We're taking Ace!
by kerennie
Summary: What if Roger told his two greatest rivals/enemies about his wife and his child? What if Roger not only told Garp but also told Whitebeard? To doubly make sure that Rogue and their unknown child are safe. Garp gets there first so now Whitebeard has to look for Ace but when he does find Ace, he won't leave without his brothers. Now what is Whitebeard going to do? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, please be nice!**

Outline

What if Roger told his two greatest rivals/enemies about his wife and his child? What if Roger not only told Garp but also told Whitebeard? To doubly make sure that Rogue and their unknown child (be it Ace or Anne) are safe.

Rogue gives birth and unfortunately dies giving birth- Garp gets there first and hides Ace away from Whitebeard, complaining that Ace is not going to be a pirate or raised by them because Ace is going to be a Marine. Garp is going to take to care of him, whether Whitebeard liked it or not. Garp also places Luffy as a baby with Ace to keep him safe because of his idiot father and his idiot fight against the government where they make friends with an abused noble boy who Dadan kidnaps to save him (after he runs away).

It took them many years but Whitebeard and his crew have finally found Ace on a small island in the East Blue, the only problem is, he is not alone and refuses to leave without his brothers and won't go without them. Luffy who has been taken hostage/kidnapped Bluejam for their pirate fund and Sabo who has been taken by his parents. So Ace and Whitebeard make a deal, he'll rescue Ace's brothers for him and the three of them will join his crew, take on his mark and be under Whitebeard's Protection. So that they never will be separated again.

 **Chapter 1**

"Can you believe it White?" Roger laughed over the Den-Den Mushi talking his old time rival who everyone calls his enemy though to Roger, it's more like his best friend who just happen to be the Captain of an enemy/rival ship, "I'm going to father!"

"Gurarara. Good for you brat!" Whitebeard laughed, "A boy or a girl?"

"Not sure," Roger sighed, "Ace if it's a boy and Anne if it's a girl. I'll be gone before then. I'm not going to survive this illness Whitebeard. I've turned myself in to Garp and I've asked him to look out for Rogue and my child. But if he can't… if something happens… I don't know if Garp will let my child live out his dream, no-one what it is. Especially if he decides he wants to a pirate like me... I need to you, I would like you to take care of them if you get there first Newgate. Can you do that for me, old friend?"

Whitebeard didn't need to think about it. Of course Whitebeard could do that for his old friend Roger.

"Tell me where they are Roger, I will go there myself to pick them up right now," Whitebeard told Roger, "A pirate's son should raised by pirates after all! Gurarara. Of course I will take care of them and look out for them. We may have been rivals and enemies but we're friends and drinking buddies first. So of course I will after your family for you. I know you would do the same for me. Gurarara."

"I have someone I trust delivering you the information as we speak," Roger smiled, "Wearing my old straw-hat with the red hair, one of my cabin boys, remember him?"

"That Shanks brat right? Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Thank you Newgate," Roger smiled, "Shanks doesn't know what he is delivering though, just so you know. Don't tell him- I've kept this a secret for a reason. it's not only to protect Rogue but to protect my crew as well. Just thank him and accept, I don't want to put the boy in danger more than he already is."

"Not a problem Roger," Whitebeard.

"Good bye my friend," Roger said hanging.

A few days later, Roger was executed and Whitebeard waited for the red hair straw-hat wearing cabin old to deliver the information from Roger.

Three days later, a small ship appeared with the red hair straw-hat wearing cabin boy from Roger's ship. He and Whitebeard talked, had drinks together and talked about things. Whitebeard liked the looks of the start of the brat's crew. They looked like a good branch of brats.

Whitebeard read through the information once the brat had left. It was going to take some time to get there plus they need to organise and things with their allies to protect their territories and more.

Time to organise them so that they can go and find Rogue and Roger's baby before Garp and the Marines.

 _South Blue… many months later..._

"Garp!?" Whitebeard said very shocked in seeing the old Marine- Whitebeard could have swore he was going to be beat Garp here, "What are you doing here? I could have swear you were back at Marineford! Where's Rouge? Where's the baby?"

Whitebeard could have sworn that his information had said that Garp was at Marineford dealing with somethings (which Whitebeard made sure had happen to hold up the old Marine so that he could get here first). Why wasn't he there like he was meant to be?!

Garp looked surprised to see Whitebeard and was a little shocked to see Whitebeard. Roger never told Garp he had also asked Whitebeard to look out/after Rogue and the unborn child too.

"Why are you here Newgate?" Garp asked Whitebeard, "How do you know Rogue?"

"Roger called me," Whitebeard answered.

"Rogue passed away," Garp told Whitebeard, "Died giving birth. Had a boy- she called him…"

"Ace," Whitebeard answered, "Roger left me information. Had the names written down if she had a boy or girl plus told me himself. Roger wants to me to look after the boy and raised him to a great pirate, where is he?"

Not exactly a lie, just not exactly the truth either.

"Not here. You will not be taking him," Garp tells Whitebeard, "I'm going to raise him to be a Marine and protect him myself."

"I will find him Garp," Whitebeard tells Garp.

"I'll like to see you try you Newgate!" Garp laughed walking off, "I'll like to see you try!"

Whitebeard won't be trying, he will be doing. Garp shouldn't underestimate him. Whitebeard will find Ace and he will protect him- whether Garp likes it or not.

 **My first fanfic, please be nice as I am s** **till trying to work out how to use FanFic. So wish me luck!**

 **Please be kind in your reviews please!**

 **Will be uploading whenever I can. working on some other fanfics too which I will get up as soon as I work out how to use this.**

 **Cheers all**

 **KERENNIE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Five and a bit years later…_

Dadan brought a blonde hair, blue eye and blue suit wearing looking noble boy to the house. Apparently the boy ran away from home because his parents were abusing him. Dadan witnessed/saw some of this and decided that the boy was better off with her and the bandits then going back home so she kidnapped him and brought him back to her place after he ran away from his parents and lived in the Grey Terminal for a little while. When his parents tried to take him back but Dadan saved the boy and now here he is with her.

The blonde didn't want to be with his parents. They were evil people. They didn't understand him!

"Sabo…?" Ace said noticing the blonde, "What are you doing here…?"

Sabo noticed Ace by his voice and looked. What was Ace doing here and who was the little raven hair boy with him? A brother?

"Ace…?" Sabo asked then both boys said at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh good you brats know each other," Dadan said pushing Sabo to Ace and a little boy, "You two go hunt. We've got Luffy."

Ace looked at Dadan funny then looked at Luffy then looked at Sabo then back to Dadan.

"Makino was coming over today," Ace said blushing a little.

"Is she now brat?" Dadan grinned at Ace.

"Makino!" Luffy cheered.

Luffy liked Makino. Ace did too, she was nice and brought them clothes and checked up on them for shitty gramps Garp. Makino also sometimes takes the two brothers to stay with her at Windmill Village. Makino also helped out a lot with Luffy here as a baby too.

"Yeah!" Ace told Dadan- had asked Makino to come once a week to look after Luffy for him while he hunted, "She said she was going to babysit Luffy for me!"

"Dadan?" Makino said walking in as she knocked softly, Makino normally brings food, alcohol and clothes with her- the clothes and food for the boys normally and the alcohol for Dadan and her bandits.

Luffy ran up to the green hair young lady. Sabo had no idea who she was but he name Makino did sound familiar to him. Was it sometime that Ace said or Dadan said?

"Makino!" Luffy grinned.

"Hiya Luffy," Makino smiled as she picked him up and noticed Sabo, "Whose this?"

"Sabo," Ace answered, "Come on Sabo, we're going hunting."

"Okay…" Sabo nodded and answered a little confused then turned to Makino, "Ace? Don't you have to thank Makino-san for looking after Luffy?"

"Oh right," Ace muttered then turned to Makino, "Thanks for looking after Luffy for me. The old hog and the others do a shit job at it."

"HEY!"

"You're welcome Ace," Makino smiled.

 _Five years later…_

Sabo laughed at a pouting Ace as he tried to drag Luffy along with them. Luffy wanted them to meet Makino's new friend who had red-hair, a pirate and wears a straw hat plus is a Pirate Captain, what kind of pirate wears a straw hat anyway?

The Captain, Shanks as Luffy called him wasn't here yet. They had went out on an adventure and Luffy was waiting for them to come back, so he invited Ace and Sabo to stay with Makino and wait with him for Shanks. Luffy apparently told Shanks all about his big brothers Ace and Sabo and wanted to meet them.

Luffy for the past six months has been living with Makino in Windmill village, he got really sick and nothing that Ace or Sabo or Dadan and the bandits did helped so Makino took Luffy to live with her while he got better. During that time, a pirate decided to stop by, he had red hair and a straw hat.

Sabo can't believe that he and Ace are the same age at times. Seriously, they're ten but Ace is actually like he is five or six right now. Not even acting like Luffy's age of seven. Seriously, these two are such a handful at times.

Makino put food down in front of Ace, Sabo and Luffy- hoping that giving something to eat to the kids would help them wait a little longer for the Captain.

"Luffy?" Sabo said noticing the scar under his eye, "When did you get that? We were here barely a few days away and you didn't have that."

Luffy flinched as he noticed and knew what Sabo was talking about but he looked away.

"Nothing…" Luffy lied.

"Luffy you liar!" Ace shouted as he punched his brother in the head, "Don't lie to us! What happened!?"

"Nothing…" Luffy muttered, "It didn't hurt…"

"Luffy hurt himself trying to be brave in front of Shanks," Makino smiled softly, "It was silly of him, he knows boys. Shanks and I both talked to him about it and… Luffy? Did you tell Ace and Sabo the other thing?"

Other thing? What other thing?

"No," Luffy pouted, "I haven't. They're going to be mad."

Ace was about to yell at Luffy, again, but Sabo stopped him.

"Mad about what Luffy?" Sabo asked softly, "I promise we will try our hardest to be not be mad at you. We don't keep secrets, we're brothers, right?"

"Okay!" Luffy smiled as he stretched his cheeks, "I'm made of rubber now!"

Sabo let go of Ace. Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulder and shook his brother as Sabo just stared at Luffy. He's made of rubber? What?!

"What happened!?" Ace yelled.

"I ate desert!" Luffy said as Ace shook, "But it tasted yuck!"

"Luffy ate a Devil Fruit," Makino sighed, "That's what the Captain said. Gomu Gomu no Mi? I think that's what he called it. You can ask the Captain when he gets here."

"Oh I will," Ace told Makino.

Some bandits that neither Ace nor Sabo recognised walked in. Luffy went quiet seeing them and Makino walked into the kitchen to get more food.

Makino served food and attendant to the bandits for a little awhile as Sabo finally managed to get out of Luffy why he didn't like and how he knew the bandits. The bandits then were annoying and harassing Makino plus were bad mouthing Shanks and his crew.

Luffy had had enough and stood up to them, then all hell broke loose.

Sabo was cursing as he pinned to the ground outside with Ace. The leader was picking on and hurting Luffy which only made Ace madder which only egged on the bandit leader and his group of bandits more which just pissed off Ace even more which was only making the situation worse.

They were meant to be protecting Luffy and now he was getting hurt! Sabo and Ace were both hating themselves right now.

"LET GO!" Ace yelled.

"Take back what you said about Shanks and his crew!" Luffy yelled again, "Stupid mountain monkey!"

Ace gaged as he tried to not laugh as Sabo was snickering under his breathe. This was not helping what so whatever.

The Mayor and Makino turned up trying to talk the bandits into letting Luffy and his brothers go, they were just after all and didn't know any better, which Ace took great offence too, after all brothers will be brothers. The bandit then went on about some stuff which never Sabo, Ace or Luffy were paying any attention too because what got their attention was that the bandit was raising his sword to kill Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Ace and Sabo shouted.

The bandits laughed then stopped as they felt a shiver down their spines.

"What's going here?" a red-hair man wearing a straw-hat said as he appeared.

"Shanks!" Luffy smiled.

That was the Pirate Captain that Luffy had been going on about…?

"So this is why no-one was there to welcome us back…" Shanks commented taking in what was going on around him and his crew, "Makino-san? Who are the blonde and older raven?"

"Luffy's brothers Captain," Makino explained, "Ace and Sabo. Sabo's the blonde and Ace has the freckles."

Shanks looked at the three boys then Makino to the bandits. Shanks had an idea what had been going on.

"Release the boys," Shanks told the bandit.

"No," the leader told Shanks, "The boys started and we're going to finish it. So don't come any closer."

Shanks had a funny look on his face as he take a few steps forward.

" _I said release the boys,_ " Shanks told the leader, " _I don't care who started. I'm ending it._ "

One of the bandits pointed a gun at Shanks' head.

"The boss said don't come any closer," the bandit told Shanks.

"Your going to beat your life huh?" Shanks smirked.

"What…?" the bandit said till Lucky, one of shot the man in the head.

A few people screamed and a few people gasped.

"Let the boys go, _now!_ " Shanks told the bandit leader, "Because you see, I don't care what you do to me. Spill food, throw drinks, take a piss. Don't care. But you're hurting my friend and I don't forgive people for that. Now, release them."

A few of the bandits were a little taken back as they let Sabo go. Sabo got up, grabbed his pipe as quickly as he could and swung it at the nearest bandit to him that had Ace and took out his knee. The bandit screamed out in pain as he released Ace who grabbed his pipe with his free hand and swung it at the nearest bandit to him that was holding him and it made contact with the guy's head.

Yasoop, another one of Shanks' crew, ran and grabbed the two boys then retreated back to Shanks and the others. Yasoop put the two older boys in front of Makino who made a fuss over them even though Ace was pissed that they had left there with the leader. Makino and Sabo both held Ace back.

"LET ME GO! LUFFY!" Ace screamed.

"I got this Captain," Ben told Shanks as the bandits come at them.

 **Hi readers, KERENNIE HERE,**

 **So, what do we think? Like how Shanks come into it? if not, let me know and I redo the chapter and bring Shanks in different way, like saying this one way that they could meet Shanks and write another way that they can meet Shanks. but only if you guys, the fans/readers want me too.**

 **Don't worry, Whitebeard and the others come in very soon. And just so people know, Shanks will be the one who tells Whitebeard about where to find Ace without knowing/realising that Whitebeard is looking for him. it will be in either chapter 3 where it gets explained or in between chapter 3 and chapter 4 (so a short Chapter 3.5) to explain it.**

 **Please feel free to leave any comments, reviews and PM me. I will answer questions I can and am more than happy for people to give me any ideas or advice on how the story should go.**

 **I originally started writing this for a friend but they past away after I only wrote a few chapters so I'm changing it and making it a little different to the one I wrote for my friend, may his soul rest in peace. till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Redone Chapter 1

**We're taking Ace**

 **Redo Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys, due to a few people were unsure or confused by the beginning I have rewrite it! It's a little more playful and nice and should make more sense, I hope… if anything else comes up or any more questions or whatever. Just review or PM me. And I'll try to explain later in the story or just PM you with the information.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewritten chapter 1.**

 **oh! and everyone's lucky! I managed to get a bunch of chapters done for this so i'll upload them all at once! please enjoy!**

 **Whitebeard: KERENNIE does not own One Piece or it's characters. Just this storyline. Guarara. We hope you enjoy it.**

#####

Chapter 1

"Can you believe it White?" Roger laughed over the a black Den-Den Mushi talking his old time rival who everyone calls his enemy though to Roger, it's more like his best friend who just happen to be from an enemy/rival ship, "I'm going to father!"

Roger and Whitebeard go back a long time and Whitebeard was more than happy to hear about Roger becoming a dad. Fatherhood would suit the man. Though Whitebeard was still to wonder, why was Roger telling him this? Roger was the King Pirates, it's not like could stop being pirate because of it.

Roger is also the only person/brat cheeky enough that Whitebeard knows who would call him White too. If they were face to face, it might be different. Roger was respectable when he wanted to be and right now, it seemed that he wanted to a cheeky brat instead of the respectable adult.

"Gurarara. Good for you brat!" Whitebeard laughed, "A boy or a girl?"

"Not sure," Roger sighed, "I'll be gone before then. I'm not going to survive this illness Whitebeard. I've turned myself in to Garp and I've asked him to look out for Rogue and my child. But I'm having second thoughts about it… "

Second thoughts…?

"Why are you having thoughts about it brat?" Whitebeard frowned.

Garp was respectable and trustworthy, more or less, for a Marine. Why would Roger be having second thoughts and why tell Whitebeard about them and not someone from his own crew? Like Rayleigh, his first mate?

"I don't know Newgate, just a feeling I get," Roger sighed, "I like Garp, even though I trust the man fully and know he would never punish my child for my crimes. There are others who would. He might not able to protect my child or Rouge as much as I first thought and wish he would be able too. Not after everything that has happened with Dragon."

That was a long story that no-one wanted to get into or touch with a ten foot pole. Things changed for Garp because of that incident with Dragon.

"I see," Whitebeard nodded, "That's understandable Roger"

"I never shouldn't have put the burden of them on Garp like that. It's not fair to him, not while he's dealing with everything else. I need to you," Roger said, "No, I would like you to take care of them Newgate. I know they will be safe with you. Can you do that for me, old friend?"

Whitebeard didn't need to think about it. Of course Whitebeard could do that for his old friend Roger.

"Tell me where they are Roger, I will go there myself to pick them up right now," Whitebeard told Roger, "Of course I will take care of them and look out for them. We may have been rivals and enemies but we're friends and drinking buddies first. So of course I will after your family for you. I know you would do the same for me. Gurarara."

"Thank you my old friend. There are only a few people who I know I can trust about this all," Roger smiled, "which is pretty much you, Garp and Rayleigh. But I don't want to get that old retired man involved- Rayleigh deserves a life of some kind without putting him in more danger than he already is. I have someone I trust delivering you the information. Not sure when he will get there though. Wearing my old straw-hat with the red hair, one of my cabin boys, remember him?"

"That Shanks brat right? Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Thank you Newgate," Roger smiled, "Shanks doesn't know what he is delivering though, just so you know. Don't tell him. Just thank him and accept it, I don't want to put the boy in danger more than he already is. It's why I am coming ot you about it and not my crew. I don't want to involve or put them in danger."

"Not a problem Roger," Whitebeard nodded.

"Thank you my friend," Roger said to Whitebeard, "I'll tell Garp I don't need him to worry about them anymore. You have no idea how much this means to Whitebeard."

"It's not a problem Roger," Whitebeard softly smiled.

"Thank you for everything Edward Newgate," Roger said, "It was fun while it lasted."

And with that Roger hung up.

"Dam brat," Whitebeard muttered and laughed softly to himself as he thinks of all the times they had fought against one another and had drinks, "Always has to get the last word in doesn't he?"

######

A few days later, Roger was executed and Whitebeard waited for the red hair straw-hat wearing cabin old to deliver the information from Roger.

Almost seven months later, a small ship appeared with the red hair straw-hat wearing cabin boy from Roger's ship. He and Whitebeard talked, had drinks together and talked about things. Whitebeard liked the looks of the brat's first mate Ben, seemed like a smart and good guy. Though why he is with Shanks was beyond everyone.

Acquiring to Ben, the main reason was, who else was going to keep Shanks in line as much as they can if it wasn't him? Whitebeard had no idea what that was meant to mean, but it was looked a good mix and that it would work so he didn't question it. There was no point.

Whitebeard laughed as Shanks tried to convince Marco, the Whitebeard First Division Commander, one of Whitebeard's first crew members and his first mate to go with him. Shanks didn't stop bothering Marco about it then Ben hit in the head and dragged the guy away back to their boat to go off to go.

Yep, it looked like those two will make a fine team.

A few days later, Whitebeard locked himself away in his cabin and read through the information that Roger given to Shanks to give to Whitebeard. It was going to take some time to get there plus they need to organise and things with their allies to protect their territories and more.

Time to organise them so that they can go and find Rogue and Roger's baby before the Marines do- they do have a head start after all.

#######

 _South Blue sometime later- a few days after Ace is born…_

"Garp!?" Whitebeard said very shocked in seeing the old Marine - Whitebeard could have sworn Roger said he was going to tell Garp that he wasn't needed to do this job anyway, "What are you doing here? Where's Rouge? Where's the baby?"

Garp didn't look surprised to see Whitebeard here. In fact, it looked like Garp had been waiting for Whitebeard to get here.

"Newgate, so it was who Roger tried to pass the job onto then?" Garp laughed.

Tried to past the job onto? What was he talking about? Roger had changed his mind about wanting Garp involved.

"I thought Roger was going to tell you weren't need anymore?" Whitebeard commented.

"He did," Garp told Whitebeard, "The stubborn man wouldn't even tell me who he was going the job, just said it was someone he trusted as much me. But I decided that I didn't want to pass the job up and it didn't matter who it was. Roger did ask me first to do it all after all so I'm going to do it. If you're looking for Rouge, she's not here, she died giving birth, sadly. Had a boy- she called him…"

"Ace," Whitebeard answered, "Roger left me information. Had the names written down if she had a boy or girl. Roger wants to me to look after the boy now Garp. You have a lot on your plate as it, Roger didn't want to put in you or your career in jeopardy. We both know how much it means to you. So where is he?"

Garp didn't looked impressed with that.

"You will not be taking him," Garp told Whitebeard, "I'm going to raise him to be a Marine and protect him myself. I can handle my career and the boy just fine. You and Roger are worrying over nothing."

"No, it was Roger's last wish for me to protect the boy Garp," Whitebeard told him, "What are you trying to do? Start a war?"

"If anything Newgate, the boy will be the one in danger and will be put in jeopardy because of your career and title," Garp told Whitebeard, "I can handle looking after him. He's safe and I will be putting him somewhere where no will think of look for him. Think of it as challenge."

Garp was challenging Whitebeard?

"So you think you hide him from me, Garp?" Whitebeard laughed, as if he was now some kind of game/challenge, "Every well Garp, if you want to test me go away head. But I will have you know we will find him."

"I'll like to see you try you Newgate!" Garp smirked to man, "I'll like to see you try!"

"Oh I won't be trying Garp," Whitebeard smirked right back at Garp, "I will be doing. And when I do, we'll be taking Ace."

Whitebeard won't be trying, he will be doing. Garp shouldn't underestimate him. Whitebeard will find Ace and he will protect him- whether Garp likes it or not.

"Fine by me," Garp smirked right back, "I won't stop you. But you have to find Ace first if you want to take him."

"We'll be taking Ace," Whitebeard told Garp, "You have my word on that."

###

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, thank for the reviews guys! I had fun writing this chapter. Some people might not like it, but, all well. Can't make everyone happy. there's only so much I do.**

 **Angel0940- thanks for saying you liked the way Shanks come in. I liked it too.**

 **thewittywhy- hopeful things will keep going smoothing from here.**

 **Boby335- I will try and make the chapters longer from here on out. but can't any promises but will try my best.**

 **diana9al- I will try and concentrate on the next chapters as best as I can. if I ever get stuck, that's the lovely point of you guys my readers and reviewers. I can ask for help if I really need it.**

 **blackfairy30- you must be one of my most loyal fans/readers. commenting on pretty much all of my stories. I love you! so far your my fav.**

 **sorry guys.**

 **Keeper of the Worlds- yes, a raging Ace is a scary Ace. I like raging Ace and can't wait to write more about him.**

 **DryBonesZero- you are not leaving me anywhere. I like it people ask questions or want to know things. Okay to start- Yassop didn't save Luffy when he saved Ace and Sabo because they were closer together/right next to each other while Luffy wasn't near them. Otherwise, yes he would have saved Luffy too. Two- the rest why Shanks didn't use Haki as he was a little afraid/worried of how it would effect Luffy, Sabo and Ace. He didn't want to scary or accidently hurt them. They are kids after all. But I liked your input. Please put in more.**

 **And, and last but not least. Narya Amina- I think I will rewrite chapter 1 so that some people aren't so confused and answer a few unasked/unknown things and explain things a little better. this will be my next- the rewrite chapter 1, then chapter 4 then chapter 3.5 between.**

 **Oh, and to the other reviewers and fans that I haven't said/written something personality too. there's always next time! keep the reviews coming and you might be next. Oh right, disclaimer since I keep forgetting about it- I do not own One Piece (cause if I did, things could be different) but I do own this storyline!**

 **###**

Chapter 3

 _Later…_

Luffy cried as Ace and Sabo hugged him as Ace tried his hardest to not cry and Sabo was crying a little but not making any sound- last thing that either Sabo or Ace needed right now was for Luffy to know that they were both crying/close to crying. That was scary, that really scary. They had almost lost Luffy! The older boys held onto Luffy tightly, afraid if they let of him that he could disappear.

The bandits had cheated- well, the leader did. Once Ben, Shanks' first mate had taken out all of the bandits, which was pretty cool, even Ace had to admit, just wasn't going to do it out loud to anyone but maybe Sabo and Luffy when Shanks and his crew weren't around, but their leader still had Luffy. Shanks told the man if he wanted to live then he better hand over Luffy. The bandit just tsked and used a smoke bomb to get away. Shanks had a little freak out about which just made his crew shook their heads and laugh at him. Ace and Sabo stood there in kind of shock to start with, they were trying to work out what the hell just happened…

Did the cool pirate that Luffy always go on just let Luffy get kidnap…? What the hell!?

After several minutes of Ace yelling and abusing Shanks for letting Luffy get kidnap (A/N: yeah sorry Shanks, it's going to take a lot to get Ace to forgive you for that, like maybe saving Luffy. Hehehe. You know you all love it) and Sabo finally able to calm Ace down and Ben cheering Shanks up. They spilt up to look for the man- Ace and Sabo went with Shanks.

It took them a little bit of time but Shanks, Ace and Sabo, since the blonde had insisted that that red-hair captain went with them, had found the bandit leader and Luffy out at sea on a small boat. Sabo and Ace went back to the village and slipt up telling everyone that they had found Luffy. Well, more like Sabo dragged the stubborn older raven hair brother back to the village since Shanks was bigger, older and stronger, it would be easier for him to get Luffy while they get help and Ace was not impressed with Sabo for that. But did anyway. As the blonde convinced raven that the red-hair captain needed a chance to redeem himself.

First the brothers found Ben and Yasoop who went back to the ship to get one of their rowboats to go after them.

Ace and Sabo lead the rest of the Red-Haired Pirates to the beach area where they had seen them last, hoping that Ben and Yasoop were on their way there with Shanks and Luffy in the little row boat.

Ben and Yasoop were rowing the boat back to the shore with Shanks and Luffy in toe by the time Ace, Sabo and the pirates were there.

Ace and Sabo went pale at the scene in front of them. Shanks was missing an arm, was bloody as his red hair and Luffy was crying his eyes out. Apologising to the red-hair captain about his missing arm and how he wasn't strong enough to protect himself, his brothers or Makino. Luffy, who could have died, was sorry. His brothers couldn't stand it…

Doc, another member of the crew then handed the little raven to Ace and Sabo so that he could take care of Shanks. Which was how the brothers ended up in their little hug. Ace and Sabo knew that owned the red-hair captain their thanks- first he saved their lives and Luffy's and now it seems that he had Luffy's life again.

Sabo managed to get Luffy to calm down enough to get him to tell them what happened- and Luffy told them about the bandit, the King of the Cove (Sea King), how the King ate the bandit, how the bandit threw him into the water and how his idol and hero of a straw-hat wearing red-hair pirate saved him.

So the bigger raven and blonde hugged the little raven as he cried. They were just glad that their little brother was safe and sound now.

####

 _Almost six months later…_

A lot happened over the past almost six months. Shanks and his crew left- once Shanks was better of course. Sabo and Ace thanked the pirate captain for saving their little brother, which made said pirate captain laugh. He told the big brothers that if it had been any of the three of them Shanks would have and he would do it again if he needed too. They were the future generations of pirates after all and they were his friends. There's nothing more important than family or friends. Shanks also gave Luffy his hat and they made a promise, that one day they would meet again when Luffy is a great pirate and give Shanks back his hat.

Luffy also promised and told the pirate captain that he was going to become the King Pirates, which made everyone laugh- which annoyed and upset Luffy a little till Shanks told the little raven that if that's what his dream then he can do it if he really put his mind to it.

Sabo and Ace jokily told Luffy there was no way the kid could do it because he was too weak and a cry-baby which just made Luffy tell his brothers that he was going to do it! And he would kick anyone's ass who go in the way.

The brothers all then playfully started a little fight which made Shanks and his crew laugh. The brothers were adorable and adored by Shanks's crew, they even asked the Captain if they could take the boys (kidnap) with them which Shanks said no to once since he didn't want to have worry about kids on his ship. After some colourful and choice words by both the Crew and its Captain to each other, they said their good-byes to the kids. Luffy cried of course, Sabo was a little teary as they waved good-bye and Ace just grinned and smirked, shouting out to Shanks that the net time they meet he wanted a fight because he was going to become famous pirate and make his name known to the world.

The red-hair captain agreed that he would fight Ace next time they saw each other so Sabo, since his brothers had shouted out their dreams and made promises to the Red-Hair Pirates and it's Captain did too, telling Shanks that the next time they meet he was going to tell Shanks all about their adventures. Shanks agreed and told Sabo that he would have adventures to tell Sabo too.

The boys stood there- straw-hat one crying and waving, top-hat one waving and trying to not cry and the last one, without a hat stood there behind his brother with a huge grin on his face because he couldn't wait for his fight against the one-arm captain on day, till the ship was finally sight and neither two groups could see or hear the other waving or shouting good-bye to them anymore.

After that, and cheering up the youngest by promising him lots of food and meat, they went back to live in the forest on the mountain with caretakers, well, not really, they went back to tell their caretaker that they were going to live on their own from now on and they left.

They built a treehouse fort and started living there. Using it as their base as they hunted and trained in the forest, as they took things like crocodile skin to sell in Edge Town, Low Town and High Town, collected and stole money for their pirate fund, did dine and dashes and they met Sabo's father and Ace and Luffy fought out about Sabo's past. Which neither of them cared about since Sabo was still Sabo and their brother, his parents didn't matter so it was fine.

Then one night, a storm hit- with winds that the boys thought at was going to take out the treehouse fort, had happened and once again, they were separated.

The storm had wrecked the base a little, lucky not taking it, so the three brothers went to get more martial from the Grey Terminal where they were ambushed by Bluejam and his crew.

The boys fought back the best they could but Ace got hurt really badly, he got shot on his shoulder and stabbed in his side. Which distracted his two younger brothers long enough after hearing and seeing their big brother hurt for the pirates to pin them to the ground.

Sabo's dickhead of a brunette Noble father then appeared. Telling the young ex-noble that he was coming home which caused two ravens to have a go at the man who at first just ignored the two ravens till the older one spat on him, the young blonde's father did not like that.

He kicked the older raven in the side which made it bleed more then kicked Ace's head and face then he stood on the boy's back, slamming his feet into the boy's back into the ground. Luffy was crying and yelling at the man to leave Ace alone but he didn't listen. He just kept hurting Ace. Till finally one of the pirates handed the man his gun and the man told the two ravens if they were the reason that blonde wasn't going to come home then he was going 'get rid of them' so that that blonde had no reason to not come back home with him.

"FATHER STOPP!" Sabo yelled.

The man stopped and looked at Sabo- had the young noble boy finally learned his lesson? That these commoners were behind him? That's his, whether he liked it or not, was at his parents' side in High Town.

"I'll come back with you!" Sabo told him as Ace muttered his name and Luffy just looked shocked, "Just… please don't hurt them anymore! Please don't kill them! I'm come back! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't kill or hurt my brothers anymore!"

"Sabo!" Ace moaned in pain.

"Sabo…" Luffy said crying again.

"Glad to see you have finally come to your senses boy," his father smirked, "Let's go then."

The young blonde nodded his head as he walked off with his father and ignored the cries and screams from his two brothers to not go. It was all the blonde could do, Sabo was going to protect them! They were everything to him!

Bluejam smirked at Ace once the two nobles were gone.

"You boy," Bluejam told Ace as he picked up Luffy, "Will bring me your so called 'pirate fund' in two days or you won't have any more brothers to have worry about ever again. But you can have this."

Bluejam took off straw-hat off the littlest one's head and threw it at the older boy.

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted trying to get up but he couldn't. He was swore and had lost a fair bit of blood from the beating that Sabo's father had given him. Dam it! Ace was meant to protect Luffy! Why can't he protect him?!

"Ace!" Luffy cried as Bluejam and his crew walked off, leaving Ace there, "Let me go! Ace! Ace! Ace!"

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed as loudly as he could as he finally managed to get himself up. But Ace couldn't chase after them, instead he grabbed/picked up Luffy's hat but then passed out from pain as he heard a few people calling his name and running over to him.

####

 **I wonder who is going to help Ace?**

 **Don't worry people- Whitebeards in soon.**

 **Marco: about dam time!**

 **shut up and get out of here Mango! I have to get writing the rewrite of chapter 1 then finish off chapter 4 and get a proper start on chapter 5 while planning out my other chapters!**

 **Macey: what about me and the Freedom Fighters Pirates, KERENNIE?**

 **OH RIGHT! Don't worry Mace, your my next stop!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shanks: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline, please enjoy! Ben, did I do that?**

 **Ben: You did fine Captain.**

 **Shanks: YES!**

 **###**

Chapter 3.5:

Shanks paced around and sighed. The Pirate Captain had no idea, but he kind had a feeling that two of those, the raven hair ones, they reminded him of something… well, someone but Shanks couldn't put his finger on who or what.

The childish ways and smiles of Luffy. The temper and protectiveness of Ace… they both reminded him of someone he knew. Sabo, well, he just reminded Shanks of most kids, just a little smarter and wiser, properly because the blonde had the two ravens for brothers…

In fact, now that Shanks thinks about it. Why haven't he and the ten year olds run into each other sooner? Luffy couldn't shut up his brothers and their adventures in the forest on the mountains and he knew that the little anchor told his two big brothers about him- small comments that the little raven made or messages that the little guy gave Shanks, plus the few times when Luffy was upset or pouting because his brothers had just left and missed Shanks, made him well aware that the two older brothers knew about him. So it's not they didn't know abbot each other.

Maybe it was timing?

Luffy had tried to beg Shanks and his crew to wait a few times before they left to go out to sea and Makino had told Shanks a few times that little anchor had tried to beg and get his brothers to stay and wait longer so that they could meet Shanks but they didn't- the excused used was something about having to hunt down dinner or train or whatever kids do in a forest on a mountain on an island in the East Blue. Shanks doesn't know, he couldn't remember that part of the conversation right now…

Roger! That's who they reminded Shanks! The red-hair's old Captain!

Speaking of Roger… Shanks was now thinking of Whitebeard and the information that he had to deliver to him. What did the red-hair give the old man on behalf of his one and only captain form his cabin boy days?

Plus, know that Shanks thinks about it… the name Ace sounded familiar to Shanks but why…?

Oh, well, that doesn't matter right. It's been awhile since Shanks had talked to old man Whitebeard and his crew. Shanks might as well call him and see how they're doing, while maybe annoying a certain bluebird…

#####

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on one of their furthest protected islands in the New World on the Moby Dick…_

"Marco!" a second division member shouted looking for the blonde hair first mate and the first division commander, "You have a Den-Den Mushi call!"

Marco looked from his lecture to Thatch about what he did to Izo and the sixteenth division, since neither Izo nor the sixteenth division were impressive with the prank, while everyone else but Marco, seemed to think it was funniest thing ever but everyone, Marco included, were glad that they weren't the target of said prank.

No-one was also not allowed to talk about the prank, not unless they wanted a very mad sixteenth division commander after them.

"I do-yoi?" Marco said a little surprised. Who the hell would be calling for him…? HIM! "Tell that red-hair bastard I'm not in the mood to talk to him nor I am joining his crew!"

The cook noticed that Marco wasn't paying him attention anymore so he thought it was the perfect time to escape, till said blonde grabbed his hair to stop him from getting away since everyone knew how much Thatched loved his hair.

"We're not finished Thatch," Marco told the cook who just whined.

"Red hair bastard?" Izo said looked Marco who just sighed, "Not joining his crew? You mean that Shanks guy, right? The one that likes to annoy you?"

"The very same," the blonde groaned.

"Come on birdbrain!" Thatch complained, "I swear I won't run away! Let go of my hair! Please!"

Marco looked at Izo who just sighed and nodded his head. If Thatch did run away, again, which he was most likely going to do once Marco was distracted, they could find him again, there were only so places he could hide and he was the Head Chef and Fourth Division Commander for a reason. The man would be needed in the kitchen to feed them, so it's not his punishment was going to be that bad once he got it.

"Fine-yoi," Marco sighed letting go of Thatch, "But if you do runaway Thatch and when I catch you-"

"Not going to run away!" the brunette cook insisted.

"-I'll be throwing you into the sea and Izo can do whatever he wants to you do for the next week-yoi," Marco said without missing a beat, "Understood?"

Okay, being thrown into the sea the man could live with, he's not a devil fruit but Izo getting to whatever what he wants to with him for a week? The cook doesn't think so! God knows what the cross-dresser had planned for him!

Dam it! There's goes his plan of running away once the birdbrain was distracted again. Thatch knew he couldn't get away, the stupid birdbrain older brother would find him and the cook didn't want his punishment or the punishment from the cross-dressing brother at all!

Dam it all to hell!

Maybe he could use the call from the younger red hair captain to his advantage?

"What does Akagami want?" Thatch asked.

"No idea," the division member answered, "Just asked to speak to Marco before he spoke to Pops. Says its important though."

His brothers all looked Marco- the pirate captain wanted to speak to him before he spoke to Pops. The First Division Commander sighed, what was so dam important?

"Fine I'll talk to him-yoi," Marco told his brothers then looked at Thatch and Izo, "You two tell Pops we have a call from Akagami."

"Right!" the two commanders nodded as Marco took the snail from the division member te twelifth Marco was sure and dismissed him.

"What is it Akagami?" Marco asked.

"Bluebird my friend!" Shanks's voice coming from the snail then Maroc heard a WHACK! in the background. Oh thank the heavens that Ben was there, "Benny that hurt!"

"I thought we agreed if you were making this call that you weren't going to call Marco that stupid name Captain," Ben's voice said- sounding a little serious.

"Fine, fine! Sorry," Shanks muttered, "How you going Phoenix?"

"Fine," Marco answered, "What's so important that you called?"

"Well you see, I met these intertesing while in the East Blue…" Shanks started.

"We're still in the East Blue Shanks, haven't left yet," Ben commented over the top of his captain.

"I know that!" Shanks whined, "Come on Ben! I'm telling bluebird the story…" WHACK! "Ow!"

Marco sighed- it seems that the red-hair captain and his first mate haven't changed a bit since the first division commander had last seen them.

"Get to the point Akagami," the blonde told the man.

"Well, we were on an island in the East Blue, called Dawn Island, though some know it as the Goa Kingdom," the red-hair pirate went, "We started there for about a year and met this funny little kid. Anchor was great."

"Shanks, get to the point," Bens sighed in the background, "We don't have all day."

"Fine, fine, spoil sport," Shanks mumbled then WHACK! "Sorry! Getting on with it!"

"Good," both first mates said at the same time without meaning too.

"Anyway," Shanks said deciding to ignore it, good thing too, Ben was properly going to whack him again if he said anything, "We met these three kids and they reminded of me Roger. Especially the oldest and youngest, the middle one seemed to be the responsible one, he more reminded of old Rayleigh, gees it's be a while since I saw him! Ben, when he get to Sabaody Archipelago we have to see him!"

The annoying red-hair met two boys who reminded him of Roger…?

"Sure Captain," the first mate nodded and agreed.

"Yes!" the red-hair captain cheered- who was captain here? Ben or Shanks? "Oh, right! Anyway- the two boys who reminded me of Roger were Ace and Luffy and…"

"Did you just say Ace?!" Marco shouted into the snail.

"Yeah…" the snail nodded for the red-hair captain.

"Where did you say you met them?" the First Division Commander asked as he started walking to Pops- he had to hear this! This may be their first proper lead on finding Ace since Garp took him!

"Dawn Island," the red-hair pirate answered.

"Does that island have any connections to Monkey D. Garp?" the blonde asked.

"Well, yeah, it's his home island," the red-hair pirate answered, "Why?"

Marco smirked as he got to Pops who looked at Marco with interest. Why was Marco smirking? The man rarely ever smirks.

"Because we're been looking for a kid called Ace," Marco answered and Whitebeard looked at Marco, what was this about Ace?

"And you think that the Ace I met might be the same Ace your been looking for?" Shanks concluded, "What? Why would you guys be looking for kid?"

"Well easy," the blonde said, "We know it's him since Garp took the kid."

"WHAT!?"

"Akagami brat," Whitebeard said as Marco jumped and put the snail near him, "I knew the brat's father and I promised him we could protect and look the boy. Garp had almost made the same promise before that but the boy's father had second thoughts on getting Garp involved because of everything that happened during that time. So the brat's father asked us to do it instead but Garp, being the stubborn man he is, didn't care and took Ace anyway. The two of us then had a decision."

"If you call it that," Marco muttered.

"And he challenged me to find the brat," Whitebeard laughed, "And I don't plan on losing any more time or that challenge. Garp even agreed to back off and let us have the brat if we find him."

They could hear Shanks laughing.

"That's why the name sounded so familiar! You guys have been looking for him! Haha! And that sounds like something that old sea dog would too!" Shanks laughed, "Anyway, glad I could help if this turns out to the right Ace."

"We appropriate your help too brat, Guarara," Whitebeard laughed.

"I won't ask who the brat's father is," Shanks said in a serious voice, "In case he's not the right kid."

"We won't tell you even if you asked," Marco told Shanks which made him laugh more.

"How will we know if we find the boy?" Whitebeard asked.

"Just look a raven hair boy wearing my old straw-hat," Shanks answered, "I entrusted it to someone with a great future and potential."

That was easy to remember.

"You don't want me to get the brat you?" the younger captain asked, "I mean, we're just here and all."

"No," the older captain told him, "I told Garp that we'll be taking ace so that's what we're going to. Just need to orgianse a few things on our end then we will go get the brat ourselves."

"Okay," the snail nodded then they all heard an explosion in the ground, "There's more. But I'll call again, we seem to have a cocky Marine on our end. See ya White."

"See ya Red, Guarara," Whitebeard laughed as Shanks hang up, "Cheeky brat. Just like his old Captain."

Marco and the others all looked at Pops- awaiting their orders.

"Finalise everything my sons!" Pops ordered, "We're changing course and heading to the East Blue to Dawn Island! And, we're taking Ace!"

####

 **This takes place a few days after Shanks and his crew leave Dawn Island and before the almost six months break when Sabo is taken (kidnapped- cough, cough) by his father and Bluejam takes Luffy to get the treasure, in case people were wondering about timeline wise.**

 **and yes, it takes them a bit of time to get East Blue and Dawn Island. the Whitebeards are at one of their furthest islands in the New World after all. it is going to take them a little bit of time to get to the East Blue.**

 **I hope you like it anyway my friends and fans.**

 **Whitebeard: Finally, We're taking Ace!**

 **Yes, yes, yes Whitebeard sir, I think we all know this. it is the name of the story for a reason.**

 **Marco: how is Garp really going to feel about this? It's not he gave his word about letting us take Ace and getting to keep him after all.**

 **Well, wait and find out like everyone else. I haven't written or gotten to that yet. So wait patiently like everyone please.**

 **Whitebeard: thank you for reading!**

 **Whitebeard Pirates: yes, thank for reading! please follow, fav and/or review! it's keeps the author going!**

 **HEY! I'm not that bad... okay, maybe i am, don't give that look! I've just finished with chapter 4! and i need to work on the others stories too!**

 **Marco: don't forget your job search stuff either K.**

 **SHIT! GOT TO GO!**

 **Thatch: she forget, didn't she?**

 **Marco: what makes you think that?**

 **Shanks: Bluebird my friend! do you know if KERENNIE is going to bring me in again?**

 **Marco: ask K yourself Red, she went that way.**

 **Shanks: Thank you! KERENNIE! we need to talk!**


	6. Chapter 6 (really chapter 4 in story)

**Hello my fans!**

 **review time!**

 **thewittywhy- I wonder if Garp is going to keep his words too? (not up to this part yet but have outlined notes for it) I can tell you this, when he finds out, it is going to be very interesting.**

 **thekeerperoftheworlds- yes, yes it should be an explosive meeting. this is Garp after all.**

 **kury-fitelia-love13- thank you. I hope you keep on enjoying.**

 **balckfairy30- I haven't decided parings for this one yet, but thinking like an AcexSaboxLuffy type of thing. not sure yet. everyone can givet heir opoinins on it if they like! and I think you will be happy with the next chapters after this, there will be death! just for you.**

 **greendarkness- sorry if things got confused. I could have planned it better but well, sorry. i'll not to let it happen again and if you read the charpter you will find out who finds our dear Ace.**

 **tonlor- I hope this chapter is interesting for you too!**

 **and Angel0940- thank you. I think the redone chapter 1 is properly better then the first one I wrote and the meeting with Ace and Whitebeard is here for everyone to see! we finally get to Ace's and Whitebeard's deal this chapter!**

 **anyone, hope you all enjoy!**

 **###**

 **Bluejam: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece but does this storyline.**

 **Why did I ask him do this again...?**

 **###**

Chapter 4

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed out again as he sat up quickly with his arm out. It was dark, everywhere he was. Ace breathed heavy, his hand went to his side and shoulder- they were swore as all fucking hell. Where was Ace anywhere? How long as Ace been out for?!

"Your awake, huh kid?" a voice said.

Ace flinched and looked right at the person, they were wearing make-up and were dressed kind like a female in a white kimono but they didn't seem to be female, because if they were, they were flattest chest female that Ace has ever seen and a kind of deep voice for a female too. Who the hell are they!?

"Who the hell are you!?" Ace shouted.

"Relax Ace, your safe," the person told Ace.

"Who the hell are you!?" the ten year old shouted again.

"Izo," Izo answered, "Sixteenth Division Commander. I'm a Whitebeard Pirate."

Whitebeard Pirate…? What the hell was a Whitebeard Pirate doing in the East Blue? In fact, what the hell did a Whitebeard Pirate want with Ace? Why did he help (save) Ace? Where the hell is Ace now that he thinks about it…

"What the hell do you want?" Ace asked him, "Where am I?"

"Infirmary on the Moby Dick, our ship," Izo answered, "It's late. You should get some rest."

"I can't! I need to go!" Ace told Izo getting out of the bed and falling down to the ground, "I have to save my brothers!"

Izo looked at Ace as he picked him and put him back in the bed, with a lot of protesting from Ace about not needing help to get up. Ace does not like being man handled.

What was this about brothers? No-one told Izo that the kid had brothers… that bastard Akagami left out some information when he talked to them, didn't he!?

"I wasn't told or aware that you have brothers," Izo told Ace- not looking happy at all, "Wait here. I'll get Pops and Marco."

Who…? What…?

The cross-dresser left before Ace could even ask. The raven hair boy took the opportunity to get out of the bed again. He didn't' need help! The ten year old used the wall and anything he could get his hands on to keep himself up right and moving. Ace had no idea how they knew his name or why but Ace was getting out of here before that Izo guy, girl, person, cross-dresser weirdo comes back!

Ace needs to get back to the bandits and tell them what happened! He needs to get to the pirate fund and collect it all up so he can trade it for Luffy! Then he and Luffy need to come up with some kind of rescue plan for Sabo! They were going to get their blonde brother back! One way or another, they were going to get their brother back! There was no way that he would have gone with his father if it wasn't for him hurting Ace and using their bond as brothers against him! Ace couldn't just leave his best friend and younger brother with his dick-head and ass parents!

The raven hair ten year old managed to the deck by himself without running into anyone, somehow. He was also able to walk now, he was still was in pain, but he could at least walk. Ace looked out to the deck and saw no-one around. Good!

Ace walked over to the side of the ship. They were still docked, a little far from land though and Ace wasn't sure if he had the strength to swim back to Dawn or not. But he was going to at least dam well try! No-one was going to stop him from getting his brothers back! Not Whitebeard! Not his crew! Not Sabo's parents! Not Bluejam! Not Dadan and her bandits! Not even Shitty Gramps! No-one! He didn't care who he had fight or who stood in his way, he was going to save his younger brothers!

"Don't worry Sabo, Luffy," Ace said getting up and over the railing to jump into the sea to swim back to Dawn, "I'm coming!"

Ace took a deep breath and jumped but he got caught in mid-air before he could even make it to the water. A hand had grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Shit! Where the hell did this person come from?!

"Let me go!" Ace yelled fighting against the person even though they had already brought the kid back onto the ship, "Let me go! I have to save my brothers! Let me go!"

"Got him Izo!" the person shouted, "Oi kid! Cool it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"You're the one who's going to get hurt! Let me go!" Ace shouted kicking the man as hard as he could right between the legs and getting his family jewels.

The man made a high pitch scream sound from being kicked right where it hurts the most. Ace landed on the ground on his hands and knees, panting. He didn't have time to lose! He needed to move!

"Oh no you don't Ace!" Izo shouted grabbing him, "Stop it!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" Ace yelled as loudly as he could, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHERS! THEY'RE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Marco help!" Izo shouted as took an elbow to the nose, "Shit my nose!" Izo had a blood nose- dam that hurt!

Ace went to ran but he got picked up again by the back of his shirt, again. Dam it! why are these guys getting in his way of saving his brothers!?

"Calm down-yoi," Marco (Ace was assuming the blonde man was Marco since that's what the cross-dresser called him) told the raging, panicking and worried little firecracker of a kid, "Ace. Ace! Dam it. Gol D. Ace calm down."

Ace stopped fighting when he heard the blonde pineapple hair shaped man say his whole name. What the hell?! How did they know his name!?

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" Ace shouted at the blonde man, "MY NAME IS PORTGAS D. ACE! PORTGAS D. NOT GOL D.! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT NAME!?"

"The man who gave you the straw-hat-yoi," Marco answered, "He told us about a couple of kids he met who reminded him of his old Captain Roger, and one of them was called Ace. That being you. Roger asked our captain to look after you before you were born but Garp beat us to you. We're been looking for you ever since- yoi."

"Shanks…?" Ace said a little in shock then he got mad, "Shanks never gave me the stupid hat! It's my little brother's! Where is it!? Where the hat!? It's my brothers! I want Luffy's hat back! Give it to me! I need to save him! Let go!"

Marco sighed as he walked with Ace held out in front of him all the way to Whitebeard. This was going to the easily way to get the kid to Pops without too much of fight. And hopefully the kid would have calmed down by then too.

#######

Marco put the kid down in front of Whitebeard. Ace froze when he saw Whitebeard. The guy was HUGE! He was a bloody giant! How the hell can someone be that big!? How the hell was Ace going to be beat someone that big!? How is someone even that big?! And what hell is what with the funny white banana shaped moustache on his face…?

"So your Ace, huh, brat? Guarara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Shut up!" Ace snapped at the bigger man then tried to attack Marco again, without any success, "Let me go! I have to save my brothers!"

Marco sighed as he held his arm out against Ace's forehead. The kid was only hitting air around him. Whitebeard held Luffy's straw-hat out to Ace which made him flinched as the hat got his attention. Ace had almost forgotten about the straw-hat.

"I heard you wanted this, here you go," Whitebeard smiled giving it to Ace.

Well, yes Ace want the straw-hat, it was Luffy's after all. Ace took it from Whitebeard as quickly as he could and hugged it. It was all Ace had of his little brother right now and it means a lot to him so Ace was going to take good care of it till he can give it back. Ace was going to get him back and give him back his hat!

"Did Marco explain to you why you're here?" Whitebeard asked.

Marco just sighed, "I tried, yoi."

Marco wasn't sure how much the brat had listened to or had heard, the kid wasn't exactly in a listening mood as the kid was in a state of rage before. The kid seemed to thinking about it for a moment. Did the brat remember anything that Marco told him?

Ace thinks he remembers the worse of what the blonde hair man called Marco had said to him.

"He said something about you were asked to look after me," Ace summarised, "But Shitty gramps beat you to me and you're been looking for me ever since."

"That's right," Whitebeard nodded, "I would like you to join my crew Ace. We can help you get stronger and protect you. You know what you would happen if people find out about your father, don't you?"

Ace flinched and said nothing. They knew who his father was? And yes, Ace had a pretty good god dam idea of what would happen if people find out who his father was. People told him things when he asked them what they would think or do if Roger had kid… or in this case, a son.

"But I don't care who your parents were, especially not who your father was," Whitebeard laughed, Guarara. "We are all children of the sea after all. We have the right to be free and be whoever we want to be."

Ace didn't move or say anything. Was this man for real…? He didn't care that _that man_ was his father?

"And now, what's this that I hear about brothers?" Whitebeard asked Ace.

Some of Whitebeard's sons, aka Izo and Marco mostly, had told him about Ace saying that he has brothers. Even though they can't be related to him by blood since both is parents are dead.

Ace wasn't going anywhere without Luffy and Sabo! They were his brothers! He wasn't going to leave them behind!

"I'm not going anywhere without them!" Ace snapped, "I'll going to save them! They're my brothers! I'm going to save them then we'll never be separated again!"

Whitebeard laughed a little. The kid was a firecracker and cheeky, Whitebeard loved it! Ace was perfect to join the crew!

"That's fine brat," Whitebeard told Ace, "Let's make a deal then."

Ace eyed Whitebeard off, "What kind of deal?"

"We'll save your brothers and the three you in return will join my crew," Whitebeard told Ace, "the three of you can sail under my flag and take on my mark and you never have to worry about being separated from each other again. We won't let anyone do that to you brats again. What do you say brat?"

Ace thought about it for a moment. What the hell? Why was Ace even thinking about this!? He didn't need help in saving his brothers… actually, Ace hates to admit it, but he might actually need help in getting them back, especially Sabo… dam it!

"Who took your brothers-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Bluejam a pirate took Luffy, our little brother," Ace answered with sigh, dam it, he hated to admit it but he needed help, "And Sabo was taken by his parents."

"Parents…?" Whitebeard asked. So the brothers weren't related by blood then.

"Yeah, they're nobles and they don't love or like Sabo," Ace spat, "They only see him as a tool to use to make themselves better. He ran away when he was five and lived with me and Luffy since. He's father only recently learned or even cared that Sabo was even alive then he kidnapped him! He's the one who hurt me… to force Sabo to go with him."

Marco and Whitebeard both looked pissed. The man forced his son to go back to live with him after five years of not seeming to care about him since from what Ace said the man didn't even bother or had seemed to looked for him so the man forced his son to go back and live with him by hurting his friends/brothers?! He was the one who hurt the kid?! Their new son/brother?

"Okay Marco," Whitebeard said, "You get this Sabo boy and get Izo and Thatch to go get Luffy. Ace? Can give them describes of what your brothers look like? They're be here by tomorrow night or if not, I go to Dawn Island myself and get them."

Was the old man serious…?

"I don't need help!" Ace snapped letting his pride and anger take over, "Just take me back! I can do it myself! I'll get our pirate fund and trade it for Luffy then we'll make a plan and rescues Sabo ourselves!"

Just because Ace can admit to himself that he might need help getting his brothers back doesn't mean he will just accept it! Or tell them or admit it out loud!

"What if the pirate, you called him Bluejam right?" Marco said to Ace who nodded his head for yes about the name, "What if Bluejam goes back on this deal and just takes the treasure and doesn't give you your little brother?"

"Then I'll fight him!" Ace concluded.

"Even if he's older and clearly stronger?" Izo asked Ace.

"I don't care!" Ace yelled- releasing his Haki without knowing it and knocking out some of the weaker crew members, "I won't run! I won't lose anyone! I won't leave anyone behind! I'll beat him and get Luffy back then get Sabo! They're my little brothers! I won't ever leave them behind!"

' _Impressive yoi,_ ' Marco thought at the release of Haki, Conqueror's Haki at that too- whether the kids knows it or not, ' _Not as strong as Pops but still impressive yoi._ '

Ace held onto his head a little as he panted and breathed heavily- he was feeling light headed and tired. Ace focused on Luffy's straw-hat in his hand as he tried his hardest to not cry.

"I need to get my brothers back…" Ace said all teary eyed and not looking at anyone but they could the look in his eye and it hurt them all to see the look in Ace's eyes right now. One of confusion, feeling and being lost and hurt and one of almost pure loneliness, "They're the only ones whoever cared about me and didn't care that I have that dam man's blood in me… Luffy's right… Being alone hurts more than actually being hurt."

The sense as hearting to the veteran pirates. Sure, they've seen and experience a lot, but the look on Ace's face. It was one that they were all familiar with and they didn't like that look on the young boy's face. It's not one that a kid so young should have, let alone know.

"You don't have to be afraid of asking for help kid," Thatch smiled and told Ace, "That's what we're here for. It's what your new big brothers are here for."

Ace said nothing- only looked and held onto Luffy's straw-hat harder. They could all almost the misery, worry and well, fear that was overwhelming kid- they could see it coming from the kid's body as clear as day. He was really scared about losing his brothers, he was dead set worried about it and it was clearly making the kid miserable that there wasn't anything he was doing right now to get them back right this second.

"We'll get back for you Ace," Marco told Ace, "You have our word-yoi."

Ace said nothing as he just stared at Luffy's hat.

"If you can…" Ace said not looking at them, "I think we can join your crew… if you swear that you won't let anyone ever separate us again."

"We swear on our reputation and title as the World's Strongest Crew-yoi," Marco told Ace, "We will get back them Ace and we won't let anyone separate you boys again."

Ace looked at Whitebeard, "Fine. I agree to your deal old man."

Old man!? Why that disrespectful little…

"Guarara," Whitebeard laughed, "Then we have a deal brat."

####

 **And here you all have it! Ace's and Whitebeard's deal! finally!**

 **Ace: Save Sabo and Luffy already!**

 **Next Chapter Ace, I swear and promise you.**

 **Marco: You care about your younger brothers don't you Ace?**

 **Ace: SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?**

 **Marc and Ace fighting in the background- well, it's not much of a fight since Marco is going to win. come on, we all know it.**

 **Whitebeard Pirates: Why did you get Bluejam to do the disclaimer?**

 **because he's going to die soon!**

 **Bluejam: what?! that's our a deal you...**

 **Punch Bluejam and went him flying off, somewhere, I don't know where, just anywhere but here.**

 **Till next time my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7 (chapter 5)

**Hello my pretties! I'm back.**

 **Just a few people, i might not be posting for a little bit as i am having computer (well, laptop problems). getting a friend to look at it for me tomorrow, hopefully. if not then on Friday or the weekend and should have it fixed. well try and brought a laptop/computer when it goes in to get fixed so i can work on stories.**

 **anyway! i have heard people's wishes and there will death! so good-bye to a few hated characters, though one will be dying in a few later chapters for reasons for storyline purposes!**

 **reviews- then story chapter my friends, please be patience for a moment.**

 **blackfairy30- i know, Ace is adorable! *Ace in background*: NO I'M NOT!- yes, yes you are and we all know it Acey boy. too bad. i love writing cute Ace.**

 **thewittywhy- Sabo's father will die soon my friend. by whose hand though, is anyway's guess. it might be Whitebeard. it might Marco or one of the other commanders. who knows. only i do! hahahaha! all i know is i enjoyed writin many scenes for his death and have worked out which i want. all i have to do is finish off the rest of that chapter.**

 **angel0940- i know, it is nice for Whitebeard to have finally found and have Ace. how will his commanders recuse Sabo and Lufy? find out this chapter my friend!**

 **greenespeon1995- death is coming for them my friend. death is coming.**

 **kuy-fitelia-love13- thankyou for liking**

 **bluejay blaze- i know right? don't you hate it when someone does that too you? i used it from my own personal experience of having someone did to me when i was kid. it was so annoying and so suited the moment right? also, you like one of my fav writers too! thank you for reviewing! every time i seem to do a review with one of your stories/chapters my computer doesn't like and doesn't post it. :( but i should have that fixed soon! i hope...**

 **greendarkeness- i kind cried when i wrote the last the chapter too. i will keep on the writes as much as i can!**

 **caraline fisher- thank you. i thought it was wonderful too. hopefully this chapter will be just as good.**

 **the keeper of the worlds- yes, yes Bluejam and the Nobles are so screwed. but he Nobles are going to be even more screwed in a later chapter. just Bluejam are completely and utterly screwed this , PS. Ace has some good language skills for next chapter. the message that Marco gives to Sabo's father this chapter is the nicest thing that Ace would say that would say to the man with Sabo there. Sabo wouldn't cared though since he shares the same option as Ace on his father. but, oh well. everyone can find the first message next chapter.**

 **and akemi tourou- thank you! keep on reviewing and the more will come!**

 **Take it away Whitebeards!**

 **Whitebeard Pirates: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters but does own this storyline and OCs that will coming in in later chapters. some characters will appear OOC at times for storyline purposes so forgive!**

 **Me- PS suck a lemon Mr Outlook III suck a lemon indeed, hahahaha!**

 **####**

 _Chapter 5_

Thatch was happy as he, Marco and Izo walked to the place where Ace had told them that he and his brothers had hidden their treasure- it was this HUGE ASS TREE, the biggest one that Thatch had ever seen but the lucky, the treasure was hidden inside (Thatch would love to know how the boys managed that) one of the lower branches. High enough that you had to climb, even as full size adult but still low enough that if you fell, you didn't die, might broke something, maybe as a kid but not die.

The commanders were going to see if the pirate would just take the treasure and give Luffy to them, if not, then Thatch and Izo have permission to use whatever force they deem appropriate to get little Luffy back. (Including hurting, seriously injuring and/or killing the pirates, which Thatch really wanted to do after what they did and helped happen to Ace). They can even use the facts that they are Whitebeard Pirates if needed too as well.

Ace description of the kid was easy to remember- seven, small, cute and adorable- even when pouting and crying, raven hair, dark eyes, scar under left eye and last seen wearing blue shorts and a red shirt from what Ace could remember. Easy to remember.

Marco was going to save Sabo while Izo and Thatch went to save Luffy. Right now, since they were going to same place (Ace had called Grey Terminal- a huge junk pile and near there was the Edge Town, Low Town and then High Town where the First Commander was going and had been last night to get a good view of the place, to get Sabo back), the three Commanders were walking together.

Thatch collected the treasure as Izo talked to Marco about how he was going to save the other brother. Apparently Marco's plan was simple, he got Sabo's description last night and went looking for the kid already and the place where he was so that that First Commander could check it out and scout the area out. The description of the other brother was easy to remember- smart kid, same age and height as Ace, blonde hair, blue eyes (kind like Marco) and wearing blue kind of noble looking clothes and a blue top-hat with googles. Easy to remember.

Marco then left last to find the house and room where the kid was so he knew where to go the next day without any hassles. Marco was going to go back today and break through the window, double check he has the right kid (because it could be embarrassing if he grabs the wrong one) then kidnap the kid then bring the young blonde right to the Moby Dick to Ace without having to worry about anything else because once Sabo sees Ace it should explain it all to him. A nice plain, simple and easy plan.

And hopeful they will be…

######

Thatch and Izo stood at the junk pile that Ace had said was called Grey Terminal and waited for this pirate Bluejam to appear. Ace didn't really describe the pirate well- big, ugly and a dick but said they would understand when they meant him. So Thatch and Izo just waited at the area where Ace thought Bluejam would do the exchange- a partly clear around with five piles of junk (metal, broken wood, dirty clothes, destroyed toys and many other things in it) around it. The same spot where the Whitebeards found Ace…

The kid describe his brothers really well, he described the tree and where the treasure was hidden perfectly, he could describe the area where he lost his brother and where the Whitebeards had found Ace and said that's where the exchange would take place, he could describe those perfectly well and fine, but he couldn't describe the pirate that took his brother very well? Izo wanted to know what was up with that. seriously, the kid had this memory and described all of these other things in detail but all they got from him with the description of the pirate that took his little brother was- big, dumb, stupid, ugly and a dick? What the hell kind of description is that?!

And they would understand when they met/saw the pirate? How could they know? The description of the man was poor!?

Oh, well, guess all Thatch and Izo can do is wait and see then. Sigh, this better not take too long. There were other things that the Commanders had to do, but they weren't going to be leaving without Ace's brother, not unless they wanted to face a raging Ace again, an annoyed Marco and a mostly likely an angry Pops.

Izo and Thatch shivered at the thought of all three. That was a dam crazy scary thought.

Well, Izo hoped it didn't take too long while Thatch didn't really care. Better doing this and waiting then paperwork!

#########

After about twenty minutes Izo was getting impatient, sure Ace had no idea what time the man had only said two days. So Ace had spent most of yesterday explaining to them who Bluejam was and the things the man and his crew have done as he rested since Ace needed to rest because of his injuries.

Izo wanted to go looking for the man and get this whole thing over so that they can back to the Moby Dick and leave to go back to Paradise then the New World but they had to wait. Though Izo was surprised that Thatch was actually being patience for once and wasn't losing his mind like Izo was waiting around. Normally it was Thatch who was the impatient one.

Seriously, where the hell is this pirate, his crew and the kid!?

#######

Marco went back to the house he had seen the blonde boy in last night, Marco was in his phoenix form high in the sky so no-one could see him. Marco looked around for a spot to land where he can transform back into his human/normal form then got up to house, climb to the window where he saw the kid last night, open it, talk to the kid quickly and make sure he has the right kid then kidnap him. It would look really bad if the First Commander kidnaps the wrong kid.

There's a spot! That roof will do!

Marco landed on the roof of a house and transformed back. Marco then used the house and the roof to climb over to the next one and the next one and the next one till he finally got to the right house. Marco then lowered himself and landed on the small open window ledge.

Marco looked inside and saw a very startled kid at a desk, he had bandages on him and he looked very, very, very, very surprised to see someone at his window. Well, in his room on the window ledge. It's a good thing the kid had the window open, means Marco can do this quieter then he first thought and planned.

The kid fit the description Ace gave him on Sabo- smart kid, same age and height as Ace, blonde hair, blue eyes (kind like Marco) and wearing blue kind of noble looking clothes and a blue top-hat with googles. Though the hat and googles were on his desk and not his head right now.

The room was plain and simple too- a huge bookcase to the side, a bed, a mat on the carpet on the floor of the room (what's the point in having a mat on top of a carpet floor anyway?), a cupboard where the boy's clothes must be and his desk and chair.

"You Sabo-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Yes…" the boy slowly nodded. The boy looked a little shocked, surprised, scared and unsure of what to do.

"Luffy's and Ace's brother Sabo-yoi?" Marco asked.

The kid looked shocked that Marco knew those names. He also almost looked happy for a moment then he looked a little scared.

"How do you…?" Sabo started as his door asked.

"Sabo!" his father said not paying attention at first, "How you finished your studies…? Who the hell are you!?" finally noticing Marco.

"None of your business Nobleman-yoi," Marco told the man with his usual bored face expression on as he grabbed Sabo and his hat, "But if you must know, I am a pirate and I am taking your son. Ace says hello and to suck a lemon you stupid old man- yoi. Good day!"

Marco grabbed Sabo and his hat as he transformed going out the window and flying off into the sky. Marco was chuckling to himself, as he looked behind him and saw the stunned look on the man's face.

"AHH!" Sabo shouted holding onto Marco harder.

"It's okay kid," Marco told Sabo, "Your safe with me-yoi."

"Who are you!?" Sabo asked- not sure if he should be afraid or not… wait, did the older blonde hair man who transformed into a flaming bird just tell his father that Ace says hello and he can suck on a lemon? Sounds like something that Ace would say… "You know Ace?! Wait, how can talk when you're a bird like this? Why isn't your fire burning me? Why doesn't it hurt…? Are you a devil fruit eater?"

"Yes, yes I am-yoi," Marco told Sabo, "Marco the Phoenix, First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Welcome to the family kid-yoi."

"What…?" Sabo said really confused.

"Everything will be explained in full once we get back to the Moby Dick-yoi," Marco explained, "But the short version is- We're taking Ace."

WHAT!?

######

Thatch was starting to get impatient. They're been waiting for two hours and there was no sight of the pirate or the little kid. Where the hell is the dam pirate and the kid!? Thatch looked at Izo who seemed to thinking the same Thatch.

"Who the hell are you two?" a voice said.

Okay- big, ugly, stupid and a dick seemed to fit the man in front of them perfectly. This must be Bluejam. Okay, maybe Ace's description of the man was right, without a certain extent.

"Bluejam, correct? We're here on behalf Ace who is recovering from his injuries from the other day," Izo answered, "We have the 'pirate fund' money you wanted in exchange for young Luffy. Where is he?"

The man nodded his head and looked the two of strangers over. One seemed to be a cook of some kind and the other a… crossdresser? That Ace brat knows some weird people…

"Give me my money and the little shrimp will be released," Bluejam told Izo.

"Boy first," Thatch told the man, "So we know that you're a man of your word."

"Pss! I'm pirate," the man laughed, "My word means nothing."

"You don't seem to understand," Izo smiled lightly at Bluejam, "The boy you took, Luffy, he's a member of our crew now and if you don't give me back, well, let's just something you don't want to know what will happen to you. Because we are very protective of our crew members. Since we're pirates too, you understand. So you better have _not_ hurt him."

"And if I have?" Bluejam smirked right at Izo.

It seems that they need to play the Whitebeard Pirates and Commanders card now. The man seems to think he's special.

"Do you know who are talking?" Thatch asked the man.

"No idea, should I know?" Bluejam answered.

" **Two** Whitebeard Commanders," Thatch told the man, "From the Whitebeard Pirates. You know who are our Captain, Whitebeard is at least, don't you?"

The man went pale. Whitebeard Commanders? Whitebeard Pirates? As in the Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates? The World's Strongest Man and the World's Strongest Pirate Crew?! What the hell!?

"And what the hell are two commanders from the Whitebeard Pirates doing here!?" Bluejam shouted clearly freaking out majorly.

Oh good, he knows who they are. This should make things simple and easy then.

"Oh that's easy," Izo smiled, "We're taking Ace."

"And the kid won't leave without his brothers," Thatch added, "One of whom you have. So we're taking him too. Hand him over."

Thatch throw the treasure to the man who just stood there, kind pale and shaking in his boots. Did they really scare the man that much? But they didn't do anything! Yet!

"Release the boy!" Bluejam screamed, kind high pitched and girly like, "Right now!"

"Captain?" a few of his men said walking over from the corner with said boy tied up and in toe, the kid had a black eye, some small cuts and bruises but he matched the description that Ace gave to them a T- seven, small, cute and adorable- even when pouting and crying, raven hair, dark eyes, scar under left eye and last seen wearing blue shorts and a red shirt.

"Ace!" Luffy cried.

Thatch and Izo both looked pissed. They hurt the kid! And now, Bluejam and his crew are fucked.

########

 **Marco: You guys are going to kill Bluejam right?**

 **Thatch & Izo: Yes **

**Izo: Why didn't you kill Sabo's ass of a dad?**

 **Marco *looks at me*: why didn't i kill him?**

 **Soon my friends, soon. First! We deal with Bluejam then getting Luffy back to the ship! Plus, Sabo needs ot get to the Moby Dick, then we can deal with Sabo's father!**

 **Marco: Good. Who gets kill him?**

 **You'll find out when everyone does *evil smile***

 **Marco: it better be me or Pops.**

 **you'll find out.**

 **Marco *sighing*: Fine.**

 **Whitebeard Pirates: Please fav, folllow and review! and yes! finally- We're Taking Ace!**

 **ASL: What about us?!**

 **Next chapters my lovely boys, next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8 (chapter 6)

**And i'm back for now.**

 **Still having problems, got my laptop back but it turns out what we thought was an easy fix is not an easy fix. my motherboard is fucked so need to get a new laptop. will try to post as much as much as i can but can't promise anything right now.**

 **anyway, on with the story!**

 **Outlook the Third: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and any OCs that appear in the story. some characters may appear OOC.**

Chapter 6

Marco landed on the deck with Sabo in his arms, well in one hand while he had Sabo's hat in the other. Sabo looked around the deck and flinched when he saw all of the pirates. HOLY HELL THERE WERE A LOT OF PIRATES! Sabo grabbed Marco's shirt hard, it seems that seeing some many people and new faces was freaking the kid out a little.

"Where's Ace, yoi?" Marco asked. Hopefully seeing is brother will help him calm down.

"Infirmary still Marco," Kingdew answered, "The nurses won't let him leave. They were worried he was going to try and follow you guys."

Guys…? Why would Ace follow Marco…? Why was Ace here anyway in the place? Marco never did explain that to Sabo- just said something about taking him…

"Thanks Kingdew. Are Thatch and Izo back with Luffy yet-yoi?" Marco asked.

Who were Thatch and Izo? Back with Luffy? Where's Luffy!? Did something happened to him!? What's going on!? Ace being in the infirmary was understandable since he got hurt but where was Luffy? What happened to him?! Last time Sabo saw him he was with Ace! Why isn't Luffy with Ace!?

"Where's Luffy?!" Sabo shouted at Marco without meaning, "What happened to him!? He was with Ace last time I saw him! Did something happen?! Why isn't he with him!?"

Oh wow, the kid is really panicked.

"Sabo!" Ace voice shouted as the kid come out from the hallway with some ladies in pink nurse outfits chasing him.

It seems that kid managed to get out of the infirmary then. Marco put his hand to tell the nurses to stop and they did.

"ACE!" Sabo shouted getting out of Marco's arms and running over to his brother. The two hugged each other.

"Are you okay!?" they asked each other as they looked at each other then laughed.

"I'm fine Ace," Sabo told Ace who just kept looking Sabo over head to toe- making sure his younger brother was okay fine, "I like your message to my father. Ace says hi and suck a lemon? Really now?"

Ace laughed, "It was the nicest thing I could think of and say that Marco would say to your father for me. You should have heard the first one!"

"I believe it was- Burn in fucking hell you motherfucking brother stealing fucking asshole bastard of a son of a bitch," Vista laughed.

"Vista language!" Marco said hitting the man- there was a reason why Marco didn't say that message to the man, "I know we are pirates but I was not repeating that. Kids should not know that many curses!"

Seriously, how does Ace know that many curses? A kid should not know that many curses or bad words. Who raised the boy, mountain bandits?

"Where's Luffy?" Sabo asked Ace who flinched at the question, "Ace? Where's Luffy? What happened after I left with my father? Why did the Whitebeard Pirates rescue me? Why are they here? What do they mean that they are taking you Ace? What's going on?"

Ace said nothing as he looked away from Sabo. How was he meant to explain to Sabo that he let Luffy get kidnap and held ransom for their pirate fund? How as he meant to tell his blonde brother that he was too weak to protect or save Luffy? That he was giving their pirate fund to Bluejam to get Luffy back? How was Ace meant to tell or explain any of that to Sabo?

Ace started playing with Luffy's hat which he had completely forgotten about having and hadn't noticed that Sabo had finally noticed it and that he was playing with it now. Sabo seemed shocked to the see the hat in Ace's hands.

"Ace…" Sabo said in a serious and very scared sounding voice, "Why do you have Luffy's hat?"

#################################################################

Thatch ran with Izo right behind him. They weren't running because Bluejam and his crew, no, they beat the living shit out of them for hurting the kid and took the kids' pirate fund back while they were at. Oh, by 'beating the living shit out of them', Izo and Thatch mean that Bluejam and his pirate won't be bothering anyone ever again because they are very much dead with several bullet holes and sword stab marks. And no, they weren't running because the guards from Edge Tow, Low Town, High Town or whatever the hell the place is called were the guards were from that were chasing them, well, that was part of the reason but Izo and Thatch could easier deal with that at any moment, which they will do very soon.

The main reason they were running because they were worried about Luffy. The kid was pale since it seemed like he had lost a lot of blood and he wasn't breathing right, at least, Izo and Thatch both thought and agreed it seemed that the kid wasn't breathing right. Since they didn't like the looks of the condition that the poor kid was in at all, they decided that they wanted and needed to get the kid back to the ship right away. But Izo didn't want to carry the bleeding kid so Thatch was doing it while Izo ran with the kids' money instead.

Then suddenly when they started running and leaving Grey Terminal, the guards from the town/city then were chasing them. They need to get back to the Moby Dick and get and get Luffy to a doctor! Then they deal with these assholes!

"Izo?" Thatch said as they were running.

"What now Thatch?" Izo asked as he shoot a few guards, missing because he was trying to scare them away not kill them right now.

"Should we call Marco or something?" Thatch asked, "Get him to take the kid so we can deal with this?"

Izo stopped which made Thatch stop. Why were they stopping? Izo just stared at him.

"What?" Thatch asked really worried and confused by his brother's face expression.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Izo whined, "You're an idiot! Why did you think of the smart thing to do!?"

Thatch just stared at his brother that was why he was kind of upset and going Thatch funny looks? Because he didn't think of calling Marco first? Seriously…?

A huge blue flaming bird landed in front of Izo and Thatch, scaring the hell out of them as it transformed into Marco and kicked a bunch of the guards away from them, since they were both too busy staring and looking at each other to notice that the guards had gotten a little close to them.

"Marco!" Thatch cheered.

"We were just about to call you," Izo smiled.

"What is taking you two so long… what the hell happened!?" Marco asked then shouted when he saw the bleeding form that was Luffy in Thatch's arms.

"My guess," Izo answered, "Bluejam wasn't really going to wait for Ace to bring him the treasure and tried to beat the answer out Luffy. Since the treasure was still in the tree when we got there, as you know Marco, Luffy didn't give it up. When we got there, the poor kid was like this. More or less. He was awake, saying Ace's name and was actually breathing properly before. Now the kid's like this. Can you take him? He needs a doctor and Thatch and I need to have a little _chat_ to our _friends_ following us here."

Marco nodded his head- there was no point in arguing over that. The kid needed to doctor, like right now. No, like yesterday. Marco took Luffy and ran back towards the ship, worried that he might drop the kid if he transformed.

"Now that we don't have to worry about new little brother anymore," Izo smiles to the guards who all stop and shiver under the smile and look of the cross-dresser, they were scared, "Let's have our little chat."

Thatch drew his swords as Izo reloaded his guns. Both of the Whitebeard Pirates smiled as the guards all stood there shaking in fear and maybe one or ten of them might have been screaming and saying mummy.

################################################################

Marco was glad he got one his division men to wait at the shore for him. He handed the man the kid and transformed without saying anything then grabbed the man who was looking a little confused for a moment but said nothing as Marco grabbed him with his talons and flew them back to the ship. Marco was pretty sure the man worked out what was going on. The state that the little kid was in would have been a dead giveaway.

"Get out of the way!" the man shouted as they landed running with Luffy in his arms right past everyone as he ran the kid to the infirmary.

Ace and Sabo saw the man running (they didn't notice their bleeding little brother because they had been talking) but said nothing as they looked over to Marco who transformed back to his human form and landed on the deck.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Headed to the infirmary right now," Marco answered as he picked up both Ace and Sabo since he knew that they were going to run there the moment he told them that, "I'll take you. No arguments Ace. The nurses didn't even want you out of bed yet."

Ace went to say something but Sabo stopped him with a look. Sabo was still mad, at both himself and Ace, for Luffy getting kidnapped. Marco ran them to the infirmary without either Ace or Sabo saying anything.

Marco put them down but held onto their shoulders to make sure that they don't get in the way of the nurses working.

"Lacey!" Marco shouted to one of the nurses, "How's the kid?"

"We just got him Marco," Lacey answered, "But we'll do everything we can. I'll sure we can save him. But I need everyone out while we work."

"No!" Ace shouted, "I'm not leaving Luffy again!"

Lacey looked down at Ace, a little annoyed but then smiled sweetly.

"Ace dear," Lacey said as she bent to his level, "There's nothing you can to help your brother right. How and your other brother stay with Marco? Go see Emily in the next room? Mmm? As soon as we're once we'll call for you."

Ace just stared the woman then looked away as his hand rolled into a fist, he knew that she was right but… it was Luffy! It was his and Sabo's Luffy! They just couldn't leave him!

"We need a nurse to look over Sabo anyway, Emily's in the next room you said Lacey?" Marco sighed as he looked at the bruises on the young blonde and Lacey nodded her head for yes at the question, "We'll come right back after that, okay Ace? The three of us will wait outside till the nurses are finished, yoi. What do you say?"

Sabo grabbed Ace's hand as he saw his brother's look and saw his body shaking. It was the most scared that Sabo had ever the older boy look.

"I don't to be separated from my brothers…" Ace muttered not liking the idea of leaving Luffy with a group of strangers all alone.

"It only be for an a few hours Ace," Sabo smiled getting Ace's attention, "Come on. I don't want to see the doctor by myself. And we don't want to get in the way now do we Ace? That won't help Luffy."

Ace looked at Luffy and the nurses running around him then to Sabo- he was right… Dam it!

"Fine," Ace muttered sounding very miserable.

Marco looked at the kid. He needed to do something to distract the kid.

"Tell me boys," Marco asked them as they walked to net door to see Emily and get her to look at Sabo, "How did you boys meet that idiot Red-Hair?"

 **#########**

 **and we'll end it there for now! i am able to post right now thanks to my wonderful mum who is lending me her laptop for the weekend. hopefully i can post another chapter tomorrow and write more chapters while i am borrowing it.**

 **and yes my fans, i know, i know. we all want Sabo's sperm donor to die and i swear on my ASL's little lives that it happens soon! very soon!**

 **Marco: good, that ass deserves to die. next time i see that asshole i am going to rip him, limb from limb in my phoenix form!**

 **Yes, i agree. mmm... nice way to kill him off... i might use that... anyway! now to the reply to the reviews!**

 **first off to Keepers of the Worlds- yes. i know, poor dear Luffy hurt and still is. i didn't enjoy hurting my poor Luffy but i thought by having him hurt it gave the Whitebeards a licence to kill. and it did!**

 **Caraline Fisher- thank you. i'm glad you love this story so much. i hope you come loving it!**

 **Viet Devil- thank you. i know, these dam selfish pirates. but you have to love them! they don't even know Ace very well and they're all like- We're taking him! like it or not! I can't wait for Garp to come in. Which will hopefully be soon. i am trying to write that Chapter at the moment without my laptop working right it's a little hard.**

 **Marco: so what if we're selfish? we're pirates, we're allowed to be selfish. especially when it comes to one of our own!**

 **Marco, chill man. i like you guys as selfish ass pirates. it makes things interesting. anyway, back to the replying to the reviews!**

 **Tolnor- thank you for thinking the chapter was cool. hopeful the next lot of ones don't disappoint.**

 **Angel0940- yes, the ASL boys are safe, for now. (insert evil laughter here). things are only going to get more interesting from here on in. especially with Garp and other people.**

 **Akemi Tourou- here's the next chapter and there should be another one tomorrow as well.**

 **blackfairy30- don't worry. Bluejam is dead and next is Sabo's sperm donor of a father! don't worry! that man won't be trying to take Sabo back ever again.**

 **Bluejay Blaze- Yeah, Marco is properly lucky that Sabo had no pipe and he does need to learn to explain things better than he has been. not that will change anytime soon. i love Marco. he is to become overprotective as hell towards the ASL boys for the rest fo their lives.**

 **GreenDarkness- the writes will keep on coming. don't worry, as long as i can get a new laptop...**

 **keep reviewing, following and faving peeps!**

 **we're up to 103 follows and 70 favs! Yay! maybe two more chapters if this keeps up...**


	9. Chapter 9 (chapter 7)

**We're finally here my friends,** ** _that's man death._** **i hope you enjoy it!**

 **but first, the replies to the reviews then the disclaimer by ASL then on with the chapter and that man's death!**

 **thewittywhy- i like Marco's death idea for the sperm donor too. let's see how the man dies!**

 **bluejay blaze- i know, Marco guessed right didn't he? i wonder how he is going to react to that...?**

 **Agnel0940- i know, Ace and Sabo are sweet on Luffy... maybe too sweet? Nah. and Marco is great with the boys isn't he? i can't wait to see how great he will be with them in the future.**

 **caraline fisher- keep on loving it my friend! i know i keep on love writing it!**

 **tolnor- look foward to more my friend.**

 **blackfairy30- we all know that Marco will be a Mamma Bird, or Pappa Bird. he'll just be a great parent figure to the three boys. we all know it.**

 **ar1111- yes, updates! i will do another chapter if i have time. which i should once i finish my Halloween Special story.**

 **greendrkness- yes, it was one fatal and final move made by Bluejam wasn't it?**

 **akemi tourou- yes, next chapter here we are.**

 **now, ASL take us away!**

 **ASL: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this story and OCs. some characters will be and may appear OOC.**

 **####################################################################**

Chapter 7

 _A few days later…_

Marco smiled quietly to himself as he watched over Ace and Sabo who were watching over Luffy. Well, to be correct, they had been watching over Luffy, now the two older boys were asleep in the bed either side of their little brother. Like a protective circle or blanket. It was sweet and cute, not that Marco was going to say that to Ace. He was pretty sure the little firecracker would have a hissing fit if he or anyone else said anything about it.

Luffy was looking better which was good and should wake up soon then they won't have a worrying, grumpy and overprotective Ace or Sabo, the two boys barely slept or ate anything.

Thatch stood at the door and gives a small knock on it. He had a coffee in one hand.

"How are they?" Thatch asked.

Marco waved his hand over to his brother so Thatch come in and handed his brother his coffee.

"Scared, yoi," Marco sighed as he took a small sip, "A little bit of us, about the youngest one's condition and for whatever reason, of being separated, even after Pops and me both promised and swore to them that we weren't going to separate them."

Thatch nodded his head. He understood that- they were a big crew of roughly a thousand and bit people and they were three small kids. They are also the World's Strongest Pirate Crew with the World's Strongest Man as their Captain. It was understandable that the kids were scared of them. Even if they weren't going to hurt them.

And the state that littlest one had been had scared Izo and Thatch, who barely knew the kid, let alone would have scared his two big brothers.

And the one about being separated. Well, the blonde one was kidnapped by his parents and the youngest one was taken away by a bad pirate and held ransom. It was understandable that they were scared that they were going to be separated again and that they didn't want that. And the Whitebeard Pirates weren't going to separate the boys and they weren't going to let anyone else do that either.

"Well is understandable turkey," Thatch smiled lightly looking at the boys, "People had just separated them and we're bigger, scary and stronger than the people who had separated them before."

Marco sighed as he drank more of his coffee.

"And to make things worse-yoi," Marco told Thatch, "We can't even leave till the littlest one is better so that they can say good-bye to a few people."

"So the boys do have people here who they care about them," Thatch said in a state of relief, "Thank god. I was worried that they had no-one."

Marco laughed slightly then listed the people off, "A lady called Makino in a village not far from here, the people from the village itself since they were all nice to Luffy whenever he stayed there and the person who looked after the boys. Dadan and her mountain bandits."

"Explains the language," Thatch chuckled remembering Marco saying something and asking Ace if he was raised by mountain bandits because of all of the curses that he knew.

"I know-yoi," Marco sighed.

"Ace…" Sabo muttered in his sleep, "Wake up… we need to go hunting…"

"Shut up Sabo…" Ace muttered back in his sleep, "the sun isn't even up yet…"

"Hungry…" Luffy muttered in his sleep.

Ace and Sabo wake up the instant that left Luffy's mouth. That was the fastest that Marco had seen the boys wake up, other than Luffy was screaming or crying in his sleep.

"Luffy!?" they both shouted as they looked down at his sleeping form. Luffy had hold of each of their shirts.

Lacey walked in with a coffee in one hand and her clipboard in another hand.

"Good morning boys, commanders," Lacey said not looking away from her board, "Ace? Sabo? Since the two of you are awake why not got to the gallery and get something to eat?"

Ace shakes his head as he laid back down hugging Luffy.

"Not hungry… Not without Luffy…" Ace muttered not looking at anyone.

Sabo blushed as his and Ace's stomachs growled. Ace said nothing as Sabo put his hand behind his head.

"We might be a little hungry but we'll wait for Luffy to wake up," Sabo told Lacey, "So thank you for the offer."

Lacey put her board down and her coffee as he walked over to them.

"It wasn't an offer," Lacey told Sabo who gulped, "You boys have been here almost three days and I haven't see you eat a thing. Starving yourselves isn't going to help your little brother get better. Look, go get something to eat and if he wakes during that time, I'll bring him to gallery personally? Okay?"

Sabo looked at Ace who didn't move as he held Luffy tighter and closer to him as he gave Sabo a look that he knew all too well- he was worried and a little scared.

"Haven't eaten a thing?!" Thatch shouted, "But I brought them food and…" then he realised something and looked at Marco, "They didn't eat it, did they?"

"No, they did-yoi," Marco sighed, "They just wouldn't eat with anyone else in the room or till I showed them that the food wasn't drugged or poisoned. But I think they eat more than they are letting on."

Thatch nodded his head then looked offended.

"I would never do that!" Thatch whined, "Why would I poison or drug their food!?"

"Thatch, calm down," Marco told his brother, "they're kids, they're scared and they don't know us."

Sabo and Ace nodded their heads in agreement with that.

Marco got out his seat which made Sabo nervous so Ace sat up getting ready to attack the man if he made the wrong move. Sure Whitebeard and Ace had made a deal, but it mean that they could trust the pirates.

Marco stood there in front of them with a small friendly smile.

"How about we get something to eat then come right back, mm?" Marco asked the boys, "Luffy will still be here when we get back."

Sabo looked at Ace who just glared at the older blonde man. Sabo was hungry and he knew Ace was too. The blonde looked at Luffy, he looked like he was still going to sleep for a while yet. Maybe getting something to eat quickly wouldn't hurt. And if the Whitebeard Pirates really did want to hurt or separate them, they would have done it already and Sabo knew that there was nothing that either him or Ace would be able to do to stop them… that was properly the scariest thing and they both knew it.

Maybe it was a good idea to be at least a little friendly and nice to the people who had reunited them and who could separate them without trying.

"Ace," Sabo said getting his brother's attention, "I am kind of hungry and you know… what we talked about last night… if they really wanted to they would have done it by now… I think we can give them at least a little chance…"

BOOM!

Ace grabbed Sabo and Luffy as the ship moved a little and Marco looked really annoyed. What the hell was that?!

"They're back," Marco frowned.

"Now Marco," Thatch said a little scared, "I'm sure the others can handle it…"

"Move!" Marco told Thatch who did, "I'm handling this and getting it sorted out once and for all."

What is going on…?

"Think they can just come here and try to take our new little brother…" Marco started ranting and making no sense to Ace or Sabo, "I'll show them…"

Marco left looking, well, mad. Thatch gulped.

"The nobleman is fucked," Thatch muttered.

Nobleman…?

"Sabo?" Ace said looking at Sabo, "Do you think it's your old man?"

Sabo sighed, "Most likely."

Thatch looked at their new blonde little brother, "Your old man's a noble? You were a noble?"

Sabo nodded his head, "Correct. To both statements."

Thatch smiled as he ruffled Sabo's blonde hair which surprised him. "Then I can't wait for Marco to kick his ass," the older man told the kid, "Want to watch?"

"Watch that old man finally get put in his place? Yes please!" Sabo nodded getting Luffy's hand off himself and Ace then grabbing Ace's hand because he wanted his brother to watch it with him, "Come on Ace!"

Before Ace could say anything or protest Sabo was already dragging him out of the room and they were following Thatch. Separating from Luffy for the first time in about three days and being here after the nurses had saved Luffy's life.

###################################################

Thatch led the boys to the deck and got the crew to move to the side so that he and their two newest younger brothers could get through. Haruta was sitting on the railings swinging his legs and cheering. They all could see a fire blue flame flare up and lots of people screaming. Haruta smiled when he saw Thatch and two of his three new younger brothers.

"Yo Thatch!" Haruta smiled as Thatch helped Ace and Sabo onto the railings next to Haruta to watch the show.

"Hey Haruta," Thatch smiled back, "Ace, Sabo this is Haruta. He would be the closet in age to you guys out of all of the crew. Haruta's… um…? How old are you again?"

Haruta sighed as shook his head. Ace stared at the older boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt and long white pants.

"I just turned fifteen Thatch," Haruta whined to the older man, "Like, last week. Come on! We had cake and everything! You even cooked the cake! Come on! How could you forget?"

Thatch laughed and waved if it off since it wasn't really that important and Thatch can make it up to Haruta later with some pranking or something, "Right, right. How's Mama Bird doing? He was kind annoyed when he left us."

Mama bird? Who the hell was Mama Bird? What kind of name or nickname was that? Why that out of all things?

"Mama Bird? Who the hell is that?" Ace asked, "I thought we were came up to wake Marco kick Sabo's dad's ass?"

"We are," Thatch laughed.

Sabo looked at Marco and the man did not look annoyed or mad anymore. In fact, it was the most emotion in the older man's face that Sabo had seen in the past three days, and it was pretty much rage. Someone had pissed the older blonde off.

"Not annoyed anymore?" Haruta laughed nervously, "Um, let's just say. I don't want to be them, at all."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING HIM BACK!" Marco screamed and punched a few people, ouch, "WE'RE TAKING HIM!"

Sabo looked at Haruta for an explanation- he had been here longer than Thatch and them had been then Sabo looked at Thatch, Marco sounded really mad and grumpy- was there an explanation for that?

"SABO!" a voice shouted.

Sabo froze in place as he felt a shiver go down his spine and he slowly turned to see his father there. Sabo started to shake in fear without meaning too. He's father was here and he was going to take him! Sabo didn't want to go back!

"Ace…" Sabo said in a shaking voice.

Ace looked at Sabo to the Sabo's dad then back to Sabo. Ace grabbed and put him behind him- Thatch and Haruta noticed the movement and moved close to the two younger boys. In fact, the whole crew noticed it and moved closer to their new little brothers as they all pulled out a weapon or two.

The crew were going to protect them. No matter what!

"OI-YOI!" Marco shouted tackling the man down into the ground then punching him several times in the face, "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! YOU CAN'T HAVE SABO BACK! HE'S ONE OF US NOW! HE'S A WHITEBEARD PIRATE NOW! SO STAY AWAY FORM HIM! I WON'T LET YOU SEPARATE THEM AGAIN!"

"Was it really a good idea for Marco to fight?" Izo sighed as he walked over, "The man has barely slept for the past month and I know he didn't get any sleep since we brought the boys aboard."

"It's fine Izo, Guarara," Whitebeard laughed, "It's their own fault. Marco tried to talk to them peacefully but they wouldn't listen. Kept attacking and said they were taking back Sabo and that they knew that the other two brats were here too," Sabo looked up at Whitebeard, the nobles knew that he were here and so were Ace and Luffy? "the stupid man then said he was going to make sure that the brats were separated for good by killing the two who had 'corrupted' his son. Then he offered us some kind of reward to return Sabo and get us to kill the other two. And well, let's just say Marco and I did not like that and here we are."

Sabo and Ace both looked over to Marco who was beating the hell out of more guards and noblemen who come to 'apparently came to help get Sabo back'. Sabo's father sat there on the ground, looking confused, offended and angry. Properly because this is first time in the man's life that the man has encountered a problem where his status of being a noble and where money couldn't and wasn't help him at all.

Sabo's father pulled out a gun and tried to shot Sabo- thinking if he can't have his son then no-one can but he got Haruta in the side instead because the teenage had put himself in the way. Haruta was standing there with a bleeding back of his right side as he hugged Sabo and Ace to protect them, not being sure who the target was but had seen the gun and knew that he had protect their new little brothers.

"Stupid boy," was all Sabo's father said, "Getting in the way."

That did not boat over with Whitebeard, any of the Whitebeard Pirates and most certainly didn't boat well with Marco, who, somehow, looked even more pissed off then Whitebeard did. Now there was a whole ship and boat full of pissed of pirates.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Marco yelled transforming into his phoenix form and, well, ripped Sabo's father limb from limb.

Thatch covered Ace's and Sabo's eyes from the scene while Izo was helping and treating Haruta's injury. They might not be able to see what was happening but they could hear it and it didn't sound pretty. In fact, it sounded painful and Ace and Sabo were both thankful and find it funny because it was the least that that man deserved.

###########################################################

Ace and Sabo sat in the gallery eating with Haruta who was telling them about the different type of pranks that he and Thatch had pulled. Sabo laughed as Haruta told them about the time involving super glue, clothes, glitter and paint. Ace grinned a few times and snickered a little but that was about it, other than that, he still had, as the Whitebeard pirates had called it, 'Ace's angry face' still on.

Marco soon joined them, in a clean pair of clothes and it looked it he had a shower as well because there wasn't any blood on him anywhere. Marco had gotten covered in a bit blood as had his little, um, chat (or one sided mascara) to the nobles and guards who had been attacking them. Marco also had his usual poker bored face back on too.

Why a purple shirt and black pants was anyone's question, but it's what Marco liked to wear so no-one said anything or really questioned it.

"Doesn't look like they will be bothering us again soon," Vista commented as Marco ate some food, "Were anyone still alive?"

Marco shrugged his shoulder as if that was an answer enough and ate his food. Marco noticed Ace looking a little worried, but still with his angry and distrusting face on, as he kept looking over to the door.

"Luffy's still asleep, well at least he was about twenty minutes ago," Marco said to Ace, "I checked on him. Don't worry, he's fine Ace."

Sabo looked at Marco with a small smile.

"Thank you for checking on him for us," Sabo bowed.

"Your welcome," Marco nodded, "Lacey is pretty sure that he'll be wake soon. So about we…"

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

Oh god, was someone else now trying to attack or them or something?! What the hell is wrong with the people on this dam island!?

"Kid stop!" another voice shouted.

Kid…? What…?

"ACE! SABO! ACE! SABO!" a young voice shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU!? ACE! SABO! ACE!"

"LUFFY!" Sabo and Ace shouted at each other.

The two of them forget all about their food and were out of the gallery faster than the Commanders had seen anyone move. Not even Thatch moved that fast when he was running away from people that he had pranked or anyone who had tried to chased the fourth division commander down.

Marco sighed as he got up, leaving his food unfinished which didn't sit well with Thatch. He didn't like people not finishing food.

"Oi Feathertop!" Thatch said to Marco who was walking out of the gallery, "Your food!"

"I'll finish it when I get back-yoi!" Marco shouted over his shoulder, "Need to make those two don't kill anyone!"

Haruta got up and followed Marco. What did he mean that? Why would Ace and Sabo try to kill anyone?

"LET GO OF LUFFY YOU BASTARD!" Ace's voice echoed out on the deck.

Oh, that's what Marco meant.

Ace had a metal pipe in his hands (and no-one has any idea where he got it from) and hit the Whitebeard Pirate crew member who had hold of Luffy. Luffy was crying and screaming and was trying his hardest to fight back against the pirates. The poor man didn't see it coming as he yelled ow and dropped Luffy who was caught by Sabo.

"Ace!" Luffy said peeping up the insist he heard his older brother's voice and opened his eyes to see his other brother, "Sabo!"

Ace tackled Sabo and Luffy down into the ground as they hugged Luffy. Luffy was once crying as he hugged his brothers.

"Ace! Sabo! I'm sorry!" Luffy cried which really confused both of his brothers. Why was Luffy sorry? "I wasn't strong enough to stop Sabo's dad from taking Sabo! And I wasn't strong enough to stop him from hurting Ace! And I wasn't strong enough to stop Bluejam from taking me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Ace instinctively hit Luffy in the head.

"You rubber for brain idiot!" Ace shouted at Luffy who was holding onto his head, "That wasn't your fault at all! It was mine! I should have been strong enough to protect the two of you! I'll the stronger one of the three of us! But I wasn't… I couldn't protect either of you… the two who mean everything to me…"

Sabo and Luffy looked at Ace who was looking at the deck, was he talking about his emotions…? That was something that Ace never did… Sabo was both surprised and shocked, Ace was actually on the verge of crying. Something that rarely, ever happen, something that Ace never did in front of Luffy. But Luffy couldn't see Ace's face or see that his big brother was on the verge of tears, all he could see was Ace shaking and Luffy thought it was out of anger at him for being a cry-baby, again.

Luffy hugged Ace as he stopped crying and made a funny puffing face up at his big brother. Luffy thought that Ace hated him- so much so that he wasn't talking to him anymore and that he was shaking from it.

"I'm sorry Ace! I'll stop crying!" Luffy told Ace, "I'll stop being a cry-baby! I'll stop being weak! I promise! Just please… Please don't hate me!"

Ace stop shaking as he started crying and hugged Luffy back. The idiot! Ace could never hate him! Sure the kid was annoying and sometimes Ace wonders why he puts up with him, but Ace could never ever hate Luffy!

"I don't hate you, you idiot!" Ace yelled as he cried, "I was scared that I lost you! I could never hate you! Either of you!"

Sabo smiled to himself as he joined in on the hug and was crying a little himself, he agreed with Ace. He could never hate his brothers- they mean everything to him. They were his treasure after all. Luffy looked up at up at Ace who was crying, something that Luffy never saw Ace do before.

"Ace…" Luffy said really worried and wiping the tears off his brother's face as he was crying himself but wasn't paying it any attention, "You're crying…"

Ace froze and shook his head. "No I'm not!" Ace said as he went to move his arms to hide his face he then realised he couldn't move his arms because Sabo had them pinned to his side as he hugged him, "Something just got in my eyes! I'm not crying!"

Sabo can't believe that Ace is trying to deny that he was crying right now. Why can't Ace just admit he was crying?

"Of course not Ace," Sabo snickered as he stopped crying.

"Shut up Sabo!" Ace told him, "Let go!"

"Ne!" Luffy smiled at his two brothers, "Where are we and why is everyone looking at us?"

#################################################################

 **if people would like the details on Bluejam's death just say so and i will write something for you all to read! love you all! hope you all liked sperm donors death too!**

 **please review, fav and follow if you haven't already!**

 **till next time! tired kerennie out! peace!**


	10. Chapter 10 (chapter 8)

**here's another chapter! will be the last one for a little bit till i get the laptop situation worked out most likely. so i hope you like it!**

 **ASL & Whitebeards: Kerennie doesn't own one piece or it's characters. only this storyline and OCs, some characters may appear OOCs. we hope you enjoy yourself! **

**################**

Chapter 8

Ace and Sabo froze as they looked around them and saw all of the Whitebeard Pirates just looking at them- a few of them had tears in their eyes while others were crying then denied that they were crying like Ace had.

"Um…" Ace said looking at Sabo- how were they going to explain this?

"You're on our pirate ship-yoi," Marco told Luffy as he walked up to them, "The Moby Ship. And we're the Whitebeard Pirates brat. Nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled at Marco, "Your pirates? Cool! Shanks wouldn't let me on his ship much… Hey? Why are we on your ship?"

Marco watched as Ace and Sabo looked at each other, it seems that they don't know how to explain the situation to their brother. Not like they or Ace had explained it to Sabo yet either… um… what they are going to do…?

"Because it's time to eat!" Haruta smiled, "You hungry?"

"Yes!" Luffy cheered letting go of Ace, "FOOD!"

Ace laughed at Luffy's attitude change so quickly while Sabo just sighed and shook his head, the best way to Luffy's heart or head? His stomach.

"Can we Ace? Please!" Luffy begged his older brother, "I'm starving!"

Ace looked over to Sabo who was now snickering. Dam blonde.

"Well, we were eating before we heard you calling us…" Ace said putting his hand behind his head, "So I guess it's okay…"

"Lead way Mr It's Time to Eat!" Luffy cheered to Haruta as he dragged Ace and Sabo with him. Neither of the two older brothers protested or complained, they just went with it. This is Luffy after all, it was easier to just go with him then fight against him.

"Mr It's Time to Eat?" Marco snickered to himself, well, that was one way of not learning someone's name. Give them a nickname that you think you can remember.

"My name's Haruta actually," Haruta smiled to Luffy.

"How-a-to-a?" Luffy said slowly, "That's hard… I'm just going to call you Mr It's time to Eat! It's easier to remember!"

Ace cracked up laughing as Sabo was trying his hardest to not laugh as Marco was trying his hardest to not snicker behind all of the boys. How was that easier to remember?

"But that's not my name!" Haruta whined.

"Luffy," Sabo smiled to his little brother, "It's not nice to call people names."

"But How-a-to-a is hard!" Luffy whimpered.

"How about Haru then?" Ace smiled to Luffy.

"How-roo?" Luffy repeated.

"No, Haru, it's a not an o," Ace told Luffy then slowly said it to Luffy, "Haru."

"Haru," the youngest repeated getting it right.

"Right!" the oldest smiled.

"But that's not my name!" the brunette whined.

"The closet you'll get it sorry," the youngest blonde told the brunette, "Lu's not very good with names or sometimes with word in generals. It's a miracle he remembers ours sometimes."

"Maybe we should take you boys to Pops first quickly…" Marco suggested, "He was worried about how the little one was going."

That didn't seem to be going over well with Luffy. He was hungry and wanted food now! Luffy looked at Marco with deadliest puppy dog eyes that the older blonde had ever seen and the little one's was bottom lip sticking out in a deadly cute pout- completely the deadly cute look. Oh god, Marco can already tell that this cute little boy is going to get away with a lot if he uses that face expression. The boy was just too dam cute…

"FOOD!" Luffy pouted and begged.

"Okay, okay," Marco told Luffy caving right away from the look, "We'll eat then talk. Okay?"

"FOOD!" the little raven cheered and smiled.

"How does he smile so widely?" Haruta asked Ace and Sabo.

The two ten year olds just shrugged their shoulders and answered, "We have no idea." It was a good question though and one that neither ten year had an answer too since they had no idea how Luffy does it. he was able to do it before his devil fruit, so they had no idea, otherwise they would just blame the devil fruit.

##########################################

If people thought that Ace and Sabo ate a lot they had seen nothing. Luffy ate nearly as much as they did in the half time. Ace just laughed at everyone's face expressions as they watched eating his food _and_ ate whoever's food he stole. It had surprised everyone that the two ten years old ate more than them but it seems their little brother, who was only seven, could ate even more than that.

Thatch liked it though. Sometimes it was hard to judge how food to cook with over a thousand sibling and sometimes food would go to waste which Thatch hated but Luffy, the never ending black hole on legs, was eating whatever no-one wanted or did want but were too slow to eat. Well, it looks like they won't be wasting food ever again if the three boys if the boys normally eat this much, especially the littlest one. In fact, the fourth division was going to have their work cut for them.

And it might also mean that they are going to have to stop to restock on food more often if the kids normally eat this much too. Oh well, Curiel, Thatch and Marco will just have to work on a new budget for the kitchen is all.

Everyone also just realised something else. When the little one had been brought here, he was in bloody and wrecked clothes and now he was kind, um, not in any kind of clothes at all… how did they miss the fact that the kid was butt naked (expect for bandages) till now!?

"Sabo…" Ace said to his blonde brother.

"Yes Ace?" Sabo replied.

"Luffy's not wearing any clothes…" Ace commented and pointed.

"It seems so," the blonde lightly chuckled.

The two ten years old looked at each for a moment as their own words seemed to sink in to not only themselves but to each other. Luffy was not wearing any clothes… he was butt naked… for the whole world and pirates to see…

What!?

"YOU IDIOT!" Ace shouted as he hit Luffy in the head.

"Ow!" Luffy whined as he held his head.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes!?" Ace yelled at Luffy.

"I'm not?" Luffy replied titling his head ways confused, "I could have sworn I went to sleep in my clothes…" Luffy looked down at himself then laughed, "I didn't know I was naked! Guess I didn't go to sleep in my clothes then!"

Sabo sighed as he shook his head. Of course Luffy didn't even notice or know that he was butt naked. Of course. Who else wouldn't notice or know that they were butt naked? Only Luffy wouldn't notice then Luffy laugh it off like it was nothing.

Luffy looked at Ace as he noticed something around Ace's neck and back that wasn't normally there. Luffy then felt at his neck, back and head. A little confused then it hit him. Luffy didn't have Shanks' straw-hat! Ace did!

"My hat!" Luffy shouted, "Ace? Why do you have my hat?"

The two ten years just stared at their seven year little brother. Does Luffy not remember what happened or was he just playing dumb?

"What's the last thing you remember Lu?" the blonde brother asked.

The little raven thought about it for a few moments before he answered, "Your dad was hurting Ace and you left with him to make him stop. Then Bluejam took me and told Ace to give him our treasure or Ace would see me again. And then Bluejam took my hat and throw it to Ace and… oh…" as if realisation had hit him, "Thanks for looking after my hat Ace! You're the best!"

Ace clearly had a blush over his face as he looked away from little brother and crossed his arms a little. Like he didn't want or like the praise- but all of the Whitebeard Pirates could tell that the boy did clearly want and like it.

"Whatever," Ace muttered as he took the hat off himself and put in on Luffy, "Doesn't suit me anyway."

Luffy giggled then gave Ace a quick kiss on the check which just made the older raven somehow go redder as he put his hand up to his check as the blonde was snickering in the background at the older raven's reaction was one of pure shock at Luffy's action.

"What did you do that for!?" Ace shouted clearing shock at the action.

"It was your thank you for looking my hat!" Luffy smiled and answered innocently- titling his head to the side a little confused, "We also give Makino thank youse like that after she brings us clothes and stuff… was it wrong?"

"No Lu," Sabo said composing himself again even though Ace was glaring at him- since Sabo was clearly amused by Ace's reactions "It's fine."

Ace was going to Sabo back and he already knew how too. If Sabo thought it was amusing seeing him get a kiss from Luffy then Ace thinks it will be amusing to see his blonde brother to get a kiss from Luffy

"Lu, give one to Sabo," Ace told him, "He helped me look after your hat as well."

Which was also kind of true. The ten years old did both look after Luffy's straw-hat together. Sabo just stared at his brother. What!?

"Really?!" the seven year old smiled then gave Sabo a 'thank you' kiss on the check too before he could protest or say anything. The blonde went just as red in face like Ace had, just it was a little more noticable since the blonde was a little paler compared to his two raven hair brothers.

Izo come over with a red shirt that was clearing going to be too big and would be like a dress on the little seven year old.

"Sorry little one," Izo smiled to Luffy as he put the shirt over him then used a sash as belt to tie it around the little boy, "We don't have anything smaller. But it will do for now till we can you some new clothes."

Luffy just smiled then gave Izo a kiss on the check- which surprised said commander a little as well as the others in the room and even his own brothers.

"Thank you!" Luffy smiled, "Shishishi. It will do till we get home!"

Oh, that's right. No-one had told Luffy that he and his brothers won't be going home, well, that their new home is now the Moby Dick.

Ace grabbed Luffy and pulled him over to himself. Jealously was clearly written over his and the blonde's face from said little brother giving the cross-dresser a kiss on the check. Were they seriously jealous that Luffy had given Izo a thank you kiss?

"Lu," Ace said in a stern voice, "you're not allow to do that to people who aren't Makino, Sabo or me, got it?"

"That's right!" Sabo agreed as he nodded his head.

Clearly they were.

"Why…?" Luffy asked confused.

"Just cause!" Ace told Luffy as he blushed.

"It's a mystery reason Lu," Sabo smiled to his little brother who seemed to understand it now, though no-one else did. Mystery reason? Really? Were the two older brothers not sure or aware of their feelings for their little brother?

"Oh! Okay! Kisses only for Makino and Ace and Sabo then!" the little one concluded, "Because of mystery reasons! I like mysteries! Shishishi!"

"Good Lu," the two ten years nodded as they hugged him.

"Ace and Sabo are so weird," Luffy giggled lightly as they hugged him.

The three of them are so cute!

######################################

Luffy looked up at the giant ossan called Pops (aka Whitebeard). The old man was HUGE! Even better than Grandpa! And he looked even older than grandpa too! He was big, bald, had a white banana shaped moustache on his face, kind of nice brown eyes, kind like chocolate colour (yummy… chocolate! Luffy wanted chocolate now…) and he was shirtless only wearing a coat, with a pirate hat, black boots, a black sash and creamy/white coloured pants.

"Wow!" Luffy grinned running up to Whitebeard not being scared of him at all, "your huge ossan! Are you a giant!?"

Ace and Sabo ran over Luffy pulling him back to them. They swear their little brother has no common sense sometimes! Who runs up to a huge stranger, or stranger in general, and talk to them like they have known each other a long time?!

"Not quite a giant but close enough little brat," Whitebeard chuckled, "Guarara. I like you, you cheeky little brat. You must be Luffy."

Luffy nodded his head as his grinned even larger than before. "I am! How did you know?" Luffy asked titling his side ways. Luffy doesn't remember telling the huge ossan his name, how did he know?

"Luffy!" Ace went and his little brother who he looked up at him and wasn't sure why he's big brother seemed to be a little mad, "Don't run off with me or Sabo, okay?"

"Right Lu," the blonde nodded, "We don't want lose you! Not again!"

"Sorry…" Luffy frowned then grabbed his brother's hands as he grin the biggest grin that the Whitebeard Pirates had seen the boy make, "Yosh! I'll stay with Ace and Sabo then!"

"Ohmygod!" Thatch squeaked a little without meaning, "I love them! They're so cute! We're keeping them right?"

Keeping them…?

"What…?" Luffy asked titling his head sideways- he was really confused.

"I'm Whitebeard," Whitebeard smiled to the boys, but mostly to the young raven and the blonde, "And you will be coming with us."

Luffy looked really confused.

"We can't do that," Luffy said looking really confused, "Shanks said it was danger for kids to be a pirate ship and that the sea was too dangerous for kid like us. so we have to wait till we're bigger! And what about Dadan and the bandits and Makino? They'll miss us!"

Ace sighed as knocked Luffy's hat off his hand and hand his fingers through the younger raven's black locks.

"Look Lu," Ace sighed, "It's hard to explain but we're staying with the Whitebeard Pirates for a little bit, okay?"

"Why…?" Luffy asked Ace.

"Yes Ace," Sabo said crossing his arms and looking at the older boy, "Why? Explain. All I was told that was that the Whitebeards were taking you."

Luffy looked worried and really confused as he looked up at Ace who looked away from his brothers. What!?

Before Ace even said anything, or before Marco or Whitebeard could explain or say anything Luffy started shouting and freaking out.

"NO!" Luffy shouted scaring everyone for a moment because they have never heard such a loud sound come such a little creature or person before, clearing the boy was scared and freaking out, "NO! NO TAKE ACE! I DON'T WANT ACE TO LEAVE! I NEVER WANTED SABO TO LEAVE! I DON'T MY BROTHERS TO GO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Luffy started crying again as he hugged his two older brothers. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEPERATED AGAIN!" Luffy screamed as he hugged his older brothers, really tightly, "DON'T LEAVE ME BY MYSELF! BEING ALONE HURTS MORE THAN HURT! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! DON'T WAN TO BE ALONE!"

Ace was clearly worried and unsure what to do as he patted his little on the back as he looked at his blonde brother. What do they do? Luffy has never freaked out like this before. What do they do?

Marco bend down in front of the three boys before neither of the older two knew what was going on. Luffy has never freaked out like this before.

"Luffy?" Marco softly said.

"GO AWAY!" Luffy screamed as he cried and hugged his brothers.

"Luffy, listen to me-yoi," Marco said in a sterner voice but said little raven shook his head and kept his eyes closed as he hang onto his older brothers like his life depended on it, "Luffy. We're not going to separate you. Please, listen to me-yoi."

"Lu," Sabo smiled softly as he rubbed his little brother's back, "Did you hear that?"

The little raven shook his head for no, but both blondes knew that he had heard them he just wasn't listening very well because he was scared.

"Ace," Sabo said in a warning voice. This was Ace's fault so he can fix it! Ace sighed, this was his fault and he knew it. They needed to calm down Luffy and get him to listen to reason why they're staying with the Whitebeard Pirates and why they're here.

"Lu? Look at me." Ace told his little brother who just shook his head, "Luffy. Look at me. Right now."

The little raven hair boy opened his eyes and looked at the older raven hair boy who was running his fingers through his hair still.

"They're not going to separate us, alright?" Ace told Luffy, "So calm down and listen. Okay? We're fine. Sabo and I aren't going anywhere, okay? We're safe. Okay? Ace and Sabo and Luffy are safe. No-one's taking me anywhere without you and Sabo, okay? We're never going to leave you alone, okay? Never ever again. I swear Lu, we're not ever going to leave you."

"Right Lu," Sabo smiled, "Ace and I are never going to leave you alone. And Ace isn't going anywhere without us!"

Luffy looked at the older blonde hair man who Ace had called Marco early. They were really not going to separate them? But then why... why did Sabo say that they were going to take Ace away...?

"But Sabo said that they said they were going to take Ace away…" Luffy said sounding really scared.

"We can explain that little one-yoi," Marco told Luffy as sweetly and gentlely as he could, "We had planned on just taking Ace, yes. But when he said that he had two brothers and he wasn't leaving them behind, well. We decided we were going to take you two too. Okay? We're not separating you. We've keep you three together, okay-yoi?"

Luffy looked to have peeped up a little as he stopped crying and stared into Marco's eyes. It was a little uncomfortable since it looked like the kid was trying to stare into Marco's soul and work out if he was telling the truth or not.

"So no separating us?" the little one asked, "No taking Ace away from us? We stay together?"

"No separating you boys-yoi," the older man nodded, "No taking Ace away from you-yoi. That's right. In fact, we wouldn't let anyone separate you again, okay-yoi? You stay together-yoi."

The little one looked up at his two big brothers who nodded their heads and gave him small smiles that told him that everything was okay.

"Okay then!" Luffy smiled as he hugged Ace and Sabo more.

Whitebeard smiled happy to see that Marco was able to get through to the little one with some help from his older brothers.

"So you'll listen now?" Marco asked Luffy, "Yes-yoi?"

"Ah-ha!" Luffy nodded as he giggled as Sabo through his hands through Luffy's hair like Ace, "That tickles!"

"Okay then," Marco smiled softly and fondly to the boys, nope, Marco was not getting attracted to the kids or had a soft for them. Not at all, "Then Pops will explain. Pops?"

#################

 **might not be posting for a little bit so i thought i would give you all another chapter! now i need to work on the other chapters! only have two partly written ones from here! need to get back to writing!**

 **Marco: so, we explain things** **next** **chapter?**

 **yes! now! back to** **writing** **! we** **currently** **have, from what i last saw! Follows: 112! Favs: 72! Reviews: 56! Yay! let's keep going up!**

 **will reply to reviews next chapter! and i promise the next few chapters will be longer!**

 **oh Marco, sweet sweet sweet Marco. You are so good with the boys. and my dear ASL boys, we're all so cute! now! back to the writing!**


	11. Chapter 11 (chapter 9)

**And I'm back!**

 **sorry about the wait! I'm still getting use to my new laptop and I am having some internet connection problems. but I'm back with a chapter! hopefully it should make up for everything!**

 **anyway... so many reviews... fuck! okay, let's get through it all as quickly as we can then on with the chapter!**

 **okay first, kratos1991- yes, this will mostly turn into yoi bs, so drop the story if you want. and I did warn that some characters might be OCC in the disclaimer (I'm pretty sure...) so yes, i know that Lufy giving kisses is a little OCC. but it's cute and seems like something that Luffy would do to me, so yeah.**

 **mad world- yes, I know. they are adorable. but don't say it too loudly, Ace doesn't like it. like he will say in his chapter when Thatch calls the three boys it.**

 **crimson dream01- yes I know, you gotta love Mamma Marco. I read a few fics where people kind put Marco as their dad/mum/parental figure and kind loved the idea and might have stolen it. I just think Marco would make a great dad for the boys- since Luffy doesn't remembers/knows his. Sabo's is a dick and Ace... well, we all know that he hates his. so, yeah. I hope people like it! Marco is going to be become the boys' main guardian.**

 **guest account (whoever you may be)- no, they don't know about Luffy's devil fruit yet (unless your the nurses then you do kind of know). but they will find out! at some point! when I am bothered to write it in! a little lazy right now, well, not lazy, just busy so my writing might look a little lazy. getting my house ready for a baby shower, engagement party (for my sister and her fiancée) and a birthday party (surprise for family friend's daughter). plus I am organising to go away for a family Christmas party, plus there's job seeking stuff and cricket has started since it's spring/summer here in Australia and I help out with that and bunch of other things. so a little busy, but will try and get as much done as I can.**

 **moonfruit12- I know. ASL are cute so cuteness overload will happen at times.**

 **caraline fisher- yes I know. it's such a Luffy thing to not notice that his naked. I thought I would add a little humour to the chapter.**

 **ar111- is it that good that you and a few people have read it in one sitting? thank you! I will try my hardest to get more chapters out!**

 **daisy2295- I hope you keep on liking! I like ASL WB stories too. they're so sweet.**

 **thewittywhy- yes, these boys will become famous. and yes, I will be brining in the Straw-Hats as well. just haven't worked out if it will be know or later. I'm thinking a mix of both maybe? and yes, they will join Whitebeard, they will join as the seventeenth division which the Whitebeards will jokily call Marco's Kids but is really the ASL Pirates. I also hope the word count is better this time. I am tyring to write the chapters longer which is why anther reason why they are taking a little longer to get up.**

 **angel0940- I'm curious on will happen next too. good thing I know most of it and then add in little things for random fun. if you or anyone want something to happen or something, jut let me know.**

 **blackfairy30- yes, I love Marco too and Luffy is so innocent it's funny at times. and I know right,? I love the idea of Ace x Sabo x Luffy too!**

 **the keeper of the worlds- thank you. I'm glad someone else thinks I got young Luffy's persona right. yes, the Whitebeards will OBLITERTARTE Arlong. just, most likely after he has taken over the her home and has killed her mum (that why she has a reason for joining/having the Whitebeard takes her, other than her dream to draw a map of the world). though, if everyone wants Nami's mum to live, I can make that happen instead. just make it that she's cool with Nami going with them to fulfil her dream and make Marco swear on his life that nothing bad will ever happen to her. and that Nami has to write/speak to her at least once a week. I can go with either.**

 **tonlor- yes. I know.t the eating part is funny and I think Whitebeard would find it hilarious how much Luffy can eat.**

 **greendrkness- yes I know. cute! (which part are talking about? there a few cute parts here and there) and yes... I was a little tired when writing the chapter and didn't realise that I put mascara instead of massacre. I think that's what happens when you don't always pay attention to what you are writing... still, it works. I think people get what I meant.**

 **I hope..**

 **anyway! here's most of their deal and their goodbyes! take it away boys!**

 **ASL: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear OOC.**

 **################################################**

Chapter 9

"Thank you Marco," Whitebeard nodded to Marco, "How much about Ace do you know boys? Like his parents?"

Ace went still for moment as Sabo and Luffy looked at him- did they know about Ace's dad? Does this something to do with that?

"We know everything about Ace!" Luffy told the Ossan, "We have no secrets!"

"Including his, um, parents," Sabo nodded, "We would not rather talk about that with so many people around…"

Marco looked around them, nearly all of the crew was out. Since they were curious about their new little brothers. A few were backing away though, from the death glare that Ace was now giving off, and the murderous aura too. That properly had something to do with it too. Marco was sure. It looks like Ace really doesn't like talking his parents and his two brothers know it.

Though some of the crew were wondering why Pops asked, he hadn't told anyone much about the boy Ace, other than his father was an old friend who Pops had promised to look out for and after Ace too. Why did it matter if the other two knew about the others one's parents?

"I told you they already know about that dam it!" Ace yelled at Whitebeard, "Why did you bring that up again!?"

Marco looked at Ace- the boy looked hurt, confused, scared and angry, all in one. Marco better calm him down.

"Pops is just making sure Ace, yoi," Marco told the young raven hair boy, "It's okay. He has other things to say."

"What does Ace's parents have to do with this?" Luffy asked his brothers mostly, though everyone heard it, really confused, "They're not here. They're not even alive. I'm confused… Sabo! You're smart! Explain!"

Ace sighed as Sabo chuckled a little. Of course Luffy was already confused.

"We knew Ace's parents," Whitebeard said getting the boys attention, a little white lie but it was fine. Ace would properly throw a fit if they told the whole truth, "And we were asked to look after him for them. But Garp got there first and took Ace. Garp and I had a talk and he challenged me to find Ace. Saying if I did, I could keep Ace and raise him and we're been looking for him for ten years ever since."

"Shitty Gramps," Ace and Sabo both muttered.

"You know Grandpa?" Luffy asked a little shocked but seemed happy, "Are you old like him Ossan? Ne! Ossan? Do you poop?"

"Luffy!" Ace snapped.

"Luffy," Sabo sighed as he shook his head, "We don't ask people those type of questions. They're rude. You don't have to answer that Mr Whitebeard sir, Lu, say sorry."

"Really?" Luffy asked with his head titled sideways again, "Ne! Ossan! Sorry!"

"Guararara," Whitebeard laughed, "It's perfectly fine little one. Yes, I am old like Garp. In fact, I'm even older than that brat. And yes, I poop."

All of the Whitebeard Pirates just stared at their father figure. Did he really just answer those questions? Seriously?! Ace and Sabo just both sighed and shook their heads, the ossan shouldn't be encourage Luffy like this as Luffy just jumped up and down really excited, for whatever reasons.

"Because of that," Whitebeard continued, "We're here to take Ace. We were told by Akagami about you boys and we decided to come see for ourselves if the Ace that he was about talking about was the Ace that we were looking for. Akagami told us to look for his old straw-hat to find Ace and when he find him, he had passed out and was holding the straw-hat so we knew it was find the moment we found him."

Sabo and Luffy looked at Ace who nodded his head to say that was true, "After your old man forced you to leave with him, Bluejam took Luffy and gave me his straw-hat. Saying if I didn't hand over our pirate fund I would have no brothers to worry about. I tried to get up to stop him but I… couldn't… I couldn't get up till after he left and he took left Luffy. I managed to get Luffy's hat then I guess I must have passed out. Next thing I knew I was here."

Sabo instantly felt guilty because Ace must have passed out from the injures that his father had given his brother. So Luffy getting taken away and hard was mostly Sabo's fault, for what his father did.

"I'm sorry Ace," the blonde said not looking at him, "If it wasn't for me…"

Ace just looked at the blonde like he was mad, "You're sorry!? What for!? It's my fault I couldn't protect Luffy and that he got taken away! It had nothing to do with you Sabo!"

"No, it's my fault!" the blonde yelled at the raven, "If it wasn't for my father coming to get me back then you wouldn't have been hurt and either would have Luffy! It's my fault you two got hurt!"

"No it's not! It's my fault! I wasn't strong enough to protect you two and it's my fault that we're in this mess now!" the raven yelled at the blonde.

"No! It's my fault!" Luffy shouted over his two brothers who stopped fighting when they heard them shout over them and blaming himself when it wasn't his fault at all, "It's my fault…"

Ace and Sabo just hugged Luffy as he started crying again.

"No, it's not your fault Lu! Not at all!" Sabo told the little raven as he cried.

"That's right Lu!" Ace agreed with Sabo, "It's our fault! We're older! It's our job to protect you and we couldn't! Okay? Don't you dare ever say that again! It's not your fault! Not at all! Sabo and I could never blame you! Okay?"

Luffy nodded his head between his two brothers as he cried still.

"It's none of yours faults," Whitebeard told the three boys, "If it is anyone's fault, it's those peoples fault for putting you in that kind of position. Which you don't have to worry about again because it's been taken care of."

Ace and Sabo smiled as they nodded their heads- that's right. It was Sabo's dickhead father and Bluejam's faults that this all happened! And they were both dead! Marco had killed Sabo's father and Thatch and Izo had killed Bluejam and his crew for hurting Luffy! Good riddance to bad rubbish!

"Ne Sabo?" Luffy asked, "How did you get away from your parents?"

"I kidnapped him," Marco answered, "Part of our deal with Ace."

Deal…?

"That's right…" Sabo said looking at Ace, "You and Whitebeard apparently made some kind deal. Why? What is it?"

Ace went to say something but didn't as he looked away from his brother, kind of embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. How was he meant to tell his brother that he couldn't do it himself so he got total strangers to do did it for him? That he was too weak and hurt to do it himself?

"We had Ace resting here," Marco explained for Ace, "He was very hurt-yoi. Nurses had a fit about him moving around too much. We told Ace why we were here and why he was here on our ship. Ace refused to leave you two behind. He was very upset and mad about that idea."

Ace went to say something but stopped himself as he went a little red in the face and looked around from them all. That was all true. Ace did not like the idea of leaving his brothers behind and there was no way in hell he was leaving without them.

"We were unaware that the two other boys that Akagami had talked about were Ace's brothers, yoi and since he wouldn't leave without you two but was too injured to get you himself, we did it for him after he explained the situation to us," Marco continued to explain, "It was a part of the deal that Pops and Ace come too. We save Ace's little brothers, reunite the three of you and keep you three together and the three of you join us- join this crew and sail under our flag. Simple really-yoi."

Sabo and Luffy were shocked and surprised at least then they both looked a little annoyed and mad as they looked at Ace for explanation.

"You agreed to what, Portgas D. Ace?" Sabo said sounding really annoyed.

"But Ace!" Luffy whined, "I have to be a Captain of my own ship! What about my promise to Shanks?! I have to be a great pirate!"

Ace didn't look at his brothers at first as he stared at the ground. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry alright!?" Ace yelled at his brothers as he pushed them away from him, crossed his arms and turned his back to them, "I was too weak to do anything else! So I made deal to trade away our freedom and join a pirate crew for our lives instead! Hate me if you want too!? I don't regret anything! I don't care!"

It was clear that Ace really did care and didn't want his brothers to hate him but said it anyway to make them feel better. Even if it made him feel miserable.

"Nothing means more to me than you guys…" Ace muttered.

Luffy tackled the unsuspecting Ace to the ground in a hug. Tears clearly in his little eyes as he hugged Ace really tightly.

"I love you Ace! I don't hate you!" Luffy told him as he rubbed his head on his brother's chest, "Never ever hate you! You mean more to me than anything else! Sabo too! I don't care about my promise to Shanks! You mean more! Sabo too!"

Ace went red in face then hugged Luffy back as he hid his blushing face in his little brother's hair and everyone was pretty sure that he was muttering an 'I love you too idiot' to Luffy because he giggled and smiled even more as Ace hid his face in the little raven's black hair. Though none of them heard it, they were all sure that was what happened.

"Look Ace," Sabo sighed as he stood over his two brothers who were sitting on the deck, "I don't hate you for doing that. I'm little mad that you did it, sure but, I understand that it was only choice you had," Sabo on his knees in front of his two raven haired brothers, "If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. So we good?"

Ace and Luffy tackled Sabo which took him by surprise as Ace snicked and Luffy was giggling on top of the now flattened blonde under them and the two ravens hugged the blonde.

"Yeah, we good Sabo," Ace nodded.

"I love Sabo too!" Luffy smiled and grinned like a mad-man as he rubbed his head on the blonde's check.

Sabo blushed as he hugged his brothers back and smiled, "You two are idiots, you know that?"

"Yep!" Luffy cheered.

"HEY!" Ace said as he playfully hit Sabo, "That's not true! Luffy's the only idiot here!"

"Yep!" Luffy cheered again.

"Lu? Do you know what's going on?" Sabo asked the younger one.

"Nope!" Luffy laughed, "All I know is that I love Ace and Sabo and they love me! Right!? So it's a mystery Shishishi!"

Only Luffy could say that while laughing and being serious and being too dam cute all at the same time.

"So, we're keeping them? Right?" Thatch smiled, "Right?! Right?"

"Right, Guararara," Whitebeard laughed, "We're keeping them."

"YES!" Thatch cheered as he picked the three boys from the ground all together and hugged, "We finally have cute adorable little brothers! No offence meant Haruta!"

Haruta shrugged his shoulder, he wasn't really offended. Why would he be? He's only been with the Whitebeards since he was a teen, well, since he was thirteen. He wasn't really cute or adorable or anything. He was just a teenager with some problems which the Whitebeards didn't seem to care about so they kidnapped him to join the crew and Haruta just never left since he liked them and has always been treated as a part of the family like crew.

"We're not cute or adorable!" Ace snapped at Thatch taking great offence to the comment, "Oi! Put us down!"

"Yeah!" Sabo agreed, "Only Luffy is cute and adorable!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed then looked horrified at what his brother had just said and to what he had just agreed with, "I'm not cute or adorable either!"

"Yes you are," the two older ones told Luffy.

Marco chuckled to himself as Luffy whined about how he wasn't cute and adorable all while looking cute an adorable doing it. Luffy was not convincing anyone that he wasn't adorable. The kid was too cute and adorable for his own good.

"Anyone even tries it," Marco said in a low and dangerous sounding voice which made all of the Whitebeard Pirates but Whitebeard flinch, "And I will personally end you."

The crew all gulped then nodded their heads in understanding. None of them were going to try to do anything to the boys but Marco telling them it was a no-go in general, well, it just doubly and triply makes sure that no-one tries anything against the youngest ones.

Luffy looked Marco confused, "Try what?"

Oh god! The kid is too innocent!

Ace and Sabo knew what Marco was talking about. He was pretty much telling them if anyone tried to touch them, he would kill them but Luffy, being sweet, cute, adorable and innocent Luffy that is, has no idea and Ace and Sabo wanted to keep it that way.

"Nothing Lu," Ace told his little brother as he hugged him again, "Just stupid grown-up talk, right Sabo?"

"Right Ace," Sabo nodded as he hugged Luffy too, "We won't anyone touch our Lu."

Luffy giggled, "Ace and Sabo are acting weird again. But grown-ups are weirder."

Neither of them took offence or cared but they still said hey anyway which just caused Luffy to giggle more.

"So boys?" Whitebeard smiled down at them, "Ready to go say good-bye and leave now?"

"Yep!" Ace grinned at him, the first time that they have seen Ace kind of smile at someone that wasn't Sabo or Luffy.

"I think so," Sabo nodded, "We won't take too long. Just say our good-byes and get a few things that we need."

"I'll miss Makino," Luffy pouted.

"We will too Lu," Sabo told Luffy, "We'll make sure we write to her lots, okay? And send her pictures and presents. Yeah?"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"Well then," Ace said getting up, "Let's go!"

Whitebeard was going to ask what Luffy meant by his promise to young red-hair captain but it could wait till later. It wasn't that important right now- Whitebeard can ask the boy about it later.

#################################################################

The first stop was going to be with Dadan and the bandits then boys' treehouse and last but not least Makino and the people of Foocha Village. Marco carried Luffy the whole way since the nurses didn't want the boy to exhaust himself. Haruta came along too, since he was trying to get his new little brothers and Izo and Thatch come along as well. They were the ones that saved Luffy after all.

Dadan and the bandits all cried when they first saw the little trio- they had been worried about them after all. they were a little worried when they saw and the other three but when Luffy said that the four strangers had saved the three of them, the bandits just kept an eye on them as they thanked them and as Luffy was telling them what happened.

Ace and Sabo just packed up the few that they had Dadan's still while she and the bandits listened to Luffy's mumblings.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dadan said as Luffy went to say more, "They're Pirates? And they saved you?"

"Ah ha!" Luffy nodded his head, "Their Captain is this really big and old and cool Ossan! They call him Pops! He's really nice! I like him!"

The bandits all nodded their heads and looked at the four strangers. The four of them were pirates?

"And they beat Bluejam!" Ace added as he and Sabo held onto some bags- one that had a few things in and the others were empty.

"They what!?" the bandits all shouted in shock- they had thought when the little raven said that he had been saved by them after Bluejam had taken him, the bandits thought that they had just taken Luffy and ran for it. Like they would have done but no, apparently these pirates fought with the man and his crew.

"Actually, me and Izo killed him so he won't be bothering anyone anymore," the older brunette wearing a cook's outfit smiled, "It was nice and painful. Not as good as what Marco did to the nobleman but still good."

"WHAT?!" the bandits all shouted.

"Lu? Did you tell Dadan and the others everything?" Sabo smiled.

"I think so…" Luffy said thinking about it, "Oh no I didn't! Ace, Sabo and me are going with them! We're joining their crew because Ace and their Captain made this mystery deal to save me and Sabo! So this is good-bye! Bye-bye!"

Luffy didn't fully understand why Ace and Whitebeard made their deal so he concluded that it was a mystery deal to save Luffy and Sabo. But since Ace was going with the pirates, Sabo and Luffy were too. There was no way they were leaving Ace after everything they have been through too!

"WHAT!?" the bandits all yelled again.

"You little brats!" Dadan shouted as she grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt-dress thing he was wearing, "You really think I am going to let you just leave!? Just like that!?"

"Well, you never stopped us from living in our house," Sabo commented- talking about their treehouse. Well, that was true…

"Because I knew you three were there and that you were safe!" Dadan told the smart-ass ten year old blonde, "Leaving to go a pirate ship is a completely different matter! I can't save or protect you if something happens like I can here! Besides, what is your grandfather going to think of this!?"

"Who cares what shitty gramps thinks?" Ace huffed- since he didn't care what Garp thought or going to say about this, "I don't! He can just get over himself!"

Luffy frowned as he had tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too Dadan and bandits!" Luffy shouted giving her hug and a quick kiss on the check, "Tell grandpa we love him and we will love you guys too!"

Dadan dropped Luffy in shock that she was given a kiss by him. The bandits were all crying in the backgrounds.

Ace grabbed Luffy and pulled in himself. "Luffy…" Ace said an annoyed voice. Didn't Ace tell Luffy to not kiss anyone who wasn't him or Sabo? (Don't forget Makino!). Yes, Ace gets jealous easily, though he won't admit it.

"What?" Luffy asked, "I do love Dadan and the others! Just not as much as I love Ace and Sabo! Shishishi!" Luffy then gave Ace a kiss on the check again which made him blush as he just hugged his little brother and hide his face in his hair again

"Fine, I forgive you," Ace muttered.

Sabo snickered in the background. he was fine with Luffy giving Dadan a kiss, even if Ace won't admit. Dadan was a like a mother to them, but just because Ace can't admit, doesn't mean that Sabo won't.

"Thank for looking after us Dadan," Sabo bowed, "Everyone. We love and will miss you. And Dadan? Thank you for being like a mother to us!"

Dadan was crying with the rest of the bandits now.

"Time to go!" Ace told his brothers as he dragged them behind him.

"Yes, thank you for looking after the boys till now," Izo smiled and bowed, "We'll take good care of them."

"Yep!" Haruta nodded in agreement, "They're our little brothers now so we'll take good care of them!"

"They're so cute!" Thatch smiled.

"You better look after them!" Dadan told them, "Otherwise we'll come and get them back!"

Marco chuckled lightly, "Don't worry. We'll be taking good care of them so you don't have to worry about that. We're Whitebeard Pirates, we look out for each other and we look out for our own. So you have nothing to worry about. Good-bye-yoi."

Dadan and the bandits all stood there in shock. The boys were joining the Whitebeard Pirates?! Holy fucking shit… Garp was going to kill them…

#####################################################################

The four Whitebeard Pirates had to say, they were impressed. They were very impressed with the treehouse fort that the three young boys had built. It was very well built and designed, expect for the little bits that were missing and had been damaged by the storm had hit here which and caused them to go to Grey Terminal and get separated. But they could see the place whole and built in their minds.

The four pirates watched as Ace, Sabo and Luffy packed their things. Luffy also had gotten changed out of the shirt-dress that Izo had given him to wear and was now in blue knee length shorts and a red singlet.

Haruta looked at the three sake cakes that were hanging on the wall with interest. He was wondering where the boys had gotten them from and why they were there. Haruta waved his older brothers over and they all looked at them. Trying to work out why the three younger boys had them.

Marco smiled when Ace grabbed the cups in their bag off the wall and put them in his bag- they must mean something very special to the boys.

Sabo was laughing about something and Luffy just giggled as he jumped up and down in his bag in his hands. Ace just glared at them a little, as if he was trying to protect the cups with his life. Yep, they must mean something special to the boys for that kind of reaction from Ace, really special.

"Ready to go see Makino and Foocha Village?" Marco asked the boys.

"Yep!" Luffy giggled.

"Hey Luffy?" Haruta said.

"Yeah?" Luffy smiled.

"What was up with sake cups?" Haruta asked.

"Our bond!" Luffy cheered as if it explained everything.

"You're… bond…?" Thatch asked a little confused.

"Ah ha!" Luffy nodded, "As brothers!" Oh, that makes more sense. "It was Ace's idea! He heard that if you drink sake then you become brothers! So we did! Right?"

"Right," Sabo nodded.

"Whatever," Ace mumbled.

Marco chuckled to himself lightly. Marco picked Luffy up and handed Thatch his bag.

"Hey!" Ace snapped.

"Let's go-yoi," Marco told the boys as he climbed down with Luffy in his arms.

Ace was right after Marco as Sabo sighed shaking his head. Izo chuckled lightly to himself as Thatch and Haruta then followed. Thatch didn't mind being given the little one's bag. The little one was meant to be resting and was under orders to not exhaust himself after all.

"Give me Luffy!" Ace demanded to Marco as they started walking.

"No-yoi," Marco told Ace, "He is not to exhaust himself and you're not meant to either-yoi."

"I can carry Luffy fine! I won't exhaust myself from it!" Ace demanded, "Now give me Luffy! Give!"

Marco sighed as took Ace's bag from him then handing it to Thatch as he picked Ace up too who just protested against the actions. Marco carried Ace and Luffy in one arm then looked at Sabo, who kind of looked jealous which made Marco sighed.

Dam these boys.

"Give Thatch your bag too then-yoi," Marco sighed, "I'll carry you too."

Sabo handed his Thatch without a word then Marco picked him up and walked through the forest carrying all three boys in his arms. Two of them (Luffy and Sabo) were grinning and loving it while the other one (Ace) wasn't. Though after a little while he was grinning, laughing and talking to his brothers in Marco's arms. Yep, Ace was enjoying it more than he was letting now. Marco had thought that.

Haruta would admit it, he is a little jealous. Marco never did that with him. Then again, it's not like he was ever small enough for Marco to do that to him. Izo and Thatch thought it was cute. Marco was being really nice and sweet to their newest little brothers. It seems that Marco has a soft spot for these three. Thatch then realised that he was given all of the bags to carry and started to whine about it which caused everyone to laugh at him.

###################################################################################

"Makino!" Luffy smiled as he ran up to her, hugging her leg with Ace and Sabo right behind him and called out to her too, "Makino!"

The pretty woman with the long green hair who was running the bar called PATTY (or was it PARTY?) turned around and smiled as she saw the three boys. Makino on her knees in front of them as she gave them a big hug then gave each of them a kiss on the check. Ace didn't protest at all. Then each of them gave Makino a kiss back and hugged her. It seems that the boys think the world of the woman and she thinks the world of them. It was really sweet to see it.

"What a surprise boys!" Makino smiled, "How are you?"

"Well, Bluejam hurt me and Sabo got kidnapped by his noble dad and Ace got hurt too. Then we were saved by these really cool pirates and these pretty nurse ladies are helping me and Ace get better so we're okay!" Luffy smirked, "How are you?"

Makino looked a little worried, "Bluejam hurt you? Sabo got kidnaped? Ace got hurt? Cool pirates? Who are these pretty nurse ladies? Ace? Sabo? What's going on? What's Luffy talking about? In fact, how did you boys get here? Where's Dadan…? Who are they?"

Makino pointed at the four Whitebeard Pirates.

"They're the cool pirates who saved us!" Luffy grinned, "Manga, Thatchy, Girly and Haru!"

Marco sighed, Luffy had given them all names that he demined easier to remember.

"Luffy means Marco, Thatch, Izo and Haruta," Sabo told Makino, "Marco is the blonde, Thatch is the one wearing the cooks outfit, Izo is the pretty man and Haruta is the last one and youngest."

Sabo then told Makino everything that had happened (minus the bit of them going with the Whitebeard Pirates and why they were here) and she nodded her head. She was happy that the boys were okay now.

Makino looked a little nervous but she nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you for saving my boys," she told them, "Are you three okay?"

"We're fine!" Ace grinned at Makino, "But that's not why we're here."

"Why are you here then?" Makino asked.

"To say good-bye!" Luffy smiled then frowned as he had tears in his eyes, "I love you Makino! I'm going to miss you!"

What…?

"You boys don't have to go," Makino smiled, "You can live here with me instead in the mountain with Dadan if you want. Then we can see each other all the time."

Ace sighed and looked at Sabo. Sabo was better with words he was so he can explain and tell Makino why they can't stay here if her, otherwise they would if they weren't going with the Whitebeard Pirates.

"We're going with the Whitebeard Pirates Makino-san," Sabo told her, "Ace made a deal with them and we're going with them."

Makino looked a horrified then Sabo explained everything else to her and she slowly nodded in her head in understanding.

"Okay, then be careful boys," Makino smiled. She knew better than anyone once that the trio had made up their minds about something there was no talking them out of it, "And look out for each other. Okay? Promise me."

"We promise!" the three of them nodded.

Makino cried a little as she hugged the boys again. She was going to miss them and she knew better than anyone how stubborn they were. There was no changing their minds once it was set on something.

"We'll write letters and send photos and presents and stuff even whenever we can!" Luffy told Makino, "Promise! Okay?"

Makino smiled softly as she nodded her head still crying, "Okay," then Makino looked right at Marco, "You better take care of them."

Marco smiled lightly to her, "We will yoi, I swear I will. You have my word Miss Makino. We will take very good care of the boys. They're our family after and if it's one the Whitebeard Pirates do. We take care of our own."

########################################

 **Oh mama or papa Marco. how I love you. doesn't Marco make a great parent?**

 **okay, next chapter Garp comes in! it's not as explosive as may people may think. and I am happy with have written for it! I don't want Garp to look like a total villain or anything. I mean, he can be a tool and abusive at times, but he does love his grandsons and only wants best is for them. so look forward to the next chapter! I have draft written up! just got to over it. it should be Saturday, maybe Sunday.**

 **anyway, peace! oh right, We're taking Ace has 73 reviews, 82 favs and 126 follows! loving it! let's getting going!**


	12. Chapter 12 (chapter 10)

**I'm back! sorry, i think the chapter is a little short (thought it might not be, i don't know. let me know if you think it's short or not) but it has Garp coming for the boys! so hopefully it's fine! oh right, writing and updating might be slow next week as i got the dates for my sister's babyshower and enegament mixed up, i thought they were in two weeks but it turns out it is next weekend, opps. so i will be a little busy cleaning and orgainsing things, since some family from out of town are coming to stay with me too and we don't always get along. but i will try to update anyway!**

 **oh right, i will be bringing in the straw-hats soon as well as some OCs as well. to make the Seventeenth Division up with characters. just so you guys know.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! reviews will be done at the end of this chapter! take it away boys!**

 **Whitebeard Pirates & ASL: Kerennie doens't own One Piece or it's chapters but does own this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear OOC. **

**############################**

Chapter 10

 _Marineford, Grandline_

Fleet Admiral Sengoku sighed as he went through the paperwork and reports on his desk, which was a lot. There had rumours and false reports of Whitebeard leaving the New World then the Grandline to the East Blue but nothing that Sengoku could get his hands on or any of the reports from the East could confirm this ridiculous rumour. After all, why would the World's Strongest Man go to the East Blue, the weakest of the four seas?

There was nothing important in any of the reminding reports, well not at least that Sengoku has seen so fa… hold on a minute… what is this…?

A report from a Junior First Class Lieutenant Jones Michalis…? The name didn't ring a bell to the Fleet Admiral at all but then again, was he meant to know every single name of every single marine in the Marines? Especially one that is meant to be from the East Blue at that too? And an interesting position at that too.

Why was a Lieutenant, no matter senior or junior, first class or not, writing a report to the Fleet Admiral? That's meant to the Captain or Commanders job…

The Fleet Admiral skimmed the report quickly thinking it was another one saying that it must be rumours about Whitebeard being in the East Blue, so he was very shock to see and read this:

 _…_ _Whitebeard's ship the_ Moby Dick _has been sighted on a small Island called Dawn Island also known The Goa Kingdom. Witnesses say several of his Commander were spotted on the island. We have yet to find out why but thought this was important to report…_

Whitebeard is in the East Blue! But why!? And on a place called Dawn Island, also known as the Goa Kingdom? Isn't that where Garp is from?

"Lisa?" Sengoku shouted.

"Yes sir?" a young brunette wearing a marine's outfit said walking into the office.

"Get me Garp," Sengoku told her, "Right now."

"Yes sir Fleet Admiral sir!" Lisa saluted closing the door behind her.

Garp might not know Whitebeard went to island or the East Blue but Sengoku was better off asking on that off chance that Garp did know. The man sometimes knows things that he doesn't let others know till the last minute or moment.

########################################################

Garp walked into Sengoku's office by punching one of his walls down, again, without using the door, again. How many times has Sengoku told that many to use the dam door and not break down more dam walls?!

Seriously? How many times has it been because Sengoku has lost track.

"Hold on a moment please Garp," Sengoku told one of his oldest friends and partners as well as pain in the ass and the Marine Hero then turned and said into a Den-Den Mushi, "Sent the picture over immediately. I want it and your new report right away Lieutenant… no wait, Captain Michalis."

"Yes sir!" the man over the end said then hung up.

Sengoku sighed as he hung up the Den-Den Mushi- one problem done- it seems that they know why Whitebeard is in the East Blue, appearing he has picked up new crew members, some kids and now he has another one to deal with, Garp.

"We found out that Whitebeard **_is_** in the East Blue," Sengoku told Garp who was sitting down on his couch eating his sea-crackers, again.

"Oh really?" Garp laughed, "And why is he there? In fact, where is he?"

"A place called the Goa Kingdom," Sengoku answered as Garp chocked on the sea-crackers that he was eating, "Also known as…"

"Dawn Island," Garp coughed as hit his chest from chocking, "I know. That's my home island after all. Why would Whitebeard be there…?"

Ace, of course! Garp knew that. But he didn't have to tell Sengoku that. Garp knew the moment that the rumours had started about Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates being in the East Blue. He knew that someone must have said something to the man about Ace and told him where the kid was.

But who…?

 _'_ _That young red-hair bastard!'_ Garp thought, _'that Shanks must have said something! It could only be him! It had to have been him! When I see that little shit next...! He is so going to get it! I need to get back! Luffy and Sabo must be upset about Ace being taken away! I need to get back and make sure those two don't do anything stupid! And if they have… if they are going too… I might have break my deal of the challenge with Whitebeard and take Ace back off him. Then I'll bring the three of them here to train to become great marine!'_

"And why would Whitebeard go a small island in the weakest blue?" Garp laughed, "It makes no sense."

Hopefully Garp can convince Sengoku to not look into it. That way Luffy and Sabo and especially Ace will then be safe.

"Apparently, it was a trip to pick up new crew members," Sengoku sighed.

 _'_ _Did Senny just say, new crew members? As in more than one?'_ Garp thought.

Lisa walked into the office and handed Sengoku some papers, properly the report that he wanted sent over right away and something about a photo too. Was this them then?

"Senny?" Garp said once Lisa had left and closed the office door behind her. Since Garp knew that Sengoku didn't like being that in front of people that didn't understand or know about their relationship and closest. And no in anyway other than old friends, partners and work-mates.

The main people that Garp calls Sengoku, Senny in front of are the Vice Admirals and Admirals, plus Garp's own people. But not anyone else. Not unless he wanted another long and boring lecture which he wasn't going to listen too again, then have his vacation days and times cut short, again.

Sengoku frowned as he read the report and looked at the photo.

"Garp?" Sengoku said as he looked up at him, "Why would Whitebeard be going all the way to the East Blue for children?"

Garp froze in place for a moment, children? As in more than one? Well, if it was more than one then there was no way that it Ace since Ace was a single child… wait! What if Ace didn't want to go without Luffy and Sabo…? Then it would be children because it would be all three of Garp's grandsons… no, it was just a coincidence there was no way… was there?

"What are you talking about Senny?" Garp laughed, "Why would I know something like that? What would Whitebeard want if a bunch of bratty kids anyway?"

Sengoku handed Garp the report and photo as he watched his old friend.

"They're from Dawn, you're from Dawn, they're from East Blue and you're from East Blue," Sengoku said as he saw the partly shocked and surprised face expression on his friend, "Must I explain more? You know them, don't you?"

' _Whitebeard you bastard!_ ' Garp thought as he just stormed out the office without saying anything, ' _Take Ace sure, I can live with that. We had a deal after all. But taking Sabo and Luffy, especially Luffy! That's crossing a line!_ '

Sengoku was taking that as Garp knew something. Sigh, dam it.

"Garp!" Sengoku shouted, "Don't go starting a war with Whitebeard!"

"I'll try my hardest not too!" Garp yelled as he just stormed down the hallways then thought, ' _Dam fucking grandson stealing bastards_! _I'll start a fucking war if I need to get them back if Whitebeard doesn't hand them over! He can keep Ace I guess, I mean, we had a deal but if he doesn't return Sabo and Luffy…well, that's a different matter entirely! I won't let all three of my grandsons be raised or taken by the pirates! Luffy and Sabo can just come back here to Marineford with me and raised into Great Marines!_ '

####################################################

 _Three weeks later, still in the East Blue…_

Marco smiled softly to himself as Sabo and Ace chased Luffy around the deck. Marco wasn't sure what they were doing, maybe playing a game of tag or something? But it was nice and peaceful and no-one was getting hurt and that's all that mattered in Marco's opinion right now.

The boys were slowly getting use to life with the Whitebeard Pirates as they were slowly getting use to life with the boys. Ace was stand-offish at best and very protective of his two brothers, if anyone so such as looked at one of them the wrong way, let alone said anything that might have lead to a misunderstanding then Ace was protecting his brothers and has was trying to fight the person. Sabo was just very polite and trying his hardest to be the peacemaker but Sabo can be just as protective, if not worse than Ace is at sometimes. Just depends on how much of big misunderstanding it is and if it involved his brothers, especially little Luffy, well, shit hit the fan. And Luffy, sweet little innocent Luffy, no one messed with him unless they wanted an overprotective Ace and Sabo on them and if not one of those two then Marco was handing that person their ass to them.

Luffy being Luffy had no idea what was going on and just concluded it to be a mystery and that everyone was just acting weird. Which was properly for the better for a number of different people and for a number of different reasons, all involved slow and panful deaths from not only Ace and Sabo but Marco as well.

It didn't take long for the boys to get use to their new routine- they did some chores and trained. They were cabin boys on Whitebeard's ship and with the Whitebeard Pirates now. So it was easy and fun. Marco showed them what to do and kept their list of chores small and simple, most of the time the three boys just worked together and got the jobs done in no time.

Out of all of the Whitebeards Pirates-, Haruta, Whitebeard and the Commanders, mostly Izo, Thatch and Marco though, especially Marco were the ones that the boys seemed to liked and hung out with. Haruta and Marco more so then anyone else. Sure, Izo put Whitebeard marks on the boys' clothes so that everyone who knew they belonged to/with and Thatch cooked and brought them food while Whitebeard told really good stories and the other Commanders trained/help with training or was teaching them something new. But Haruta was closer in age with them so they got along well and well, Marco was kind of like a really big and older brother, or dare Sabo say or admit, like the father he had always wanted but never got or had with his sperm donor (since no-one was allowed to call Sabo's father his father because the man never acted like nor was one.)

Marco put it down to saving the boys and being, maybe, a little protective of them (not a little protective Mama bird, really protective) and things like that. Not realise it was because he was closet thing that either of the three boys had to a father figure.

And Marco, desipe what some may say or think, does know and notice the small crushes that each other the boys seem to have each other. But they're only ten and seven, so there was no need for anyone to say anything or for Marc to get involved in it, yet. If something happens or looks like it might happen then Marco will get involved but till then, Marco is just going to keep an eye on it and see where it goes. That was all Marco could do without maybe upsetting the boys, well, most likely upsetting Ace really badly, Sabo would properly try to act indifferent about it and Luffy, being well, Luffy. Will have no idea what it is and conclude it as being a mystery and leave it at that.

"Marco!" Luffy smiled hiding at his leg.

It seems that after three weeks of telling Luffy that his name is Manga or Mango or Pineapple or Turkey or Blue or any of those other ridiculous nicknames was finally starting to pay off. It seems that Luffy got his name right.

"What is it Luffy?" Marco asked.

Ace and Sabo ran over to him, a little out of breath as they were grinning.

"Save me!" Luffy asked as he tried climbing up, "Up!"

What…?

"Pardon?" Marco said as he picked Luffy up automatically without realising it.

"That's cheating Luffy!" Ace whined.

"Luffy! That's not fair!" Sabo told him.

It seems that Marco has been involved in their game, of whatever it was, without meaning too.

"No it's not!" Luffy told his two brothers with his tongue poking out.

"And two against one is fair and isn't cheating?" Marco sighed having no idea what was going on but was now involved.

"Not when it comes to tickle wars!" Ace grinned.

"What…?" Marco asked.

"Tickle Wars," Sabo explained, "It's game we come up when Luffy was a baby. It's simple- Ace and I chase Luffy around and once we catch him we tickle him till he laughs, whoever gets Luffy to laugh first wins or if Luffy is about to get away and stop us from tickling him, then he wins. Normally Ace or I win and Luffy loses."

That explains some much right now.

"But because I have Luffy, he wins?" Marco asked.

"NO!" Ace demanded.

"Yes," Sabo sighed as Ace just glared at him, "What Ace? We never said he couldn't go to the adults for help. They just don't normally help him."

Ace crossed his arms and huffed not looking at either of his brothers which just made Sabo sigh and shake his head as Luffy giggled.

And, it looks like they're going to have grumpy, very grumpy Ace for a while now. Great, Ace can be difficult like this. Marco better do something about this…

"Well if Ace is going to be difficult then I guess that means you two can sleep with me tonight then," Marco smiled which got Ace's attention right away as he put Luffy on the ground next to Sabo. Marco knew that Ace hated not sleeping with his brothers more than he was annoyed by them so Marco knew it would get something out of Ace and get him out of this mood very quickly.

"Okay," Sabo nodded.

"Cool!" Luffy smiled.

"No!" Ace shouted grabbing Sabo and Luffy pulling them into him, "They're mine! They sleep with me!"

"Okay, then the three of you can sleep with me tonight then," Marco smiled knowing that Luffy would want to do it after Marco had said they could.

"YES!" Luffy cheered, "Please Ace?"

Ace just hugged Luffy and Sabo as he buried his partly embarrassed face into their hair. Ace was totally not embarrassed after shouting and telling everyone that Luffy and Sabo belonged to him so they were sleeping with him and not someone else.

Ae was going to so say no at first but he knew that Luffy would get upset if did and then would bug him the rest of the day about it plus give him the puppy dog eyes of doom too. So it was easier to give up the battle before it begun. Plus he could just hear Sabo now giving him a lecture about it isn't bad to get to know people and they know they can trust Marco and blah, blah blah blah blah.

"I guess so…" Ace muttered.

"Yes! Thank you Ace!" Luffy cheered then turned around and gave him a kiss on the check which just makes Ace's face got even redder so Ace lets go of their brother and just hugs Luffy as he buries his face away in said younger's hair as he forces them to sit on the deck.

"Yeah Ace," Sabo teased then gave him a kiss which surprised Ace so he went even redder and tried to hide his face more in Luffy's raven black hair, "Thanks."

"Bastard…" Marco was pretty sure he heard Ace muttered but he said nothing. Despite that, the three boys were adorable and cute to watch.

Now, to get back to the jobs on hand… like actually organising a proper and better room for Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Plus the stuff with the ship with the Shipwrights too. Something about, secret rooms or passage ways for the boys to have and use with the Moby Dick to help keep them safe…

#####################################################

Whitebeard laughed as Luffy ate food that properly weighed more than Whitebeard himself, he knew that the boy could eat food but still! It so much food!

"Pops!" Izo shouted running into the Gallery.

"What is it my son?" Whiebeard asked, since his sixteenth division commander looked worried and had been running, Izo doesn't run, because it will ruin his make-up so it must be important if he was willing to let his make-up get ruin.

"There's a Marine Ship! One from Marineford!" Izo told Whitebeard, "We're sure it's an Vice-Admiral at that too! And Garp at that as well!"

Luffy stopped eating as he looked a little pale.

"Ace!" Sabo said, "Shitty Gramps alert!"

Ace stopped eating as he grabbed Luffy and Sabo putting them behind him as he looked around them for a way to get the hell out of here before Shitty Gramps find them. Shit! They should have known that Shitty Gramps would come looking for them!

The boys weren't all that open with their relationship about Garp other than they called him Shitty Gramps and left Luffy for them to raise when they were little.

"Dam old man!" Ace cursed then he looked at Marco, "You have to hide us! We'll make us go back if you don't!"

Marco bend down to Ace's level as he ruffled the young raven's hair then did the same to Luffy and Sabo.

"We won't let that happen-yoi," Marco told the boys.

Sabo then reaslied something, "Äce… Shitty Gramps might do worse…"

The two ten years olds looked at each other- their seven year old little brother looked really confused. What was worse than Garps fists of love and him making them go back to Dawn? Or maybe even Marineford and force them to be Marines?

"Whitebeard's and Gramps deal only involved you," Sabo told Ace who was slowly realising what Sabo was pointing out and saying. But Garp wouldn't… would he? "So he might separate us. Leaving you here with Whitebeard but take me and Luffy."

Luffy looked terrified and horrified at the idea as he grabbed Ace. Ace looked mad and annoyed, because he knew that Sabo was right as Sabo just looked scared and sad.

"No!" Luffy screamed all teary eyed.

"Over my dead body!" Ace screamed as he grabbed Luffy back then grabbed and pulled Sabo into the little group hug, "Shitty Gramps can do that over my dead body!"

Marco picked the three boys and gave them a hug to try and help them calm down, "Garp can that do over my _dead body_. Since I'm a phoenix and can't die. I've love to see him to try and take you boys away from me-yoi."

Whitebeard smiled at the scene as their three youngest calm right down at Marco's word and hugged him back. It was sweet seeing Marco tell the boys that he would protect them and keep them together no matter what so all they have to do is stay with him. Preferably behind him so if he has to fight Garp they won't get hurt.

It seems that Marco wanted to take on the guardian role and father role to the three young boys and if Marco did that… then he would have grandkids with these three boys instead of sons… Whitebeard liked that idea…

Whitbeard has lots of sons and daughters but none of them have any kids so having grandkids too would be great! At least, Whitebeard thinks it would be!

"Well, we better go see what Garp wants then!" Whitebeard smiled leaving Marco to handle the boys. He had it handled.

####################################################

Whitebeard sat in his seat/throne on the deck as Garp walked onto the ship. Only with one fellow Marine with him, someone who Whitebeard had seen a few times with Garp whose name started with a B but Whitebeard couldn't remember the man's name.

"Newgate," Garp said as he crossed his arms.

"Garp," Whitebeard said back.

Whitebeard looked around himself easily just using his eyes as he looked for Marco and the boys, but he didn't see them, yet. Whitebeard knew that they would come and be here soon then.

"How can we help you, Mr Marine Hero?" Izo asked.

"You have somethings, no, some ones that belong to me and I would like them back," Garp told them, "My grandsons."

Some of the crew whispered between themselves as Whitebeard just put his hand up and they went quiet.

"I believe we had a deal with Ace, no?" Whitebeard said to Garp as they stared off.

"Ace is one of my _three_ grandsons, Newgate," Garp stared right back, "We did have a deal and I will have to live it. You can keep Ace but the other two, Sabo with the blonde and Luffy with the straw-hat, are not a part of that deal. They are my grandsons and I will be taking them."

Marco walked over with the three boys right behind him, Ace at the front with Sabo in the middle then Luffy at the back, hiding behind his two big brothers.

"I won't be allowing that Garp," Marco told him getting the old Marine's attention as the three boys hiding behind his legs. Ace and Sabo both had metal pipes in her hands as they stood in front of Luffy to protect him, "they're mine now."

Marco's…?

"Listen here, Phoenix," Garp said trying to imitated the slightly shorter man with blonde hair but it didn't have any effect on him at all, "We had a deal with Ace but Luffy and Sabo are not under that at all. So hand them over, I'll take them to Marineford with me and raise them into Great Marines! If Ace wants, then he can come as well. But that's up to him if he wants to be separate from his brothers or not, not you."

Marco wiped the spit from Garp off his face as he just stared the man down with his usual bored face expression.

"You don't seem to understand, Fist," Marco told Garp, "They are covered by our deal. Ace wouldn't come or leave without his brothers, especially not when they were in _danger._ _We were_ there to save them, _where were_ you-yoi?"

Garp went to say something then closed his mouth as he thought about the phoenix had just said very carefully.

"Danger? What danger?" Garp asked looking at the boys.

"A pirate by the name of Bluejam and a very annoying Nobleman who claimed to be young Sabo's father, but he was nothing more than a sperm donor," Marco answered as he stood in front of the boys more, "That danger. All three boys were hurt by are fine _now. Thanks to us._ "

Garp stared at his grandsons, "Ace? Sabo? Luffy? Is this true?"

"Ah ha!" Luffy nodded from behind everyone, "Bluejam and Sabo's not dad hurt Ace and took Sabo then Bluejam took me! And Ace was really hurt that he couldn't come get us himself so Marco and Thatchy and Izo did! And the pretty pink nurse ladies helped us get all better! So we're fine now!"

"What Lu said," Sabo smiled.

"What they said," Ace huffed as he glared at Garp.

Garp was torn with what to do and say right now, "Thank you. For being there to help my grandsons Newgate. But I will be taking Luffy and Sabo. They have nothing to do with our deal with Ace."

Ace pushed his brothers behind him as he held his pipe up and growled slightly at Garp who just chuckled till Marco stood in front of them again and was blocking him from getting to his grandsons.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" Garp frowned.

"Protecting my boys, Fist," Marco told Garp, "That's all there is to it. We promised we weren't going to let anyone separate them and I for one, are going to keep it. It doesn't matter who the opponent is Garp. I won't be letting you separate them, yoi. I promised them that. So, you take them over my dead body-yoi."

Izo, Thatch and the other commanders (that are there) all walked over and stood by Marco. Standing by their older brother. "And ours," they all said.

Garp frowned as he looked over at Whitebeard.

"What my sons said Garp," Whitebeard told his old time rival, enemy and friend, "Over our dead bodies. Ace wouldn't leave his brothers behind and he doesn't want to be separated from them and we don't plan on separating them."

Garp sighed as he scratched the back of his head. What to do? What to do? Senny doesn't want Garp starting wars but he can't just leave his grandsons with the Whitebeards… can he?

"Luffy, come here for a moment," Garp said.

Luffy grinned and went to walk over but got stopped by Sabo and Ace.

"Why?" Ace hissed.

"Beucase he can't lie," Garp told Ace as he waked over to them. Garp sighed, Ace has always seen Garp as an enemy and nothing has seemed to have changed. Garp sat down in front of the boys and Marco as he waved away his brothers. Maroc could handle this if it goes bad and Marco was interested in seeing where this was going to go. "Luffy? Do you want come with Grandpa or stay with Ace and Sabo?" Garp knew that Sabo would choice to stay with Ace, the chance of his parents coming after him… he was safer with Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates then with Garp. Garp would be forced to hand Sabo back over since they're not related by blood. (Garp doesn't know that Sabo's dad is dead).

"Stay with Ace and Sabo!" Luffy smiled hugging his brothers, "They're my brothers and I love them!"

"What about me?" Garp frowned.

"I love you Grandpa!" Luffy smiled, "But I love Ace and Sabo more! I would be by myself with you and being alone hurts more than being hurt. Plus I don't want to be a stupid marine! I want to be a pirate!" which Ace and Sabo agreed with.

Garp hit Luffy on the head then Ace and Sabo, giving the three boys' fists of love which made them all complain about it but they laughed too so Marco decided that he didn't need to try and kill the Vice-Admiral as this seems to be way of handling things and showing affection.

"Then stay here where's it safe and train to be strong marines!" Garp concluded.

What…?

"Pirates!" the three boys shouted.

"Marines!" Garp yelled.

"Pirates!" the three boys shouted again.

The four of them were in each others' faces then they all cracked up laughing as Luffy gave Garp a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Neither Ace or Sabo said anything but jealously was clear on Ace's face as he grabbed Luffy and hugged him, keeping him away from Garp. Luffy, sensing something was wrong with Ace but had no idea what so kissed him on the cheek too which caused him to go red and smile really fondly and sweetly at Luffy as he knocked off his straw-hat and buried his face into Luffy's hair as they down and Ace hugged Luffy. Sabo put his head on Ace's shoulder as he hugged his two rave hair brothers.

"Then you better take care of them Phoenix, Newgate," Garp said to them as he got up as rustled the three boys' hair, "Otherwise our deal is off and I am taking them back. Chance of war or not."

"You know we will Garp," Whitebeard nodded to Garp, "We look out for our own."

Garp nodded his head as he looked at his grandsons again. Happy that were at least happy to stay together and would be safe under Whitebeard's protection.

Garp nodded to Marco who nodded back as they said nothing to each other. They could by just looking in each other's eyes what the other was trying to say and meant. Garp was trusting them and Marco was letting him know that they won't let anything happen to the three boys so everything was fine.

Garp left without saying anything else.

Marco looked over to the three boys who had all fallen sleep in their little group hug. Marco smiled fondly at t as he picked the three boys up careful.

"I'll take them to my room to rest," Marco told Whitebeard, "You fine to handle things?"

"We're fine Marco, go," Whitebeard nodded, "It's almost like you're their father, you know my son."

Marco stopped and stared at Whitebeard, looking, just a little embarrassed, "Pops!"

"It's true Marco," Izo agreed as other crew members and commanders agreed with him too, "You are very father like with the boys."

"Not you guys too!" Marco moaned.

"Dad…" Luffy muttered in his sleep as he hugged Marco a little. Marco went a little red and walked off as the others were snickering.

Marco guessed they were right. He was kind of like a father, or at least, like a parent figure to the boys. Whether or not the boys seed him as one too was a different matter, and either the boys would agree or not was a different matter too.

They knew that Sabo's dad was a dick, Ace's was dead so the kid never knew him so he never had a father before and Luffy… well, Garp doesn't count. He's their grandpa is not a dad. The boys didn't really have father figures- good or bad, for themselves, so if they saw and looked to Marco as one, then he guessed he wouldn't mind. But only if the boys were cool with it. Marco already knows that Pops would love it, it's Pops after all.

Marco walked into his room and put the three boys in his bed as he went to the paperwork on his desk. Might as well get as much of it done before dinner and the boys wake up as Marco could.

####################################################

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **i was having some problems seeing reviews for a few days ago. as in they come through to my personal email account but weren't on the reviews for the story. but it seems to have fixed itself up! yes!**

 **anyway, start the reviews!**

 **pest- yes, mama marco is the best. but i think i might get the ASL boys to call him dad. just becuase everyone can have fun with it in the future.**

 **crimsondream01- i hope you liked Garp's rection this chapter! there will be more Garp, boys and Whitebeard moments in the furture. Garp isn't going to give up on his grandsons becoming Marines quiet yet.**

 **natsuyuki- i like Mamma Marco too. but i like Daddy Marco and Pop/Poppy/Grand-Pops and Grandpa Whitebeard more and i think Whitebeard will too.**

 **angel0940- Marco is the perfect parent for the boys and the future kids that are coming in. expect quiet a few OCs. and i think he will be a good parents towards the straw-hats as well.**

 **kuy-fitelia-love13- yes i know, mama marco for the win, it's so cute! i hope you enjoyed the mama marco parts in this chapter!**

 **tonlor- hope you keep on enjoying more Luffy and Whitebeard parts.**

 **keeper of the worlds- yes, they meet Sanji after Zoro and Nami early post stravtion. Usopp will come on a longer date most likely as i kind of want to keep the whole Kuro thing happpening with Usopp helping to save/protect Kaya. since Luffy will want to go back to East Blue and Dawn to part of his jounreynwhen he is seventeen since he will want to sail on his own with his crew for a little once he has turned seveteen and has a very big and bad fight with Ace and Sabo too plus come back for Sanji who promises to join the crew once Luffy is older. ooppss, spoilers... oh well. Usopp is the only one that i can't see how i can write him in early without Kaya dying in the future becuase of Kuro... if anyone has a idea about this, please let me know. becuase i have another way for Sanji to join early if i can work out how to get Usopp to join early. i jsut don't see the point of Luffy and the others going back just to meet Usopp.**

 **greendrkness- more cute and fluff senses to come! i hope you keep on enjoying!**

 **akemi tourou- here's the next chapter!**

 **caraline fisher- if Dadan is smart she will get her ass out of that old hideout as fast as she can before Garp comes to pay her a little visit. i wonder if she's enough to do though..?**

 **moonfruit12- thank you. i hope the work only gets better! and yes, Mama Marco for the win! though, i think i'm goign to start call him Daddy Marco now, since i like the sign of it and acutally started to write a fanfiction where Marco kind of becomes Luffy's, Ace's, Sabo's and some OCs dad. I'll properly post it later on or post it once it's done.**

 **blackfairy30- i haven't decided yet fully if i will kill Thatch and/or Whitebeard off yet. I'm thinking of keeping of them for a while, then having Whitebeard dead from his illness if i don't come with something to save him from it and have him know Luffy as his heir with Marco as his right hand. not sure yet. still thinking about it.**

 **guest account- it's your name? cool! that makes things easy then! i hope you keep on liking! the Whitebeards will find out about Luffy's devil fruit powers at some time. just not sure when, yet. but proplery soon. it's not becuase the boys don't trust them or anything. it just hasn't come in and they haven't asked. yet.**

 **ar111- hope you keep on reviewing and so i can keep on writing and replying for you!**

 **and i think that's everyone! anyway. hope you enjoyed the charpter and if people can come with ideas on how the straw-hats other than Zoro and Nami, that would be great and hopeful!**

 **anway, reviews: 87, favs: 92 and follows: 131. i hope to see it still raising! oh right, if anyone has ideas for OCs for the Seventeenth Division, feel free to send them in! i welcome my fans to send in ideas for OCs to me!**

 **anyway, till next time fans!**


	13. Chapter 13 (Chapter 11)

**I'm bbbaaacccckkkkkk!**

 **anyway, thank you to kisanei for making 100 favs! you rock! let's keep going up!**

 **and to the reviews!**

 **tonlor- I hope you keep on liking forward for more! i will now be slowly introducing some more division members for the ASL and the idea and explaintion of teh seventeenth division will happen soon as well. since only Marco, Whitebeard and Luffy know about it at this point in time, not the others know that yet. not till the next chapter.**

 **keeper of the worlds- first off. your idea with Usopp is brilliant. thank you! i think i will use it! that helped a lot! and yes, Nami will be the first one that joins and yes the idea with Bellemere helped. i think i will have her live in the end. i know to work with it. Zoro will join right afterwards after getting lost which will get explain when it happens. and yes, more or less that is the reason why Ace, Sabo and Luffy have fight and what their fight is about. Ace adn Sabo don't want Luffy to leave/go off on his own as Captain becuase it will be dangerous without them or the Whitebeards there to back him up/help him if something happens. Luffy will say something about how will he learn how to be a captain/pirate if he can't try/do something by himself. and go on about how Marco is cool with it then they will agrue more. this is when Usopp's call about Kuro will come in and Luffy will leave with his crew to go help/save Usopp since Marco is away on a mission at that very moment and Ace and Sabo will be not be happy about it at all since they said they should for Marco to get back to come up with plan. and... no more spoilers. everyone can wait and read about it.**

 **satanssweetsibling- yes, i will add Robin early but she won't be joining till a little later on. for reasons, let's just say. we get to find out about the plans for Vivi's country easiler becuase of it.**

 **nightblackrose13- don't worry, the Whitebeards will be using that line soon. if anyone but Garp asks/asked about the boys, that's what they are gonig to tell them. oh, yo know because we kidnapped them! and lines like that. and tell the people that it's none of their business as well. i have Marco killing people again. the poor stupid souls going after the ASL trio and saying things that they shouldn't.**

 **blackfairy30- more ASL moments to come! not really in this chapter but in the furture chapters there are! especially with Luffy! he is just too loveable that kid.**

 **dryboneszero- yes, thank you. i will use Kaitlyn for Sabo's crew. she can be his first mate! she'll have a different past, since you said you were cool with it. but thank you again! and Garp isn't fully convinced, he just realises that right now the safest place for the boys is with Whitebeard, for now. and yes, that's the way i was seeing it too. the Seventeenth Division being the next generation of pirates and of Whitebeard Pirates.**

 **greendrkness- i know them picking Whitebeard over Garp seems a little mean since he has known them for so long but please remember, he hasn't always been there for them adn the boys are starting to feel like they belong with the Whitebeards. i'm sure if Garp wasn't so stubborn about the whole, you will become Marines thing then the boys might ahve chosen to go with him as long as it wasn't back to Dawn. but you know, it's not Whitebeard and Marco said he couldn't visit. so let's wait for the next visit! it will fun!**

 **kuy-fitelia-love13- here is the update!**

 **moonfruit12- i know, Daddy Marco is just as good as Mama Marco. know all i have to do is acutally orgainse a partner for Marco, male or female to help him with the kids...**

 **any ideas people? i could go with Lacey (one of the nurses) or i could bring someone else in... or made it one of the other Whitebeard Pirates... like Thatch or Izo or Whitebeard or something?**

 **caraline fisher- i know, the ASL boys are so cute. and wait! there's more cutest to come with more small cute male characters to come! like Levi who will be Luffy's first mate with Zoro! when Zoro comes! which is in a few chapters.**

 **akemi tourou- i am going to try a schudle which up on my profile. Thursdays and Sundays, well, that's the plan anyway. though it might Wednesdays and Saturdays for some people depneding on which country one lives in due to time differances. but anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **ar111- don't worry! i haven't planned on killing Ace or Thacth off! Whitebeard will be killed off, sorry, but only due to old age not anyone killing him! but that's not for a long time yet! i'm sorry! but it will a sweet and peaceful death! i swear!**

 **##################################################**

Chapter 11

 _A few days later…_

Luffy sat in Marco's lap without a single problem, sure, Ace and Sabo seemed a little a jealous but that was nothing new. Luffy wrote down some names and showed it to Marco who smiled and nodded his head, telling Luffy that he spelt them all right but they were a little hard to read still. Marco take the pen and paper and wrote the names more neatly so that Luffy could see the differences in some of the letters.

The little raven hair boy nodded his head with a big grin on his face as Marco showed him the differences between some of his letters and Marco's. not that Marco cared since he, Ace and Sabo could read Luffy's handwriting but it was always good to get the boy to improve his handwrite. So that others were reading it that weren't Marco, Ace or Sabo could at least read it.

Luffy has having trouble with his m's, e's, t's, c's, o's and r's. Sometimes his c's could look like e's, sometimes his e's could look c's while his m's would sometimes look likes n's or a mm type of thing, his o's could be anything really, r's could sometimes be written as m or n (more his lower case ones then upper case ones) and sometimes his t's would look like h's.

It wasn't that bad, but people who didn't really know Luffy, couldn't read what he was writing. But then again, Marco has seen and had to read worse handwriting then a seven year who couldn't write or spell okay. Thatch, cough, cough.

Sabo's handwriting was easier to read, properly from his years of being taught and growing up as a noble. Sabo had no problems so there wasn't really much for Marco to teach him or help him with.

Ace on the other hand. His handwriting was a cross between his two brothers. Some words were hard to read, more due to the fact that Ace couldn't spell it more than the handwriting itself. Other times, Ace spelt the words perfectly fine and they were easy to read and other times, they were spelt right but a little hard to read because of the messy writing. Just depends on Ace's moods and how quickly he had to write something. But the main problem they had was Ace's spelling. It was unusual but Marco could work with it once one of the nurses worked out what was going on, Ace is dyslexic.

Teaching the kids math skills and numbers was a little harder. Luffy wouldn't sit still or understand a lot of it, unless Marco used meat or pieces of meat for his examples or bribes. Then Luffy would normally understand it and get it. Luffy just concluded maths as being hard and a mystery most of the time though.

Sabo was fine. There were no problems. Properly thanks to his noble heritage and upbringing once again. Which meant that Sabo would help Ace. Who was actually really good at maths, much to everyone's surprises. Ace nine times out ten didn't need to write or work it out the questions by writing it out like Sabo and Luffy did. Ace could do it off the top of his head or just using his fingers and a little bit of muttering. Ace's dyslexia have no effect on numbers, just letters and words.

Sabo was kind of jealous, though he never said it out lot, properly because he didn't want to Ace to think of either of them differently. But Marco could tell. Ace was just naturally good with numbers. But he felt everything else for Sabo, since the three of them all agreed that the blonde was the smart one out of them.

"I'm bored!" Luffy whined as Marco looked over the words again.

"Almost done," Marco told Luffy, "Just a few simple number problems then we're done. Ace? Sabo? How are you two going?"

Marco looked over the table to the two ten year olds as Sabo seemed to be explaining something to Ace. Was it the wordy number problem? Ace seems to be have problems with wordy problems since he is dyslexic after all.

"We're fine," Sabo smiled, "Ace was having some problem reading the word problem so I'm telling him what it says."

"Thirty-two," Ace told Sabo.

Well, that was random…

"Right…" Sabo muttered a little annoyed that Ace was able to get the answer just like that. It took Sabo at least ten minutes to get that one!

Marco lightly chuckled at Ace's confused face expression, since he got it right but it seemed to annoy, bother and upset Sabo for some weird reason.

"What did I do?" Ace asked Marco.

"Nothing Ace," the blonde man told the young raven as the youngest was doing his number problems, "Sabo just doesn't understand how you are so good at this when he was having a little trouble."

Said blonde just stared at the older blonde as he crossed his arms, puffed his face up a little and looked away.

"Sorry," Ace muttered not sure what to do.

"It's fine," Sabo muttered back, "I'll still the smart one and make plans though, right?"

The raven hair boy nodded his head to his blonde brother, "Yes."

Which caused the blonde boy to smile, he liked it when his brother said that, "Good. Then everything is fine."

Marco just shook his head- he has no idea what is going on right now or why it is happening. But oh well, at least the two boys sorted it out themselves. Whatever the hell it is. Was it even a fight…? Would one count that as a fight? Or just sibling rivalry or jealously?

"Finished!" the youngest grinned, "Food?"

The older man didn't even bother looking over the work this time (he can go over with the youngest later) as he just packed it up, it was time to finish up, "Time for food then you have training with Haruta and Vista."

The three boys all nodded their heads as they ran out of the room to the gallery to get something to eat. Marco finished cleaning up then left to go get something to eat with the boys.

######################################################

"Marco?" Luffy asked as the man helped him get dried and dressed with Ace and Sabo doing the same in the background. Marco was still getting rooms worked out so the three boys were currently staying with him in his room till it was all worked out, "What's a dad? Are you a dad? But you don't act anything like Sabo's one did."

Marco froze in place as he looked Luffy dead in the eyes. Did that question really come from him…? Of course it did, Luffy was cute, sweet and innocent, and had no idea how to lie or try to trick Marco. But why did Luffy ask Marco that…? Where did this come from? Seriously, Marco would love to know where this come…

"Why do you ask Luffy?" Marco asked as he saw Sabo and Ace looking at Luffy and him. Were they wondering why Luffy asked that too? Or were they wondering what Marco's answer was going to be?

What was Marco going to say?

"Because a lot of the crew say you act like a dad with us and I wasn't sure," Luffy answered, "I mean, Sabo's dad wasn't really nice and Ace doesn't like his dad and I don't even know my dad. But you don't act like Sabo's dad. You're really nice and you protect you and help us. So I was wondering why everyone would call you a dad then. Are there different types of dads?"

Marco thought about it for a moment as he sighed. How was he was going to answer this? How was he going to explain it?

"Yes-yoi," Marco told Luffy was now fully dressed, "There are different types of dads. There are good ones like Pops and then there are bad ones, like Sabo's dad was. I don't know anything about Ace's dad so I can't tell you anything there and the same with yours Luffy's. And… I guess, I do kind of act like a dad with you boys. A dad would normally teach you reading, writing and numbers and other things like that."

Ace hated his dad? Marco was sure there was a story behind that but he wasn't going to push it. Ace wouldn't like it if he did and that was last thing they needed right now. Was for the only person who seemed to have a little control over the three boys somewhat to lose control over one of them and maybe even lose their trust. And that was the last thing that Marco wanted to lose, was their trust.

Marco was sure that Ace would open up about it once he was ready too.

"Like a good one?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Yes!" Sabo smiled and nodded. Marco was much better dad to Sabo then his own father ever was.

"Yeah," Ace muttered in agreement. Ace had no idea what having a _real dad_ was like but if it was anything like Marco. Then Ace guessed it wasn't so bad.

"I guess so," Marco smiled at Luffy.

"Cool! So, we have a good dad then!" Luffy grinned.

Marco choked on air and coughed a few times as the three boys climbed into Marco's bed. What did Luffy just call Marco?

"Night dad!" Luffy smiled.

He did it again!

"Night dad!" Sabo agreed as the three boys laid down.

"Yeah, night," Ace said as he closed his eyes, "Dad…"

Marco stood there a little speechless for a moment… the three boys… they just… they just all called him dad…?

Seriously, Marco would love to know where the hell this come from!?

Wait, Luffy said something about the crew saying something… Well, it looks like Marco is going to have a little 'chat' with them about it.

#######################################################

 _The next day…_

Marco wasn't sure what he was going to do with the three boys right now. They had a stopped at a small island, it looked family friendly… Marco means kid friendly enough, but the people seemed unsure about them. Well, they are pirates and not just any pirates, they were Whitebeard Pirates. And he was worried about how the people would react to seeing the three boys with them.

They were taking their time to get back to the New World, Pops was calling it a holiday ad some down time for everyone but this was the East Blue. It was the weakest sea in all of the blues. There was no way that anything was going to happen here. So it was a boring holiday, though everyone seemed to be having fun drinking and flirting with all of the random people that they met on the islands where they stopped.

But even though the island looked fine. It looked friendly enough, he was unsure about letting the three boys get off the boat. Marco liked knowing where they were at all times, since they seemed to attract trouble like bees to honey. How though, Marco had no idea but it happened.

"Please!" Luffy begged Marco as his two brothers were begging with him but they all knew that Luffy was everyone's favourite being the cutest and youngest, "Please! Please! We're be good! Promise!"

"So you'll stay out of trouble?" Marco asked, not really believing it. There was no way that the three boys would be able to stay out trouble.

"We'll try our hardest!" the little raven nodded.

"We'll stay out trouble! Promise Marco!" the older raven told the blonde man, "Please! You have to let us go!"

"Yeah!" the blonde brother nodded, "Please let us go dad!"

Marco sighed as he could hear people snickering behind him. Dam it. How can Marco keep saying no to the three young boys? He'll look like the bad guy here. And why do the boys keep swapping between calling him by his name and calling him Dad now?

"Yeah _dad!_ " Thatch snickered in the background, "Let them go. How much trouble can they get onto a small island like this?"

"Where's a will there's way," the blonde told his brunette brother, "And we have Luffy so there's always a way for them to get into trouble."

Okay, Marco had a point there.

" _Please!_ " Luffy begged again.

"We'll keep out trouble! We swear!" Sabo added, "Haruta can even come with us! Please dad! Please!"

" _Yeah dad!_ " Haruta smirked.

Marco sighed. This was not helping. Why is everyone ganging up on Marco!? Seriously?! This is not fair! Marco is not the bad guy here!

"Oh let them go daddy Marco," Whitebeard chuckled, "We can't just keep the kids on the ship all the time, it will be bad for them and they won't learn anything."

The four boys all were giving Marco their best puppy dogs eyes and looks. Dam it, how can Marco say no to them when everyone else is saying to let them go?

"Fine you can go," Marco sighed, "But you stay with Haruta the whole time you three. We'll meet at the Boney Inn Tavern for a late lunch. Okay?"

The four boys cheered, agreed to the meeting at the tavern for lunch then took some money off Curiel and ran off the ship as quickly as they could. Everyone just stared at Marco, he _was_ happy and _really_ going to let the four boys go _off on their own_?

"Izo, follow them on the ground I've got the skies," Marco said to his fellow commander as he transformed and took off into the sky. Izo nodded his head and slowly made his way off the ship to follow the four young boys.

Okay, they all saw that coming. Wonder if the boys did?

##################################################

Sabo smiled as Luffy held his and Ace's hands, sure they swore because Luffy was swinging them around and around and around as he held them by it meant that they were less liking to lose or have Luffy ran off on them then.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked, since he had no idea.

That was actually a good question. Where they were going? What were they going to do? All they knew was that they wanted to get off the ship and explore the island so they begged and annoyed Marco till he let them go.

"Hunting!" Ace voted, "There's a forest here right? So, let's go hunting and train!"

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered.

"Like back on dawn!" Sabo smiled, "Let's go! I'm sure Uncle Thatch would love it that we got him more food for us!"

"Wait!" Haruta said grabbing Ace and Sabo by the backs of their shirts stopping them and Luffy from running or walking off on him, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Ace and Sabo just looked at Haruta as Luffy was laughing. They didn't understand what Haruta was talking about. Hunting and training was fun not dangerous, why would he say or ask something so stupid?

"Nope! It's fun!" Luffy smiled.

"What if you get hurt?!" Haruta asked Luffy, "Daddy Marco won't be happy if that happens. He'll be very upset."

Luffy suddenly frowned. He didn't want to upset Daddy Marco, Luffy liked him. Luffy never had a dad before and he likes having Marco as his. He's really nice and fun and he doesn't yell at unless they do something wrong and he doesn't hit them or give them 'fists of love' like Grandpa does.

"We won't get hurt!" Ace said defensively.

"So you've never gotten hurt hunting before?" Haruta asked, "Any of you? What if the animals are more dangerous than the ones back on your home island? What about Luffy?"

Ace went to say something but stopped. No, they have been hurt hunting before but it was fine. Just a little cut or bruise normally… then again, Luffy has been eaten by what they were hunting before… and Luffy was normally the one who got hurt when they went hunting…

There was no way the animals were more dangerous than the ones on Dawn… right…?

Ace looked over at Sabo, a little worried. If the animals here were bigger and more dangerous than on Dawn, sure it would be fun and make hunting and training more fun but then Luffy could get hurt or worse more easily too. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Luffy, not again. Sabo seemed to thinking the same thing as they nodded their heads. Hunting and training was not the best idea right now. Not if they want to protect and keep Luffy safe. Right now, what matter most was Luffy.

"On second thought," Sabo said seeing that he and Ace were thinking the same thing, "Maybe we should go walking and look at shops."

"Right," Ace nodded.

Haruta sighed, happy that he didn't have to try and protect his new little brothers in the forest, in case there was dangerous in there. Plus, they didn't even bring their weapons with them. What were they going to hunt with? Sticks?

"No!" Luffy whined, "I want to go hunt and train in the forest!"

"Maybe we hunt for food here," Haruta smiled at Luffy, "See what kind of food they have?"

"No!" Luffy whined as he stomped his foot down. Dam it, the seven-year-old was being stubborn.

"We can't Lu," Sabo told him, "We forget our pipes on the ship. We can't go hunting without them, now can we? Next time, okay? Promise."

"Yeah Lu, we can't hunt without our pipes," Ace agreed- not even realising that they had forgotten their pipes till Sabo had said it, "We'll go hunting on the next island. We'll even have Thatch and Marco come with us so they can watch. Okay?"

That way if something happens, there will be someone who can save/help/protect Luffy for them. Nothing means more than Luffy's safety.

"But!" Luffy whined.

Haruta hated hearing Luffy whine, it didn't feel right. Luffy was meant to be happy and cheerful not whining and upset. They needed to do something to distract Luffy. But what…?

"I'm hungry," Haruta smiled which got Luffy's attention, "Let's go get something to eat!"

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered, "Let's go Haru!"

######################################################

Marco will admit, he was impressed. Haruta managed to talk the three younger boys out of going hunting and training in an unknown forest where there could be god knows what dangers and had managed to distract Luffy from wanting to go too. That was good and impressive, not everyone can talk Luffy out of something he seems to be dead set on doing. Haruta had impressed Marco.

Now, let's see they can really stay out of trouble. Because Marco has a feeling that they can't really stay out of it. They were trouble magnets after all.

########################################################

Ace glared the man down, he had no idea who the hell the man was or what he wanted but he could go to hell! Who the hell were they and what did they want? Why have they been following them?! In fact, there were five men but the one in front of them was the one that Ace wasn't going take his eyes off.

"Aren't you boys cute?" a man grinned.

Ace didn't like the looks of him at all, first, they managed to lose Haruta in the crowd, then they had lost Luffy because Sabo and Ace had let go of Luffy's hand thinking the other still had hold as they looked for Haruta quickly then they looked at each other and realised that neither of them had Luffy and so the little shit had walked off without them so then they swapped from looking for Haruta to looking for Luffy.

Second, they were then starting to get weird looks from some weird creepy men who seemed to have followed them and Ace wanted to kill them because of the creepy looks on their faces.

Third, they managed to find Luffy who was just sitting on a bench swinging his legs as he ate ice-cream that some pretty girl seemed to have brought for him and there were two other boys with her. One around Luffy's age who had kind of orange/red hair and the other was older, closer to Haruta's age with brown hair like Haruta and the girl was older looking with long red hair. Not as old as Marco or Thatch or Izo but not like fifteen like Haruta. Maybe a few years older or something?

Fourth, the girl and her brothers had found Luffy, brought him ice-cream and had managed to talk him into sitting and waiting on the bench. Apparently, they were going to help Luffy to try and find them by taking him to the place where they were going to have a late lunch with their dad and family.

Fifth and finally, the creepy man who were following were now looking at Ace, Sabo, the two other boys and Luffy, with very creepy looks which just made Ace want to kill even more. They can look at him like that all they want if they have to but not his brothers! But not Sabo or sweet innocent little Luffy!

"Can I help you?" the girl asked the men frowning as she stood in front of the five boys, like she was trying to protect/shield them from the men. Why was the girl doing that?

"How much for the kids?" one of the men asked.

"I'm sorry but they're not for sale," the red hair girl told the man.

"Come on girly," another smirked, "I'm sure we can come to agreement? How much to spent to have a little time with one of the boys? And while we're at, how much to spend some time with you?"

"Dan, Levi," the red hair teenaged girl said, "Go back to the Boney Inn Tavern with Luffy and his brothers, right now."

"But Rai!" Dan, the older boy went to protest.

"Not buts Dan," Rai said, "Getting those boys back to their family is the only thing that matters right now. And keeping you and Levi safe. Go, right now!"

"But your doctor!" Dan told his sister, "Not a fighter!"

Rai just smiled at her younger brother, "I'm both Dan. Just go."

"Mr creepy men!" Luffy smiled at them, who looked a little confused at why the youngest seemed to be talking them, "We're Whitebeard Pirates, are you sure what to mess with us? Daddy Marco and Pops said if people want to mess with us to them tell that. Dad says only crazy people mess with Whitebeard Pirates."

The five men looked at other a little worried. These boys were with _the_ Whitebeard Pirates? Well, they knew the name of Marco, that was the name of the man who was the First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Do you have proof of this?" one of the men asked, a little nervously. Were these kids really with Whitebeard?

Luffy smiled and nodded as he pulled on his shirt to show the whitebeard mark on it, "Yep! Here!"

Ace smirked seeing what Luffy was doing, without meaning too. The five men were paling and getting shit scared and realising they might have bitten off when they chew and the wrong kids to mess with. Ace turned around and pointed to the back of his shirt, since he liked the symbol on his back and Sabo pointed to the symbol on his shorts.

Shit! How did they not notice the symbols?! How did they not notice the symbols on the taller older raven boy's back when they were following him?!

"What about the other three…?" one of the men asked nervously. Meaning Rai, Dan and Levi, who they three with Whitebeard too?

"Nope!" Luffy smiled, "But they're our friends. So if you mess with them you mess with us! And you don't want to mess with us!"

The men were kind of scared. What the hell have they have gotten themselves into? Should they believe the kids or not…?

"Luffy! Ace! Sabo! Here you are!" Izo smiled walking over with Haruta, "We were worried about you… what do we have here?"

The men all went pale and looked like they were shitting themselves. They all recognised the sixteenth division commander Izo from the Whitebeard Pirates.

Izo had lost sight of the boys after a little while then find Haruta and together they looked for the three younger boys till they finally find them. Izo didn't like the look of this and was wondering where Marco was and why he wasn't here yet.

"Creepy men want to buy us!" Luffy told Izo which made Izo frown then Luffy frowned since he was confused while Izo frowned because he was not impressed with the men, "But I don't know why."

Ace was just glaring at the men as Sabo told Luffy not to worry about it as it was a silly weird adult thing which made the youngest laugh and say 'Adults are weirds', again. Izo could tell and knew that Ace and Sabo both knew why and they didn't want the younger one to know. He was innocent after all and they didn't want to change that.

Izo looked at the girl with long red- she was pretty with her long red hair tied back and held back with shiny black googles, purple eyes she was wearing long grey pants, black enclosed shoes, a black shirt, a red hoodie jacket thing and a white doctor's coat over that… this girl is a doctor…? Oh, and she would be just as tall as Izo, maybe slightly taller?

Just who is she? How old is she? What is she doing with the boys? And who is she?!

"Oh look!" Rai smiled as looked over at Luffy with a happy and friendly smile that meant no harm at all, "We find the rest of your family Luffy! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Rai-Rai!" Luffy grinned giving her a hug, well, hugging her leg as she just smiled and patted his head.

The men were frozen in place. They were screwed. They were totally screwed! What are they going to do?!

Izo was a little surprised that Ace and Sabo were fine with Luffy giving the girl a hug and didn't seem jealous about it. Normally they would be, so why weren't they right now?

"Uncle Haru!" Luffy smiled and run up to him, "I owe Rai-Rai money for ice-cream! She's my friend! She's really nice and she's doctor!" Haruta smiled as Luffy dragged him over to Rai to give her money for the ice-cream plus Luffy wanted his uncle to meet the girl that seemed to be standing up for them and was stopping the creepy from trying to buy them, "And these are her brothers! Dan and Levi! I like them!"

"Hello," the three of them smiled as Rai just picked Levi up, "And you don't owe me money for the ice-cream Luffy. It's fine. I told you, it's a thank you for helping Levi."

Helping Levi…?

Levi was small, just shorter than Luffy but they seemed to be around the same age could be younger or older for all they know, with red/orange hair, blue eyes, wearing brown shorts, a green shirt and black shoes.

Dan was just slightly taller than Haruta so they would be around the same age with messy kind of long light brown hair, blue eyes, wearing long dark green pants, a grey shirt, black jacket and covered black shoes.

Levi whispered into his sister's ear and she smiled and nodded her head. Levi has problems speaking with lots of around, the kid is kind of shy.

"Okay, I'll tell him," the girl nodded, "Levi says thank you for saving him from falling out of the tree and he hopes you're okay."

Luffy saved the kid from falling out of a tree…? Luffy isn't hurt is he?!

"Your welcome!" Luffy smiled, "And I'm fine!"

Of course, Luffy is fine, the kid is made of rubber. Not that the Whitebeards other than Marco know that, yet.

"And Levi would love to join your crew one day as a thank you," Rai add, "He thinks it will fun to be pirates with you."

"YES!" Luffy cheered.

Luffy was recruiting? For a crew? What…?

Marco transformed as he landed on the ground behind the five men since they were still frozen to the ground.

" _What do you gentlemen want with my sons-yoi?_ " Marco asked, sounding really annoyed and mad, " _and their new friends?_ "

Izo sighed, these men messed with the wrong kids, they have no idea just how trouble or shit they are in. These boys are kind like, well, they are Marco's boys. He admitted it and the boys admits it too. It will be best if the boys, and Haruta, aren't here for what Marco is about to do with these men.

Izo turned to Haruta, "If Miss Rai is going to the Boney Inn Tavern, why don't you and the boys go with her? We'll meet you soon. Order as food as much the boys want. And we'll treat Miss Rai and her brothers for lunch as well. As a thank you for looking after Luffy when he was lost. And for not letting these men buy the boys too."

"oh you don't have," Rai smiled blushing a little. Rai has never seen such a good-looking man before.

"We might not have too, but we want-yoi" Marco smiled to her, "Thank you looking after my son when he got lost-yoi."

The red hair girl blush as she hid her face the best she could behind her little brother as she brought him up. Dam it, here was another good-looking man. "Well, I guess, how can we say no?" she said. What's up with all of these good-looking guys suddenly appearing?

"Rai," Dan said, "Don't you need to go back to the clinic soon?"

Rai shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure the others can handle everything while I'm gone. It was meant to be my day off today, till that dam thing this morning." Rai yawned, "They know where to find me if they really need me."

"Tired…?" Levi said very quietly.

"A little Lev," the older one smiled to the youngest, "But it's fine. I'll have a nap later."

"Free food!" Dan cheered.

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered too.

"LUNCH!" Sabo and Ace again.

"Let's go then!" Haruta smiled and looked at Rai, "Lead the way!"

 **##################################################**

 **yes i know. i made Ace a little OOC in this chapter. i can't help it okay?! i just wanted to do it! i mean, come on! it makes Ace even more lovable in my option. and i was wondering what it would like having someone trying to help the boys with reading, writing and doing maths and stuff. i wanted to be a little smart and not all about brute force. which is why he is good with numbers but is desylexic too. Sabo still needs to be the smarter brother and for the seventeenth division stuff, Ace will be good with the keeping track of members and numbers while Sabo does the worse of the reports will a little help from both his brothers and Marco too of course.**

 **and if anyone is wondering how Marco's 'little chat' with the crew went- it went like this- Marco yelling at and lecturing a lot of people and no-one really caring because it was fun. so the dad jokes and things are still going to keep on happening until Marco really puts his foot down on it. which is proplery never happen since Marco enjoys being the boys and soon the other kids, dad. but if things get out hand, well, it wont end for the people involved in that.**

 **anway, 99 reviews, 104 favs and 137 follows! still going up! yes! i love it! who will be lucky reviewer 100?**

 **anyway, till next time!**

 **oh PS is the chapter too short? i don't think it is but i will try to write chapters anyway! hopefully...**


	14. Chapter 14 (chapter 12)

**here's the next chapter everyone!**

 **i hope there are no grammar or spelling mistakes! if something has like mum, mummy, grey (instead of gray), organise and a few other small details like that, please remember i am Aussie (meaning i am Australian) and we spell some of our words like that so please forgive me if it is annoying. i can only spell how i am taught.**

 **reveiws will be done at the end of the chapter this time!**

 **Whitebeards: please enjoy!**

 **p.s. we all know i dont know one piece and such so i'm properly going to stop doing the disclaimer now as it is annoying to write/do. sorry if some characters are occ but this is an AU- so, please enjoy!**

 **oh right! just before do the chapter! congrats Greendrkness! You are the 100th reviewer! YAY! THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway! On with the chapter and death! sorry five creepy men i brought in last chapter, but you are about to die. this is what you get for coming after Marco's boys. i will admit, i did write before a few people asked for thier deaths so i added it, just cause you all asked it. So i hope you like it!**

 **Marco*dragging me away*: Please enjoy this chapter-yoi.**

 **#######################################**

Chapter 12

Marco and Izo waited till the kids were out of view as they turned back to the five foolish men (who were frozen in place and) who had been trying to buy the boys. Marco wasn't sure if they were just dirty old disgusting pervs or if they were pirates or if they were slavers. But he didn't care, all he knew is that they were trying to buy his sons, trying to buy Ace, Sabo and Luffy and Marco did not like that, not at all. And of course, Izo felt the same way, whoever these men were, it didn't matter since they were now going to die for trying to buy his three little cute nephews and hadn't backed off when they said they were Whitebeards and had tried to buy the young lady and her younger brothers who had been helping the three boys.

Luffy had called them his friends which means that Izo and Marco were going to give these guys hell for annoying the girl and her two younger brothers as well.

"Trying to steal and hurt our kids, huh?" Izo said to the five men as he pulled out his guns- shooting one of them in the left knee cap and another one in the balls as Marco broke one's nose, another one's right leg and had managed to break the fifth man's arm as well as dislocating his shoulder and elbow.

"You should have back off the moment they told they were with us-yoi," Marco told the men as Izo shot each them in both knee caps, shooting one of the them a second time in his left knee cap, "Because we don't play well with others who try to take what is ours-yoi. Especially when it comes to our family-yoi."

"Especially when it comes to our young ' _kidnapped'_ boys," Izo smirked as he shot one in the back as he tried to get up and Marco take out another elbow, "Marco likes his new sons. I for one, happen to like our new nephews and I know Pops is really liking being a grandfather and you gentlemen what to take that away from us?"

The men were all crying and apologising and begging for their lives- but it wasn't going to help. Not at all.

"So rude," Izo sighed as he shook his head then shot one of them through the head.

Marco broke a neck. Two dead men. Three to go.

"Careful Daddy Marco," Izo smiled seeing blood on Marco's feet, sandals and the bottom of his pants, "We don't want to get covered in blood again now we do? Not after time you killed someone for taking to take your boys."

Marco shrugged his shoulders as he dislocated another one's shoulder and elbow.

"I don't really care about that-yoi," Marco told his brother, "I can just have a quick shower and change if need be." Marco was getting annoyed with the men begging for their lives and apologising for their stupid mistake. It was so annoying! "Quiet! We'll be done in a moment-yoi!"

The men whimpered as they did this time- literally shit and pee themselves.

"So inconsiderate, aren't they?" Izo sighed as he shot another one in the head, three scum bags down and two go.

Marco covered his hand in Haki then shoved it into one of the last two reminding men's chest as he ripped out his heart (and don't worry- all of the other people and families around had left when Marco had landed so no-one was witnessing/seeing this) then crushed it. Leaving only one of the five men left.

"This one is yours Marco," Izo smiled as he shot the man in the balls and nuts then started cleaning up the mess that they had made killing the men.

The one that was left was the man who had asked about buying the boys from the girl and had called the boys 'cute' in that disgusting tone of his. Izo was more than happy to leave this man to Marco to take care of.

Marco smiled, evilly at the man who had been shot twice in the left knee cap, had both of his shoulders and elbows dislocated and had been shot in the balls and nuts. This man was going to get what he deserved- a slow and painful death. Marco was going to rip the man limb from limb like he had done to the sperm donor who tried to take Sabo away and wanted them to kill Ace and Luffy, even offering them money to do it too.

This was going to be fun and Marco was going to enjoy himself. This teach him and anyone else around that no-one mess with Marco's boys or their friends.

The man's painful screams could be heard all of the town as it echoed around, not that anyone was going to help the man or try to stop Marco.

Hopeful the boys wouldn't eat all of the food on Marco and Izo.

#######################################################

Rai laughed as Ace, Luffy and Sabo were eating mountains of food. Levi just stared not believing what he was seeing as Dan was just eating and laughing. He has never seen anyone eat some much food! And Dan thought he could eat! But these boys could eat!

Haruta smiled watching everyone. It was nice.

"So you're a doctor Rai?" Haruta asked.

"Yep! Our sister is best!" Dan nodded.

Rai blushed a little as her hand went behind her head as a lot of the costumers and people in the Boney Inn Tavern agreed. Most of them being locals and residents in town after all so they knew that Rai was a good doctor, especially for someone so young.

"I'm not that good," Rai waved off all of the praise that she was getting. She's a modest type of person, "There's still so much more for me learn. But right now, I'm happy helping train people here. Though I would love to travel and learn new techniques. That would be great."

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking Miss Rai?" Sabo asked.

"Eighteen," the teen girl answered, "But I turn Nineteen at the end of the year. Dan's and my mine mum was a doctor and she trained us when we were little. Levi is our younger half-brother. The three of us have the same dad. He died before Levi was before and his mother died giving birth and our mum delivered him. Having no other family, mum took him since even though she wasn't his mum he was still our little brother and thought his place with us. We travelled on a cruise ship after that. Right after Levi was born. Were there for about three years till a big storm and stunk the boat. The three of us washed up here. That would be five years now. Dan's fourteen and Levi just turned eight not long ago."

Levi nodded his head as Dan just smiled. They were siblings by blood then? Unlike Ace, Sabo and Luffy who were siblings by bond.

"You were in a shipwreck?" Haruta asked realising what Rai had told him.

"Yeah," the older teen answered as she ate some food, "But we survived, only survivors from what I know of though."

"So your mum didn't make it then?" Ace asked.

"No," Dan answered as he shook his head, "She died making sure we survive."

Ace could relate to that. His mum died giving birth to him, to make sure that he survived at the cost of her own life. That's what Rai's, Dan's and Levi's mum did- gave up her own life so that they could live.

"Mummy…" Levi said teary up a little.

"It's okay Levi," Rai told him forgetting all about her food which Luffy then stole as she picked him off his seat and put him on her lap, "You still have Dan and Rai, don't you?"

Levi nodded his head as he hugged his older sister. Oh, it was so cute and adorable and it reminded Ace and Sabo of Luffy so much! Of little moments that they have Luffy from time to time.

"Levi remembers a little bit of mum," Dan told them, "He understands that our mum isn't his mum but since he never knew his mum he calls our mum, mum still. Easier that way."

"Is Levi going to be fine joining Luffy's crew then?" Sabo asked, a little worried but not questioning it at all even though he has no idea why Luffy is making a crew since they are a part of the Whitebeard Crew/Pirates or if it was even okay for him to do so, "Won't he miss you two?"

Levi looked a worried and had tears in his eyes again when Sabo said that. Didn't the kid realise that joining Luffy's crew would mean leaving his older siblings behind?

"It's okay Levi," Rai told him, "We'll work something out, okay?"

Seriously? Didn't little Lev realise that joining Luffy would mean leaving his brother and sister behind? Or did you think that they were going to go too?

"Well, you two could join too!" Luffy smiled, "A doctor would be cool to have in the crew!"

Okay, that's it! Haruta has to ask Luffy!

"Luffy?" Haruta said, "Where did you get this crew idea from?"

That was a very good question…

"Daddy Marco said when I'm older I can sail on my own for a bit and have my own crew!" Luffy answered as he ate food, "And if I wanted I could start getting my crew together now! That way we can all train and get strong together! He said Pops was fine with making another crew in his crew with me as the captain!"

What…?

"You mean another division?" Haruta asked, a little surprised and shocked by the idea. When did Marco and Pops talk about this? When did they come up with this idea?

"Ah ha!" Luffy nodded, "Ace, Sabo and I can run it together! It's called the ASL Division! It's really cool! Daddy Marco said he would take care of the paper work till Ace, Sabo and I can learn to do it ourselves!"

Ace laughed, he remembered Luffy asking about the divisions and how the commanders work under the captain and things like that. He never realised that Luffy understood it as Commanders being Captains under a Captain. Though that does make a lot of sense of why Luffy has stopped talking about leaving the crew once he turned seventeen.

Was that one of the reasons why Marco was helping them so much with their reading, writing and numbers? So they can run a division together one day?

"The L members are the Straw-Hat Pirates!" Luffy smiled, "The A members are the Spade Pirates and the S members are the Blue Hatter Pirates! And together we're the ASL! That's what Daddy Marco and I worked out together!"

"And when you did you two work this out?" Haruta asked.

"Um…?" Luffy said thinking about it, "A few days after we joined the crew! I told Daddy Marco how I wanted to be Pirate Captain but I couldn't because I was now a Whitebeard Pirate so that I can be Ace and Sabo and Daddy Marco said he would talk to Pops about it. Seeing if there was a way that I could still be captain but not have to leave Ace and Sabo and they come up with the Seventeenth Division plan! Even said I would travel around for a little bit by myself to learn how to be a captain and have adventures then can join back with the Whitebeards when I am ready to come back!"

"Luffy?" Marco said walking in and overing hearing the worse of his and Haruta's conversation, "Are you telling everyone our secret plan-yoi?"

"Opps," Luffy said covering up his mouth, "Sorry Daddy Marco."

Marco just laughed it off as he ruffled the young raven's hair. Marco had a feeling that Luffy couldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, in fact, Marco was surprised that it had lasted and stayed a secret for as long it did. Izo took a seat next Sabo.

"You better explain this Seventeenth Division Thing Marco," Izo told Marco.

"I will, I will-yoi," Marco sighed, "When we have all of the Commanders together at the next meeting. Since we have a lot to talk about at it. Like working out what we are doing about replacing the second and twelfth division commanders…"

"I can't come, not yet at least," Rai told Luffy completely ignoring everything but the invitation from the younger boy to join his crew division thing or whatever it was meant to be, "I have a lot more work to do here first."

"Go Rai!" the bar tender told her, "It's your dream to travel and learn about medicine, right? Then you should go. We don't want to hold you back."

Everyone in the tavern agreed.

"I have to finish training the new medical staff first thank you very much," Rai told them. A little defensibly and for whatever reason, she seemed to be really offended by them telling her to go. How come?

"The ones you have been training for the past five years?" the bar tender countered which made Rai go quiet, "They'll be fine."

"Shut up!" Rai shouted hitting the table and scaring Levi who was in her lap, "You don't understand anything! Dan! You and Levi go and stay with Luffy! Join his crew! I'll be fine on my own!"

Rai took Levi off her lap and put him on the chair as she stormed out there. The crowd went quiet as the bartender just sighed.

Okay… What was that about…? What just happened…?

"Stupid silly girl," the bartender sighed, "Can't she just see we only want what is best for her?"

"What?" Izo asked.

Haruta then explained Rai's and her brothers' backstory quickly and Rai's dream.

"I'm be back in a moment," Izo nodded getting up.

"Where are you going?" Haruta asked.

"You'll see and find out later," Izo winked.

"Uncle Izo!" Luffy said getting his attention, "Tell Rai that it hurts more being alone then being hurt, okay?"

Izo had no idea why Luffy wanted him to say that to her, but he would, "Okay."

"How did your little chat go?" Ace asked Marco.

"Fine,-yoi" Marco answered as he stared to eat some food, "They won't be bothering you boys or anyone ever again."

#########################################

Rai sighed as she just watched the cigarette in her hand burn. She doesn't smoke herself but she likes to watch them burn. It reminded her of her mum who did smoke. It was just for a calming effect. Rai sighed again as she thought back Ben, the bartender's words. How could he and the others just tell Rai to leave, just like that? Doesn't he understand anything? Rai owes them her and her brothers' lives. She can't just up and leave. Not without making sure that the new medical staff are the best of the best. That's what they deserved. Rai wasn't going to give anything but that!

It was all Rai could do…

Rai wiped her eyes as she felt herself crying. How could they not understand her feelings on this? How could they just tell her to leave?

"Miss Rai?" a voice said.

Rai froze in place as she turned round quickly to see who it was. She recognised him as the good-looking cross-dresser guy from the Whitebeards. The younger boys had called him Izo? Rai was sure that's what they had called him.

"Are you okay?" Izo asked.

Rai wiped the tears off her face as she rubbed her eyes but decided it was easier to just cover her face and eyes with her arm instead. Her long red hair somehow managing to stay out her face and eyes as well.

"I'm fine," Rai muttered.

Izo knew that was a lie but he decided to ignore that, for now.

"You want to travel and learn more about medicine and yet you want to stay here at the same time, may I ask why?" Izo asked.

Rai sighed, she didn't the point in lying to the man.

"Because I owe them not only mine but my brothers' lives as well," Rai answered thinking and smiling fondly of people of the town as they walked around and she uncovered her face and eyes, "When we washed up here and since then, the people here have been nothing but kind and caring and taken care of us. The doctors that had been here before I came… they didn't care about anything but making money off as many people as they could. I saved a lot lives giving people a second option. After that, I was asked to help train new doctors after showing up the old doctors. Knowing even more than they did and I was about thirteen, fourteen years old and they were like thirty. And the people here… they only deserve the best. It's what I owe them. And Dan and Levi don't need to dragged it. It' my job to pay everyone back for their kindness as the oldest. I don't want to drag my little brothers into it."

Izo nodded his head. The young doctor owed the people here her and her brothers' lives so it was understandable that she wanted to stay here till she felt like she had paid that back. But at the same time, if those people are saying leave then, why do it?

"I see," Izo commented, "But do they feel the same way? I know you want to pay them back. I understand that but what if they feel like you have already paid them back and they want to you live. Would you?"

Rai went to say something but stopped as she thought about it. Well, if they felt like she had paid them back and really wanted her to leave to live out her dream then she would… even if she feels that she stays here and made sure.

"Then I guess I could leave…" Rai slowly answered as Izo smiled.

"Young Luffy asked me to tell you something," Izo told Rai who just stared at him.

"Which is what?" the red hair asked.

"That being alone hurts more than actually being hurt," the cross-dresser told the red hair girl.

The red hair girl said nothing as she wasn't sure what to say. Being alone hurts more than actually being hurt? Rai guess that it would hurt being alone without her brothers for a long time. So, it would hurt being alone more than actually being hurt. At least Rai was guessing it would be anyway.

"I guess it would," Rai sighed as she sat down on the ground and put out the cigarette in her hand using the ground.

"You smoke?"

"No. But my mum did. I just find it a good way of calming down when I get upset and annoyed to watch the cigarette burn, it brings back good memories."

"How about we make deal?"

A deal…?

"What kind of deal…?"

"We have to go soon but what if I stay here with her and we find out if the people believe you still need to pay them or not? If they do believe it, then you stay and if they don't then you come with me back to the ship and join us, well, join Luffy but you know what I mean."

Rai thought about it for moment. She guessed she could do that…

"I guess so."

"Wonderful! I know you will enjoy your time with us."

"You make it sound like you already know that I have paid the town back."

"Why else would everyone in the Boney Inn Tavern tell you it was fine to leave then?"

Rai had nothing to say that. Was this a trick deal or trick question?

##################################################

Levi looked around the HUGE whale ship. It was HUGE. The biggest ship that he has ever seen! Levi grabbed hold of Dan's leg and hide behind him when Levi saw all of the people on the ship. Oh god! That's a lot of people!

Marco smiled lightly at Levi who seemed to be terrified at the number of people around him and to think, it's not the whole crew yet. It's barely a hundred people right now and the crew has over a thousand members.

Luffy smiled and waved to the crew who all smiled and waved back. Ace just shrugged them off, like usual and Sabo smiled and waved back.

"More kids Marco?" Colin, a member of the Second Division said looking at Dan and Levi as he smiled politely at them as he waved at the other division members to stay away seeing how scared the little red/orange hair boy was, "Really? You need more?"

What was Colin trying to say?

"It's not fault-yoi!" Marco said a little defensibly, not believing that he is being blame for more kids showing up and joining the crew, not like Marco said no, he couldn't. It would break poor like Luffy's heat if he did, "Luffy picked them up. Not me. Dan, Levi, this is Colin. Colin, this is Dan and little Levi."

"Hello," Dan smiled and nodded as Levi just hide behind him more, "Sorry about Levi. He's a little shy around people. Especially lots of people he doesn't know."

"Levi!" Luffy shouted racing over and grabbing his hand, "I'm going to show you our room! Well, it's Daddy Marco's room really till he can organise us a room but still. It's our room and I have to show it you! Hi Colin!"

"Hi Luffy," Colin smiled as Luffy tried to pull Levi but it wouldn't work.

"Come on Levi!" Luffy whined, "You're my first mate! You have to come with me!"

Levi looked at Dan who smiled and nodded his head, "Go on Levi. I'll be there in a minute."

Levi nodded his head and let go of Dan as Luffy dragged him over to Ace and Sabo who seemed a little jealous that Luffy was giving Levi a lot of his attention. But said nothing as the two boys just followed after Luffy who was talking about the crew and the ship.

"They're in your room?" Dan asked Marco. Why do people keep asking Marco that question? Yes the boys are in his room.

"For now," Marco nodded, "I'm organising them a room, just have a lot to do. I'm the First Division Commander and First Mate of a ship with a crew of roughly one thousand and six hundred people. It's hard work."

Dan's mouth dropped. The crew has over a thousand people!?

"There's currently sixteen division and fourteen commanders plus our captain," Colin explained as he, Dan and Marco walked to Marco and the ASL boys room, "each division has roughly a hundred people in it. So, we're kind of big. And we're the World's Strongest Pirate Crew too since we're the Whitebeard Pirates. Plus, we're trying to work out which division the ASL trio belong too and now you and Levi. Are you two brothers?"

Holy shit… what have Dan and Levi gotten themselves into…

"Half-brothers," Dan nodded, a little nervously since he wasn't sure what esle to do but answer the questions, "But yes. We're brothers. About the… thing that Luffy was talking about… are we apart of that?"

Colin looked confused as he looked at Marco. What thing?

"It's a secret till we get the other commanders on board plus work out what to do with the two current spots we need to fill with our commanders as well," Marco answered, "No Colin, yoi. I'm not telling you."

Colin whined a little wanting to know what it is that he doesn't know.

"I still have no idea who is going to take the spot as Second Commander," Marco sighed, "I've asked a few people but none of them want it… hey Colin? Would you know someone interested in taking Arthur's old spot-yoi?"

Colin thought about it. He couldn't really think of anyone off the top of his head.

"Not really," Colin answered, "I mean, being a commander is a lot of work and reasonability so no-one really wants. I would say Teach but I know you already asked him and he said. He isn't interested in it. How you tried West? What about Bek or Henry or Ethan?"

Marco shake his head and sighed, "West said he could co-do it with someone but he didn't want to do by him while the others just said no, yoi. Even after I said West would do it with someone else. None of them were interested and West is flat out refusing to do it by himself yoi. This is such a pain."

"Well…" Colin said putting his head behind his head, "If West is willing to Co-Command it with someone. I guess I could do it with him. I mean, we're always together anyway and he'll properly try to rope me in to help no matter who he is doing it with."

Marco looked at Colin, trying to work out if the younger man was messing with him or not. The kid (though he isn't really kid since he is twenty-five and could the next closet in age to the boys) wasn't kidding or joking with him, right? Marco would kill him if he is!

"Seriously-yoi?" Marco asked.

Colin nodded his head, his dark brown hair getting into his light green eyes, "Sure. Only if you guys are cool with it of course! I don't want to get in the way or anything. And I know I'm not as strong as you guys but I'll do best if you want to me to do it."

"Yes!" Marco said taking Colin's hand, "Thank you Colin-yoi!"

That means less Marco to do in theory! Especially with someone like Colin who is a hard worker taking command! Yes! Marco will have more time to spend with the boys then!

Colin just shrugged it off, "No problems Daddy Bird."

What was that?

"Do you want to go for a swim-yoi?" Marco deadpan.

Colin gulped and shook his head for no. No, Colin would personally not to go for a swim, especially if it was Marco making (throwing) him (into the sea). That was going to hurt.

"That's what I thought," the blonde nodded, "I'll tell West and talk to Pops and the others about it later then. Don't tell anyone."

"Not a problem!" Colin nodded as they go to the room and realised that it was quiet, too quiet, "Um…"

Marco opened the door and they saw Ace was sleep, again, properly from one of his nep attacks with Sabo, Luffy and Levi on the bed as well. The other three were fast asleep as well. It looked so cute. Luffy was in the middle as usual with Ace and Sabo on his right and Levi on his left (instead of Sabo which would be how the boys normally sleep).

"They must be tired," Colin smiled, "So they must have had lots of fun on the island then."

Well, maybe not a lot of fun (since the boys didn't really do a lot) but it was definitely an interesting time and experience on the island.

"Well," Dan laughed lightly, "They did get lost and Luffy saved Levi from falling out a tree."

"What!?" Colin said loudly.

"Don't worry, Luffy's fine," Dan waved it off like it was nothing as Marco said nothing and Colin just stood there in shock, "the kid is made of rubber."

"the kid is what…?" Colin asked in shocked.

"Made of rubber," Dan told him, "he ate a devil fruit and is now made of rubber. How do you not know this?"

LUFFY IS WHAT?!

"WHAT!?" Colin shouted.

Can Colin not yell and wake the kids up?

"Shh!" Marco told the man in a low whisper, "The boys are sleeping-yoi!"

"Did you know of this!?" Colin asked in a low whisper to Marco.

"Of course I do-yoi," Marco nodded, "they're my boys. Why wouldn't I know? It's not they were keeping it secret from us or anything. If you asked they would have told you about Luffy's devil fruit power. Did you or anyone even ask them if any of them had eaten a devil fruit and/or had devil fruit powers?"

Well, no…

"No…" Colin answered thinking about it- none of the Whitebeard Pirates had thought of asking the boys a question like that. Why would they? They thought the three boys were just normal kids.

"Well there you go then-yoi," Marco told Colin then he shoved the man out of the room but left Dan right alone, "now get out. I have paper work to do and it's best to do it when the boys are quiet and napping like this."

##########################################

 **108 reviews, 108 favs and 143 followers!**

 **i hope Marco wasn't too occ here. i really just wanted him to be happy about not having to do more workpaper than he already was that way he can spend more time with ASL trio. you know, being their dad, doing triaing and the like.**

 **I also happen to think that Izo was the only who could happen to do the deal with Rai and her feelings right now. who else but Izo can deal with a sitution like this?**

 **anyway! reviews time!**

 **Greendrkness- yes! like i said at the start you are lucky reviewer 100! thank you for liking Rai, Dan and Levi so far. i have more ocs to come! how else are Ace and Sabo meant to get their crew? yes, Levi is at the moment the only oc i adding to Luffy's crew so far. Dan will mostly go with Ace or Sabo and be in one of their crews. i haven't plan all the way through yet, as things and plans change. but for now, Levi is the only OC i have planned for being apart of Luffy's crew. but that could change.**

 **catscats1223- thank you! i wasn't sure how many out there did/has Ace as being dyslexic. i just thoguht it would be a nice little twist and for something different. plus it suits the storyline i have orgainsed. glad to know i'm not the only one who does it!**

 **Tonlor- don't worry. Luffy won't like Blackbeard- i just haven't introduced yet. he is around, the boys just haven't anything to do with him yet. but they will soon. Levi won't like Blackbeard either. he will be pretty mucht he one Whitebeard Pirate that Luffy and the others will aviod like the plague but not know/understand why. i am also thinking of introducing Blackbeard's fruit early, just not sure when, yet. properly will write it in when i feel the time is right. and yes, i know, the Daddy Marco stuff is cute and it only going to get cuter the further we go along. especially since i am going to have Marco and Ace having a little heart to heart next chapter after some more people decide that they 'like' the boys.**

 **oh those poor stupid pirate souls. they will see it coming... haven't written in a death scence for them but people will like another death sence in the next chapter i am than happy to write one for you all again!**

 **I also hope you liked Izo and Marco's little private 'chat' with the five creepy men. not saying for sure if they were slaveers or not- but they are creepy old men who were eyeing the ASL trio and Rai, Dan and Levi off... so yeah...**

 **Marco: i know i enoyed our chat.**

 **Izo: Me too. i hope we get to do more in the future with people.**

 **oh don't worry boys, you will. and Ace will also kind realise his feelings for his 'brothers' next chapter too- which Marco will be cool about by the way guys. after all, he's their dad now and all he wants is for the boys to be happy, and the three of them being together is one of the best things and the main why that will happen. so i hope people will enjoy and like it when comes next chapter. though i think Marco's explaination could have been better but i want a lame way of explaining it. Ace is ten after all, how do you explain love to them after all?**

 **anyway! back to the reviews!**

 **The Keeper of the Worlds- yes, Nami comes in very soon. So does Zoro, dam silly boy getting lost all the time. i am so going to have fun with this. anyway, i won't be being all of the OCs at once. it would be a clog and give me a headache, worse than i already have trying to plan them all and bringing them in. there are only a few more (like two or three) i will be bringing while we're in teh East Blue. Kaitlyn who will Sabo's First Mate and a few sercet surprise ones. not sure who will be Ace's First Mate yet. but i will work it out later. i will be saving room for a lot of kids joining as the Whitebeards and ASL trio travel around the Grandline and stuff. don't worry.**

 **anyway ideas for some storyline or adventures or characters are welcomed too everyone. need to try and keep my fans happy after all.**

 **blackfairy30- Marco: why thank you. i love my boys too. they are cute aren't they? i can't wait to see what happens next with them! Love all you fans!**

 **ar111- yay another chapter and update! and dad marco is cute. i like it too. more cute dad moments to come.**

 **thewittywhy- i am trying to make it fun, funny and entertaining to not only write but for people to read as well. so thank for saying it is. that makes me happy! bring Bellamere into the crew you say? well, i'm not sure how some might feel about an ex-marine joining but it does seem like something she would do. i can also see some many things happenings with that- a lot of them being funny and sweet and can work. your comment about Maroc being chased so she can sleep with him and she enjoying that chase and saying "you are gonna to spark my fireplace ya dam Phoenix!" is something i couldn't help but laugh at! i can totally see it happening.**

 **i know i plan on having having Bellamere live, now, but never thought of having her joining the crew to chase Marco around (to look after her girls sure but not Marco). but she would like him after seeing how he is with his boys and the other kids. i think i might be using it! it sounds like such a good plan! and i can see her being such a good mum (or mom though those that spell it with o instead of u) with the other kids. it would lighten up the Moby Dick so much and we have someone else who will being killling anyone who says the wrong thing or give the wrong look to the kids now then too! or maybe take them away so that 'daddy can take out the trash'.**

 **having Marco run away too with not everyone understanding why is good too. i like it and so want to use it. but i would have it so that Marco might one day sleep with her, seeing how good she is with the kids and how quickly she takes to thier life and stuuf and having Whitebeard say "Son, you're an idiot." is great too. i can totally use it! and i can see a lot of the crew trying to help Bellamere to get Marco to sleep with her too. it's great! makes for good and funny and extra storyline. thank you again!**

 **so everyone, Bellemere and Nojiko are joining the whitebeard family now too! if you hate the idea, well, get over it. i love it. it is going to make for some great family adventures and fun which this story is partly about! so i can work with it!**

 **Marco: back to the reviews before i murder for you making my life annoying in the future.**

 **okay! back to the reviews! *turns to readers,* save me...**

 **AceAyna- i know, there were a few errors last time. i was tired when i wrote the chapter and only saw the errors after i posted it. i'm going to hopefully fix up all of the errors in all of the other chapters and replace soon. hope you keep on enjoying it. i laugh a lot rereading my story sometimes, whenever i read a part and wondering why i wrote it or how i managed to do it. then laughed harder seeing my mistakes and wonder how i missed them before posting the chapter.**

 **hey if you can't laugh at yourself sometimes than who else can you laugh at? it's crazy, i swear.**

 **Kyu- i love too! it's so great!**

 **anyway, till Wednesday Fans! Hopeful...**

 **i am a little behind in my writing timeline thanks to family, but i should be back on track with that timeline for writing soon! just need to buckle down and keep writing!**


	15. Chapter 15 (chapter 13)

**Whitebeard: we're back!**

 **Marco: yes, yes we are yoi.**

 **ASL: Can we do the reviews?**

 **sure. if you want to.**

 **ASL: YES!**

 **Marco*looking nervously at me*: are we sure this is a good idea?**

 **nope. but come on! look at them! *poiting to the boys* how can i say to them? they're adorable!**

 **Ace and Sabo: no we're not! only Luffy is!**

 **Luffy: yeah! wait what!?**

 **just do the reviews before i change my mind.**

 **ayuni yuukinojou-**

 **Luffy: Zoro will co-first mate with Levi. don't worry. i can't wait! two first mates!**

 **Ace: when do we get first mates?**

 **Sabo: Yeah!**

 **well, your first mate comes in next chapter Sabo and Ace, Dan will be yours. happy?**

 **Ace and Sabo: okay!**

 **the keeper of the worlds-**

 **Luffy: what's hitting on?**

 **Ace*red in the face*: it's nothing Luffy. Sabo can handle this. right? You answer the review.**

 **Sabo: why me!?**

 **Ace: becuase your the smart one!**

 **Sabo: ... i hate you so much right now Ace.**

 **Ace: thanks!**

 **Sabo: idiot... anyway, yes it was a funny chapter. more savage daddy marco to come. we can't wait to see how the new divsion layout works as well. it should be intersting from the notes *holding my notes* at is it from what i have read.**

 **how did you get thoses?!**

 **Sabo*smirking*: i have my ways. anway- it will be funny to see someone hitting on Marco. and yes, we be helping them get together as much as we can- just don't tell dad okay? it will be nice to see a nice mum who wasn't Makino-san or Dadan. not completely sure what the keeper means by** Plus Marco actually gets flustered by being legit hit on for no ulterior motives for the first time **but it's properly true! right?**

 **yep. Marco will get very flustered when Bellamere hits on him with no ulterior motives. i mean, come on! people have properly hit on him on the past to use him but Bellamere won't be doing that. she'll be hitting on him becuase she actually likes him and thinks he's a great guy, and dad of coruse too. and...**

 **Sabo: okay! we get it! next person!**

 **ar111-**

 **Luffy: yes! the straw-hats will join the division! but we do leave to have some of our own advetnure for a little bit! though not everyone is joining right away. we will be coming back for people in the future!**

 **Ace: we have a lot of protective family members don't we?**

 **Sabo: yes, yes we do. it's sweet.**

 **Ace: i guess...**

 **greendrkness-**

 **Luffy: hopefully Uncle Izo can convince Rai to join!**

 **Ace: i'm sure he can.**

 **Sabo: gald we were able to brighten up your day! hopefully Levi will grow of his shyness. it is going to get annoying if he doesn't.**

 **we'll see... yes, yes he will. i mean come on, he's apart of Luffy's crew. he has to grow out of it. plus being on a ship of over a thousand too? he'll get use to it at some point or another.**

 **nightrose13-**

 **Luffy: what does** protective massacre **mean?**

 **Ace: ...**

 **Sabo: ...**

 **Marco: it means to kill people who look like they will hurt you Luffy.**

 **Luffy: oh! okay! why can't Daddy Marco keep doing it? what does** expected **mean?**

 **Ace: i think kerennie is going to let others do it at some point or another.**

 **Sabo:** expected **means that people think it will always think it will happen. which it won't! though dad does kill the next lot of people in this chapter too...**

 **STOP! I will be changing up it! i swear! very soon! i swear! just not yet. okay? and yes, Ace, though we won't admit. he does feel a little weigh off his shoulders and he'll miss it at some points too. Whitebeard will getting some action soon. i can't wait for the Arlong arc- it should be amazing! and yes, Marco is killing people again this chapter.**

 **Ace: then write them dam Arlong arc!**

 **i will! i swear! i am just working on other things right now!**

 **Sabo: whatever.**

 **Marco! they're being mean to me!**

 **Marco: i'm not your dad. go whine to someone else. i agree with them.**

 **Whitebeard! they're being mean to me!**

 **Whitebeard: Guararara. just keep on writing and they'll stop. aren't we only up to chapter 14 so far?**

 **not you too... meanies! Nami appears in chapter 15 peeps! that's when he finally get to kicking ass of Arlong arc! Jinbei appears next chapter with a familiar face or two! (read Freedom Fighters Pirates to work out who the second familiar face is!)**

 **angel0940-**

 **Luffy: we like Levi, Dan and Rai too! keep on reading!**

 **that was short.**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Luffy: Rai's our sister isn't she?**

 **Ace: not our mum.**

 **Sabo: mostly likely future Aunt. i think her and Uncle Izo like each other.**

 **Ace and Luffy: they do?**

 **Sabo: well, Rai at least likes Uncle Izo.**

 **Marco: that's true. but to begin with she will be the ASL's sister then maybe aunt if Pops or I or Lacey allows it.**

 **ASL: Why?**

 **Marco: she's my daughter and i dont like the idea of someone, not even one of my brothers, dating her. Pops and Lacey also have a rule/agreement that the crew is not to harash or date the medical staff. though i think they might overlook it for Izo, but only for him. Izo does pretty much run the medical division side of it and i can see Rai more flirting and hitting on Izo then the other way round.**

 **ASL: oh...**

 **Marco! don't be a dick! i'm rooting for them!**

 **Marco: shut up! *then hits in the head* and don't swear with the boys around! i said maybe!**

 **ASL: NEXT REVIEW!**

 **caraline fischer-**

 **Ace and Sabo: we're not cute only Luffy is!**

 **Luffy: yeah! wait what!?**

 **NEXT!**

 **tolnor-**

 **Luffy: whose Blackbeard?**

 **Ace and Sbao: no idea.**

 **You'll find out soon boys. let me handle this easily.**

 **ASL: Okay.**

 **it was a good chapter and Izo and Marco are cool. they'll cool later on too. and yes, i can't wait for Luffy to meet Blakcbeard and hate him right away too. the kids will all just go with how Luffy feels about the man and they will hate him. i can't wait to see how Marco and the others handle it. Next!**

 **thewhittywhy-**

 **Ace: Luffy's ours!**

 **Sabo: Ace, calm down please. the fan is just expressing thier favourite pairing. we all know kerennie is letting Luffy be you and me so we have nothing to fear. okay?**

 **Ace: okay...**

 **Luffy: what...?**

 **Sabo: we love you Luffy!**

 **Luffy: yay! i love Ace and Sabo too!**

 ***me whispering* don't worry. there will some LuNa moments just for fun and to make Ace and Sabo jealous. just for you thewhittywhy. just don't tell them! i'm a fan of all pairings i just happen to like the yoai ones a little more and love the Ace x Luffy or Ace x Sabo or Sabo x Luffy or Ace x Sabo x Luffy ones more. i also like Ace x Marco pairs, Luffy x Law, Law x Kidd, Sabo x Marco, Ace x Sabo x Marco, Luffy x Marco, Luffy x Ace x Marco and so many more pairings like that.**

 **wait... i only named yaoi pairings then...**

 **well, i like Ace x Vivi, Luffy x Nami, Luffy x Vivi, Vivi x Nami is fine too, Robin x Franky, Zoro x anyone really... okay, let's just there's yet a one piece pairing that i have hated or haven't liked yet. i kind of like all them...**

 **Ace: what are you doing?**

 ***sweaing nervously* nothing... just talking pairings i like!**

 **Ace: okay then...**

 **Sabo: Dad ? Killing people is fun isn't it?**

 **Marco: only if if they look like they are going to hurt you boys. i wouldn't kill innoncent people. but yes,** murdering perverts **is very fun.**

 **twilightserius-**

 **Luffy: whose Kuina?**

 **Ace: no idea.**

 **Sabo: you two... no, we won't be. sorry. but Zoro comes in very soon! and yes, Nami's mum so live.**

 **Yeah, won't be saving Kuina sorry. i mean, her death is pretty much the reason behind Zoro being who is and has he becomes who he is and i know of like it. but in my other story of Fire Brothers, Kuina is gotta and life and she's travelling around with the ASL Fire Bros. i just haven't introducded her yet.**

 **Anway, that's all of the reviews! onwards with the story!**

 **###################################**

Chapter 13

 _The next day…_

Dan paced up and down the ship. He had hoped that Izo would be back with Rai by now. Dan really didn't want to leave his sister here by herself but he couldn't let Levi leave with Luffy and his family by himself either. And Dan had promised Rai if anything ever happened or if they ever had to be separated for whatever reason, that he would go with Levi and keep him safe.

But Dan really didn't want to leave his big sister behind. He wanted her to come too and he knew that was how Levi felt too. But Levi really liked Luffy and he wanted to join the kid's pirate crew. Dam it! Why does everything have to be so annoying?!

Haruta watched Dan pace as Levi played with Luffy, Ace and Sabo. The kid was still unsure of most of the adults and crew but he was fine with Luffy, Ace and Sabo. They were running around playing tag or tickle wars or something. Haruta was watching them for Marco as he doing paperwork and organising things.

Colin had gotten most of the crew to go under and into the ship so that Levi would feel more comfortable. The main ones out were Whitebeard who the poor kid was dead scared of because of how big the man was, Haruta, Thatch, Colin, West and a few of the nurses, well, Lacey and Emily really who were checking on Whitebeard. Everyone else was to keep the deck clear and free for the boys to play so that Levi didn't seem so terrified.

"Izo!" Thatch smiled and waved the cross-dresser walking with a pretty red hair girl, "Oh and that must be Rai! What a beauty!"

Haruta looked over and smiled when he saw them. They had some bags.

"Rai!" Dan shouted as he ran off the ship straight to his sister.

"Hi Dan!" Rai smiled as he hugged her.

Levi was right behind him with Luffy, Ace and Sabo too who were happy to see the red hair girl.

"Boys," Rai smiled as Levi hugged her too.

"You're coming too right!?" Luffy grinned.

Rai sighed as Dan looked a little worried and Levi had tears in his eyes. Luffy frowned at Levi having tears which made Ace and Sabo frown because they didn't like when their little Luffy wasn't happy.

"You're coming!" Ace demanded.

"Hold on boys, hear Rai out," Izo told them.

All five boys looked from Izo to Rai.

"I will be coming," Rai told which made them all cheer, "Just not yet." Which stopped the cheering as they looked at Rai, what did she mean by that?

"Even though everyone is happy for me to go so I can live out my dream and they don't want to hold me back," Rai explained, "I have a few things to finish up here first then Izo is going to be bring me to join you, okay? It should only a week, two weeks tops. I promise. We'll see each other roughly now this time next month if all goes to plan. Okay? I swear."

Ace was about to say something but Sabo covered his mouth.

"What do you need to do?" Levi asked.

Everyone was a little shocked that Levi speak so clearly and openly just then. The kid had barely said anything yesterday. Maybe it's because Levi kind of knows the people here so he isn't so scared…?

"Some paper work things, picking a new teacher to teach the students though I have someone in mind for that," Rai answered, "and just making sure that the clinic, it's doctors and students and the townspeople are in good hands before I go. That's all."

"Okay!" Levi nodded as he hugged his sister.

"It's a promise then!" Dan agreed.

"See you in a month!" Luffy smiled.

"You're staying?" Thatch asked Izo.

"Someone needs to make sure Rai can find us," Izo nodded, "I haven't cleared it with Marco yet but I'm sure it should be fine. I am owed some vacation time anyway. Is he in his room?"

Thatch nodded his head for yes so Izo walked off to go talk and tell Marco.

"You must be Thatch," Rai smiled as she held her hand out to him, "I'm Rai. Dan's and Levi's older sister."

Lacey walked over and pushed Thatch off the dock into the water.

"Lacey, now Head-Nurse," Lacey smiled as she took Rai's hand instead of Thatch, "Izo just told me about you. Welcome to the family."

Rai just kept smiling unsure of what else to do, "Nice to meet you. I guess when I join I will be working with you then? Even if I am a part of the boys' group?"

"That's right," the nurse nodded.

"Okay," the red hair smiled, "I'm doctor and not a nurse… is that okay?"

"Course it is!" the head nurse beamed, "There's stuff we can teach you and that you can teach us. So it's fine. I hope you don't mind being the only female doctor with a bunch of nurses and male doctors. There's about twenty-five of us now, fifteen nurses and you make ten doctors. We had a few of our older nurses retire or pass away. We are looking at getting more medical staff. Most of us belong to Izo's division."

The red hair girl nodded her head as they walked onto the ship and she dropped the bags.

"Okay," she nodded then turned to her little brothers, "I packed everything that I thought you two would need. Izo already promised me that Marco would be looking after you so behaviour for him, okay?"

The two boys nodded their heads.

"Okay," Rai said giving them another hug, "I'll see you in about two weeks to a month. If something happens, I'll call you. Okay? So, you better do the same, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy promised for them as he hugged Rai too, "See you soon Rai-Rai!"

Rai smiled as she hugged Luffy back then hugged Sabo and Ace, Sabo just blushed a little while Ace down right just protested about it.

"We're good," Izo smiled as he walked back with Marco behind him, "We'll try to only be here for a week so we can get back to everyone. We agreed to meet up at Beartie, a new restaurant that floats around on the sea. We owe the owner a visit as he is an old friend of Pops."

"I'm good with that," Rai nodded, "See you all then."

"Yes, see you then-yoi," Marco nodded back, "And don't worry about Levi and Dan. We'll look after them."

Rai smiled, "I trust Izo and he trusts you. I also saw how you were worried were about Luffy. Ace and Sabo and heard a bit about out from Luffy. So, I trust you.

"Thank you-yoi," Marco smiled.

"We'll take good care of Levi and Dan!" Luffy smiled and promise as he hugged Levi, "They're our nakema after all!" then noticed that his brothers were a little annoyed, especially Ace by the action so Luffy stopped hugging Levi and hugged Ace instead. Dam, Luffy was good at reading people's moods…

#########################################################3

 _Two days later…_

"Kids? Really Whitebeards?" a pirate (the First Mate of some unknown and very unimportant crew) said as he walked onto the ship with his crew and captain who wanted to fight the Whitebeard Pirates, "you guys must have gotten soft."

Levi hide behind Luffy who was behind Sabo and Ace who held up their pipes. Dan stood in front of them with a bow staff with Haruta who had his sword out. Marco stood in front of all of them with a hand up. Ae wanted to bush their skulls in for not only bad mouthing the crew but for underestimating him and his brothers plus Haruta and their two division members Levi and Dan. But right now, it was more important to protect Luffy.

"Where did you get them?" the Captain of the pirates asked.

"We kidnapped them-yoi," Marco answered, "Not that is any of your business."

"Why?" the Captain asked.

There was no way in hell that Marco was just going to answer or tell them that. It was none of their business.

"Because we got could, yoi," Marco deadpan, "No other reason."

They weren't dangerous pirates or anything and Marco wasn't scared of them (they were just an unknown and weak looking pirate crew after all) but he wasn't going to let the boys get hurt either way.

"Not that attackers should be questioning who they are attacking," Marco said in a more relaxed pose, "Or what they are doing. But I suggest if you want to live to leave right now. Pops is sleeping and if I see any of you even looking at my boys again. It will be the last thing you do-yoi."

The pirates all laughed, Whitebeard was sleeping, was he?

What he was! He was tired! Haven't slept due to the fact that Commanders and their Captain had a very long meeting. Most of the commanders were asleep right now too. It had been a long night and they haven't even finished the meeting yet, they were going to finish it tonight after everyone had a rest.

Marco was just one of the few who was use to not sleeping every night so it didn't bother him and he was going to quick sleep before the meeting later anyway so it didn't matter.

"Maybe we should wake the old timer up then!" the First Mate grinned as he looked right at Luffy and Levi who were the two youngest and innocent ones, "And you sure know how to pick some cute and fun looking kids. I hope you have fun with them."

Haruta grabbed both Dan and Ace as they went to go the man for saying that about their little brothers as Luffy and Levi were both confused about why Ace and Dan were so upset. Sabo told them it was a weird adult thing again so Luffy concluded it to be a mystery and Levi just nodded his head in agreement.

The Whitebeard Pirates all back away quickly as Marco walked towards the Pirates with a deadpan look on his face. He was mad and they of the Whitebeard Pirates knew it- as far as the other pirates knew, Marco was still just giving them a bored look. They had been warned and now they were going to die.

No-one _talks about the boys that way_ and lives. None of the Whitebeard Pirates would even joke about it because it would lead to their death as Ace can't take jokes very well and since it upsets him it then in turns upset Sabo and Luffy which will then in turn upset Marco and the last thing that any of them want is Marco after them for upsetting the boys or annoying him in general.

" _Excuse me-yoi?_ " Marco asked as he cracked his knuckles and the Whitebeard Pirates got behind their First Division Commander, to protect the boys and to back him up, even though they know that Marco doesn't need it. They all just death glared the enemy pirates who all seemed to be shitting themselves right now, "What did you say about my sons?"

The kids that they had just joked being 'cute and fun' were this Whitebeard Pirates' kids? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They were dead, they should have run for it when they had the chance.

"Why don't we go to the gallery boys?" Thatch smiled behind them as he just picked up Luffy and Levi which got Dan's and Ace's attentions, mostly Ace's, "And have something to eat while daddy dear takes care of the trash?"

And yes, before you ask. Levi is still not cool with how many pirates there are in the crew and gets scared of them very easily, so normally they try to not have too many out while the boys are out, mostly with Levi. Or if they are out, to stay away while Levi is still getting use to them but right now, they didn't care. These pirates, these enemies had just jokily said something that they shouldn't have about the boys and they were all mad and annoyed about it. And they wanted to beat them up so they were ignoring Levi's feelings about too many strangers and people right now.

Levi nodded his head as he hid his face into Thatch's neck. He wanted to block out that they were so many people around and Thatch was one of the few pirates that the little one did feel a little conformable around so it was best for him to work/deal with the kids.

Marco, Thatch and Haruta, oh right and Lacey and Emily. They're the Whitebeard Pirates that Levi feels the most conformable around. They think he is warming up to Whitebeard himself a little, but the kid still gets freaks out by how much bigger the old Captain is compared to him, so they're not pushing it. They also think when Izo gets back that the kid will be conformable around him since he will be bringing the little one's sister here and is hanging out with her. Plus, the little one seems to be more open to being friends/kind of not scared around and with Sixteenth Division Members since they have some doctors in their ranks and that's nurses are as well. Little Levi seems to like the nurses a lot.

Properly because they are like his older sister Rai who is a doctor/medical professional and he grew up around with them in the town. So, Levi is the most conformable around them.

"Good idea," Sabo agreed as they heard blood curdling screams coming from the enemy pirates, "What do you say Lu?" who had been oddly quiet.

"Food!" Luffy cheered and agreed.

"Give me Luffy!" Ace demanded forgetting all about the pirates that Marco was murdering right now, "I'll carry him!"

"Okay," Thatch smiled giving him to Ace which made Luffy smiled and Ace smile lightly as he blushed a little, "You care about yours brothers a lot don't you Ace?"

Ace went in the face then looked away Thatch as he grabbed Sabo's hand so that the blonde was walking with him and Luffy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ace told Thatch who just smiled as Haruta was snickering in the background.

"Weird," Dan sighed quietly.

#################################################

Marco ripped out the last pirate's heart- Marco had done a lot to the pirates. He pulled them apart (limb from limb), broke bones, clawed them with his talons, threw one into the ocean after ripping the man's nuts off, he took the Captain's head (well, ripped it off but that's not the point), peck out the First Mate's eyes and now, rip out the man's heart.

They were all dead and bloody and Marco needed to change clothes and wash his hands as his hands were covered in blood and his clothes got a little blood on them. How Marco managed to stay clean was beyond the crew as most of the got covered in the blood from the pirates that Marco had killed.

Seriously? How did Marco managed to not get covered in blood whil everyone else did?

############################################################

"You killed them right?" Ace asked Marco who was washing his hands in a bathroom near his room.

"Of course I did-yoi," Marco nodded as he dried his hand and walked to back to his room to change his shirt since it had some blood on it, "What are you doing Ace? It's unusual for you to leave Sabo and Luffy's sides. Is something wrong?"

Marco was a little surprised that Ace was here talking to him instead of being with Sabo and Luffy. The three boys were rarely ever apart. And Marco was sure he heard Thatch take them which meant food and the boys loved food. So why was Ace here and there?

"No," Ace muttered as he grabbed his shirt and followed Marco back to his room, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Ace wanted to ask Marco something…?

"Okay, yoi," Marco nodded as he sat on his chair and changed his shirt quickly as well, "What is it?"

"Do you hate me?" Ace asked really quietly.

"Excuse me?" Marco asked not sure if he had heard that right or not. Did Ace just ask Marco if he hated him…?

"I asked, do you hate me?" Ace said a little louder.

Where the hell did this come from!?

"No-yoi, why would I hate you Ace?" the first division commander asked really confused. Why would he hate the little raven hair boy?

"Because of **_him_** ," Ace answered with such venom in his voice that Marco was a little surprised by it.

Him…?

"You mean because of Roger, your father-yoi?"

"Yes…"

"Why would I hate you because of that-yoi?"

Why wouldn't Marco hate Ace for that? Ace can't control who his parents are… well, were. Not anymore than Sabo could.

"Because he was your enemy and I have his blood in my veins… even Dadan and the bandits hated me because of his blood… People use to tell me all the time that I deserve to die because the man was demon and evil and… and if he had child that they deserved to be killed for the man's crimes and…"

Marco hugged Ace who was now crying.

"Ace-yoi. You're not your father and I would never compare the two of you. Sure, your father was a rival of ours but neither me or Pops would hold that against you. Roger was more of a friend, rival and drinking buddy then enemy for Pops and us. We all liked and respected the man. And you don't deserve die just because Roger is your father, Ace. You are you and that's all there is to it. You understand me-yoi?"

Was Marco serious…?

"But you're only protecting me because he asked to you…"

"Sure your dad asked us too and that's was the first reason for doing it but it's not the main one. I have a more important reason why now-yoi."

What…?

"Which is what?"

"You're my son and I love you-yoi. That's my main reason why I am looking after you now. Sure, you can little shit at times Ace but that's just a part of who you are. I wouldn't change anything right now. In fact, if I could, I would make it that we would have met earlier-yoi."

Ace said nothing as he just cried more and hugged Marco.

"And I know Luffy and Sabo would never wish you to die either-yoi."

That was true and Ace knew it. Sabo and Luffy almost seem to be telling him at one point or another that he can't die. That they didn't want him to die and that if something ever happened to him, they would miss him. They never seemed to care that Gold Roger was Ace's father.

"They were the first ones to not care about who my old man was… and tell me that they didn't want me to die… that they would miss me…"

"Well I don't care either-yoi. And I would miss you if you died or something happened to you too. You're my son now and that's all that's matter. You're a Whitebeard Pirate Ace and don't you ever forget it-yoi."

"Okay," Ace nodded then went red, "Can I ask you another question…?"

"Sure. What is it-yoi?"

"Do you think it weird that I get jealous of others when Luffy and Sabo are with them…? Because I don't like the thought of them being with anyone but me and I don't know or understand why…"

Okay… how is Marco going to explain this…?

"Because you love them-yoi. That's way. It's not weird when you really love someone Ace."

"But I love Dadan, the bandits, Makino and Pops and you and the others too! Even Shitty Gramps too!"

"But to the same level that you feel about Luffy and Sabo-yoi? Do you love all us the same like how you like love Sabo and Luffy?"

"No… they mean more to me…"

"There's family love and then there's love love Ace," Marco explained as carefully and as clearly as he could, "What you feel for us is family love and what you feel for Sabo and Luffy is love love. Does that make sense-yoi?"

"I think so…"

"I'll explain it further when your older, okay-yoi? For now, just learn to accept the feelings but don't act on them. Okay-yoi?"

"Okay!"

##################################################

Marco sighed as looked over his bed and had three sleeping boys there (Ace, Sabo and Luffy) as he slept on a spare mattress on the ground. Levi and Dan have been sleeping in Izo's room while he is gone, though at some point or another Marco has woken up with both Dan and Levi in his mattress on the ground. Pops had called off the meeting for tonight saying they can take care of it tomorrow afternoon.

Marco really needs to do something about the rooms with the boys. At first, Marco was going to get the ASL trio to sleep in the old Second Division Commanders' room but the boys pretty much refuse. At first, the boys had to stay with Marco in his room so that he could change bandages and help keep the boys calm since the three of them were having nightmares, not much now but they were for a little while.

Marco was still doing paper work, using his blanket to shield the three boys from light so he could work. Great, Marco has to do the sixteenth division paperwork on top of doing the second and twelfth division as well as his own with first division paperwork.

Dam it, why did Marco agree to let Izo go again…?

 _Creak!_

Marco looked over at the door and saw little Levi standing there holding a blanket and wearing an oversize red shirt (one of Dan's most likely) for pyjamas.

"Marco…?" Levi said looking at him.

Marco sighed as he sat up, reached up and put his paperwork on his desk quickly with his pen and looked at Levi.

"What is it Levi?" Marco smiled sweetly and smoothly as the boy closed the door behind him and walked over to him.

"I miss Rai," Levi said with tears in his eyes.

Marco opened his arms up, Levi climbed into his bed and into the older man's arms then Marco slowly hugged the boy and rocked him.

"Do you now, yoi?" Marco asked as the kid lightly cried and nodded his head, "Then we'll call her and Izo first thing in the morning, see how long till they join us, okay?"

Levi nodded his head as he hugged the blanket and Marco's shirt a little.

"I like you," Levi smiled lightly as his head rested against the man's chest, "You remind me of mummy and Rai."

Was that meant to be a complaint or an insult…?

"Your nice and calming," Levi muttered slowly falling asleep as Marco was still hugging and rocking him slightly, "and you care and you sound nice."

Marco was going to take it as a complaint.

"Of course I do-yoi," Marco smiled as Levi closed his eyes, "Your one of my boys now and that's how I am going to treat you. Like my son."

#######################################################

Marco wake up very confused. He swears he managed to fall asleep with Levi of course, who had been missing his big sister and he was pretty sure that Dan could come in and properly join in too but how the hell did Luffy, Ace and Sabo get involved in this!? And what is Haruta doing in here too!?

What is going on!?

This is the first time that Marco has waken up with all four boys and two teens in his spare mattress on the floor.

Why are all six kids in his bed?! What is going on?!

"Daddy Marco!" Luffy grinned.

"Dad!" Sabo smiled.

"Dad!" Ace nodded and smiled, for the first time, very honestly and happily at Marco. Marco was happy to see Ace genially happy.

"Dad Marco!" Dan smiled.

"Daddy Marco!" Levi grinned like Luffy.

"Hey dad," Haruta smirked.

Now that Marco is paying closer attention, Marco had both Luffy and Levi in his arms. Dan was kind of hugging Ace and Sabo who both had a hold of Luffy's shirt (even though Luffy was Marco's arms) and Haruta kind was just behind them all but in front of Marco and Marco had his back to the wall. Seriously? How and when did this happen? Not that Marco is complaining or anything. He just wanted to know.

"Boys," Marco sighed, "How did this happen, yoi?"

"Well I wake up and you were hugging Levi so I wanted join in!" Luffy smiled, "Then I guess Ace and Sabo wake up and saw me hugging you and Levi so they joined in then Dan and Haruta must have waken up and joined in too! I wake up like this! It's a mystery! Shishishishi!"

Marco sighed again, it is way too early for this. Marco needs a coffee then to try and get through the paperwork then he can worry about everything else.

"Oi! Sleepy birds!" Thatch said knocking on the door, "What you guys doing? I didn't see any of you at breakfast!"

Didn't see any one of them at breakfast…? What time is it…?

Thatch properly guessed that Levi and Dan were in here since when they weren't in Izo's room or on the deck, they were in here with Marco and/or Luffy, Sabo and Ace and Haruta would most likely be where his new little brothers were since he looked to be with them.

"Sleepover in Daddy Marco's bed!" Luffy laughed, "Shishishishi."

Thatch was confused and had no idea what that meant so he just opened the door and made 'oh my god that's so cute!' sounds and faces.

"What time is it-yoi?" Marco asked, he was not wake enough to deal with this right now. He needed coffee, and lots of it. Right nw.

"Almost lunch time you grumpy old bird," Thatch told Marco, "You slept in."

It was pretty much noon!?

"Dam it," Marco cursed under his breath. Why didn't someone wake him!? "Why did someone wake me? I have work to do-yoi."

Marco tried to get up but the six boys all stopped him. All them now partly laying on and hugging him to stop him from getting up.

"No!" Luffy whined, "It's Daddy Marco time! Not work time! Boo!"

"Boo!" the other boys went.

"Boys," Marco sighed, "I have a lot of things to do-yoi. I am the First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeards and I am covering the second, twelfth and sixteenth divisions right now. I need to get to work-yoi."

"No!" Levi whined.

"That's right!" Sabo nodded, "We want to spend time with you!"

Oh that was so sweet and cute! But Marco doesn't have time for it right now- as soon as Marco gets his work done and they finish off the meeting with deciding who the new commanders are then the more time that Marco will have with the boys.

"Boys, I have a commanders meeting after lunch and you know it-yoi," Marco told them, "I need to finish off this paperwork. We can have time together later."

"No!" Ace whined.

Did Marco just hear Ace whine? And it wasn't about someone else doing something with Luffy and/or Sabo?

"You have to spend time with us!" Ace added to his whine.

Dam it, how can Marco say no now?

"Okay, okay-yoi," Marco told the boys, "I'll spend some time with you boys before the meeting then. But I do have to do paperwork at some point boys."

"Yay!" the five boys cheered as Haruta just smirked, glad he could help.

"What are we going to do then?" Sabo asked.

"Eat! I'm hungry!" Luffy cheered.

"I'm there!" the fourteen year old Dan smirked.

"Play on deck!" Levi cheered.

"I don't care," Ace shrugged.

"Neither do I," Sabo agreed.

"Okay, okay," Haruta smiled, "We'll eat then we'll play on deck with dad. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" the boys and teen said.

 **######################################**

 **oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! i love this end scene. it's so cute! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Marco: it was cute.**

 **Ace, Sabo, Dan and Haruta (ASDH): we're not cute! only luffy and levi are!**

 **Luffy and Levi: yeah! wait what!? we're not cute either!**

 **ASDH: Yes you are.**

 ***Luffy and Levi whining about how they're not cute while being cute doing it***

 **poor boys. anyway! 188 reviews? what!?**

 **Marco: that says 118... not wait... it's say 119 now.**

 **oh thank god! i thought i was going to go insane for a moment.**

 **Marco: can't go something you already are-yoi.**

 **well that's tru... HEY!**

 ***everyone laughing in the background***

 **whatever! anyway, 119 reviews, 111 favs and 146 follows. keep it up peeps! i love it! till next time!**

 **Ace: WAIT!**

 **what is it Ace?**

 **Ace: who are the familiar faces that appear next chapter before we go fight Arlong?**

 **you'll see next chapter! DryBonesZero should be able to guess/know who one of them is and people be able to guess who the others is. yes, i have properly changed the timeline a little with certain people's death and stuff and this character come back and has stayed with a certain pirate crew instead of staying/going home to their family (you should all this character by these hints alone). but i don't care! it's pretty much an AU so it works! i can remember what age Nami is when Arlong comes. i mean, some translates say when she is ten which is when Luffy is nine and two years after 'Sabos's death'. others say when she is eight and around the same time that 'Sabo dies'. so i don't care! i am working it like this! and please do remember people, Nami has always been an year older than Luffy and i am keeping that age difference!**

 **anyway! before i get on a bigger rant! keep reading, faving and following and reviewing peeps! till Sunday my friends!**


	16. Chapter 16 (chapter 14)

**ASL and Whitebeards: We're back!**

 **hey fans! it's Sunday in the land of Oz (well Australia. why we say Oz or why others do makes no sense to me, especially since it's Aussie not Ozzie. but oh well) it's Sunday here for me which means- update for you!**

 **ASL: Review time?**

 **review time.**

 **ASL: can we do it again?**

 **Sure, boys. you can. i believe someone (Keeper of the Worlds) has asked for you guys to do more of the reviews so you can keep on them then!**

 **ASL: YES!**

 **okay- have at it.**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Sabo: yes, one of your OCs is appearing.**

 **Ace: yes, she does help with the fight with Arlong though she doesnt fight Arlong himself. i**

 **Luffy: isn't Pops doing that?**

 **Luffy! No spoilers please!**

 **Luffy: oh... sorry. shishishishi.**

 **Sabo: you don't have to give a pairing idea if you don't want too. since, yes. the final decison is up to kerennie. but ideas are always welcomed. next review please!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **Ace: please don't even joke that! the last thing we need is another Luffy!**

 **Sabo: Ace, i don't think GreenDrkness meant it like that. i think they mean...**

 **Ace: and how is Levi the only sane one!?**

 **Sabo:... Ace? are you listening to me?**

 **Ace: there was nothing cute about the talk me and Marco had either!**

 **Sabo: he's ignoring me... ACE!**

 **Ace*now looking at Sabo*: What?**

 **Sabo: don't ignore me.**

 **Ace: i was ignoring you? sorry.**

 **Luffy: don't worry! i will try my hardest to infect Levi with my craziness!**

 **Levi: ... i don't know if i like the sound of this...**

 **Ace: LUFFY!**

 **Sabo*sighing*: kerennie will keep on the writing. next review.**

 **Kuy-Fitelia-Love13-**

 **Sabo: thank you. next.**

 **Stoylit-**

 **Sabo: some of Luffy's crew will appear and come now. others later. you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Levi: where are Ace and Luffy?**

 **Sabo*sighing*: Luffy is that corner and Ace is in the other one.**

 ***pointing at Luffy and Ace sitting in different corners***

 **Levi: oh, okay... why?**

 **Sabo: they were being annoying. next!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Luffy: is it too early for me to get a crew together?**

 ***still sitting in different corners***

 **Ace: i don't know.**

 **Sabo: it might be... it might not be... i can see where AceAyane is coming from but at the same time. i can see where kerennie is coming from adding them in early.**

 **it proplery is early... but... i'm going to do it anyway. sorry. can see where you coming from fully and everything. but... i just want/have to write it. l mean, they're whitebeard pirates mostly anyway. training and learning skills off them should be interesting and fun for the most part. poor Marco, he's going to have his work cut out for him. and thanks for pointing out the mistake. i thought i missed something (okay, maybe a few somethings) last chapter.**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **ASL: yes, Marco is born to be father!**

 **though he might be a little ooc... oh well, it works!**

 **Tonlor-**

 **ASL: we're looking forwards to more too!**

 **Keeper of the Worlds-**

 **Ace: there are photos!?**

 **Luffy: really? i want some!**

 **Sabo: me too!**

 **Marco: Keeper of the Worlds, we will talk and take them longer.**

 **yes, we are still taking OCs people! and yes, i will try to not go overboard with the yoai. and that is a terrifing image... don't want to think about that.**

 **Marco, Ace and Sabo*shivering*: yeah... that's scary.**

 **well, we'll be doing more ASL repsonses to reviews so if anyone has a question for them! please ask away. any questions in general for any character. just ask and i will have them reponse!**

 **ASL: Thank you AceAyane for looking at the chapter and helping with spelling and other mistakes like that!**

 **anyway! on with the chapter!**

 **#########################**

Chapter 14

West smiled, watching as the four boys and two teens were playing around while Marco, Thatch and the commanders had their meeting. They had done the worst part of the meeting over the past couple of nights and now they had the final thing to do. Deciding the new commanders. Marco told West there was someone who was willing to co-command the second division with him but wouldn't say who it was. And the first commander wouldn't even hint at who they were looking at for the twelfth division.

West smiled even more when he saw Colin walking over. West had a feeling he knew who it was meant to be…

Levi and Luffy ran up to Colin and hid behind him as Ace ran over to them. Ace didn't seem annoyed or mad- it was just a playful smirk as he went one way but the two youngest went the other way. Ace then went there, so they went the other way then went right, left, right, left, right and then left again. Following each other a few more times.

Colin stood there and let the boys play, whatever game they were playing. Dan was doing an arm wrestle or something with Haruta as Sabo was watching over it and then looked over to Ace who was chasing/following Levi and Luffy.

All of them were smiling and laughing. It brought smiles to everyone's faces seeing the kids playing and smiling and laughing like this.

"Ship ahead!" the person in the crow nest shouted.

West frowned. A ship?

"What kind!?" West shouted as Colin looked over at Haruta who nodded his head and lost the arm wrestle on purpose.

"A pirate ship!" was the answer.

"How about we go tell the commanders, mmm?" Colin smiled to the two youngest who looking around to try and see where the ship was, "Let's tell them that we have guests."

"Okay!" Luffy nodded grabbing Colin's hand and looking at Ace, Sabo, Dan and Levi, oh and Haruta too, "Let's go tell Daddy Marco!"

Haruta got up as Dan walked over grabbed Levi's hand, which he was okay with. Only because it's Haruta. Levi liked Haruta. He was kind of like Dan's best friend. It's best to get the boys out of the way now, before the pirates get here- whoever they are.

They would be dangerous for all they knew and the last thing they need is a pissed Marco.

Colin walked with boys to the meeting room to let the commanders and their captain know what was going on.

After several minutes- the pirates were identified. It was smaller than usual ship with a familiar sun emblem on it. What were they doing here?

"It's Jinbei and the Sun Pirates!" the man in crow nest shouted.

West breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was a friend… why was Jinbei was in the East Blue? Did this have something to do with their new place as a Warlord or something else? Because they knew that Jinbei did that to protect his crew and they weren't mad about it. They were fine.

West needed to tell Whitebeard and the Commanders that it was only Jinbei! Which means the boys are safe and they didn't need to hide.

##############################################

Jinbei waited on the deck of the Moby Dick talking and smiling with many of the Whitebeard Pirates, and he had two young human girls with him- one with orange hair girl wearing a white seagull like shirt and a pink skirt with the Sun Pirates' mark on her back and another girl with neck length black hair, wearing all grey clothes of a long grey sleeve grey shirt and long grey pants that had small blood stains here and there as well as white shoes.

"Jinbei!" Marco shouted and waved with the boys behind him. They weren't scared or anything. They just weren't sure who this person was and wanted to make sure that they could run and hide or stay and fight to protect Luffy and Levi if something happened. Only Haruta knew who Jinbei was. "How are you-yoi?"

"Marco!" Jinbei smiled as the two girls followed him, "I've been better but thank you for asking. How are you? Where's Whitebeard? And who are these boys?"

"Hi big blue fish dude!" Luffy smiled from behind Marco then started walking up to Jinbei not looking scared of him at all. "I'm Luffy! West said you're a friend of Pops! So that makes you our friend too! How do you know Daddy Marco?"

"Luffy…" Levi said a little quietly as he grabbed Luffy's arm, which stretched a bit – freaking out a few pirates, Jinbei and the two human girls with him, "Come back…"

"Luffy!" Ace shouted grabbing his arm with Levi, "Come back here right now!"

"It's okay Ace, Levi," Marco told the two boys, "Jinbei won't hurt Luffy-yoi. He's a good friend of ours."

"Since when did you have kids?" Jinbei asked.

"Since when did you-yoi?" Marco asked pointing at the two girls next to him.

"Oh this is Koala and Kaitlyn," Jinbei answered, "Say hello girls."

"Hello," the girls bowed- the orange hair girl with a smile and the black hair girl didn't look happy or impressed, she looked like she wanted to run away.

"We only got Kaitlyn a few weeks ago on our way here," Jinbei told Marco, "But we picked up Koala some time ago. She travelled with us for a while till we took her home. But she then discovered that the people who she thought who were her family and friends had called the Marines. She had come back to warn us but it was too late, they killed Fisher Tiger and…"

Marco nodded his head in understanding- Koala saw the Sun Pirates more as her family then her real family so she come back and stayed with them instead of staying with her family. Feeling as though her place was with them. Like how Sabo felt about Ace and Luffy. That they were his really family not his actually blood-related.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled at Koala and Kaitlyn, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Koala!" the orange hair girl smiled as she shook Luffy's hand and was trying her hardest to ignore the stares from Ace and Sabo, "And this is my new friend Kaitlyn. Say hi Kate."

"No," Kaitlyn said looking away, "This is stupid… I don't understand why I have to be here… I want go back home to mum and nanna…"

What…?

Jinbei sighed as bended down to Kaitlyn, "You know you can't Kaitlyn. It's safer for you here with me, Koala and the Sun Pirates. We can protect you."

"I hate you!" Kaitlyn shouted and screamed as Jinbei took a few steps back as blood started flowing in the air around Kaitlyn, was that a devil fruit power? "And Koala! And the Sun Pirates! I hate you! I hate you! I want to go home!"

Kaitlyn knew she couldn't go home. There was nothing left of it. Not after the Marines…

Marco frowned as he looked at Jinbei for an explanation.

"Jinbei!" Whitebeard smiled walking over and they all saw Levi flinch as the shadow of Whitebeard got closer, "What's going on?"

"I will explain about Kaitlyn in a moment," Jinbei told Marco who nodded his head, "And you can explain about your boys."

"Deal-yoi," Marco nodded.

"Whitebeard," Jinbei smiled and nodded, "I have a favour to ask you my friend."

"What's that my son?" Whitebeard asked.

"There's an ex-crew member of mine I am worried about," Jinbei explained to Whitebeard, "I heard he had come here and he hates humans. More than anything. I want to stop him before he does something stupid."

Then Jinbei talked, explaining to him what was going on with Arlong and what he was worried about. Marco talked about the boys as the kids decided to talk to each other while the others had their grown-ups talk, as Luffy called it.

"Hi I'm Sabo," Sabo smiled to Koala and Kaitlyn, "It's nice to meet you." Kaitlyn said nothing as she just huffed and looked away. Something about her reminded Sabo of Ace a little, "You've meet Luffy and me. There's our brother Ace," who just huffed and looked around away, yep something about Kaitlyn did remind Sabo of Ace. A lot. "There's also Dan and his little brother Levi."

Dan smiled as he walked over and Levi slowly came over too, still holding onto Luffy's arm which was stretched over two meters long as Ace also came over since Levi was walking over too.

"I'm Dan and Levi has the orange/red hair," Dan smiled, "He's a little shy."

"Kaitlyn is not use to people and can be rude," Koala smiled, "Sorry about her."

Kaitlyn said nothing as she kept looking away. Luffy looked at her and walked up to her which made them all flinch. What was he doing?

"Hi!" Luffy smiled.

"Get away from me, freak," Kaitlyn said not even looking at Luffy as blood just flowed around her.

"That's cool!" Luffy smiled, ignoring her rude behavior as Sabo frowned, "Is it a devil fruit?"

"So what if it is?!" Kaitlyn shouted, "And it's not cool!"

"It's creepy," Ace commented sourly.

"Ace!" Sabo said, "Sorry about him. Luffy, please leave Miss Kaitlyn alone. She doesn't seem to want to talk right now."

Miss…? This boy is awfully polite… no-one has ever called Kaitlyn 'Miss' before… so why did he?

"Boys," Marco said getting their attention as he, Jinbei and Whitebeard had finished talking, "I have a mission to go on. Stay here please-yoi."

"Boo! No!" Luffy said grabbing Marco and not letting go, "No Daddy Marco! No go!"

Kaitlyn looked at Luffy who was clinging to Marco. Dad…?

"Dads are stupid and useless," Kaitlyn voiced, very loudly at that, which got everyone's attention, "They should all just die."

Ace looked annoyed but Dan grabbed him to stop him from doing something stupid, since he was the most likely one to do something dumb and stupid. Levi looked at Luffy who looked a little annoyed at what Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn!" Koala said stepping to her, to protect the only other human in the Sun Pirate crew. Especially when she saw the look on some of the Whitebeard Pirates' faces. Why did Kaitlyn say that? Why!? Doesn't she know who this is?! Whose ship they are on?!

"Miss Kaitlyn," Sabo said- frowning and not looking very happy or impressed, "Please don't say that again."

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked, "Dads are stupid and useless! I should know! It's because of mine that I can't go home and have to be here instead! He's the reason my mum's…!" Kaitlyn cut herself as she looked away from them again. "It's because of him I can't go home or anywhere without someone hating me! I can never see my mum or nana again because of him!"

Okay, Sabo thinks he understands what's going on. Ace looked at her in mild surprise. Did she have devils blood in her like he did or something? But Ace said nothing as he let Sabo continue to speak. He was the sane one and level-headed. It was best to let Sabo handle it.

"You hate your dad then I take it?" Sabo asked which Kaitlyn nodded her head yes. "I do too."

Kaitlyn looked at Sabo- really confused. What?

"Marco isn't really my dad," Sabo laughed seeing Kaitlyn's confused look. "At least. Not my real one. If he was… well, that would be a different story."

"I hate your sperm donor too!" Ace clearly stated, annoyance clear in his voice and on his face.

"You are brothers, aren't you?" Kaitlyn asked Ace, even more confused. "Don't you have the same dad?"

"We're not brothers by blood," Sabo told Kaitlyn gently. "We shared sake when we were younger and became brothers like that."

That must have been nice… to have someone who was like family but not really family…

"I ran away from home when I was about five," Sabo continued, glad that she was listening to him at least. Even if it was only in passing interest. "My parents didn't see me as anything but a tool they could use. They were nobles."

Kaitlyn flinched. Nobles…? This boy was a noble? Or at least, used to be one? Kaitlyn had never met a noble who didn't want to be a noble before…

"I lived with Ace and Luffy for years. My parents didn't look for me at all during that time," Sabo explained, noting her reaction. "Then one day, we happened to come across my dad. Then a few weeks later, we had to go get materials to fix up our treehouse that we lived in. My father ambushed us with pirates and guards from the town. They hurt Ace and almost killed him." Kaitlyn looked at Ace who just huffed looking away, the memory clearly not one he liked to think about. "I agreed to go back to my parents so they couldn't kill my brothers and wouldn't hurt Ace anymore. Even though I didn't want to… but I would rather give up my freedom than lose my brothers. I love them. They're my treasure."

Luffy grinned and nodded his head in agreement with that. "I love you too Sabo!"

"Then what happened?" Kaitlyn asked- seemingly interested, not that she would admit it.

"Marco rescued me," the blonde answered with a large smile. "Well, he kidnapped me. Luffy was hurt and brought back later and some other things happened. Like Marco killing my dad. He then looked after us and has taken care of us ever since. Some of the others kind of joked about him being like dad though. Luffy and Ace never had dads before, since they don't know or remember their dads. Luffy asked Marco about dads. After that, we all agreed that Marco was a good adopted dad and we started calling him Daddy Marco ever since. Marco might not be our real dad but he's been one for us more than our real dads ever have been. I would much rather have, call, and see Marco as my dad than anyone else. Other then maybe Pops."

This Marco guy was held in such high regard? Really?

Kaitlyn could tell by the blood level and heart beats (hearing the blood) that the boy wasn't lying and meant everything he said. The other two boys agreed.

"Then I guess I'm sorry," Kaitlyn muttered, looking down at her feet. "It must be nice…"

"Daddy Marco NO!" Luffy whined as Marco tried to get Luffy off him. Luffy's whine had gotten everyone's attention.

"Okay, okay," Whitebeard smiled to Luffy with amusement. "Calm down Luffy. Marco won't leave then. We'll all go. But you boys have to stay with Marco the whole time, am I understood?"

"Yes Pops!" the boys all nodded.

"Okay Jinbei," Marco sighed. "We'll take care of Arlong for you-yoi."

"Thank you," Jinbei nodded, "Come along girls. We'll go meet up with Aladdin and the others so we can let them know."

"Can they stay please big blue fish man?" Luffy asked Jinbei with wide, hopeful eyes. "I like them!"

"I wouldn't mind that…" Kaitlyn muttered under breath. "Seeing what Marco's really like…"

"Can we stay for little bit? Please Uncle Jinbei?" Koala asked- seeing Kaitlyn interested in people has never happened before. Koala was interested in seeing where this leads and how it will go.

"I see no harm in it," Jinbei smiled softly in turn before he became serious. "But you girls have to listen to Marco and Whitebeard."

"Yes sir!" Koala nodded.

"Maybe," Kaitlyn smirked, crossing her arms in a clear attempt to prove that she wasn't going to be ordered around easily.

"I'll be back for the girls in a few days then. You're only about half day, if that, behind Arlong." Jinbei informed, looking towards Marco as he handed him a map. "That's the island I think Arlong is most likely to start with."

"Okay-yoi," Marco nodded as he took the map and looked it over briefly. "We'll see you in a few days then."

################################################

It took only a day and a bit to get to the island. Kaitlyn and Koala had hung out with Sabo for the entire journey. The young blonde, the orange haired girl and the little raven haired girl got along pretty well, Marco observed from the sidelines. The only problem that they really had was that Kaitlyn wasn't very good at listening. She also seemed to like to use her devil fruit powers to trick and control people.

Ace being the victim once and only once. Kaitlyn still had a bruise from where Ace hit her from controlling him and making him do something that no-one is allowed to speak about unless they wanted a furious and raging Ace coming at them. Kaitlyn didn't even try it on Luffy, thankfully. Sabo had warned her that she got off lightly last time, but if she tried to do anything with or to Luffy, she would not be so lucky the second time. This was because not only would Ace try to kill her, but Sabo would stop being friends with her.

That seemed to get Kaitlyn to behave, at least a little. She seemed to very much enjoy the blonde's company, really warming up to Sabo.

Sure, Ace was clearly jealous about the whole thing and one would have to be an idiot to not notice (Luffy, cough cough). But it was fine. Sabo made it up to Ace at night time- letting the raven wear his top-hat and goggles and spending pretty much the whole time after dark with Ace. It made Ace less annoying and grumpy then.

Luffy pretty much just gave everyone heart attacks- falling overboard into the ocean at least eight times the whole trip (not counting the twenty times that someone saved Luffy from falling overboard). Plus, almost being eaten by a sea king (twice- good thing that Pops was able to use his Conqueror Haki to scare them off), being taken by a bird (at least twice- they were tasty at least), and every other kind of trouble that the seven-year-old could get in on the ship, happened as well. Like rocketing himself up into the masts and getting tangled up in the ropes for example.

It was not a fun job to untangle Luffy from that, especially since he wouldn't sit still and tried to help which only got him even more tangled.

Dan and Haruta seemed to be up to no good with Thatch. Marco wasn't sure what the three of them were planning but they were planning something, Marco just didn't need it added on to what happened already. Whatever prank it was, it was not going to end well for whoever was involved.

Marco was going to get a headache later. He just knew it.

Levi seemed to be coming out of his shell more. The kid was quickly getting used to the fact that the crew was BIG but seemed to be enjoying to slowly get know the commanders and not being as scared of the crew as a whole. At least he wasn't giving everyone heart attacks like Luffy did.

Now, Marco has to work out what to do with the kids. It was too dangerous for them to take to the kids with them! But it might be too dangerous to leave the kids here by themselves too… What was Marco going to do, then?

"Let's go!" Luffy cheered as he grabbed Levi then rocketed the two of them over to the island.

Marco and everyone stood there in disbelief… what… the… fuck… just… happened…? Did… did Luffy really just do that?!

"Luffy! Levi-yoi!" Marco shouted and transformed as he flew over to the island, now that he had a moment to realise what the hell just happened. Luffy went on ahead of them on an island that was being destroyed/being taken over by a mad-man Fishman!

Fuck!

And he dragged poor little Levi into it as well! What the hell was Luffy doing and thinking?!

#################################################

Things have been going well with boys it seemed. At least Whitebeard thought it was. Luffy was friends with everyone, Levi was slowly opening up but stayed with Dan and Luffy most of the time. Whitebeard didn't like that the kid still seemed to be a little afraid of him, but it was going to take time for the boy to warm up and get used to everyone. Plus, Whitebeard was very much bigger than little Levi who was smaller than Luffy (despite being older). So Whitebeard couldn't really blame the poor boy from being scared of him.

Seeing how close Dan and Haruta were becoming, that brought a smile to Whitebeard's lips. The two boys were very close in age and it gave Haruta someone he could be more himself and be friends with, rather than like a brother. It was good to see and have, especially for someone so young.

Adding in Jinbei's two girls to the mix though… it was interesting.

Koala and Sabo also seemed like friends from a past life or something. Getting along very well. Kaitlyn… well, the girl just needed to get used to the idea of people really. Which considering that, she needed to learn that, sometimes, people say or do things that are meant to be actually good for you and help protect you. Not just to order you around or hurt you.

It was good for Ace too; learning to share and realise that it's not just him and his brothers anymore. There are other people around and their attention can't be on him all the time. Though Whitebeard wished that Ace would open up with the crew more. However, earning one's full trust takes time and Whitebeard was positive that, at the right time, it would happen. Hopefully.

It was also nice to see Marco smile more as well. Fatherhood seemed to suit him as much as it suited Whitebeard himself. Plus, the arrangement gave him grandsons, warming his heart as his family grew in another way.

Luffy's antics… well, it kept everyone on their toes. Though Whitebeard did wish the boy wouldn't get into as much trouble as he did. How the young boy managed it was beyond everyone, even Whitebeard himself.

Now there went Luffy, rocketing himself and Levi over to an island that was most likely dangerous, due to the Fishmen – who weren't that friendly or understanding like Numara. That was a little silly, stupid and dangerous, but so Luffy. The kid seemed oblivious about such concepts like 'dangerous' at times.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to stay with Marco, Guarara!" Whitebeard laughed merrily as Marco took off to the island after Luffy and Levi.

Well, Whitebeard knew one thing. Things were going to get more interesting with Luffy in his crew.

At least there won't be dull or boring moment with Luffy around.

 **##########################**

 **there we have it! Kaitlyn is in and will be Sabo's future First Mate!**

 **Sabo: what about Koala?**

 **She'll join the crew later on! just not now or yet.**

 **Sabo: oh, okay.**

 **Levi: Where's Rai and Izo this chapter?**

 **fuck... knew i missed something... i'll cover them next chapter!**

 **Luffy: but we're covering Nami and Bellamere and Arlong fight and stuff next chapter...**

 **i can do all of them! Rai and Izo will be at the end of the chapter 15 and the start of chapter 16. i have it covered Luffy, don't worry. i haven't forgetten about them completely. just this chapter.**

 **Luffy: okay!**

 **Ace: ...**

 **what's wrong Ace?**

 **Ace: nothing...**

 **no, something is wrong. what is it?**

 **Ace*covering Luffy's ears*: about the thing...**

 **oh... Sabo? Levi? can you guys take Luffy and leave please? Ace wants to takes in private.**

 **Sabo*looking at Ace a little worried* i guess so...**

 **Ace: it's okay Sabo. i just want to know something a little important and private. i'll tell you later.**

 ***Sabo nods his head and takes the two youngest out of the room***

 **Let me guess, you want to know when Sabo and Luffy realise their feelings?**

 **Ace*embarassed*: maybe...**

 **oh my god your cute Ace! *hugs him as he protests about not being cute and not wanting hugs* Sabo will realise really soon, i mean, come on. he's the smart after all. and Luffy will realise something, he just won't know what till he's older. okay?**

 **Ace: fine! fine! fine! just stop hugging me!**

 **okay *lets him go* anyway. that's all we have time for now. 127 reviews (i could have sworn it was 130 at one point... or maybe because Fire Brothers and We're Taking Ace are close together i just misread it... oh well!), 109 favs and 147 followers!**

 **yay! keep it coming people! love you all! till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17 (cahpter 15)

**we're back!**

 **Arlong fight next chapter! hopefully i set it up good.**

 **ASL: reviews!**

 **okay, okay. reviews.**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Sabo: Luffy is a trouble magnet.**

 **Ace: So, we better keep a better eyes on him.**

 **Sabo: agreed.**

 **next!**

 **Ominous Rin-**

 **thank you! i hope you on liking!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Sabo: how is going to work? that's a good question.**

 **everyone can find out when they announce the new commanders later on.**

 **Ace: is it like the ASL Pirates from Fire Brothers?**

 **maybe.**

 **Luffy: is it?**

 **i said maybe! next review!**

 **Keeper of the Worlds-**

 **Marco: i think we can come to some kind of agreement with payment. for now *handing over money* here's ten thousand belli.**

 **Ace: destroy those photos.**

 **Marco: never!**

 **Sabo: more photos will be happily accepted and paid for as we go!**

 **Luffy: what's this about Koala and someone called Hacky?**

 **it's Hatchi not Hacky, Lu. anyway! we will see where it goes- next chapter!**

 **Sabo: i think that's the que for the net review.**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **yeah... i know... i didn't really need to change it from the cannon really did i?**

 **Marco: i see it as being the main reason why Jinbei accepted the position. but then aian, we are most likely one of the lots of humans who see Fishman as being our equal and don't treat them any different to how we would treat anyone else.**

 **ASL: really?**

 **Marco: yes. Jinbei is our friend. it doesn't matter if he's a Fishman or not. he's a friend and that's all that matters.**

 **ASL: your so cool dad/daddy marco!**

 **Sabo: are we ever going to cover what happen with Ace and Kaitlyn?**

 **Ace: NO!**

 **Luffy: yes!**

 **maybe... i think if enough fans would like it then we can. i am trying to write something for it.**

 **Luffy and Sabo: please say yes!**

 **Ace: please say no!**

 **Next!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **i hope you like with what i do with Luffy saving Bellamere's life! Kaitlyn will be interesting to have around and i wonder how much of Sabo's polite behaviour will rub off on her? more jealous to come since it's cute!**

 **Ace: not cute!**

 **Luffy and weird messes. it's a natural thing in life, isn't it?**

 **next!**

 **Sabo: that's all...**

 **oh? it is?**

 **cool! on with the chapter then!**

 **###########################**

Chapter 15

Levi sighed as he got up from the ground when Luffy had rocketed them over to the island. Why does Luffy keep doing this? Why does he keep dragging Levi into these things? Levi knows that he agreed to join Luffy's crew or division or whatever the hell it was meant to be. But why does Luffy keep doing stupid, insane and crazy things? And why is he bringing Levi into them?

What if they ended up in the fucking sea?! Neither of them can swim or did Luffy forget that small detail!?

"You okay Lu?" Levi asked helping the younger but slightly taller boy up from the ground.

Luffy was laughing and Levi really wanted to hit him! But he wasn't going to.

"That was fun!" Luffy smiled as he took Levi's hand, "Thanks Lev! Nee! Can we do that again?"

"Please don't!" Levi begged, "We're already going to be with trouble with Daddy Marco and Poppy Whitebeard. We were meant to stay with Daddy Marco. Remember Luffy?"

Luffy thought about it for a moment, "Oh… right… shishsihshi. My bad. I just wanted to explore the island!"

Levi sighed, there was no point in trying to talk common sense with Luffy. He would just forget or conclude it a mystery. Levi shivered for a moment. Why did Levi have a feeling that Ace is probably cursing him right now? (Because he is!)

"Let's go!" Luffy smiled as they walked through the forest area where they landed, "I'm hungry and I can smell yummy food cooking!"

Levi's stomach growled at that. Levi was hungry too… it was close to lunch time… and Levi really didn't want to stay here in case those bad guys that Daddy Marco told them about were on their way here and… damnn it where the hell are they going now!?

"Wait up Luffy!" Levi shouted chasing after him not wanting to be left behind.

"Come on Levi!" Luffy smiled as he walked ahead and grinned his impossibly large smile.

That's right… that's why Levi wanted to follow Luffy, he seemed happy no matter what situation he was in. No matter what had happened. Luffy was just happy and smiling and Levi wanted to be able to do that too… plus Luffy had saved him from falling out that tree too…

* * *

"So…?" Thatch said pointing at a raging Ace who was cursing everyone and everything right now, especially Levi who had gotten taken by Luffy. Ace didn't seem to understand why Luffy had grabbed Levi instead of him and/or Sabo, "Who wants to deal with that?"

All of the Whitebeards shook their heads for no. None of them wanted to deal with a raging Ace, that was meant to be Marco's job… if he was here! Damn Phoenix! Why did he just fly away like that!? Even if it was meant to be to get the youngest two! Why did he leave them with a raging Ace?!

Seriously, the kid could be crazy strong and it really hurt when the kid hits them when he was like this. None of them wanted to be in the way of that. None of them wanted to deal with this… so who was going to be the brave (poor) soul to try and calm down Ace?

Thatch was going to look like a coward for this but he had no choice. He wasn't going to go near Ace when he was like this and only a few things can calm down when he is like this. One of them being Luffy, who happens to be the cause of the situation this time and the other one being his other brother, Sabo. The two of them were the only things, well, people who seemed to be able to calm down Ace. Especially when he was raging this like, other than Marco of course. But he has 'mystery daddy powers' apparently, just ask Luffy. And don't even ask Marco how he is able to do it. He says he just does what comes naturally.

"Sabo?" Thatch said looking at the blonde with a hopeful face expression, "Think you can calm Ace down?"

"I can try," Sabo sighed as he walked over to his sworn brother. Luffy was better at calming down Ace than Sabo was but he was going to at least. After all, Luffy was cute and adorable and no-one wanted to hurt him. Sabo was, unfortunately, not like that but that didn't mean that he won't try his hardest in trying to get Ace to calm down. After all, Sabo was the smart one, he'll be able to think of something.

Ace broke part of the railing which the Shipwrights were not impressed with. Marco needed to teach this kid to control his temper.

"Ace?" Sabo said walking up to him. Ace glared at Sabo who was not put off by it a single bit, Sabo was kind of used that look. So, he continued talking to his brother. "If you don't calm down. We can't go after Lu." They all saw Ace flinch at that- seems that Sabo is getting through to him. "I'm worried about Lu too but Dad's gone to get him so everything's fine okay?"

Everyone waited a few minutes to see how Ace was going to react. To see whether he was going to explode or not. Cause they thought that he might… you never know for sure with Ace or what the little firecracker will do.

Nothing happened.

"Okay… Sorry…" Ace muttered- but only loud enough that Sabo heard it.

Sabo smiled as he grabbed Ace's hand which made Ace blush a little as they walked over to Whitebeard and Thatch. Ace was smiling lightly at having Sabo hold his hand. Ace had missed having Sabo pay attention to him since he had been having fun out with the girls a lot since they got here.

It did bother Ace a lot that Sabo's attention was on the girls- it made him really jealous and he hated because he knew that he couldn't be selfish and demand all of Sabo's attention. It wouldn't be fair, Sabo had the right to make friends and those people deserved his attention too but it didn't mean that Ace couldn't still be jealous about it.

"Ace says he's sorry and he'll be good now," Sabo smiled keeping hold of Ace's hand so that he would be doing just that. Everyone looked at Ace who nodded his head to say that he was sorry and he would be on his best behavior. Then Sabo added, "Can we go get our Luffy back now please?"

Their Luffy?

Oh god that was so cute!

"Course we can!" Thatch smiled- happy to see he had made the right course of action in getting Sabo to calm down the older raven. Rather than one of them doing it. It would have made things worse for all they knew. This was a good thing to keep in mind for the future. "Since Dad's not here you guys will have to stay with Uncle Thatch. Okay?"

"Okay!" the kids nodded.

"Whatever," Kaitlyn muttered.

* * *

Luffy had sparkles in his eyes as he and Levi kept walking. Luffy liked walking around and just looking at things. Kept saying something about a grand adventure. Levi held onto Luffy's hand so that they didn't get lost or separated. The last thing that Levi wanted was Ace mad at him for losing Luffy. Where were they? How could they be lost already? Is Luffy's sense of direction really that bad?

Luffy's mouth started to get watery at the smell of food… mmm… it smells good… Levi's mouthed watered too… no! Concentrate Levi! You can't get distracted! You're not Luffy! But damn it… the food did smell good and it was almost lunch time and Levi was hungry… no! Stop it!

Levi looked at Luffy who seemed to be thinking something similar. That they couldn't get distracted, even if the food smelled good and…

Where did Luffy go…?

Levi looked around him as he didn't even realize that he had let go of Luffy's hand and had managed to walk ahead… shit, Ace was going to kill Levi, he had lost Luffy…

"Gomu Gomu no rocket!" Luffy shouted.

Levi stared horrified as Luffy come racing at him and shot the two of them forward through the woods or forest or whatever you want to call this place. Levi screamed, kind of like a girl and Luffy was laughing the whole time. Thinking that this was great, just a grand adventure!

Levi was going to get Luffy for this! Somehow!

And try to not let Ace catch him or Levi might die.

* * *

"Nojiko! Nami!" Bellamere said looking at her two adopted daughters as the Fishman got ready to shoot her in the heart. "I love you."

"Bellamere!" the two girls screamed as the Fishman went to pull the trigger but didn't shoot right away as he and everyone else could hear something… odd… Were those voices…? Where did they come from…?

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHISHSIHSIHSI!"

Everyone heard it as the Fishman Arlong went flying sideways suddenly, being taken out…? What the hell just happened…?

Arlong pulled on the trigger but the bullet from the gun managed to miss Bellamere completely somehow as she stood there then fell backgrounds onto the ground, shaking a little. She almost… she almost died… but something… no, someone… saved her…

The Fishmen and villagers were speechless as they were trying to work out what the hell just happened. Two young boys- one with red/orange hair and another one with raven black hair were in Arlong's place.

One looking completely scared and the other was laughing his head off and coming on about how that was fun and how they should be do that again.

What the hell just happened…? Who are these two kids…?

"LUFFY!" a red/orange hair boy shouted at a raven hair boy, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Shishshi!" Luffy, the little raven hair boy laughed, "That was fun! And it got us to the food quicker too Levi!"

Who are these two boys…? Where did they come from? Who do they belong too? No-one recognized the two boys at all.

"Bellamere!" Nami and Nojiko shouted as they ran to their mother.

"Girls!" Bellamere shouted hugging them as they jumped into her arms.

Levi frowned a little. What was going on? Something seemed to be going on but he had no idea what. Luffy walked up to the woman and the two girls with her.

"Ne! old lady!" Luffy smiled at Bellamere and not seeing the situation that was at hand at all. "Do you know where the food is? I'm hungry! And it smells really good! Shishishi!"

"Luffy," Levi sighed then flinched when he saw Arlong getting up. Levi looked around them and noticed the angry looking Fishmen. Oh shit. What has Luffy rocketed them into!? "LUFFY!"

"Levi?" Luffy said looking over at him then looked back at Bellamere, "You're hungry too right!? Ne! Old Lady! Can we eat the food?" then Luffy noticed a map on the ground and picked up, "Hey! This is cool! Who drew it?"

"LUFFY!" Levi shouted pushing the younger boy out of the way as he noticed the whole Fishman crew coming for him.

Luffy fell onto the ground near the old lady and the two girls with her. Luffy didn't look scared or impressed. So he went to shout at Levi for pushing him like that but frowned and got angry at what he saw. The big weird man with the funny long nose thing was holding Levi up by his throat.

Hurting him.

"Stupid little shits!" Arlong shouted as he then threw Levi down to the ground. Luffy looked even more pissed at that. "Who do you belong to?! I'll kill them then you!"

"Oi!" Luffy shouted angrily, "Leave my First Mate alone! I'll kick your ass!"

"Lu…ff…y…" Levi slowly said as the Fishman was choking as he held him by his throat into the ground. Damn it Luffy… don't do something stupid… Ace will kill Levi if you do!

Bellamere had no idea what was happening as she grabbed Luffy who seemed to want to go fight with Arlong. The Fishman was dangerous and could kill the kid. She had to protect him! His parents can thank her later!

"Let me go old lady!" Luffy shouted, "I'll kick his ass!"

"Luffy…" Levi said as Arlong picked him up again by his throat. "Run…"

"OI!" a loud voice shouted as Arlong suddenly went flying but towards the trees of the forest, taking out several of the trees as a blonde hair man was holding onto the little orange/red hair boy and he looked beyond pissed. "What the hell are you doing to my sons?"

"Daddy… Marco…" Levi lightly smiled, happy to see the blonde man.

The villagers took a few steps back from the blonde. He had a very murderous aura around him which then suddenly disappeared as he hugged the little orange/red hair boy. He was these boy's dad? Who is he? Where did he come from? None of the villagers recognized or knew him! Even though he did kind of look familiar…

"Levi? Are you okay?" Marco asked him, "Where's Luffy?"

"Daddy Marco!" Luffy grinned.

The blonde, Marco looked a little annoyed for a moment but it too soon disappeared as he ran over and grabbed Luffy out of Bellamere's arms and hugged him too. Looking happy and relieved that the kid was fine.

Marco was happy that the boy seemed okay! Marco was never going to be forgive himself if something had happened to the kid! Either of them!

"Luffy!" Marco smiled as both of the young boys hugged him back, "I was so worried about you and Levi! You can't just rocket yourself and Levi off the ship to islands that might be dangerous-yoi! What were you thinking?!"

"Adventure!" Luffy smiled.

Of course that was Luffy's answer, Marco sighed, "Are you two okay?"

"Yep!" Luffy smiled.

"I'm fine…" Levi answered. Sure, he was sore and hurt from where the Fishman threw him in the ground but other than that, he was fine.

"You filthy scum!" Arlong shouted getting up again and pointing the gun at Marco. "How dare you!"

"That's what I should be saying to you, Arlong," Marco told the Fishman as he glared at him with a murderous look that sent shivers down the villagers spines, "No-one harms a Whitebeard Pirate and gets away with it. NO-ONE."

Whitebeard Pirate!?

"Just who the fuck are you!?" Arlong shouted at Marco. Having heard of Whitebeard but had never really met the man himself.

"First Division Commander Marco," Marco smiled- forgetting he was still holding onto Levi and Luffy who two were hugging him and had hold of his shirt, "Marco the Phoenix."

The villagers whispered between themselves. What was a Whitebeard Pirate doing here? Especially their First Division Commander of all people?

Bellamere stood, a little in shock. She had been saved by kids who were with the Whitebeard Pirates? Wouldn't that make the kids pirates too? What…? How…? Why…?

"And what is a Whitebeard Pirate doing here?" Arlong asked- not scared or anything. Just he wanted to know why his fun was being interrupted.

"Jinbei asked us to stop you from doing something stupid," Marco answered as he looked at the villagers and Bellamere and her two daughters. "And it's a good thing he did. You seem to be doing stupid stuff already."

Some of the villagers lightly snickered at the words till Arlong death glared them. Bellamere couldn't believe it… the Whitebeard Pirate Commander person… Marco… he was here to save them from Arlong? He was here to stop him…? And he was these two young boys father?

Damn, Bellamere never knew that pirates could be this damn hot. Or any man for that fact. Where has he been her whole life?

"And you came here by yourself with two filthy ugly human children?" Arlong asked as his attention came back to Marco.

"One- they're not filthy or ugly human children," Marco told Arlong not agreeing with the Fishman at all. "They're cute and adorable human children." Then Marco smirked as he realized that the Fishman seemed to be overestimating what he and his crew were in for. "And, two, whoever said I came alone?"

There were more Whitebeard Pirates!?

* * *

Meanwhile with Rai and Izo…

Rai sighed as she took off her glasses and closed another book. This was easier than Rai thought it was going to be. The Whitebeard Pirates were here only a few days and Rai has done almost everything on list of things to do.

The medicine has been restocked, she told the clinic staff (both medical and non-medical) where to find the herbs and had showed them how to make the different medicines using those herbs. Her students are all taken care but their new teacher, Rai's seen to all of her patients for the last time and now she gets up to choose the new teacher and head medical staff member.

Rai held out two files.

Now the question is… which one to choose…?

Axel, Rai's faithful friend and assistant since her and brothers have been here or Michel, the one old doctor who was willing to learn off her and give her a chance to help? Who would be the best to take over for her?

"Rai?" Izo said knocking on the door, "How are we doing?"

"Good," Rai smiled. Izo smiled at her smile, the young red hair girl was quite pretty. "I just need to decide on who is taking over my class and the clinic."

Izo walked over and looked at the files in her hands.

"Doctor Carmichael Michal and Assistant Doctor Daniels Axel?" Izo said looking at their names, why did those names sound familiar?

"Yeah, Axel has been my friend and assistant since I got here," Rai smiled warmly. "He's a good guy with big heart and knows how I do things very well. He doesn't think he's as smart as me but I think he is."

Oh, that's why Axel sounded familiar. He was the twenty-year-old man who was Haruta's height with very dark green hair and light blue eyes. He had been running around and doing things for Rai. Also, asking her if she needed anything and seeing how everything was going and checking if they needed anything. Axel had been the one who had showed Izo around the clinic when Rai was talking to the staff, since Axel already knew about Rai leaving but most of the others didn't.

"But Michel is more experienced and isn't afraid of doing things my way but in his own way as well," Rai smiled fondly as she spoke about the man. "He was the only one out of all of the old doctor was who willing to learn off me and give me a shot at helping."

Izo nodded his head. That makes sense. There's someone who had her full trust and who she knew could run things Rai's way even without her here but there was also someone who knew how to do things her way but with his touch as well with actual experience behind him. This is a tough choice. Izo could almost feel the doubt going through her head about who to pick and for what reasons. The pros and cons of it all.

Rai sighed, this was harder than she thought. She wanted to give the responsibilities to Axel but she was afraid that it would be too much for the man to handle but she felt she owed Michel for a lot too. She had pay him back somehow how and he was a good a doctor too.

"Why not have them working together? Being Co-Head Doctors for the clinics and they share doing the classes?" Izo suggested.

Could Rai do that…?

"I don't know," Rai sighed as she laid her head on her desk, a little depressed about the whole thing. "The two of them have never really worked together. Axel's my assistant after all, he hasn't had a lot to do with Michel."

"Why not call them both in and we'll ask them?" Izo said rubbing her back lightly to help cheer her up.

Rai tried to hide her face as she knew was blushing. Izo was not only good-looking but he was really nice and helpful too.

"I guess…" Rai smiled lightly.

"Rai-san?" Axel said walking into the office, "I've finished checking the equipment, made a few rounds. I also made sure the staff was okay and that students were behaving themselves. Is there anything else you need me do?"

"Could you get Michel for me please?" Rai asked not looking at him.

Izo could see a little flare of jealousy there in Axel's eyes for a moment. Was that because of Izo or because of Rai wanting to talk to Michel?

"Sure Rai-san," Axel nodded.

"And make sure you come back Axel!" Rai shouted as he was left, "I need both of you here please!"

"Sure Rai-san!" Axel smiled and shouted back.

"So?" Izo smiled, raising an eyebrow at the obvious crush the other male had on Rai. "How long till we can leave?"

"You sure want to get out here fast," Rai muttered.

"Of course I do," Izo frowned, "I miss my brothers and I'm sure you do too. Plus, it will take some time to get used our family and the workload."

Rai laughed slightly, that was true.

"I guess so. Well, after this and the party that town has planned for tonight. We should be able to leave tomorrow if I get this worked out today."

Izo was happy to hear that.

"Good. I can't wait for us to go home."

Rai went red in the face and she hid her face fully into her desk. She knew that Izo didn't mean like it like that, but her mind couldn't help but take it the wrong way. The guy was just… just so amazing!

"Are you okay Rai?"

"I'm fine… home huh? I can't wait."

Izo was happy to her say that, he had a feeling that she'd feel right at home among the crew. Now that he thought of them, he couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing and what they doing right now. He missed them a lot…

 **############################**

 **Luffy: wwwoooo! what happens next?**

 **you can find out like everyone else does next chapter.**

 **Sabo: no spoilers then?**

 **you kidding? i keep having problems with this one dam chapter! i need to save this before i lost it all again! it's the third time i have had to do this!**

 **Ace: spoiler sport! Arlong fight next chapter everyone!**

 **I'm going to go work on the chapter.**

 **Sabo: 133 reviews, 114 favs and 150 follows!**

 **Luffy: who's the 150 follow?**

 **FallenNiji i think... at least, looking at my emails he is the last one to follow the story so i think it's them.**

 **ASL: Congrats!**

 **anyway! time to post this then do Freedom Fighters then on with the chapters! till later my fans! (i need to finish the chapters so i don't have anything to worry about with the family x-mas party this weekend...)**


	18. Chapter 18 (chapter 16)

**ASL: we're back!**

 **okay, before we go on with the reviews and the chapter, please. don't kill me! *hiding behind the ASL Trio***

 **Ace*annoyed*: what did you do?**

 **I might have started the fight but not ended it this chapter...**

 **Sabo: and...?**

 **i'm not sure how the fans are going to feel about it...**

 **Luffy*confused*: is that because you weren't sure how to do it and how to end?**

 **Ace: you were having writers block? what about your chapter outlines?**

 **i lost the outlines. i know where i want to go and what i know to do. don't worry about. but yeah, Ace is right. i was having writers block with how to write and do the chapter... that's why the fight will end next chapter.**

 **Sabo: well, make sure you message and ask AceAyane for help. she's very helpful and nice.**

 **i am. i know how i what the fight to end now, all it comes down to know is how to write the rest of it.**

 **anyway guys, do you want to guess what happens next? (it might help me write the proper fighting sense then)**

 **Luffy: reviews? *still not sure what is going on***

 ***hugging Luffy cause he's cute and looks adorable having no idea what is going on* sure Lu.**

 **Sabo and Ace: HEY! OURS!**

 ***sticking tongue out at them as i hug Luffy* review time!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 ***me laughing in the background***

 **Sabo: yes, yes Arlong did get pwned.**

 **Luffy*crying*: i'm sorry Levi! i didn't mean for you to get hurt!**

 **Ace*hugging Luffy*: it's okay Luffy! Levi's fine. isn't he Sabo?**

 **Sabo: that's right Lu. Levi's fine. now, do you see why we don't go off on adventures without your big brothers?**

 **Luffy*nodding his head*: yes...**

 **it's not going to stop him from doing it again, you guys know that right? (because, come on. Luffy is going to forget about it in like five minutes and he can't just trouble himself)**

 **Ace and Sabo*sighing*: we know.**

 **thank you for approving the way Bellamere was saved. she might get saved again this chapter as well. and maybe, they might ran into Law. and yes, Rai and Izo will be back soon. properly next chapter is when they will to meet up with the others.**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **thwwittywhy-**

 **yes, we are gonna need a lot of sake.**

 **Ace: we don't need sisters!**

 **Sabo: what about Rai?**

 **Ace: other than Rai!**

 **Luffy: sisters say fun! i want some!**

 **Ace*giving up since Luffy wants it*: whatever...**

 **Luffy, hug Ace would ya?**

 ***no need to ask twice as he just jumps Ace and hugs him with Sabo joining without me asking* oh my god, they are cute! Keeper of Worlds! i hope you got a picture of that!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **ASL: thank for helping with the chapter again!**

 **AS: DON'T HUG OUR LUFFY AGAIN!**

 **AceAyane, please, ignore that. Hug Luffy or them, all you want.**

 **Marco: i agree.**

 **when did you get here?**

 **Marco: you said something about pictures/photos didn't you?**

 **... okay.**

 **yes, Bellamere is saved! Nami is happy! Arlong is dumb!**

 **Luffy: what is AceAyane talking about?**

 ***Luffy didn't understand anything you said other than good job. poor kid is confused again***

 **she's saying your best Lu.**

 **Luffy: Yosh! okay!**

 **Sabo: next review.**

 **Ace: i agree.**

 **i think they're still jealous... *dodging items that are throwing at me* okay! okay! okay! next!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Ace: yeah, Marco does have good timing.**

 **Sabo: he does.**

 **...**

 **AS: WE'RE NOT CUTE!**

 **take them long enough.**

 **yes, Marco got there just in time didn't he? and Sabo saying our Luffy was cute, wasn't it?**

 **AS: WE'RE NOT CUTE!**

 **YES YOU ARE DAMN IT! JUST ACCEPT IT!**

 **Luffy: yay!**

 ***Ace and Sabo blushing as they tackle Luffy to the ground for saying that***

 **next review!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds-**

 **Marco: here's 100, 000 belli. i will get orders from everyone later.**

 **my favourite one is Arlong getting pwned by Luffy *looking and pointing at the photo* look at it! it's the best one!**

 **Marco: that's the one i'm getting framed for Pops-yoi. he'll like it.**

 **so true. yes, Luffy meeting Arlong via impact, so him right? let's try to not get he Celestial Dragons involved. they might want my boys. *hugging the protesting ASL (well, protesting Ace) trio.* the talk between Ace and Sabo was good wasn't it? it seemed like a proper talk between ten years! i loved it! and yes, Ace's little possessive inner monologue was... *Ace glaring because he knows i am about to call him adorable*... was good wasn't it?**

 ***Ace nodded his head- happy i didn't call him cute or adorable again, though i haven't called him adorable yet this chapter***

 **yes, Bellamere and Marco are so dating martial. if anyone wants to a date scene for them, go ahead and send it in! i will make a new story thing for dates for Bellamere and Marco and other parings in we're taking ace! so the shipping for Marco and Bellamere now begins! hahaha*evil laugh***

 **Marco: next chapter before i kill you.**

 **yes sir!**

 **FallenNeiji-**

 **thank you, i try my best. birds are possessive and protective creatures by nature and since Marco is kind of part bird (since he's eat a devil fruit that transforms him into a phoenix). i thought it would work. Marco loves his little chickies. i can see more teasing to come in the future.**

 **yes, Rai is going to be counted as one of Marco's kids. she will be his daughter so it will be interesting in how Marco goes with an adult child. and sorry, i hope i didn't offend you. i thought i wrote it to be unisex since i realised i wasn't sure if you were male or female but it didn't happen. my bad. i will note it for the future!**

 **ASL: we love our Dad/Daddy Marco!**

 **you just wanted to say something, didn't you?**

 **ASL *ignoring me*: next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **i haven't worked out what i am going to do with the Marines when they find out Bellamere had joined the Whitebeards. but yes, they would call her double crosser or something. and yes, some of the kids will be excited about having a mum (Sabo and Luffy) and some won't be (Ace and Kaitlyn). from there, well, we'll see how we!**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **Ominous Rin-**

 **Marco: yes, yes i am mad.**

 **the whooping assing is on it's way! though Marco might not be doing it.**

 **Marco: ... as long as the boys are fine, whatever-yoi.**

 **ASL: chapter now!**

 **##########################**

Chapter 16

 _With Rai and Izo…_

"You want us to take over together?" Michel asked. Unsure if he should be flattered or annoyed by this.

"Yes," Rai nodded as Izo was making them all tea silently in the background. "You two are the only ones I can even think about leaving my class and the clinic with. Michel, you're a great man who has opened-minded opinions, with experience behind you, but there are times when you can be stubborn as a mule when it comes to certain things. There are even times when you need to be flexible."

Axel snickered at the older man who glared at the younger man.

"Axel," Rai said looking at him which made the younger smile and blush partly. "You are a good guy who is always friendly, and you exactly how I could handle things since you have been my assistant since I got here."

"Thank Rai-san," Axel smiled.

"But you need to keep an open-mind and learn to listen to others." Rai told him sternly, not holding anything back. He quickly lost his smile and frowned in response to her words. This made the older doctor snicker at him, almost in retaliation for the younger doing the same. "My way of things is mostly that Axel, my way. It is okay for you to have your way of doing things as well, but at least you need keep an open mind." Rai commented as she looked at the older doctor who sighed. "You're also a little inexperienced when it comes to everything that needs to be done, as you have been my assistant the whole I've been here Axel. And you need to learn to say no at times, otherwise you will burn yourself out."

"Yes Doctor," Axel and Michel muttered.

"So that's why I'm giving it to both of you. Izo had suggested the idea of the two of you working together as Co-Head Doctors," Rai smiled at them. "You have traits that the other does not and I'm sure you can work together. You can decide between yourselves who does what. It will be a rocky road but I know the two of you can do it. I believe in the two you."

"Right Rai-san!" Axel smiled.

"I guess we have no choice then," Michel sighed but then smiled in return. He couldn't deny her logic when she put it like that. "I guess I can work with the kid if that's you want Miss Rai. I do trust your judgement."

"Thank you Head Doctors," Rai smiled in relief as Izo served the tea.

"Also, we will leave our number so you can contact us." Izo mentioned, as if it just came to mind, to the two newly appointed Head Doctors.

"Us?" Axel frowned, clearly not happy with that term in the least. His narrowed eyes proved it just as much too.

Yep, Izo was right. Axel does have a crush on Rai. Does the red haired girl realize that her ex-assistant has feelings for her? Should Izo say something to her about it?

"Yes, us," Rai laughed partly. "I'm a part of a huge ass crew you know. And there are other doctors and nurses there. So, you can talk to me or one of them if you want. Plus, I'm sure Dan and Levi would want to speak to you guys or someone else form the clinic at one point or another."

Oh… that's what the cross-dresser meant by us. Phew, Axel was worried for a moment.

Izo frowned at the reaction that the assistant had as said man gave a deep sigh of relief. Okay, that's it. Izo was telling Rai. There shouldn't be any misunderstandings before they leave and… wait… was Izo jealous? Oh this was not good. If Marco found out… Izo might not live to see another day… especially if he has accepted Rai's younger brothers as his kids like he has done with the little ASL trio. He would then see Rai as his daughter and kid too… Even if she is turning nineteen and is pretty much a grown-up. Marco would still be protective of her as his own… and this was going to end… Izo cannot tell anyone that he might be crushing on Rai. Not if he wanted to live.

"Doctor Rai! Doctor Rai!" one of the students shouted running into the office.

"What is it Sam?" Rai smiled at the young student (who was the same age as her).

"We have a problem!" Sam told her.

"Well Head Doctors," Rai smiled as she saw this as the perfect opportunity to test Michel and Axel working together. "Go sort this problem!"

Sam looked really confused. Head Doctors? As in two?

"What's the problem Sam?" Axel asked.

* * *

 _Cocoyashi Village_

Marco and Arlong stood there, staring at each other and having some kind of stare off. Luffy and Levi just held onto Marco's shirt even harder. They all saw Marco flinch for a moment, as if he was remembering that he had the boys in his hands.

Shit… Marco had almost forgotten about them. Where are Pops and the others?

"Really?" Arlong said being the first to break the stare off. "You're here with others? They aren't the runts, right?"

"That's right," Marco answered without giving a hint to his thoughts. He was a little worried and wondering where the hell his father and brothers were. He really didn't want to fight all of the Fishman and protect Levi and Luffy at the same time. It was going to be difficult, even for Marco.

"Where are they then?" the Fishman grinned and others chuckled as they began to prepare to fight. Seems like they were aware that there wasn't anyone else yet.

"Daddy Marco!" some young voices shouted, "Luffy!"

Marco flinched again hearing the voices then turned around quickly. He saw them for a moment only to be tackled down to the ground by Sabo and Ace who were both hugging Luffy and completely ignoring Marco and Levi. What were they doing here!? What… where was Pops and the crew doing?!

"What you boys doing here yoi?" Marco asked them, sounding a little worried as they hugged Luffy. Then they told him off for rocketing here as it was dangerous, that they had been worried, and how were they supposed to protect him if he wasn't with them and some other things like that.

They were clearly not jealous that Luffy had taken Levi with him and not them. At least, Luffy didn't see the jealously that was there, while everyone else did.

"They're not alone dad! Don't worry…" Dan smiled walking over calmly. But then he frowned when he saw Levi was hurt. "Levi? What happened?" Before Levi could even try to answer, Dan then shouted over his shoulder. "UNCLE THATCH! GET ONE OF THE NURSES OVER HERE! LEVI'S HURT!"

"What?!" Thatch shouted as he and Lacey ran out from the trees quickly, hurrying to the boys' side.

Koala lightly laughed at the scene of Sabo and Ace hugging Luffy like no tomorrow. It was so cute. Kaitlyn just sighed- what were those three idiots doing?

"Don't ignore me!" Arlong shouted angrily, clearly not pleased as they made a fuss over the kids. They were completely ignoring him and his crew.

"Koala-chan?" Hatchan said in surprise, noticing the orange haired girl standing there near Marco, another girl and the boys.

"Hatchie?" Koala smiled seeing the octopus then frowned. "Why are you following Arlong and hurting people Hatchie? That doesn't seem like you at all."

Hatchan looked away from the girl. He couldn't face her when he knew that she was right. But Arlong was Hatchan's friend before they had joined the Sun Pirates, why wouldn't he follow him? Arlong saw the annoying orange haired human girl and he felt his rage go into overdrive. What the hell was that little bitch doing here!?

"What are doing here, little human bitch!?" Arlong shouted walking up to Koala who stood in front of Marco, Kaitlyn and the boys putting her arms out to protect them.

"I asked Uncle Jinbei to come," Koala told Arlong without flinching as he got closer, not scared of the Fishman at all. "I would be careful if I were you."

"And why is that?" Arlong asked as he wasn't planning on using his own two hands to hurt the girl.

Koala smiled as she suddenly changed from having her arms out, to hitting Arlong with a punch- Fishman Karate hit. The look of fear on the Fishman's face and everyone else's, but Kaitlyn, was priceless. Since none of them knew what she could do.

Arlong went three feet backwards and almost lost his footing, but lucky for him and his pride, he didn't.

Damn it.

"Uncle Jinbei has been teaching me some new tricks," Koala smiled as she got into a stance, more than ready to continue. "I'm not that hopeless little slave girl anymore."

Slave…?

"You bitch!" Arlong shouted as he grabbed his sword in order to slash her with it. However, Hatchan got between them as he blocked the sword with one of his own.

"Hatchie…" Koala said, a little shocked that he stood against Arlong.

"Arlong!" Hatchan tried to get through to said shark with what he could. "Koala-chan was our crew mate! Our friend! You can't hurt her!"

Arlong was shaking in rage. How dare Hatchan… how dare he defend this trash!

"You weak piece of trash!" Arlong yelled at Hatchan as he kicked him into the ground. "How dare you stand up for a human! She was never my crew mate! She was never my friend! She's just a lowly piece of human trash!"

"Hatchie!" Koala shouted and started to move, but Dan grabbed her to stop her from going to help. The octopus guy had just protected her! How could she just run right back into danger?! "Hatchie! Let me go Dan! I have to help him! Hatchan!"

Hatchan looked at Koala and smiled as he knew that Arlong was going to kill him. He was happy to see that Koala was okay at least, and that she was putting herself in danger to save him. Hatchan would never forgive himself if something happened to Koala. She was the one that showed him that not all humans are bad.

"Good-bye," Hatchan smiled at Koala as Arlong was bringing down his sword. "Koala-chan."

"HATCHIE!" Koala shouted with tears in her eyes.

…

…

…

What…?

Arlong was confused as he looked down. Where was the death? What happened? What?!

A pair of swords was stopping Arlong's weird saw-like sword from killing Hatchan. The human cook had saved Hatchan and he looked really annoyed.

"Oi!" the cook said to gain the sharks attention, looking up at Arlong, really pissed. "What the hell kind of Captain kills his own crew without a second thought?"

Stupid human! The rage marks on Arlong and Thatch were both very visible.

"And even worse than that!" Thatch shouted at Alrong as he pushed his swords up, making Arlong fall on his ass to the ground. Oh, poor pride, not. "How dare you make a lady cry!"

Marco laughed lightly in the background. Oh Thatch, your heart is right the place, but why?

"Koala's a lady?" Ace commented as he was pointing at the orange hair girl. "I thought she was a just whiney, annoying little girl."

Koala had some very visible annoyed marks on her head as Dan let her go. Seeing her look annoyed was more than enough reason as she walked up to Ace. Koala used some of her Fishman Karate on Ace and sent the kid flying into a tree.

"I'm two years older than you, damn it!" Koala shouted at the stupid annoying kid. "Prick."

Kaitlyn cracked up laughing while Sabo was torn. Between laughing at his brother, who got his ass handed to him by a girl, who was also his friend, or going over and making sure he was okay, Sabo wasn't sure what he should do first.

"What did Ace do?" Luffy asked, confused by what had happened.

Ace got back up and starting yelling at Koala who just yelled right back at him. The two of them threatening each other.

"He was rude." Sabo told Luffy with humor in his voice. Well at least Ace could still liven up a place. "Lu, remember. Never insult a lady because if you do, she will kick your ass."

"Shut up or I'll ask Kaitlyn to do a repeat!" Koala shouted finally, having enough of the shouting match.

Ace went red in the face with embarrassment as Luffy, Haruta and Dan were laughing their heads off. Sabo was snickering and Levi was trying hard to not laugh while Kaitlyn was grinning evilly- all the happier to do so.

Ace did not want to experience that again.

"You wouldn't!" Ace glared, trying to call her bluff as he clearly didn't like the idea she presented.

"Try me," Koala glared right back.

"Kids," Whitebeard frowned as he came forward and they all looked up at him. "My sons. Everyone. Get back."

"Pops-yoi?" Marco said not liking the look on his captain's face. He looked pissed, "Are you okay?"

"How did Levi get those injuries?" Whitebeard asked.

"Funny Long Nose Man!" Luffy answered pointing at Arlong, not at all scared of the captain. Instead he seemed to be quite comfortable around him despite the old man's anger. "And he hurt Mr Lots of Arms who's on his crew! Mr Lots of Arms stopped Mr Long Nose from hurting Koala, and then Funny Long Nose Man made Koala cry!"

Whitebeard looked furious at hearing their youngest tell him that.

"Did he now?" Whitebeard said looking at Arlong who was fighting with Thatch, as Numara and Vista helped to move the octopus Fishman.

If Arlong was screwed before for fighting with Thatch, then he was completely fucked now after attacking his own crew. Plus, making Koala cry and trying to hurt her, and for hurting Levi… well, everyone might be starting to feel sorry for Arlong. Though they all knew that he was going to get what he deserved.

Okay, maybe they weren't really sorry for the stupid Fishman.

"Vista!" Haruta shouted seeing some of the Fishman going to attack the older swordsman. He was helping the Octopus Fishman and couldn't do anything else right then. "Look out!"

Bellamere was there in a flash as she held out a sword to block the attack. It was one that she had taken from someone. She wasn't sure who it was though, but she had taken someone's sword as she had left Nojiko and Nami with Gen.

Bellamere smirked as the Fishman stood there, partly in disbelief that the human woman had stopped him. Bellamere pushed the sword back and kicked he Fishman in the gut, sending him backwards. Even with a broken arm, she could still fight after all. She smiled at Marco, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Marco handed Levi and Luffy over to Lacey and Emily, who had just turned up. Ace and Sabo were staying with Luffy, Dan at Levi's side and Koala was holding Kaitlyn back so she wouldn't get involved in the fight.

"What do you think of me now, Fishman?" she smiled at the Fishman. She was at least happy that she could help/save the hot blonde's crew mate. It was the least she could do after his boys saved her and her family.

"You okay Vista?" Haruta asked, noticing that the attacking Fishman was down for the count and Vista was standing without a scratch.

"I'm fine," Vista nodded with a grin, looking to the woman who helped he gave a her a nod as well. "Thank you."

Bellamere smiled back to the Whitebeards. "No problem. Now, who has a gun I can use? I prefer guns to swords." Seriously, Bellamere would feel much more comfortable using a gun than a sword.

Bellamere jumped up into the air as a Fishman tried to tackle her from behind, when she wasn't looking at them, and she landed onto one of the men as she smiled down at him. "Nice try. But I have eyes in my back of my head. I'm a Mum after all."

Thatch fell over, but Arlong ignored him in favour of the woman. Then he picked her gun back up from the ground and pointed it at her. Marco noticed it right away and his body moved on its own, even before he knew what was happening.

"WATCH OUT!" Thatch shouted.

"I have a gun for you!" Arlong smirked as he fired the gun.

Bellamere turned around when she heard the shot. Right then, she realized that she might have overestimated her own abilities… then she saw red. As blood splashed everywhere, she fell down to the ground… shocked at what had just happened…

Did the hot blonde pirate… did he just… did he just save her life…?

"MARCO!" Thatch shouted as he got up. Ignoring Arlong as he ran past him, to his brother and the woman that he had protected.

"I'm fine…" Marco muttered looking at Bellamere, who went red in the face, as his brother fussed over him and the wound was in blue flames healing. That little fact shocked Bellamere. "Are you okay-yoi?"

Bellamere nodded her head, unable to say anything. That was the first time… no, the second that a pirate had saved her life… and damn… this one was hot… almost literally too… was he… was he a devil fruit eater…?

Wait… blue flames… Whitebeard pirate… Marco… phoenix… division commander…

This hot blonde guy was the Marco the Phoenix?! As in that Marco the Phoenix?!

Damn it… did she follow her duty as marine, well, ex-marine or her hormones with her crush on the blonde man? Which one was going to win?

That was the absolute last straw, Whitebeard was beyond pissed now. Whitebeard without any warning, he lifted a fist and hit the air at his side. It took a moment but soon everyone felt everything around them shake. Marco pulled Thatch down to the ground, he covered him and the woman to protect them from Pops' power. Marco would be fine.

"Stay still!" Marco ordered, not allowing the two to even get the idea to move away from him. The fishmen however were bound to be surprised. It didn't look like a single one of them even realized that Pop's himself had shown up.

Lacey held onto Levi and Dan as Haruta grabbed hold of Koala and Kaitlyn. Emily was holding onto Luffy, Sabo and Ace, making sure that the kids were okay.

Damn, the kids didn't know that a devil fruit eater could be this strong! Then again, this is Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World. He is known as the World's Strongest Man for a reason.

The sky cracked and they could all see Arlong and his crew, being hit and sent backwards as well, see their bodies being destroyed from the inside out with the power of the Pops' devil fruit as he hit them.

Whitebeard didn't let them get their bearings though. He went forward and stood in front of the Fishmen crew, more specifically Arlong who had dared to harm his family. Arlong didn't seem to back down though at the approaching legend, instead he made to fight back.

Arlong grabbed his sawblade and was about to lift it. Instead, his blade was hit by Whitebeards own weapon and the sword broke as though it was a piece of glass an instant later.

"ARGH! Pathetic human! You should be bowing down to me! We are the superior species! You have no right!" he shouted in anger, not really caring who Whitebeard was or his legend.

"Try me brat," Whitebeard challenged.

 **##########################**

 **i hoped you liked what i have done! look forward to the next chapter!**

 **141 reviews, 119 favs and 154 follows!**

 **keep it coming! till next week!**

 **Luffy: WAIT!**

 **what...?**

 **Luffy: Zoro!**

 **Next chapter Lu, i promise.**

 **Luffy: okay! till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19 (chapter 17)

**ASL & WBP: We're back! **

**and sorry that's we're a little late. been busy. anyway, before i get told. let's go to the reviews!**

 **ASL: YAY!**

 **but first!**

 **ASL: oooooowwwwwww!**

 **it will only take a moment boys. congrats Ominous Rin who is the 150th reviewer! now, on with the reviews! we also have Bellamere with us as well!**

 **ASL: yay!**

 **Bellamere: Yo!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **yes, Bellamere was badass wasn't sure? Hatchie does try to stick to his mortals as best as he can. i hope i got his character right. and it should be interesting to see how the kids, especially the ASL react to Bellamere and Marco.**

 **Whitebeard: i believe that was most of my sons reactions to seeing Marco get shot. was, even though they knew he was okay/going to be fine. they were still like- noooooo! he did get shot after all.**

 **Thatch: birdbrain is lucky that it wasn't a sea-stone bullet or gods know what would have happened.**

 **Izo: where did Marco get shot...? i don't believe we actually know. just that he was healed.**

 **well, if you must know. it was in the left hand side, from there. i will let people guess where he got shot/hit.**

 **Luffy: Zoro is here!**

 **AS*muttering*: more people taking Luffy's attention away from us.**

 **next review!**

 **thewittywhy-**

 **Bellamere, this is for you from thewittywhy-** Follow your hormones girl! He's smart, kind, handsome, and kids love him! Do not miss your chance!

 **Bellamere: he is, isn't he? damn it! i can't miss this chance can i? damn it but my duty as a Marine! but he's so... so...! FUCK!**

 **give her a few moments. i'm sure she will be convinced at the end of this. next review.**

 **twilightserius-**

 **ASL: yes, we going to have a mama.**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **oh Luffy, he might be giving everyone a heart attack again this chapter, he might not be. read and find out. and yes, Marco getting a mama for his little boys and his... grown up daughter and teenaged son. plus, there's Bellamere's girls who are going to be getting a daddy too.**

 **Bellamere: FUCK!**

 **ignore her. she is still going through the pros and cons right now.**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **yes, Koala holding Kaitlyn back from fighting was a good idea. and i know, Arlong is an idiot. and once i have finished writing the Kaitlyn embarrassing Ace moment, you will be able to see it. still working on it, as well as another few side projects- like the Fire Brother Broad Cast and a some others. but it will get done! just not sure when.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds-**

 **yes, you did call it with the Hatchie situation didn't you? and he doesn't get full and a proper Uncle status now too. Thatch did have a cool intro with the fight didn't he? i can see Sanji liking Thatch and looking up to the older chef as well. he and Thatch will get along very nicely, when Sanji actually joins the crew.**

 **and Bellamere? did you hear that? follow your hormones girl!**

 **Bellamere: i just might.**

 **Whitebeard: thank you for the photo as well. i love it. i bleive there are Bellamarco moments here. if you could get photos of those and frame them for me that will be great! here's 50, 000 for it.**

 **Marco: i don't know whether i should be happy or mad or annoyed about this...**

 **anyway! the stuff with Sanji.. well, we'll cover it when he get to it. but i do believe Ace will realise his situation isn't/wasn't as bad as Sanji when it does come to light. and if the Vinsmokes think that Whitebeard will let them try to pull a stunt like they have in the cannon on them, well, shit will hit the fan.**

 **Luffy: thank you for the OC! we love them!**

 **Ace: name will revealed for everyone later. not right now.**

 **Sabo: next!**

 **Bellamere: wait! did that say blood kid...? *clearly blushing like mad***

 **Marco: WHAT!? *looking***

 **Whitebeard*laughing*: Guararara! i love it! there better be some!**

 **and... i have no idea what to do right now... let's move on to the next review while Bellamere and Marco seem to be in shock by the request! *whispering* if we want blood kids, i can organise something if more people want it. i think that blood kids between Bellamarco would be cute too!**

 **FallenNiji-**

 **thank you for accepting my apologise! and thank you! i hope you keep enjoying and loving it!**

 **ASL: Yes, Arlong is going to get his ass handed to him.**

 **Bellamere: boys, she said booty, not ass.**

 **Ace: don't care! ass sounds better.**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Sabo: i think a lot of people almost pity the Fishman, almost. anyway, next review!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Bellamere: thank you! we love it too!**

 **ASL: that we do!**

 **next!**

 **Ominous Rin-**

 **Bellamere: yes, Whitebeard is involved. it should be interesting!**

 **ASL: Grand Pops! Kick ass!**

 **okay, okay, now, on with the chapter!**

 **#####################**

Chapter 17

"A kid…?" Axel asked, as if to clarify that he had heard that right. The big problem, is a kid? "Your problem is a kid…?"

Seriously? What the hell? The student had freaked them out for nothing!

"It's not what you think!" Sam told Axel- sounding very serious. "No-one knows who the kid is and every time he leaves to go somewhere he keeps ending up back where he started! He has a zero sense of direction! It's scary man. Even with us showing him where to go and telling him where to go. He keeps ending up back at the docks!"

Weird sounding kid… though Rai's eyes were sparkling.

"Um…? What do we do then…?" Axel asked Michel. Cause Axel had no idea.

"I'm not sure…" Michel sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Lost kids aren't really my department. Nor is it yours."

Axel nodded his head in agreement. Lost kids weren't something or a problem they dealt with. Medical emergencies and medicine were.

"A lost kid?" Rai said, interested in the problem since it was one that she didn't have to deal with as doctor nor was it really something to test how well Axel and Michel work together. "Well, then. Izo and I will handle this! Right Izo?"

"Of course, Miss Rai," Izo nodded as he followed Rai, who was leaving and getting Sam to take them to this lost kid. Maybe it could be another member for Luffy's crew?

Izo was sure that Marco would love to have another kid join the boys, after all, one more couldn't hurt. Right?

###################################

Zoro sighed as he sat on the dock. How the hell did this happen? Seriously? One moment Zoro is training then he got bored and tired so he went for a walk and decided to take a nap against some boxes and somehow, he ended up on boat which was docked on a completely different island. Now, Zoro had no idea where he was or how to get back his island.

Where the hell is the green haired boy anyway?

Zoro kept hold of his three swords as he glared slightly at the people over to his left over near some boxes. Hiding. Sometime before Zoro realized that he was on a completely different island, the boat that had brought him here had left so he had no way of finding out how to get back. And these people keep trying to take his swords away!

Zoro kept glaring at the people. These were his swords! These grown-ups can't just tell Zoro what to do! They can't just take his swords away! Who the hell are these people?! He doesn't know them!

Who the hell were these two now walking up to Zoro? Where they going to try and take his swords too? One was a tall pretty girl with long red hair and the other was… a man who looked like a woman…?

"Hello there," a pretty girl with long red hair said to Zoro. Who the hell was this? "I'm Rai. Who are you?"

"Zoro," Zoro answered as he glared past her and the cross-crosser to the people behind them. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl laughed slightly as she sat down next to Zoro with her legs over the dock like he was. Zoro made sure to keep hold of his swords extra tight in case the girl tried anything. Zoro wasn't giving up his swords!

"I said my name is Rai, remember?" she smiled as the cross-dresser said nothing but sat over the dock like they were. "So Zoro? I hear you're lost. Is that true?"

Zoro went a little red with embarrassment as he glared at the guys from before who were all backing away and fully hiding now.

"I might be," Zoro answered. "Not that it's any of anyone's business."

"That's true," Rai agreed. "Anyway, this is Izo." Rai pointed to the cross-dresser who smiled and waved. "And we're leaving tomorrow so I was wondering if you knew the name of the island you were from so we could take back."

"I have no idea," Zoro deadpanned in his blunt honesty.

Seriously…?

"Oh… how are you going to go home then?" Izo asked. He did not want to leave the kid here without a way of getting home, especially if he has no idea what the name of the island is. Now that Izo thought about it, are there even people looking for this kid? "Aren't your parents going to be worried about you?"

Zoro glared even harder at those words. "I have no parents." Why the hell did the cross-dresser ask Zoro that question!?

"What about a guardian?" Rai asked- wondering if there was no-one who missing or worried about the young missing green hair boy.

"There's Kuina's dad," Zoro answered. "He runs the dojo on our island and he has looked after me after I joined a few years ago… And there was Kuina, she was kind of like a big, cool, strong big sister and I could never beat her… but she died. Other than that, there's no-one."

The two older people looked sad for a moment. Were they feeling sorry for Zoro or something?

"Are those real swords?" the cross-dresser asked Zoro as he pointed to Zoro's swords.

"Yes and they're mine!" Zoro snapped. He wasn't going to let people take away his swords and promise! "You can't have them!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rai told Zoro. "We're not going to take your swords. We were just wondering. Are you a swordsman?"

"Yes!" Zoro answered and getting dead serious. "And one day I will be the World's Strongest Swordsman! That way my name will reach to heaven and Kuina will know I kept our promise!"

Rai looked at Izo for moment as if they were having a talk without talking. Izo sighed slightly as he smiled and nodded his head which made the young red hair girl beam a huge and happy smile.

"Why don't you come with us then?" Izo suggested.

"Why?" Zoro asked, wondering why they would want him to go with them.

"I have brothers who are swordsmen," Izo explained. "You can train with them. They're very strong, especially Vista. I think you would enjoy that."

It's been a while since Zoro has faced a strong swordsman…

"Are they really that good?" Zoro asked.

"They're not the 'World's Strongest Swordsman' good but they are good, yes," Izo answered.

"I don't know…" Zoro said. Thinking about it.

"But if you can't beat them. then how will you ever beat the World's Strongest Swordsman?" Izo asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Zoro asked, a little annoyed by the comment and seeing it as that. A challenge.

"Might be."

"You're on old man. Take me to them. I'll beat them and show you!"

Old… man…

"I'm not old you little brat!" Izo shouted at Zoro. Really annoyed and offended by the comment as Rai sat there, smiling and giggling. "I'm only twenty-five!"

"Then it's settled!" Rai smiled. Happy that they could help the kid out in some way. Even if they couldn't take him back home. "Zoro leaves with us in the morning after our farewell party tonight then."

####################################

What the hell did the old man do!? Arlong really wanted to know! How did the old human man take out his crew!?

Seriously Arlong, Whitebeard is known as the World's Strongest Man for a reason.

Arlong looked around him as his crew were laying on the ground, battered, bruised and beaten. Some of them were moaning and groaning as they rolled around on the ground in pain while others weren't making any sound at all. Dead.

Arlong couldn't believe it! He and his crew were getting their asses handed to them by an old man!

"Luffy!" one of the human kids shouted as the little human, who had knocked him down before, was glaring at him and then suddenly shot himself right at Arlong. What hell was the human child doing?!

Whitebeard was getting tired. This Fishman crew was nothing more than talk. Whitebeard barely used his devil power (at full power mind you) and most of them were already down for the count. A few dead, but that was their own fault. Whitebeard just hoped that Jinbei wouldn't be too upset about it. They attacked first, Whitebeard had every right to defend himself and his family. Jinbei would understand that.

Arlong though. He was the biggest let down of all. The Fishman was nothing more than all talk. Whitebeard had destroyed his sword, the gun that he then tried to use. He was able to defend himself and not break a sweat as the Fishman tried attack him with his bare hands.

The Fishman would have at least two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and hundreds of bruises all over his body. Yet, he wouldn't admit defeat. It was almost admirable if not for the fact that he had hurt young Levi, tried to hurt young Luffy, made young miss Koala cry, tried to kill the pink haired woman who Whitebeard knew had the hots for Marco, and had been fighting with Thatch. Plus, the shark had been threatening and killing innocent people as well as taking their money and destroying their homes.

The Fishman should just know when to give up.

"Luffy!" Whitebeard heard Ace shout. What was Luffy doing now?

Whitebeard turned and wasn't sure what to think when young Luffy suddenly rocketed over to Arlong. Landing on the Fishman's face and attacking him.

What was Luffy doing…?

"That's for hurting Levi!" Luffy shouted as he hit the Fishman in the head a few times. It seemed to do nothing but annoy the man. But it didn't stop Luffy from hitting him more in the face and head. "And for making Koala cry! And for hurting Mr. Lots of Arms!"

It seemed that Arlong had annoyed and upset young Luffy.

That's right, that's another reason why Whitebeard wasn't going to let the Fishman get off easily. He had gone to kill his own crew member, the octopus Fishman. That was something that Whitebeard was not going to forgive either. What kind of Captain kills his own crew without a second thought? Plus, Jinbei had them to make sure that the Fishman wasn't doing anything stupid, and if he was, to stop him. And, well, trying to take over an island, hurting and threating it's inhabits and other people all classified as doing something stupid in Whitebeard's books. Especially hurting and threatening Whitebeard's family.

"Hey!" Luffy said as the Fishman looked annoyed as he held Luffy out in front of him by his shirt. "I'm not done kicking your ass yet! Let me go!"

Whitebeard couldn't help but let out a light humored chuckle at that. Oh, poor little Luffy. He had no idea that his attacks weren't doing anything to the Fishman.

"Are you alright-yoi?" Marco asked Bellamere and Thatch, worried that the two of them might have been hurt. Marco's main worry was on the woman though, since she was already hurt from before.

"I think so," Thatch said as he sat up and looked over at Arlong who had hold of Luffy by the back of his shirt. Luffy kicked him in the face and the Whitebeards were snickering as they were worrying about the youngest one's antics. Oh shit…

"Yes…" Bellamere blushed not looking at the hot blonde. Damn it. It seemed that her hormones were winning the battle against her duty. The damn gorgeous hot blonde was just so… damn sexy!

"Um… Marco?" Thatch said getting his brother's attention.

"What is it Thatch?" Marco asked.

"Luffy," was all Thatch said as Marco went pale for a moment and looked over at Arlong as quickly as he could. Everyone thought they might have heard the blonde's neck crack and snap from the quick moment.

What the hell did the kid get himself into this time!? Marco saved him not more than twenty minutes ago! How?!

Then again, twenty minutes is enough time for Luffy to get into trouble again… damn it Luffy!

Emily was holding onto Ace and Sabo the best she could as the two ten year olds were protesting, yelling, hitting and trying to get away from her to get to Luffy. They needed to protect and save their baby brother! Why does Luffy keep doing this!? He's going to get himself hurt, no, worse. He is going to get himself killed! And give someone an actual heart attack one day!

Luffy bit Arlong's nose and he looked really pissed. First, the brat hit him, something about kicking his ass then kicked his face and now it is biting him. Arlong is going to kill this little human trash!

"Luffy!" Marco shouted and then tackled Arlong to the ground before the Fishman could do anything to hurt the boy. Marco head butted Arlong as hard as he could, causing them both to bleed a little from it after a moment. Marco grabbed Luffy and backed away from the shark, not letting go of Luffy. Said boy was protesting about not needing to be saved- he had the guy right where he wanted him and he wanted to finish kicking his ass.

After what seemed to like a battle of their own, Ace and Sabo finally managed to get out of Emily's arms and they ran right to Marco since the boy was with him anyway. Marco didn't let go of Luffy even as Ace and Sabo tried to get him out Marco's arms. There was no way in hell that Marco was letting go of Luffy just so he could get himself into more trouble.

"Ours!" Sabo and Ace whined as they kept trying to get Luffy into their arms.

Marco sighed as he kept Luffy in one arm holding onto the kid tightly, and he grabbed Ace and Sabo with his other arm. Once the three were secure, he wrapped them together in both arms against his chest. Pleased, Ace and Sabo stopped whining and hugged Luffy worriedly as they started lecturing him for the umpteenth time that day.

"Bellamere!" Bellamere's two girls shouted as Thatch helped her over to them. It was heart-warming seeing the woman hug the girls. Emily went over to take care of Bellamere's injuries.

Bellamere was the woman's name? Marco needed to make note of that for later when he got the chance to thank her, for trying to look after before.

"Pops-yoi?" Marco said feeling exasperated and tiredly as he looked up at his Captain dead in the eye. "I believe we need to end this now. I have had enough excitement for one day."

"You're right, Marco. It's time to put an end to this." Whitebeard nodded in agreement with Marco. It seems that today was a bit too much excitement for his First Mate as it clearly had tired him out. He did look quite tired, well, at least he did to Whitebeard. Whitebeard looked back at Bellamere with a soft smile as she was looking over towards Marco while Emily was treating her. It was clear that she was feeling something for him. "I believe we all have had enough excitement for one day."

Whitebeard was sure that Bellamere and the people of the village would all agree with him on this.

Arlong glared at the old pirate as he held his hand to his head then glared at over at the blonde who was holding the three young boys, one of whom Arlong wanted to kill so very much right now. The damn human had managed to actually make him bleed! He was going to pay the moment Arlong got the chance! Killing those three human brats was a good way to do it.

If Arlong had a weapon on hand to use anyway… Even water would work… "Oh? And how are you going to end this then?" Arlong asked, stalling for time as he tried to think of a way to achieve his goals.

Whitebeard frowned at the Fishman, was he trying to be a smart-ass or something right now? Or was he just being rude?

"Because if you don't do something soon," Arlong grinned evilly as he looked to his prey. "I'll take out those bastards." As he pointed to Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Ace growled as he pulled Luffy and Sabo closer to himself and Marco just gave Arlong a death glare for threatening the boys as he held onto the three boys tighter than ever. How dare he!

Whitebeard looked more than just a little angry… no-one was sure how to describe how enraged he was. It was just that scary. Whitebeard raised his weapon and hit him- luckily for Arlong - only with the back blunt part of the weapon and sent the Fishman flying.

Everyone flinched as they heard his body landing and several odd bones breaking. Whitebeard had put some of his devil fruit behind that hit. Sure, Whitebeard was angry and he really wanted to kill the Fishman for threating not only his sons but his grandsons as well. But, Whitebeard needed the Fishman alive, for Jinbei. Whitebeard was pretty sure that Jinbei wanted his ex-crew member alive, but he didn't have to be well, but he does have to be alive.

#################################################

"So?" Zoro asked as they were getting ready to set sail and Rai was saying good-bye to the people. "Where are we going to meet up with these other swordsmen that you called your brothers?"

"To a floating restaurant that a friend of ours just opened up," Izo answered as he looked over his shoulder and saw Rai telling Axel something. The kid (well, he was one to Izo at least anyway) seemed a little heart-broken by whatever he and Rai were talking about.

Rai looked a little sad as they kept talking. Axel said something then she said something back then he said something then she said something back again. Then he tried to kiss her but she stopped him. They must be talking his feelings for her then.

Rai seemed to saying something but Axel didn't listen to it as he just walked away. Rai called out to him but he just kept walking which made her sigh. Rai said good-bye to some other people then walked to the boat. Sighing as she jumped on board.

"We good to go?" Izo asked. Seeing that Rai seemed to feel a little guilty about something.

"Yeah, we are." Rai told him as she sat down and lend against the railing. "Are all boys that dumb?"

Zoro looked really confused. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked for himself and Izo before Izo could ask her what was wrong and why she had asked that.

Rai sighed again. "Axel really likes me but I don't like him like that and he can't get over it. Saying something about us being destined to be together or something. I told him I didn't feel that way about him but I was fine with still just being friends. He didn't like it and just stormed off!"

"Did you work out that he liked you or did someone tell you?" Zoro asked.

The kid understood what was Rai was going on about?

"A few people told me," Rai sighed again. "I didn't really believe them though. But then when Izo said I shouldn't leave behind any misunderstandings, like Axel liking me and think I might come back to be with him… well, I thought I would try to talk to him about it." Rai then yelled out in frustration and annoyance. "The guy's an idiot! I'm not planning on coming back! I just want to travel but he insists that he's going to wait for me! Idiot! Why can't he just understand I don't like him like that! Why can't he just move on?!"

Zoro laughed and Izo snickered partly.

"What!?" Rai asked the two of them in the heat of her frustration.

Seriously, what of this did Zoro really understand?

"Nothing. I just don't really understand why you're so worked up about it." Zoro answered. "If the guy moves on or not is up to him. You can't control it. Just move on yourself."

"Wise words for a kid," Rai laughed then smiled. "Though completely true."

"They're the words Kuina's father said to me." Zoro told Rai. "Kuina was the closest thing I had to a friend, though she was my rival and we had promised each other shortly before her death that we would compete to see who would get the title of World's Strongest Swordsman. Her death really hit me hard. He told me that there are things in this world we can't control. Just we move on ourselves. So, I'll move on by fulfilling our dream for her."

That was so sweet!

"You're a sweetheart Zoro." Rai smiled as she hugged him.

"Oi! Let me go woman!" Zoro whined and protested about getting hugged.

"Bractice here we come!" Izo smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see his family again and for them to meet the newest recruit/kid that Izo and Rai had managed to pick up by accident too.

Izo was sure that the others were going to like the kid.

#####################################

Luffy stared down at the Fishman as the Whitebeards finished tying up the living ones. There were only about two who were dead and five that were near dead. The rest were really badly beaten up. Their pride was hurt more than anything, except for maybe Arlong since he kept trying to get back up to fight until Whitebeard had took him down. Not took him down as in kill him, took him down as in knock him out cold.

They all waited for Jinbei. He had called saying he was on his way with an old Marine friend who was going to take Arlong away and put him in Impel Down. Most of the Whitebeards were trying to figure out who it was while Marco and Whitebeard both had a pretty good idea. After all, there was really only one person who they would call an old marine friend and that was Garp.

"Luffy!" Levi whined a little trying to get him away from the Fishman as they glared and stared at each other. Luffy was still mad at the Fishman with the long funny nose for hurting Levi earlier. "Come on!"

"Luffy was it?" the pink haired woman smiled as she walked over with her two girls. Ace and Sabo were nearby and Marco was keeping an eye on them on them, as they started getting ready to move the Fishmen back to the town for the Marines to collect. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Bellamere."

"No problem! Glad we could help!" Luffy grinned. Completely forgetting about the Fishman with the long funny nose that he had been having a staring contest with.

"Yes! Thank you for saving Bellamere!" the older of the two girls said, who had blue hair. She also looked to be around Ace's and Sabo's age, maybe older.

The other girl. With orange hair like Koala's. she was closer to Luffy's age, maybe Levi's age. She hiding behind the older girl a little.

"Yeah… thanks…" she nodded.

"I'm Nojiko!" the blue haired girl smiled and offered her hand to Luffy to shake. "And this is my younger sister Nami!"

"Hi! I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled as he shook her hand. "This is my First Mate Levi!" Levi nervously nodded his head and said a quiet hello. Then Luffy pointed at Ace and Sabo. "And they're my brothers! Ace and Sabo! They're the best big brothers in whole world!"

Sabo blushed slightly at the compliment as Ace just huffed a little and looked away, though a clear small blush on his face.

"Oh, thank you Lu." Sabo smiled happily, glad to have something so nice said about him from his favorite little brother.

"Whatever…" Ace muttered. But everyone that knew Ace, could tell he was happy. It just wasn't so obvious to people that don't really know. Most of the Whitebeard pirates were sure that Ace was very happy on the inside.

Luffy then seemed to remember something as he ran over and grabbed Marco's hand, dragging him back to their little group chat and introducing the blonde man to them. "And this is Daddy Marco!"

Marco smiled in greeting and Bellamere almost lost it. Fuck! Bellamere's hormones win again!

"Hello," Marco smiled as he offered his hand to Bellamere to shake. "I'm Marco-yoi. Bellamere correct? Thank you for trying to look after and stop Luffy earlier. Our youngest is a handful."

"No problems," Bellamere smiled as she shook his hand. She was trying her best to act cool, calm and collected on the outside, but she was pretty much fangirling and not believing this was happening on the inside. Damn fucking hormones… "But please, call me Bella. Thank you for saving my life. And thank you too Luffy."

Luffy beamed a huge happy smile at her as he kept hold of Marco's other hand.

"What do you mean our youngest?" Nami asked, a little confused on why the older blonde man Marco had said that.

Bellamere was now starting to wonder that too… it was possible that the blonde already had a woman… why wouldn't he? He was so damn… he was just so damn… well, so damn fine!

"Luffy's brothers, myself, my brothers and sisters and Pops of course," Marco answered. Not sure why the young girl was asking him such an unusual question. "We all look after Luffy and he just gets into the most random trouble at times. Luffy's only seven and the youngest in the crew after all-yoi."

"So there's no mommy?" Nojiko asked all innocently. But she wasn't being innocent at all. She had seen how her foster mom looked at the blonde man. She was in love, even though she was trying hard not to be.

"What's a mommy?" Luffy asked titling his head to the side as he looked up at Marco.

Oh god!

"A mommy is a female version of daddy," Sabo explained to Luffy as simply as he could. "Like Dadan or Makino."

"Oh!" Luffy said nodded his head. "That makes sense!"

"Dadan? Makino?" Bellamere asked, trying not to sound as jealous as she felt… well just a little jealous anyway…

"They looked after us till Daddy Marco saved us!" Luffy beamed. "Sabo's parents kidnapped him and they hurt Ace and wouldn't stop till Sabo went with them! Then a pirate called Bluejam took me and told Ace if he didn't give him our treasure then Ace would never see me again! And…"

What…?

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted as they covered his mouth as he went to say more. "You can't just tell people that!"

"You're brothers right?" Nami said as the boys nodded their heads. "Don't you have the same parents?"

Luffy fought with Ace's and Sabo's hands to get them off of his mouth.

"No, they don't." Marco answered. "They all have different parents. They're not related by blood at all. The boys were raised by a mountain bandit called Dadan and Makino was a friend and babysitter. The boys just call each other brothers."

"We shared sake!" Luffy beamed as he finally managed to get his big brothers' hands off his mouth.

"So Marco adopted you then?" Bellamere smiled. It seems she wasn't the only one who took care of kids that weren't her own.

"Nope," Ace answered. "He kidnapped us. After we agreed to join the crew, he has been looking after us since."

"After you did Ace." Sabo reminded him. "You made a deal with Whitebeard if he and his crew helped saved us. They then kidnapped us to save us, and then we would join their crew. Since Luffy and I weren't leaving you or letting you go with them without us. And yes, Marco pretty much adopted us after that."

Ace shrugged his shoulders. His story was close enough.

Bellamere laughed partly at the story as she looked at Marco, "You kidnapped them?" that seemed like such a typical thing.

"Of course-yoi." Marco smiled as Luffy beamed and hugged Marco. "How else were we going to save them from the bad pirates and scum bag nobles?"

Oh Bellamere had a feeling there was a story there and she so wanted to hear it. Just, maybe… not right now.

"Hey!" Luffy said as he let go Marco and pulled out a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. It was Nami's map that she drew. "I almost forgot! Whose map is this?" asked Luffy as he showed it to everyone. "Who drew it? It's so cool!"

Marco would admit. Whoever drew that, they were impressive. That was one well drawn map.

"Mine! I did it!" Nami said snatching it from Luffy quickly, not letting go of it again.

"That's so cool!" Luffy beamed even more. "Ne! Join my crew!"

"What…?" Nami asked slowly. Did she hear that right?

"Join my crew!" Luffy repeated. "You like drawing maps right? Then you can travel with us and draw all of the maps you want! Right Ace? Sabo?"

"Right!" Sabo smiled. Not all that happy about the kid but if it made Luffy happy then he was okay with it.

"Whatever," Ace muttered. Great, another person to take away Luffy's attention.

"Luffy," Marco muttered as he shook his head. Marco should have seen this coming when he had agreed to let Luffy start/have his own crew/division. Why didn't he see this earlier? Of course, the kid was going to ask pretty much nearly everyone his age or close enough to it to join. "You can't just ask random kids to join your division-yoi. I'm sure Miss Bellamere would rather not have her daughter as a pirate."

"You're saying if I go with you, I can travel the world and draw a map of the world?" Nami asked Luffy as the two of them ignored Marco. Nami had stars in her eyes- as if she was in love with the idea.

"Yep!" Luffy nodded.

Why did Marco even try?

"Can I Bellamere!?" Nami asked her mother. "It's my dream to a draw a map of world! Can I go!? Please!? Can I?"

Marco was not expecting that… not many kids could say yes to joining a pirate crew. Even if was to fulfil their dream. And drawing a map of the world? That's an interesting dream.

"Sure Nami," Bellamere smiled. He wasn't expecting that either. Why did she say yes? There aren't that many parents who would say yes to their kids joining a pirate crew either. "We'll all go!" Marco was not expecting that at all! They were all going…?

"What!?" Marco shouted, completely taken by surprise that the woman was so willing to let her daughter go with them and was going to come herself. "Are you serious-yoi?!"

"Of course!" Bellamere smirked. Oh, she was going to have so much fun. "Can't let my youngest have all the fun. Besides, what type of mother would I be if I wasn't there to protect her?"

…

That was a good point.

Bellamere smiled at all of the kids. Luffy and Levi smiled back, Dan just shrugged his shoulder not really caring, Sabo couldn't really see anything wrong with it- other than there was someone else there to take Luffy's attention and Ace… well, Ace just was a grumpy little shit right now. He did not want more people there to take away Luffy's attention. Koala, well, she wasn't really apart of the crew so she didn't really mind or care and Kaitlyn… Kaitlyn wasn't really sure what to think.

"And my girls need a dad and your kids need a mom," Bellamere smiled at Marco which made him blush partly. "So it's a win-win for everyone right? We can help each other out!"

Oh god! Bellamere can't believe what she just said and so causally too.

"Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed loudly as he might have overheard the conversation, just a little bit. Totally not because he was eavesdropping or anything. Whitebeard liked this woman even more now. "Welcome to family my daughter!"

"Whitebeard!" Jinbei called out as he walked over with Garp and some Marines. Whitebeard and Marco knew that it had to be Garp that Jinbei was bringing with him to take Arlong and the Arlong Pirates to Impel Down. Who else was it going to be? "Koala! Kaitlyn!"

"Uncle Jinbei!" Koala smiled running to him and hugging him. Koala had liked hanging out with Sabo, his brothers, their friends and the Whitebeard Pirates but she had missed her Uncles from the Sun Pirates. They were her family after all. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Koala." Jinbei smiled. "Were you and Kaitlyn good?"

"Yep!" Koala nodded. "Though… Kaitlyn might have been as good."

Kaitlyn smiled all innocently and Jinbei sighed. He noted that she had a little bit of a black eye. She did something to someone with her devil fruit powers, didn't she?

"Do I even want to know?" Jinbei asked.

"No!" Ace snapped. Not wanting anyone to bring that up while the other kids were laughing in the background, except for Bellamere's girls since they had idea what they were talking about.

"Ace! Sabo! Luffy!" Garp grinned at them causing the three boys to flinch and hide behind Marco. "Where's Grandpa's hug?"

Marco sighed as he shook his head. "Garp, you saw them barely a week ago."

"Where's grandpa's hug?" Garp asked the boys again, completely ignoring Marco. Damn fucking old man…

"Grandpa!" Luffy smiled jumping and hugging the old man before Ace or Sabo could stop him.

"That's better!" Garp grinned widely as he hugged Luffy tightly, then hit Ace and Sabo on the head, giving them both a fist of love. "Be more like Luffy you two!"

"NO!" Marco shouted, very loudly, clearly not liking that idea. The last thing they need is another Luffy! They have enough trouble to deal with, with one Luffy. The last thing they need is another one, or two. That was going to be the death of Marco.

All of the Whitebeards pirates cracked up laughing at Marco reaction then all went quiet when they could feel (but weren't looking) Marco glaring at them.

"Take them away boys!" Garp shouted at the Marines he had brought with him. And the Marines took away Arlong and his crew, except Hatchie.

"Uncle Jinbei?" Koala said, getting his attention as Jinbei had been looking at Hatchie who was the only Arlong Pirate to not be tied up or taken away as one of the Whitebeard Nurses, Lacey, Jinbei was sure her name was, was treating his wounds.

"Yes Koala?" Jinbei said looking at her.

"Uncle Hatchie stopped Arlong from hurting me," she told him. "Can he join the Sun Pirates again please?"

Jinbei and Koala stared off for a few minutes till Jinbei sighed and scratched the back of his head. How could he say no to her?

"If Hatchie wants back in with the crew, I see no problem with it." Jinbei said.

"Thank you!" Koala cheered as she hugged him.

"FOOD!" Luffy whined loudly as he realized that he was in fact still hungry. Making everyone laugh. Now that the distraction was over with and everything was fine again, Luffy really wanted food.

 **#####################**

 **oh Luffy. i love you. everyone like how i ended the chapter? it just seemed so right to me that ended with Luffy wanting food.**

 **Ace: 150 reviews!**

 **Sabo: 120 favs!**

 **Luffy: 160 follows!**

 **keep it coming everyone! anyway, what do we think? Bellamere has finally given in to her hormones.**

 **Luffy: how is Gramps going to react to this?**

 **that's a very good question... something for next time! anyway, i'm hungry! time for food! bye!**

 **Luffy: FOOD!**


	20. Chapter 20 (chapter 18)

**we're back!**

 **ASL: Yay!**

 **okay, now no-one kill me for what happens in this chapter, please! it's all for the development of relationships and characters! i swear!**

 **Marco: what did you do!?**

 **Bellamere: it seems there's a bit of a fight in this chapter!**

 **shut up! *covering Bellamere's mouth* no spoilers! i was going to originally just take us to Usopp this chapter, but i wrote this instead! so, Usopp next chapter! and Sanji as well!**

 **Luffy: yay!**

 **Ace: why?!**

 **Sabo: Ace...**

 **Luffy: what's wrong Ace...?**

 **Ace: ... i don't want more people to take your attention from us! *hugging Luffy***

 **Sabo*sighing*: Ace.**

 **Luffy: don't worry Ace! you and Sabo are my two favourite people!**

 **Sabo and Ace *both blushing then hug Luffy together*: Luffy!**

 **Luffy: Shishishi. my big brothers are funny!**

 **Bellamere: we have to get a photo of this! it's so cute!**

 **AS: we're not cute!**

 **Marco: how about we go to the reviews?**

 **Luffy: reviews!**

 **okay, okay, time for the reviews!**

 **Keeper of Worlds-**

 **Whitebeard: thank you! i love it!**

 **Marco and Bellamere*blushing*: Pops!**

 ***ASL and me laughing in background***

 **Yes, i know have** 'Bractice' instead of Baratie **there is a reason for that. i swear.**

 **Marco: Keeper is right. we need to wash Luffy's mouth. we don't want him to get sick from biting the Fishman.**

 **Bellamere: i agree!**

 **Marco: the world would end if Ace and Sabo turned or acted more like Luffy.**

 **Luffy: i don't want Ace and Sabo to change! i love them the way they are!**

 **AS*blushing and hugging Luffy*: we love you too Luffy!**

 **oh god! so cute!**

 **AS: NOT CUTE!**

 **YES YOU ARE DAMN IT!**

 **yes, i liked it when Bellamere just outright joined and Whitebeard just rolled with it. i mean, what else was Whitebeard going to do and say when Bellamere said she was going to join? i mean, i couldn't think of anything else but Whitebeard just going with it.**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **i hope everyone likes Garp reaction this chapter! and with Zoro with the whole swordsman thing... well, we'll see! who knows, you might be right you might wrong. we'll see as we go!**

 **Ace: i want Nojiko! DryBonesZero is right!**

 **okay, okay. you can have Nojiko join you.**

 **Ace: yes!**

 **Sabo: but Koala isn't joining my crew. she's going back to her own!**

 **Koala: don't worry Sabo! i will join your crew in the future so it's okay. okay!**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Sabo*sighing*: fine!**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Bellamere: i agree. Marco is totally worth it! damn hot blonde!**

 **Marco: what? *blushing, totally embarrassing***

 **Bellamere: i have no idea what i am getting myself into but it's fine, i can handle it!**

 **ooohhh! those sound like fighting words to me! this is going to be fun *grinning evilly***

 **ASL: we agree!**

 **Marco: what the hell are you thinking!?**

 **nothing! next review!**

 **Marco: why don't i believe you...?**

 **myanimeobsession-**

 **ASL: can we!?**

 **sure, i can use the scene.**

 **ASL: yay!**

 **Marco: who is going to be the poor random soul?**

 **just a poor random soul who hasn't had a lot to do with the boys, dah.**

 **Bellamere: oh please tell me we're there to watch it!**

 **of course! and yes, Marco is going to be a little dense. for now.**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **thewittywhy-**

 **Marco: yes, Pops was terrifying wasn't he?**

 **Whitebeard: damn straight i am! no-one messes with my family and gets away with it!**

 **Bellamere: yeah, i will be chasing Marco around.**

 **Marco: what-yoi?**

 **Bellamere: nothing!**

 **ASL*laughing their heads*: roadrunner scene/situation!**

 **bahahaha! i'm sorry, but... bahahaha! you are totally right! it's just so... just so... i can't stop laughing thinking about it!**

 **Marco*blushing*: next chapter you ass!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **I know i am spelling/saying** Bractice instead of Baratie. **there's a reason for it. please, wait till the chapter for a better explanations for it. it's all for storyline reasons. i swear. and yes, Zoro is an lost lovable wise idiotic little kid. i hope you all like it!**

 **Bellamere: yeah, Marco is too hot for his own damn good.**

 **Marco*blushing*: excuse me?**

 **Bellamere: nothing!**

 **Ace: it does rhythm with practice... *trying hard to laugh with Luffy laughing in the background and Sabo snickering***

 **Marco: can we just explain it now?**

 **No! *whining***

 **Bellamere: isn't it meant to be because you...**

 ***covering Bellamere's mouth* okay, on with the chapter!**

 **##########**

Chapter 18

Marco moved closer to the boys as Bellamere tried to get closer him. Marco had no idea what is wrong with this woman. Why did she keep coming into his personal space? Seriously! What is she doing?

Whitebeard chuckled lightly when he saw what was going on. It seemed that his son couldn't see that their newest family had fallen for him. Garp was eating and drinking with them as well, just cause, why not? It would be rude of Garp to not join Whitebeard. Didn't Senny say not to start a war?

"I swear I know her face…" Garp muttered as he looked at Bellamere again. It was bothering him like mad knowing that he knew that face but couldn't work out how or why he knew it.

" Bellamere!" Whitebeard called to Bellamere to try and help Marco for a while.

Marco was so happy when she got up and walked over to Pops. Marco couldn't understand why she was trying to get so close to him. Though, at the same time, he was a little jealous but Marco didn't get it. Why was the woman so insistent on being around and near Marco?

"Birdie!" Thatch smiled as he threw his arms around Marco's shoulder. Smiling, sounding, smelling and looking a little drunk. "How are you and your girlfriend doing?"

Marco spat up the drink he had been drinking as he blushed heavily and just stared at Thatch. His what?!

"I'm sorry, but what!?" Marco shouted at Thatch.

Thatch looked at Marco then Bellamere, back to Marco again. Grinning a little, like he knew something that Marco didn't.

"You don't know then?" Thatch said in a teasing tone. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Izo!"

Marco was really confused. What the hell was Thatch going on about? "I don't know what-yoi?"

"Dad!" Luffy whined grabbed Marco's hand. "Ace is being mean!"

"Am not!" Ace shouted as he glared a little at Luffy.

Oh wow, what happened? Ace doesn't glare at Luffy. But he glares at everyone else but Luffy usually... Why was Luffy getting that look?

"What's going on?" Marco asked Sabo with a frown. It must have been something to get Ace to look like that to his younger brother.

"Nothing!" Sabo lied. Sure, Sabo was a better liar than both of Ace and Luffy, but Marco could still tell when the boy was lying.

"Sabo," Marco said in a stern voice then picked up Luffy. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong Luffy?"

"Ace said I can't hang out with my crew!" Luffy told Marco all teary eyed and very upset. "But I really want too! But he said I can't! He's being mean! And Sabo agreed with him!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Ace snapped angrily. He didn't want Marco getting into this at all! It would ruin everything!

"Ace!" Marco said in a very stern voice which made everyone who heard it flinch, all knowing what that tone entailed. "You can't say that to your little brother! Apologize!"

"Make me!" Ace shouted at Marco, looking very mad about something. He didn't stop there though, there was no way in hell he was going to let someone control him as they like. "It's not like you're our real dad anyway! You can't tell us what to do! So stay out of it!"

The Whitebeard Pirates all went quiet as they looked over to Marco, who looked like he was a cross between being hurt, mad and annoyed all at the same time.

"Ace…" Sabo started to say softly until he saw Ace look like he had realized what he said. Looking upset and embarrassed all at once, then he ran off as quickly as he could. Sabo quickly made to correct Ace's slip of the mouth and try to heal any damage done. "Damn it… I'm sorry Marco. He didn't mean it. It's just… we don't want Luffy out of our sight is all."

Luffy looked really confused- torn between going after Ace to find out what was wrong and why his big brother said mean things to Marco, or staying there with Marco and making sure his feelings weren't too hurt by what Ace said. Which just made Luffy upset, since he wasn't sure what to do or why Ace was acting so mean.

"I really need to help Ace to learn to control that temper," Marco sighed as he hugged a confused and upset Luffy. "It's okay Luffy. I'm go talk to Ace after we give him some space. So when I do, stay with Sabo okay?"

"Okay…" Luffy nodded, looking down and trying not to cry. Ace hated cry-babies after all. "Why is Ace being mean…?"

Marco lightly chuckled as he ruffled Luffy's hair. The action brought a small giggle and smile to the boy's face. "Ace was just really worried about you Luffy. He's scared that you might get yourself hurt if you're not near him. So, don't leave his and Sabo's side for a little bit, just to let them feel at ease. Okay? You and your friends can hang out with all three of you right?"

"Okay…" Luffy nodded as he hugged Marco. "I understand! It'll be even more fun to play with everyone together after all." He gave a wide smile as if he just had a bunch of great ideas and adventures that all of them could have together.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Luffy.

"That's right Luffy-yoi," Marco smiled as he sat down next to Sabo with Luffy in his arms and Sabo leaned against Marco. "I'm sure your crew and your brothers can all be friends too." The boys just needed a few moments and Ace needed a little bit of time. Marco could then go after him in a few minutes.

* * *

Ace screamed at himself as he hit a few trees. Why did he say that!? That wasn't what Ace meant to say at all! Why did he yell like that at Marco?! Marco must hate him now! Ace didn't understand! Why is it every time he tries to say or explain something he says or does the wrong thing?!

Why!?

Ace leaned against the broken tree crying. He hated himself… first he couldn't get his stupid jealously under control and he seemed to have hurt Luffy's feelings when Ace had told his little brother that he couldn't hang out with his friends/crewmates. Then he yelled at Marco, who he had accepted as his father, about not being his father.

Why did Ace do that!? How was he supposed to say sorry?! Why would Marco even forgive Ace?

"I am really a cursed child…" Ace muttered to himself as he lightly cried as silently as he could. "Why would anyone ever love me… I hate myself… everyone would be better off without me…"

* * *

"What's up Pops?" Bellamere smiled as she walked up to Whitebeard. He pretty much insisted once she had said she was going to join that she and her girls call him Pops. Like pretty much the rest of the crew do.

"Garp feels as though he's seen you before," Whitebeard answered as Garp has his hand on his chin as he stared at Bellamere, still trying to pinpoint the reason why she looked familiar. "Do you happen to know why that is?"

Bellamere looked at the old marine and laughed softly. She wasn't surprised that he thought he knew her. She had worked with him and his crew a few times before she retired from the Marines to take care of Nojiko and Nami.

"Yeah, I have an idea why." Bellamere smiled to Whitebeard then turned to Garp. "We might have worked together a few times before I left the Marines to raise my girls."

Garp, and some of the Whitebeard Pirates, spat out their drinks and choked on their food. She what!?

Whitebeard laughed at the answer as though he too finally understood just what was going on. That was interesting, he didn't know that his new daughter, who had the hots for his son, used to be a Marine.

"What?!" Garp shouted, trying to keep himself upright at least as he stared at the woman in shock. There was no way… it wasn't possible… Was it?!

"WHAT!?" some of the Whitebeard Pirates shouted. Did they seriously pick up a marine?! What if she was still a marine and was planning on turning them all in?!

"Is that so?" Whitebeard chuckled, seeming to not be concerned in the slightest. "Then can I ask why you want to be pirate now? You do know that the Marines won't be happy about your decision."

Bellamere shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter.

"Well, I almost died for a start," Bellamere answered then looked over at Nami who was sitting with Nojiko, Levi, Dan, Koala, Kaitlyn, Jinbei and Haruta. All talking and laughing. "My youngest wants to draw a map of the world which your youngest said she could do joining your crew and who I am to stop her? But I can't just leave her on her own, she is only eight after all. She needs her mom so I might as well go too." Then she looked over Marco who seemed to be trying to sort something out between Ace, Sabo and Luffy. "And, there might be some perks to joining too."

Garp and Whitebeard both saw her looking over at Marco. Garp being unsure of to what to think about this other 'perk' of joining and Whitebeard just gave a knowing smile. Trying hard to not laugh at what she calls a 'perk'.

"You like the Phoenix?" Garp asked Bellamere outright and straightforward. He was not being one to beat around the brush after all, or doesn't even really know how to.

Bellamere blushed hard and went to say something but got cut off when they heard some yelling- it seemed that something was happening with Marco and the boys.

"Shut up Luffy!" Ace snapped- getting everyone's attention. It was the first time that the Whitebeard Pirates have heard Ace snap or sound like that when he was talking to Luffy. What the hell was happening…?

"Ace!" Marco said in a very stern voice which made everyone flinch hearing it. Oh god, it seems Marco wasn't very happy with Ace right now. "You can't say that to your little brother! Apologize!"

"Make me!" Ace shouted at Marco. Looking very mad about something. What the hell has gotten the little fire cracker so worked up…? "It's not like you're our real dad anyway! You can't tell us what to do! So stay out of it!"

The Whitebeard Pirates all went quiet as they looked over at Marco who looked like he was a cross between being hurt, mad and annoyed all at the same time.

How could Ace say that…? Why did Ace say that…? What is going on…? The Whitebeard Pirates thought that everything was going great with the boys, but now, that doesn't seem to be the case and no one was quite sure what to say.

Sabo seemed to be saying something as Ace then seemed to calm a little after yelling and went red with embarrassment at what he had just shouted at Marco. A lot of the pirates could see the partly horrified look in his eyes and some tears, then before anyone could really say or do anything, Ace ran off.

No one said anything, as they were too scared. Sabo seemed to be apologizing to Marco about Ace's behavior which didn't seemed to have bothered him as much as the others thought. In fact, it almost seemed that Marco almost understood it and why it had happened. Then again, it wouldn't surprise Marco's brothers and sisters if he did understand why Ace had lost his cool and run off. They all listened in after Sabo apologized for Ace's behavior and poor like Luffy seemed to be very confused and upset by what happened.

As well as Luffy looked to be torn between staying with Marco and Sabo or going after his upset older brother.

"I really need to help Ace to learn to control that temper," Marco sighed as he hugged a confused and upset Luffy. "It's okay Luffy. I'm go talk to Ace after we give him some space. So when I do, stay with Sabo okay?"

"Okay…" Luffy nodded, seeming a little happier at Marco's hug and answer about giving Ace some space. The Whitebeards would love to know what the hell started and caused this. "Why is Ace being mean…?"

Ace was being… mean…? Is that what started it? Did Luffy think Ace was being mean…? Or was Ace actually being mean?

Marco lightly chuckled as he ruffled Luffy's hair. The action brought a small giggle and smile to the boy's face. "Ace was just really worried about you Luffy. He's scared that you might get yourself hurt if you're not near him. So, don't leave his and Sabo's side for a little bit, just to let them feel at ease. Okay? You and your friends can hang out with all three of you right?"

"Okay…" Luffy nodded as he hugged Marco. "I understand! It'll be even more fun to play with everyone together after all." He gave a wide smile as if he just had a bunch of great ideas and adventures that all of them could have together.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Luffy. Luffy could understand when important matters were discussed at least.

"That's right Luffy-yoi," Marco smiled as he sat down next to Sabo with Luffy in his arms and Sabo leaned against Marco. He looked a little worried though, probably about Ace. "I'm sure your crew and your brothers can all be friends too." The boys just needed a few moments and Ace needed a little bit of time. Marco could then go after him in a few minutes.

Some the Whitebeards couldn't help but say or think that was so cute! It really showed to Marco's character how he acts and treats the boys. It was so sweet, kind of like a real family. No, it was like a real family.

"Damn hot blonde…" Bellamere muttered under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by either Whitebeard or Garp.

"I can't say that I approve," Garp sighed as Bellamere looked him. Not caring, wanting or needing his approval. Bellamere was a grown-up! She can do whatever the hell she wants! "But, I guess if your happy then I won't stop you. Just be careful Bellamere, there will be a lot of Marines who won't understand or care about your reasoning. They will just see you as a traitor and want you dead."

Bellamere wasn't scared in the slightest. Well, not for herself anyway. If she was going to be scared it would be for her daughters. "After facing the Fishman, I'm not really scared." Bellamere smirked confidently. "I can't really think of anything else that is scarier than that. I almost died after all."

"Guararara," Whitebeard laughed. Seeing where she was coming from, there is nothing scarier than facing down death. His daughter had guts, that was for sure. "She also has us Garp. We don't let people hurt our own."

Bellamere smiled at Whitebeard, happy and yet still not able to believe that he was so accepting of her already. He didn't seem to care about her past as a Marine at all. She thought that maybe once it was out that she was ex-marine, Whitebeard might have second thoughts about her joining but it didn't seem to bother or even really surprise him at all.

"That's true!" Bellamere smiled.

"Damn straight!" Thatch smiled as he put his arm over Bellamere's shoulder and joining in on their conversation. "Now me new sister!" Thatch smiled and Bellamere could tell the man was drunk. "Since you like our resident wild fire bird, I'll help you win his heart!"

Bellamere at first was going to protest then decided, why the hell not? She could use some help getting Marco's attention and trying to win his heart.

"What were you thinking cook?" Bellamere smiled back at him.

* * *

Marco sighed as he found Ace easily. The kid was crying a little as he had his back to a tree and was holding his knees in his chest.

"Ace?" Marco said in a soft soothing voice as he came up to the little boy slowly.

Marco saw Ace flinch as he didn't look at Marco or respond but that didn't deter the man in the slightest. Rather it gave him even more need to talk to Ace and try to clear up any hard feelings and misunderstandings that may be going on in the boy's head right now.

"We need to talk," Marco told Ace, still trying to sooth him and comfort him. He didn't like seeing his boys sad after all.

Ace flinched again as he just pulled his knees into his stomach more to hide his face behind them. Marco sighed as he walked over and sat down next Ace easily enough. The kid was giving off a very depressed aura and it was worrying Marco a little.

"Are you okay Ace?" Marco asked after a few minutes, just to make sure that Ace didn't run off on him again. Marco wanted to the hug the kid, but he wasn't sure how Ace would react to that.

"Go away," Ace muttered.

"No," Marco told Ace. "I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong Ace?"

…

…

…

"Are you still upset about your fight with Luffy?" Marco asked, still trying to pry out what the matter was while still being gentle with Ace. He had a feeling there was more to it than that, of course. Ace was probably upset about the fact he yelled at Marco, but Marco decided to not take it to heart.

Ace didn't respond.

"Talk to me Ace, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Marco smiled lightly as he put his hand on Ace's back. Hoping that it will help and not do the opposite.

Ace said nothing again.

Okay, fuck it.

Marco grabbed Ace and hugged him, shocking said boy. Especially at what Marco told him, "Ace. Come on now. Your brothers and I are worried about you. What's wrong? We don't care about the fight. We love you. Come back to the party."

"How do you not hate me…?" Ace asked, his voice shaking a little. He stared wide eyed at Marco's shoulder, surprise and shock on his face clear as day.

"And why would I hate you?" Marco asked. He knew why Ace thought he would hate him but Marco wanted Ace to talk and this was a good way to do it.

"Because I said all of those things before!" Ace screamed partly as he cried. "I said all of those mean things that I didn't mean to say! You must hate me for it! I hate me for it! I wish I was never born!"

That caught Marco a little off guard. Ace… he wished… he just wished that he was never born…

Marco just hugged him tighter and harder, the other only other option was to slap Ace, which Marco didn't think was going to help at all.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again Ace!" Marco told Ace in a stern and annoyed sounding voice. "Never ever! You are my son, my brother's nephews and little brother. Pops' son and grandson! Luffy's and Sabo's big brother. We all love you Ace. None of us would wish or want that! So you take that back! Right now!"

Ace looked up at Marco, red and teary eyes and a very confused. Why was… why was Marco saying that…?

"But I…" Ace started to say until Marco hugged him again.

"I don't care about what you said Ace," Marco told him and had a feeling he knew what he needed to say to make Ace feel better. "Yes, it hurt my feelings but it's not something I haven't said to Pops before. All kids go through a stage where they fight with their parent or parents over something stupid Ace. I don't hate you or blame you. I'm not your real father, but that won't stop me from trying to be one. I forgive you Ace. I love you. I still want you to be here with me. So, forgive yourself. Okay?"

Ace started crying as he hugged Marco. So happy to hear Marco say that. Unable to believe that Marco would forgive him, that he still loved him and still wanted him after saying those things to him.

"I'm sorry!" Ace cried.

"It's okay Ace," Marco smiled as he hugged him. Happy to see that his message was heard by Ace. "As soon as you're ready. We'll go back."

 **##########**

 **Ace: 156 reviews**

 **Sabo: 123 favs**

 **Luffy: 164 follows!**

 **i feel like i did that wrong... oh well, close enough!**

 **okay, next time we have Bellamere chasing Marco around a bit, we have a funny scene that myanimeobsession has asked for, we have Luffy doing something stupid again with Usopp appearing and we have Zoro, Rai and Izo going to the Baratie next chapter and we find out why they have being saying Bractise indtea of Baratie!**

 **ASL: 21, 801 views?!**

 **holy cow! really?! wow... that's a lot of people... i wonder how many are actually follows and favs people and how many aren't...?**

 **oh well, till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21 (chapter 19)

**ASL: we're back!**

 **yes, we are. sorry everyone. but things have come up so i have to change my upload loading schedule! I will try to do once a week- one a Sunday or Monday, but it might end up being once a fortnight! It's almost holidays and Christmas and i have on right now.**

 **Ace: thank you again AceAyane for going over the chapter!**

 ***staring shocked at Ace* you just... you just...**

 **Ace: What? *looking at Sabo and Luffy since he has no idea what has me so shocked***

 **Sabo: i think you break her *waving hand in front of me***

 **Ace: What did i do? *really confused***

 **Luffy: you thanked someone without being told to do it! *grinning proudly because he knew what happen* though i don't why it break kerennie...**

 **Sabo*shrugging*: who cares? we do the reviews without her.**

 **Luffy: Yay! reviews!**

 **Marco*sighing and shaking his head*: you boys.**

 ***still standing in there in shock and disbelief***

 **Keeper of the World-**

 **Marco: here's your next payment- 300, 000 Belli.**

 **Ace: thank you for not taking the photo! and for having some kind of mortals!**

 **Sabo*sighing*: Ace, don't say it like that. it almost sounds bad.**

 **Ace: whatever.**

 **Sabo*sighing again*: anyway, yes it was nice of Shitty Gramps to accept and being understand with Bellemere-san. i don't know what her girls will do or if they call Marco dad or daddy like we do but if Belle/Bella is nice then we might call her Mum, Mom, Mama or whatever. we'll have to see. and yes, it will be interesting to see how Thatch helps her to try and win over Marco.**

 ***Marco not listening cause he does not want to know***

 **Luffy: i don't understand the last thing here...**

 ***Sabo looking at it since i am still in shock and looks over small notes i have written***

 **Sabo: i think she's going to do something with your character and Robin being related somehow and have it that someone from the crew knows the family, like old friend, cousin of one of your parents or something.**

 **Ace: can we go to the next review now?**

 **Luffy: Next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Ace: i was not jealous!**

 **Sabo & Marco: yes you were. **

***out of shock now* Yes! Sabo will realise and talk about the feelings with Marco soon! when though, i won't say!**

 **Marco: isn't it...**

 ***covering mouth* stop! don't say a thing! *glaring. Marco sighs and nods his head***

 **i won't say how or what will happen with Bellmarco! it's a trade secret for now! (okay, maybe i don't fully know yet expect that have a few scenes planned out for them and working out where and when to put them in the story...) but! they're first kiss will happen soon! most likely next chapter or the one after that! thank Thatch for that! the man is a genius!**

 **Thatch*taking a bow*: thank you. thank you very much.**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Ace: you put the review for this chapter in FB... bahahahaha! *rolling on the ground laughing his head off***

 **please, ignore him right now. but yes, with your idea and Thatch's planning skills. Marco and Bellamere will have their first kiss soon!**

 **Marco: ... she kissed me... *in shock***

 **it was only on the cheek... hello? Marco? hello? i think we broke him...**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Ace: i agree! *hugging Luffy***

 **Luffy*grinning like mad as he hugs Ace*: happy Ace! hugs!**

 **Sabo*looking a little jealous and upset that he is getting left out*: what abuot me?**

 ***Ace and Luffy look at each grinning then tackle Sabo to the ground in a hug***

 **next review...**

 **ANON-**

 **Marco: don't worry, i'll help Ace learn to control his temper. otherwise the tragic child will get himself or someone else hurt because of it.**

 **Ace: not a tragic child! but... i think i do need to learn to control my temper...**

 **Sabo: that you do.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Ace: your right, Marco is the best dad in the world!**

 ***Marco standing there shocked that Ace actually said and admit it. Sabo waving his hand in front of Marco***

 **Sabo: Marco broke again...**

 **Luffy: yeah Ace! bee good to me and Sabo!**

 **Ace: whatever... *then quietly whispers* i will...**

 **Sabo: i can't wait for Bellemere to be a mother to us either! it should be interesting!**

 **Ace*muttering*: i don't need a mum...**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **CrystalKnight-**

 **Sabo: that sounds like Ace...**

 **Ace: does not!**

 **Luffy: does too!**

 **Ace: does not!**

 **Luffy: does too!**

 **Sabo: let's go to the review!**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **not sure if Belleamara is trying to get into his pants right now or if she is trying to get close to get to know him... Marco is a bit of a standoffish person and very private, without meaning to be. especially when he is looking after the boys. Marco prefers to keep all of his attention on them. especially Luffy, the kid does into the randomness of trouble.**

 **Thatch: i have plan!**

 **Thatch! not now! busy!**

 **Thatch: but kerennie!**

 **not now! anyway, yes, there was a bit of angst. it's Ace after all and the moment was sad yet happy at the same time. wasn't it? Marco is going to have his work cut out for him with Ace, and everyone else of course. but mostly Ace.**

 **Ace: hey!**

 **next review!**

 **Ominous Rin-**

 **yes, yes they did make up.**

 **and that's it for the review! now, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

 _Syrup Village_ …

Usopp sat on the edge of the cliff as he over looked the sea. He missed his mom… she just passed recently and he didn't really like being on his own. Sure, there were the other kids, but most of them were too young to play with him, most of the villagers didn't seem to like him and called him a liar. Which technically he was… but that still didn't mean that it didn't hurt when they called him that. Then there's Kaya. The nice girl in the mansion, well, the only really big house and from the rich family here.

She was nice. Her mom and his mom were friends, till his mom died of course. Now he didn't really know Kaya's mom at all. It was also nice when Kaya's mom brought Kaya over too, but like Usopp said before. He hasn't seen them since his mom died.

Usopp wished that someone could come to cheer him up. Not like that could ever happened, not like this anyway…

* * *

 _Moby Dick…_

Marco smiled as the boys all hugged him as they slept. Sabo partly hugging Marco's arm with Luffy and Ace near him and a cross between hugging him and each other. Levi was hugging his other arm with Dan hugging both Levi and Marco. This time, Haruta didn't seem be joining the boys. He had no idea where or how the boys all got into his bed on the floor, since the ASL trio were still using his bed. They would for a while since the room that Marco was going to give to the boys - he had to give it to Bellamere and her girls.

"Marco…?" Sabo said in a soft low whisper, sounding tired still though he made it clear that maybe not all of the boys were asleep.

Marco turned his head slightly to Sabo - who let go of his arm so Marco could ruffle his hair a little and give him his full attention.

"What is it Sabo?" Marco asked back in a low whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else if they were sleeping already.

"Yesterday and last night was fun!" Sabo smiled happily, sleepiness still apparent on the young boys face. The boy didn't seem to mind though as he had something more important to do than sleep right now.

"Even though Ace…" Marco thought for a moment on how to word it. "Had a rough moment?"

Sabo lightly laughed at the way that Marco worded Ace having a tantrum or losing his temper, and storming off after embarrassing himself.

"I have a theory on that…" Sabo told Marco with a grin.

Sabo did…? Was Sabo finally going to say something to Marco about Ace's feelings for him and Luffy? Or maybe admit his own feelings for Ace and Luffy?

Izo had told Marco, not long after Garp's visit and watching how the boys interacted with each other, that he should say something to the boys. Marco didn't see the point, as he knew that the boys would come to him and say something when they were ready and not a moment sooner. Marco didn't want to push the issue. It could be that they were miss reading things too.

Although, after Marco and Ace talked about Ace's feelings for his two brothers, he knew that at least one of them had feelings for the others. Whether the others did or not, that was a different story. That was why that Marco told Ace to not act on his feelings. Marco didn't want Ace to have his feelings hurt if Sabo and Luffy didn't feel the same way. Though, Marco hardly doubted that they didn't feel that way.

Marco was pretty sure that the three boys all have the same feelings for each other, whether they knew it or not though, or even recognize the feeling, that's a different story.

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Sabo admitted to Marco, blushing a little while looking slightly away from Marco. "I just wasn't sure how to word it and I wasn't sure how Ace and Luffy felt. So I didn't want them to hate me if they didn't feel the same way. I'm sure that Ace feels the same way… Luffy… he might be a little too young to realize it, but I'm sure that he feels the same way as we do too… but…"

Marco lightly chuckled to himself. It seemed that Sabo was trying to explain that he had feelings for his brothers and he knew that Ace did too, but he wasn't completely sure about Luffy. He thought he did but at the same time, Luffy might not.

"Sabo?" Marco lightly smiled as it was the only way he could comfort his adopted son with the other boys taking both of his arms and he couldn't raise his hand enough to rub the youngers back. "Take a deep breath-yoi. Then explain to me what we're talking about." Marco was fine with playing dumb right now. He wanted to heard Sabo use his own words after all.

"Okay," Sabo said taking a few deep breathes, "I think I… No, I know I… I love… I love Ace and Luffy… and I'm sure, no, after yesterday, I know Ace feels the same way."

"And…? How you do you know you feel that way about your brothers-yoi?" Marco asked Sabo gently, not wanting to rush the boy. At the same time though, he was very curious. "That you're not confusing some emotions with something else."

"Because I feel guilty when Ace gets jealous and I want to make him happy again. I also get jealous when people take away Luffy's attention and try to do the same with Ace…" Sabo muttered. "And I don't like what you said just now at all… I know I care about Ace and Luffy more than I do anything else."

Marco ruffled Sabo's hair which made the younger blonde blush slightly. "That's the right answer brat," Marco told Sabo with a grin. "You're not getting any of your emotions confused. I'm glad you told me Sabo."

Sabo smiled slowly, happy to see that Marco didn't seem to think differently of him. Nor did he seem mad or annoyed.

"So…? You don't mind…?" Sabo asked, unsure if this was the truth or if Marco was secretly plotting something.

Marco smiled as he ruffled Sabo's hair again. "Not at all brat. As long as you know the difference between love-love and family love. That way you don't end up hurting yourself or your brothers. It's all good-yoi. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about it."

…

"Not many people would feel as comfortable with this subject as you do…" Sabo muttered, recalling some actions or words from the past that he'd witnessed other people being treated like.

Marco was going to guess that Sabo had known for a while how he felt. He had told someone something about it in the past and they reacted poorly to it.

"You told someone about it before?" Marco asked carefully, interested in knowing who it was so he could hurt them for making Sabo look so unhappy. Especially since Marco accepted it, when it was clear that Sabo had been afraid and unsure of saying something.

"My so-called parents…" Sabo muttered distastefully under his breath, not liking that title or sound about the people he spoke of.

What…?

"I've known that I never felt anything for girls since I was really little, like three or four." Sabo explained. "My parents didn't like that and hurt me. They called me names and… one day when I was five, I just had enough and ran away. Not long after, Ace and I met. After about six months later, I met Dadan who had saved me from being forced to go back with the guards. She more or less kidnapped me and she took me to her house. She had seen me before, being hit and stuff by my parents when she'd gone to low town. She didn't want me to go back to that."

Marco smiled, grateful that someone had looked out for him at least. That was nice of the bandit to do.

"I didn't know she was the one that had been looking after Ace," Sabo smiled as he continued the story. "Can you imagine the surprise on both of our faces when Dadan brought me back to the house?" Marco smiled at the fond smile on Sabo's face and he imagined the scene, almost not being able to resist a laugh. It would have been interesting to say the least. "I also met Luffy for the first time then too. He was so small and adorable and cute. Well, he was only two."

Marco chuckled lightly. "And when did you start developing feelings for your brothers?"

Sabo went a little red. "I was probably already crushing on Ace a little at that stage but I noticed the feelings a lot more when I was about eight. I hated every time that Garp would make us do the training and chased us around and give us fists of love. But I never minded that much as it was with Luffy and Ace. If it was just me… then it would have a different situation again."

Marco nodded his head. That probably wasn't fun, Garp was bloody insane from what the boys had told him about Garp's version of 'training'. And wait… Marco knows for a fact that Luffy and Ace aren't brothers at all. But how did the boys know that for sure…? Who told them they weren't related? Since Ace and Luffy do look like brothers after all…

"And you're not worried about Ace and Luffy being half-brothers or anything?" Marco asked. Even though he knew that Sabo and Luffy knew everything there was to know about Ace, Marco still wanted to make sure that Sabo was okay and fine with everything.

"Well, I was at first," Sabo answered. "I mean, Ace and Luffy look so alike, unless you knew otherwise. You never would have guessed that they're not brothers. But I was there when Garp told Ace who his parents were when we were six. Ace and Luffy had no idea until then either. Dadan knew the whole time I think, but I'm not sure. I never asked her if she knew or not… Anyway, Ace really thought that he and Luffy were blood related till Garp told us that they weren't. After that, Ace started treating Luffy a little differently but nothing too big or bad or anything. Ace also started to have some attitude problems around then too… finding out who his parents were, mostly who his father was… can you imagine what that does to a kid? Finding out that you're the son of one of the most hated men in the world? It was hard and wasn't fun at all. I remember Ace asking a few people what they would think if Roger had a kid and… their answers weren't very nice to say the least. It might have destroyed Ace or hurt him more without me and Luffy there, or if he had found out sooner than he had. It was hard, not that Ace would admit it. It… changed him."

Marco nodded his head. He had noticed that Ace seemed to not react well whenever his parents, mostly his father, seemed to come up. That would explain why, if he only ever got bad reactions from people then he must think that everyone shares those same opinions.

"But I told Ace that I didn't care about who his dad was since that didn't make Ace who he was, he isn't his dad." Sabo smiled, remembering that moment, glad to have helped Ace in his own small way. "Luffy agreed of course, though he didn't fully understand it, other than that they had different parents and weren't really brothers. Luffy was only three after all."

Marco nodded his head in understanding. It was understandable that Luffy didn't understand it, being so young. It was nice to know that Sabo and Luffy have always treated Ace the same and never cared about whose son he was.

"So after that," Sabo continued. "We shared sake and became real brothers. We trained together and slept together because Ace seemed to have bad dreams. Though he wouldn't admit it and Luffy just loved hugging and cuddling. Things just went from there."

"How did you meet Shanks-yoi?" Marco asked as the thought came to mind. He'd always had that question burning in his mind as he got to know the boys better and better.

The only thing that they had really said to Marco about how they knew Shanks, was that they knew the man through Luffy. Add to the fact that the Red-Hair man had saved Luffy's life before the Whitebeard Pirates met them.

"Well, Luffy got really sick and we couldn't look after him," Sabo began to explain, thinking back to that time. "He went to live with Makino because there was a doctor in the village where she lived. She was able to look after him until he was better. Shanks just kind of turned up one day and Luffy became friends with him. Luffy told Shanks all about us and he told us all about Shanks, making me and Ace both kind of jealous… We kept missing each other though and only really met Shanks after he saved us, from some bandits that weren't Dadan and her bandits. Luffy got mad and got into a fight with them. We joined in to protect Luffy, then Shanks and his crew turned up and saved us. That's all there is to it really. We went back to live with Dadan after Shanks and his crew left. A few months later, I was taken by my parents and you guys turned up, and you pretty much know everything from there."

Marco had a feeling there was more to it than that. But he wouldn't push the issue, for now. He'd let the boys open up to him when they were ready to share any more about it. Though he may have to ask Luffy himself about how he knew Shanks if Sabo's story was anything to go by.

"Okay-yoi," Marco smiled softly, not letting Sabo see how his story only left him wanting to know more. "Thank you for sharing Sabo."

"Your welcome! I trust you, Dad." Sabo smiled right back, not at all worried about what Marco may be thinking.

"Now," Marco said in a dead serious voice which got Sabo's attention. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ace-yoi. I'll explain the feelings you have to you further when your older. For now, just learn to accept the feelings but don't act on them-yoi. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sabo nodded, not minding in the slightest.

"Good," Marco nodded back, some relief coming to his shoulders before he began to feel the weariness set in and he too wanted to sleep. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

 _Baratie in the East Blue_

"Wow…" was all Rai could say about the fish shaped floating restaurant in the middle of the sea, as she gawked at it. It was very… unique but it was nice all at the same time.

"Thatch got the name wrong…" Izo commented dryly, mildly irritated as he tied the boat to the restaurant. "He told us all Bractice, not Baratie. Thatch that Neanderthal. There's a difference."

Seriously, Thatch had told them all them it was Bractice, not Baratie. That it rhythmed with practice. Oh Izo was going to have a nice long chat with his brother when he sees him next. The Whitebeards are all going to look like idiots because of that man's idiotic nature. Or did he say it wrong to pull a prank on them…?

"Oi! Old man!" Zoro said to Izo to get his attention while crossing his arms. He wanted to get to their destination already and he doubted the swordsmen, that the older guy mentioned, were even here.

"I told you I'm not an old man!" Izo told Zoro in a stern voice, turning to the boy when he was done with tying the ship.

"Where are your swordsmen brothers?" Zoro asked with stars in his eyes, while completely ignoring the comment. He wanted to meet them already, and this detour was not making him happy… not even the bribe of food was going to get him to calm down… (yeah it will)

"They're on their way here." Rai told Zoro as she ruffled his short green hair. "We're meeting them here. You hungry?"

A rumbling stomach answered the question for Zoro and he blushed, crossing his arms even more and looking away.

"Me too! Let's go eat!" Rai laughed and smiled as she took Zoro's hand and led him inside the restaurant.

"Table for three please!" Rai smiled as she walked in with Izo right behind her and Zoro.

"Yes, ma'am," a waiter smiled politely. "Is it just the three of you…" the waiter grew quiet in shock since he recognized Izo, as being not only a Whitebeard Pirate but one of the Commanders as well.

"Yes," Rai smiled very friendly to the waiter, seeing that he was nervous because of Izo. "And can we speak to the Head Chef… Izo? What did you say his name was again…?"

"Zeff," Izo answered, not minding at all that he was recognized. He was used to it to say the least.

"Yes!" Rai smiled as she looked back to the waiter. "Can we also please speak to the Head Chef and owner Zeff as well!"

The man nervously nodded his head yes as he led them to a table. Rai sat down and looked right at a menu as Zoro sat there swinging his legs and looking around. While Izo sat down and looked at the drinks.

"Izo!" Zeff, the blonde haired and one legged chef, called walking out. "What the hell are you doing here brat?! Where the hell is Whitebeard?"

Izo got up and gave Zeff a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Noticing the small child that seemed to be hiding behind the old chef, but said nothing for now.

"I am well, thanks for asking!" Izo smiled as Zeff just laughed him. Rai smiled as she watched the interaction but Zoro wasn't really interested. He was too busy looking the blonde haired kid wearing a chef's outfit who was partly hiding behind Zeff. "I am actually here because we're waiting for Pops to come pick us up."

"Us…?" Zeff said looking at the table and noticing the young pretty red haired girl and the small green kid with the Whitebeard commander. "Since when does Whitebeard take actual kids?"

"I'll have you know that I turn nineteen in a few months," Rai smiled and laughed lightly at being called a kid. "I'm Rai, a doctor. It's nice to me to meet you. And this is Zoro, a lost kid we happened to pick up and he's nine."

Zoro just huffed and looked away partly, but his eyes stayed on the blonde haired kid with Zeff. Who was that kid…?

"What a coincidence," Zeff laughed partly, reaching behind him to look at the boy. "My little Eggplant here is nine too."

"Eggplant?" Zoro said looking at the blonde who was blushing at the nickname. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It's Sanji, you old bastard!" Sanji shouted at Zeff angrily. He didn't need to call him that in front of strangers after all. "Not eggplant! Stupid old man…"

Rai laughed lightly which made Sanji go even redder in the face. "Sanji is a nice name, is he your apprentice Mr.. Zeff?"

"Yep!" Sanji smiled proudly, standing proud as well as though to say that no one else had such a privilege.

"I guess you could call eggplant here that," Zeff smirked teasingly to Sanji who just glared at the old man. "Get back in that kitchen and make yourself useful eggplant."

"Whatever!" Sanji shouted at Zeff, turning around and getting away from the older man as quickly as he could. "Stupid old man…"

Rai laughed lightly getting Sanji's attention as he looked behind him, while he walked back the kitchen, and blushed then hurried himself through the door.

"He adores you Mr.. Zeff," Rai smiled to the blonde chef knowingly. Young kids were adorable when they thought no one knew their secret.

Zeff and Izo both raised an eyebrow at the red haired girl as she went back looking at the menu. Zoro looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck makes you say that?" Zoro asked on behalf of the three of them, wanting answers to this crazy woman's statement.

"Language Zoro," Rai smiled as she sighed then looked up again. "What makes me say and that think… hmm, how do I explain it? Even though Sanji is rude to Zeff, there's a hint of respect behind his voice at the end of his sentences and in his eyes. But, I'm guessing he isn't your son, correct?"

Zeff laughed partly as Izo thought about what Rai was talking about and realized that she was right. Zoro just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really see or understand it. He didn't really care that much in all honesty.

"The eggplant is my son," Zeff smiled fondly. "Just not by blood. I must be getting old in my age. I pretty much saved and adopted the kid."

"Taking a leaf out Pops book then, Zeff?" Izo smirked smartly as he watched the older cook knowingly. Who knew that the old man would follow in Pop's footsteps and start a family in the same way.

"Shut it brat," Zeff said as he pointed at Izo with a frown, trying to threaten the younger without really putting any conviction behind it. "Anyway, don't go scaring off my customers or staff and you're fine to stay. What are we having young lady?"

Rai thought about it for a moment and she then smiled as though she had a brilliant idea. "Whatever the chef recommends!"

Zeff laughed again as he smiled at the girl. She had spunk that's for sure. "Okay then! What about drinks?"

"Whatever you recommend again!" Rai told him with a polite grin. "I usually just go with what the owner at the bar, of the island I used to live at, just decide for me. Why change that now?"

"Okay then," Zeff nodded as he left to do just that. "The whole table can have whatever I bring out then!"

"Thank you Zeff!" Rai called out and looked at Zoro and Izo who just stared at her like she'd grown four heads. "What?"

* * *

 _Moby Dick near Syrup Village… a few days later…_

Mike woke up and yawned softly. He had been unwell and had been bedridden for the past three weeks, but today he was feeling as fit as a whistle. Whatever prank food thing that Ace had made him eat had made him very sick… Mike had planned on getting payback against the kid but as of now decided against it. The last thing he wanted was a raging Ace coming back for revenge, a maybe pissed off Sabo, a confused Luffy, and a more than likely annoyed and mad Marco about the whole thing.

Instead, Mike was going to go to the deck and relax for a little, then see the nurses and not get revenge. He wanted to live after all.

Mike went up the stairs from the lower levels of the Moby Dick to get to the deck. He watched as John opened the door ahead of him, look a little pale then slammed the door closed as he turned away and walked back to his cabin quicker than Mike has ever seen him or anyone move. What the hell was that about?

Mike shrugged his shoulders and continued up the stairs. He opened the door, took a deep breath in and walked out onto the deck. The sun was up high saying it was probably around lunch time. The breeze from the sea and air was nice, and he could hear the laughter of kids. Seems that Ace, Sabo and Luffy were having fun.

Mike turned around as he opened his eyes and closed the door behind him, walking fully onto the deck. Mike froze for a moment as he took in the scene in front of him.

What the hell…? Was Mike even on the Moby Dick anymore? Where the hell did all of these kids come from!? Mike swore this wasn't the Moby Dick, he's walked into a fucking class room. Where did the extra rugrats come from…?

Seriously! Who was the brunette with Haruta? What about the three girls? Who the hell were they!? And about the red/orange haired kid with Luffy, Ace and Sabo?! Since when did they have this many kids!?

"What the hell…?" Mike stated out loud, getting all of the kids' attention.

Luffy grinned as Ace seemed to have a… a sneaky or evil smile on his face. Sabo just sighed seeing the mischievous look in both of his brothers' eyes.

"Mr. Sick!" Luffy beamed running over to him. Mr. Sick…? "You have to play with us!"

"I don't know Luffy…" Mike stated unsure, as he saw the other kids looking at him. "And my name is Mike."

"Come on!" Luffy whined unhappily as he pulled Mike over to his brothers and his new… friends? Siblings? Mike wasn't sure. "The other adults keep running away!"

Did Mike even want to know why they were running away…?

"Yeah! Come on!" Ace agreed with a nod, the smile still on his face though the mischief was somewhat hidden.

Since when was Ace cool with people getting in on his and his brothers fun…?

"This is Kaitlyn, Nami, Nojiko, Levi and Dan," Sabo introduced them to Mike seeing as the man seemed lost, and had no idea who the other kids were as Sabo pointed to each person. "Our crew mates!"

Okay…

"Hi…" Mike nodded slowly at them. Then he realized something as he looked over at Kaitlyn again. Didn't one of the others say something about a girl with raven black hair being able to control people or something? He had to ask her now. "You're the one that made Ace wear the dress and skip around giving everyone a kiss, right?"

Ace went red in the face- both with rage and embarrassment as Mike brought that up. Luffy, Dan and Haruta were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off while Levi and Sabo were snickering. The other two girls, Nojiko and Nami seemed confused then laughed.

"That's right!" Kaitlyn nodded with a grin, glancing over to her victim of said event. Oh it was the best day ever! Even if it ended up not too happily for her as a result…

"SHUT UP!" Ace shouted in a whinny voice, his face beat red from embarrassment. He did not want to be reminded of that! "Did they tell you I gave her a black eye for it!?"

Mike looked at Ace and nodded his head, not sure where he was heading with that question. "I heard that but…" Mike, who had been fighting a smile, cracked up laughing which just made Ace even more annoyed. "I still can't believe it! How the hell did she even manage that?! That would have been hilarious to see!"

"IT WASN'T!" Ace yelled in his own defense, wishing that this topic would just drop already. He couldn't take this embarrassment any longer and he wanted to forget all about it! He was a man damn it!

"It was too!" Haruta laughed along with the others, grinning widely and laughing more seeing Ace's red face.

"It kind of was Ace," Sabo told his brother as he patted his back. He was trying not to laugh, but Ace's reactions and everyone else laughing along… it was impossible to not laugh.

Ace glared at Sabo who, in turn, put his hands up in a defensive position, honestly trying to not laugh anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ace looked like he was going to lose his temper again.

"Breathe Ace breathe," Dan told Ace, laughter in his voice too, who turned his look on him. "What did Marco say would happen if you lose your temper again?"

"I'm grounded until we reach the New World…" Ace muttered unhappily under his breath. "And I can't go anywhere or do anything." He didn't like this one little bit! They all deserved a black eye now!

Dan nodded his head as he waved his hand at everyone to get them to stop laughing. Dan was glad that Ace hasn't forgotten about the promise/threat. The best way of getting Ace to learn to control his temper- saying he can't explore new places with his brothers. Marco was just hoping it would work, it seemed to be doing good so far but you never know.

"Right," Dan smiled. He had told Marco he would help Ace in controlling his temper when Marco wasn't there to do it. Marco was… he was running away from Bellamere last time Dan had seen him. The woman was hell bent on their new dad for some weird reason.

And if anyone is wondering where Koala is, she went back with Jinbei- she wanted to learn more about Fishman Karate but had promised to join Sabo's crew once she was finished. She was then going to teach him, and anyone else that wanted to learn it, all about it once she was finished learning everything she could from Jinbei.

Koala was also going to be the messenger between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Sun Pirates while she was learning as well. So it should be good if Jinbei needs a message to be brought to the Whitebeards or passed onto them, Koala would deliver it and can spend a day or two with them before she needs to go back too.

A win-win for everyone involved. Koala liked the plan, Sabo liked it and Whitebeard didn't mind at all. He couldn't wait for his new daughter to join them.

Ace took a few deep breaths and seemed to have calm down a little. He just had to think about something else that's all.

"There, now," Dan smiled in relief and happy that Ace was able to control himself this time. "Let's have fun!"

Luffy looked back over to the island. "Ne…? Can we go explore the island?"

"Not right Luffy." Dan answered softly, not wanting to upset the boy. "We'll wait for Dad to get back and ask him."

"That sounds like fun!" Ace grinned widely at the thought of going to the island.

"Right!" Luffy beamed with an impossibly wider grin than Ace's. Luffy then seemed to get an idea as he suddenly grabbed a mast with each hand and started to go backwards.

"Luffy…?" Sabo asked then realized in horror what his little brother was doing and planning. Not only that, Luffy's trajectory was with them in front of his path, therefore bringing them along for the ride! "Luffy stop!" But it was too late. Luffy launched all of them- as in Nojiko, Nami, Haruta, Dan, Levi, Kaitlyn, Ace, Sabo, Mike, and himself too, to the island.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone but Luffy was yelling while he was laughing without any complaints. More than likely he was looking forward to his next adventure. "SHISHISHI!"

Marco was not going to be happy…

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked the ending!**

 **Ace: we get on with please?**

 **okay, okay!**

 **Ace: 166 reviews**

 **Sabo: 126 favs**

 **Luffy: 169 follows!**

 **Marco: 24, 129 views**

 **Lavi: so... what's going to happen next?**

 **i have no idea! bahahaha! *getting unimpressed looks* what? *getting glares now* come on! i was kidding! i have an outline planned! i'll work on the chapter soon! i swear! just writing chapter 20 for Fire Brothers right now! which reminds me... Fire Brothers chapter 19 and Freedom Fighters Pirates Chapter 15 will be up soon!**

 **have a nice week everyone! till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22 (Chapter 20)

**ASL: we are back everyone!**

 **that we are.**

 **Marco: get working on the new chapters!**

 **Marco's mean!**

 **ASL: reviews!**

 **okay, okay. let's do the reviews then.**

 **Keeper of the Worlds-**

 **Ace: damn... this person is kind of scary *shivering***

 **Sabo: well i told you what you said was rude and they wouldn't like it.**

 **Luffy: thank you!**

 **Sabo: i am not going to even comment on Luffy... and yes, i agree with you KW (if you don't mind me calling you that) those sound like good ideas for Ace.**

 **Marco: i second it. better go looking them...**

 **oh god, more work... i mean, let's keep it everyone! we have work to do!**

 **Marco: please, ignore kerennie. she's not in her right mind today. anyway, here's the next payment. 300, 000 Belli.**

 **ASL: is there anything else or can we go to the next review?**

 **i think that's it... next review then.**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **i'm glad you like what Kaitlyn did to Ace. i am working on a side chapter/one shot or omake for it right now. i have some other projects going too so i look forward to them everyone!**

 **Sabo: i miss Koala...**

 **Kaitlyn and Nami: me too...**

 **she'll be back as soon as i can find a good place and time for her to come back. i promise. and yes, i think Nojiko and Kaitlyn learning Fishman is a good idea. i will make note of it for future chapters.**

 **Ace*looking very jealous*: can we move on?**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Sabo: are you jealous that i miss my friend Ace?**

 **Ace*blushing*: NO!**

 **he is...**

 **Ace: SHUT UP YOU!**

 **Sabo: that's so cute Ace! *hugging him* i feel better now!**

 **Ace*muttering and being embarrassed at the same time*: your welcome...**

 **Luffy: Oh! Group hug! don't leave out of it!**

 ***jumps his brothers and knocks them to the ground which just makes them laugh***

 **so cute.**

 **ASL: NOT CUTE! ONLY LUFFY IS!**

 **Luffy: wait what?!**

 **okay, okay. next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **yeah, i don't think Marco is going to be too happy either. especially with what happens with this adventure.**

 **ASL and Marco: what happens?**

 **um... next review!**

 **Ace: something bad happens, i just know it...**

 **Greendrkness-**

 **Marco: yes, it's an ASL shipped here, yes, i am the best and yes, Thatch is an A-Grade idiot. i'm glad to know that i am not the only one to think so.**

 **Thatch: Hey!**

 **no, Sanji isn't a womanizer at this young of an age. and yes, i can't wait for one of Sanji's and Zoro's fights either. i need to write one of them soon now that i think about it...**

 **Marco: what is happening with Kuro?**

 **well, we will deal with it later. hope everyone can think/work out what i have planned. it's not like it's hard to work out after this chapter.**

 **ASL: next review!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **you heard her Lu. give Ace a hug**

 ***hugging Ace again***

 **so cute!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **ASL: thank you again for your hard work and keeping kerennie on track with her writing!**

 **yes, thank you my friend!**

 **lizziecats-**

 **thank you! i am glad you are liking it!**

 **Thatch: can we do the stuff with Marco and Bella? lizziecats is right and...**

 **Thatch, shut up! *covering mouth then whispers as Marco is having an evil aura rising* you want to run...**

 **Thatch: and away i go! *running for the hills***

 **where did those hills come from?**

 **Marco: how is your planning and patience going with our chapters?**

 **it's killing me... but, i can pull through! it's just taking longer than i thought it would doing them is all... but i'm not going to giving up! i'm a super trooper! i can do this!**

 **Marco: good to hear. i thought i was going to have to kill you for a moment**

 **don't worry, he's kidding everyone.**

 **Marco*deadpan*: no i'm not.**

 **ha..ha..haha... fuck...**

 **ASL: on with the chapter! we hope you all like it! though we have no idea what is going to happen!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Usopp looked though the trees as he looked at the people that had come from the Ship, that he believed to be a Pirate Ship. Why were they here? Were they going to hurt Kaya? Or her family? What about the village? Where they going to hurt the people from the village?!

Usopp needed to do something!

But what…? What could he do? He wasn't strong enough to fight against them! He was going to need an army! Wait… an army…? That gave Usopp an idea….

* * *

Luffy laughed as he was on top of Ace who was groaning out in pain from having Luffy and Sabo on top of him. That was fun! Luffy wants to do that again!

Ace pushed his two brothers off his back as he sat up then grabbed his arm. Ace twitched as a sharp pain shot up his arm. FUCK! Why did Ace's arm hurt some much!?

Sabo worriedly went right to Ace instead of yelling at him for pushing him. Ace had kind of broken his landing after all. Did Ace get hurt?

"Ace? Are you okay?" Sabo asked looking at his brother's arm holding the other arm. Ace looked like he was pain.

"Ace…?" Luffy asked really worried noticing it once it was pointed out that there was something wrong here.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ace told his brothers. "Just hurt my arm a little…"

Ace tried to move his arm but couldn't really even do that. FUCK! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! Sabo was really worried when he saw Ace flinch and was not really moving his left arm. Ace looked like he was in pain. Shit… Ace must have gotten really hurt when they landed so hard….

What were they going to do….?

And now that Sabo thought about it… Sabo looked around himself, Ace and Luffy. Where were the others? Didn't Luffy launch them over here together? But where was Mike? What about Haruta, Dan, Levi, Kaitlyn, Nami and Nojiko?

Why didn't they land with Ace, Sabo and Luffy?

"You're not okay Ace," Luffy said- really teary eyed since he noticed that their older brother was in pain and had gotten hurt from their game (Luffy thought it was a game, no one else does/did). "You're hurt! I'm sorry!"

Luffy started to cry which got Sabo's attention away from looking and wondering where the others were. Ace looked at Sabo, he didn't know what to do. They needed Luffy to stop crying! Ace didn't want Luffy to cry!

"It's okay Lu," Sabo said trying to comfort his little brother. "It was an accident. Ace and I know both you didn't mean it. Right Ace?"

Luffy NEEDED to hear Ace say it, not just Sabo.

"That's right Luffy," Ace smiled at his little brother still not moving and seeing what Sabo was saying with his eyes. Luffy needed to hear Ace say it too, that way he knew that Ace wasn't mad, that Ace didn't hate him. Though Ace was a little annoyed. His arm could be broken or something after all. But Ace knew that Luffy didn't mean for it happen- it was an accident. Luffy wouldn't hurt Ace or Sabo on purpose. "You didn't mean it. It was an accident. A freak accident. It's okay. Please stop crying."

Luffy slowly nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes and tried to stop crying. But it didn't really work since he was upset that he had hurt Ace. So Luffy just hugged and hide his face in the blonde brother's shirt.

Great. If Luffy was holding onto Sabo, how was Ace supposed to get up? Ace needed Sabo's help to get up. He didn't want to try and do it himself and maybe hurt his arm more.

"Luffy!" Levi shouted coming from behind some trees. "Ace! Sabo! Here you guys are!" Levi looked over his shoulder and shouted. "Nami! I found them!"

Nami came out from behind Levi near the tree as he walked over to the three brothers. Nami following right behind him and she did not look impressed.

"Luffy! Don't do that again!" Nami shouted at him then noticing that he was crying as Sabo was hugging him and telling him that everything was fine and Ace was nursing his arm. Now Nami felt bad for shouting at Luffy, something happened and he was crying. What happened? "What happened? Why is Luffy crying?"

Levi went over to Ace and looked at his arm. Neither of the two raven hair boys said anything as the blonde was too busy trying to comfort and calm Luffy down as he was still crying. Ace flinched and tried his hardest to not make any noise as Levi was checking his arm. Levi sighed as he looked around them.

"Ace has a broken arm," Levi answered Nami's question while Sabo looked worried as Luffy cried more and Ace looked a little annoyed. Ace had been hoping it wasn't actually broken, just really bruised and sore.

"You sure?" Ace asked.

"As sure as I can be," Levi nodded. "Dan or a doctor or a nurse would be better though to check to know for sure. But how your holding your arm and from how you were flinching when I touched it…"

"I wasn't flinching!" Ace defensibly told Levi. Well, sure Ace was but he didn't want to admit it or have someone tell him that either.

"Okay, then cringing in pain then?" Levi asked as he offered another word for flinching. Ace frowned at that word too. Levi had to think of another word then. "Shying away?" No, Ace looked pissed at using that one. "Wincing?"

Ace didn't seem happy with that word either.

"Luffy and I landed on Ace and he must have landed on his arm funny," Sabo told Nami since he took notice that she was about to ask how Ace had broken his arm.

"I'm sorry Ace!" Luffy cried.

"I told you it's fine Luffy! It was an accident!" Ace snapped without meaning too. He was just annoyed and tired of hearing Luffy say I'm sorry.

"Ace, temper," Sabo frowned at the snapping raven.

"Right, sorry…" Ace muttered.

"Have you seen the others?" Nami asked. "or Nojiko?"

"No sorry," Sabo answered shaking his head as he just hugged Luffy as the little raven hair boy was slowly calming down. "You guys are the first ones we've seen."

Seriously? How did they end up separated from everyone anyway?

They all saw Luffy flinch for a moment and then the younger boy started to sound really upset again. He must have been thinking- what if one of them got hurt too?

"They're fine," Ace said- without proof but it was to make sure that Luffy didn't get upset again. It was accident after all, Luffy didn't mean for Ace to get hurt. "They're our friends, how can they not be fine?" Ace smiled at Luffy was looking at him a little bit.

"Right!" Sabo nodded seeing what Ace was doing and he looked down at Luffy as he then looked up at his other older brother. "They're fine. No one is hurt. It was just sheer dumb luck that Ace even got hurt at all."

Levi said nothing as he was looking for two sticks that were roughly the same size to use to stabilize Ace's arm in them then use one of their shirts to rip up and use as make shift bandages. Levi has watched Rai enough times doing something like this to know what he was doing. One of the doctors or nurses or even Dan can do a better job when they go back to the ship later. Right now, Levi can only use what he could get his hands on.

Nami wasn't sure if she should say something or not but decided to not when Ace gave her a quick look that said 'don't say anything. We'll handle this. Luffy's ours.' It was kind of scary. Luffy, of course, had been looking at Sabo at the time so he didn't see the look.

"But…" Luffy started looking back at Ace's arm that he was nursing against himself.

"No buts Lu," Ace told his younger brother as Levi come back over with some sticks that looked like they were about Ace's arm length, maybe a little short. "Big brothers are always right! Aren't we Sabo? So Lu has nothing to worry about it, does he?"

"That's right!" Sabo smiled sweetly at Luffy- seeing what Ace was doing. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Other than Dad maybe being mad," Levi commented as he sat down in front of Ace. "He didn't want us to go to the island without him." Okay, Levi had a point there. "Anyway, Ace. This is going to hard a little."

"Marco won't stay mad that long, it's Luffy after all," Nami laughed a little. She has seen how Marco is with Luffy. The kid would be able to get away with bloody murder with the man. "He'll just be really worried."

Ace and Sabo gulp as they looked each other. They had kind of forgotten about their father figure called Marco for a moment… the man was not going to be happy…

Levi took off his shirt, but had a singlet on underneath don't worry, then ripped it.

"I'm serious Ace," Levi told him as he looked at Ace dead in the eyes, getting the older boy's attention. "This is going to hurt. A lot."

"You know what you're doing… right?" Ace asked a little nervously.

It's not that Ace didn't trust Levi, it's just… well… the kid is eight, a year older than Luffy. Ace wanted to make sure the kid knew what he was doing.

"I haven't done it on a person with a real broken arm but yes, I know what I am doing," Levi nodded as he looked over at Luffy, Sabo and Nami. Levi had practiced and done this with Rai's medical students several times over the years. So yes, Levi knew what he was doing- at least he does in theory. "I'm going to need you guys to help please."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Nami asked but still came over.

Nami was worried about how Ace going to react to this, whatever it is. Nami didn't want to end up getting hit or hurt by Ace.

"It's easier with two or more people," Levi told her. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Luffy is going to hug Ace as he bites into this stick." Levi handed Ace the stick who nodded his head. "I will straighten Ace's arm and put the sticks on either side which Sabo and Nami will hold in place as I then wrap the bandages…."

"That you made out your shirt," Sabo commented as he had just noticed that. That was resourceful of Levi. "Good idea."

"Thank you and yes," Levi noticed. "If we had actual bandages that would better but we don't. So, we have to make do with the make shift ones I made. Anyway, I will wrap the shirt bandages around Ace's arm and the sticks. It will help keep his arm straight so it will heal better and stuff. I can't remember what Rai said it was meant to do but it helps. You ready Ace?"

"Fuck," Ace muttered as he put the stick in his mouth as Luffy started to hug him, "Let's do this already." Ace bit it as he closed his eyes and hugged Luffy with his right arm and didn't look. Ace had a feeling it was going to hurt more if he looked so he wasn't going to look.

Sabo and Nami nodded to Levi who took a deep breath then grabbed Ace's arm, carefully, then straightened it. They all saw Ace flinch and grip Luffy harder with his good arm. Shit, it looks like Ace is real pain. But Levi ignored it and got on with the task on hand, as he put the sticks at either side then Sabo and Nami held them in place. Levi wrapped and tied the shirt bandages he made around the sticks and Ace's arm.

They could see slight tears in Ace's eyes and saw him flinch a little as he held onto Luffy. He was biting into the stick like mad as well. Levi was worried that Ace might actually break the stick. Yep, Ace's arm had to have a broken arm/bone if he's doing that, at least that's what the reaction says to Levi. Luckily for them all that the bone hadn't broke so much that it came through the skin. Levi might have fainted; he didn't really like to see or do blood nor does he like seeing bones.

But Levi could handle this.

Levi breathed again once he finished up and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Ace had finally broke the stick from biting into it so hard.

"Done," Levi told them. "You guys can let go, just be careful… maybe I can make a sling?"

Ace looked at his arm- it still HURT LIKE FUCKNG HELL, just less than it did before. Ace looked at Levi who seemed to be thinking. Probably about what he was going to make the sling with or whatever.

"Thanks Levi," Ace said getting everyone's attention. "I feel better now."

Levi blushed as he put his hand behind his head. A little embarrassed about being thanked for something so simple. "Oh, no problem."

Sabo looked jealous for a moment till he realized that Levi wasn't blushing because he liked Ace, well, Levi did like Ace. Ace as Luffy's big brother and kind like a big brother to him too but not like, as in was crushing on him. Levi was just really embarrassed and hadn't expected Ace to thank him. Luffy beamed happily and had stopped crying. Luffy was happy to see that Ace and Levi were getting along.

"Halt pirates!" a boy with a long nose and black curly hair said. "I will not let you hurt the people here! Me and 8,000 men will stop you! We will fight you! We will protect the village!"

Nami stared at the kid in disbelief (since she knew and could tell the kid was lying. Couldn't the kid have picked a more believable number?) as Luffy seemed to be believe him and had stars in his eyes. As Sabo was snickering at the bad lie, Levi sigh not wanting to deal with this and Ace just looked really annoyed.

"Go away!" Ace growled at him.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," Levi sighed as he stood in front of the group. "Is there a doctor in your village?"

"Yeah…" the kid nodded.

"What about fighting him and his 8,000 men? That sounds like fun!" Luffy grinned. Liking the idea of fighting so many people. Of course Luffy liked the idea of doing that, of course he did. It really shouldn't surprise Levi, Ace or Sabo that Luffy wanted to do that.

The kid looked shocked. What…?

"I guess we could kill the kid and his 8,000 men," Ace smirked as he stood up with some help from Sabo so that he didn't hurt his broken left arm. "He is annoying me."

The kid looked terrified as he had tears in his eyes. Luffy looked at the kid really confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"Ace is only joking," Luffy told him- seeing as the kid took Ace seriously. Okay, Ace had been joking about killing about kid but he was not joking about the kid annoying him. "He just grumpy when he is mad and annoyed. Ace won't kill you."

"Go home to your mum and dad," Nami told the boy who looked even more teary and sadder. That got Levi's attention. Why was the kid so upset about that comment? "We don't have time to play with you."

Sabo, Ace and Nami walked past him towards the village, that they were guessing was behind the boy. Levi started walking with Luffy slowly there too. The two of them looked a worried about the lying kid, though, Luffy hasn't worked out that he was lying yet. Ace glared at the boy and huffed at him.

Luffy stopped in front of the kid. Really worried about how upset the kid look. Levi stopped too.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

Ace pushed the kid away from Luffy (using his right arm) as he looked up to Luffy and looked like he was going to say something. Ace glared at the boy on the ground as Sabo grabbed Ace's right arm. Damn it, what was Ace doing right now!? Luffy was in the kid's face not the other way!

"Stay away from my brother," Ace almost spat out. "Go home to your mummy, liar."

The kid started crying as he tried to stop the tears from falling down his face. Wow, the kid was really upset…

"Ace!" Sabo and Luffy went.

Levi recognized the pain in the kid's eyes. A pain of sadness over someone important dying. Did something happen to his mum…?

"Did something happen to your parents?" Levi asked- seeing how upset the kid was from the statement that Ace had made.

"What?" Luffy said looking at Levi then the boy on the ground. "Is that true? Did something happen to your parents?"

The boy sat on the ground crying with his arm over his eyes then he glared at them as he got up.

"SHUT UP!" the boy snapped. "YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T KNOW! MY DAD ISN'T HERE AND MY MUM… JUST GO AWAY!"

Luffy looked at the boy again. "I'm sorry."

"Luffy?" Levi said really confused- not understanding why Luffy had apologized to the boy. "Ace should be saying sorry not you." Seriously, why did Luffy apologize?

"Like hell!" Ace snapped.

"Ace temper," Sabo sighed.

Luffy shook his head as the boy just ran away and Luffy pointed to the way the kid went. "I wasn't saying sorry for what Ace did. I think he's mum died and he's dad isn't around."

What…?

Luffy recognized the pain in the boy's eyes like Levi had?

"What are you talking about Luffy?" Nami asked, feeling a little bad for talking rudely to the boy before now.

"From what he said," Luffy said looking them. "He said his dad isn't here and when he started to talk to about his mum, it sounds like something happened to her to me. Like she died or something. Why else would he cry?"

"I agree Luffy," Levi nodded.

When the other three thought about it, and they realized that Luffy was right. Why else would the boy get so upset? Now suddenly Ace felt really bad for hurting the younger boy who must be around Luffy's age. Fuck…

"Damn it…" Ace muttered. "We better go find him then."

"But Ace your arm…" Luffy said worried about his older brother but also he was worried about the boy from earlier too.

"It's fine," Ace told Luffy as he dragged Luffy behind him with his good arm. "I have to apologize to him, don't I?"

"Right!" Luffy nodded. Luffy was happy to see that Ace didn't mind that he had to apologize to the boy and that he wanted to go find him with Luffy.

"As long as Ace doesn't do anything stupid with his arm," Levi told Sabo who seemed really unsure about not getting Ace's arm checked. Though, he was also worried about the boy from earlier too. "It's fine. Don't worry Sabo. I'll keep an eye on it."

"I hope so…" Sabo said looking ahead to Luffy and Ace. "I don't know what I would do if something happens to them… either of them."

Levi looked at Sabo really confused. What did Sabo mean that…?

* * *

 _Back at the Moby Dick…_

"Where are they?" Marco shouted at the crew who were all running around and looking for the kids and trying their hardest to avoid Marco's wrath as well. Marco should have just ignored the woman! Why he did allow her to chase him all over the Moby?! The kids are missing now because of it!

Marco should've kept a better eye on them. Why did Marco leave them alone!?

"Looking for a group of kids," a voice spoke out. "Right Commander Marco?"

Marco looked at the person that the voice belonged too. Who said that?! Oh, it was just Teach.

"That's right," Bellamere nodded as she put her hand out in front of Marco who was looking really pissed. She felt partly responsible for the kids being missing. If she hadn't been annoying Marco and hadn't been following him around, the kids might not have disappeared. They both should have been here with the kids- not Bellamere following Marco around like a lost puppy or a crushing teenage girl. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yep," Teach answered as he pointed to the island. "Kid with the straw hat flung them and Mike to the island that way."

"Thank you," Bellamere nodded. Bellamere wasn't sure what this Whitebeard Pirate's name was since there were so many of them and she thought it might be rude if she asked him for it.

"Don't you want to ask who I am?" Teach asked.

"You're a member of this crew, I don't think I am going to remember everyone's faces and names," Bellamere laughed.

"Yeah, that's Teach," Marco told Bellamere. "He's been with us from the start. He's an interesting guy."

Even if there was something about the man that Luffy didn't seem to like. The kid seemed to go a little quiet when Teach is near. Marco might need to ask Luffy about it, though, none of the others have seem to have noticed. That was probably a good thing, Ace might try something if he knew and Marco wasn't sure what Sabo would do.

"I look forward to the next generation of Whitebeard Pirates," Teach grinned. "They seem interesting enough. We need to keep a close eye on them. Right Commander Marco?"

"Of course," Marco laughed partly.

Okay, now that Marco knew where the kids are, he can go and get them now.

"I'm coming," Bellamere told Marco as he went to transform. "I'm sorry about before."

Marco and Bellamere stared at each other for a little while till Marco sighed. He could tell that Bellamere was really sorry and she was just as worried about the kids as he was. So how could he say no to her?

"Fine," Marco told her as he transformed and he let her hop on his back.

Whitebeard couldn't help but chuckle at the moment between Marco and Bellamere. Whitebeard wasn't worried about his grandkids. This is the East Blue after all. There wasn't anything dangerous here. Other than the Fishman that they had beaten up earlier, that Garp and the Marines had taken. The kids would be fine on an island.

But of course, Marco being the adopting and new father he is. He was still worried. Even though he doesn't have to be. The kids would be fine.

"Thatch? West? Colin?" Whitebeard said looking at his sons. "Why don't you and some of the others go to the island and help Marco and Bella look for the kids? I'm sure they're fine, but just to play it safe."

"Right Pops!" Thatch nodded.

"Lacey should come too," West said talking to Colin. "She's head nurse and if Luffy rocketed them over, someone could have gotten hurt if they landed funny."

"I'll go get her," Colin agreed. "Teach! Isaac! Jace! Jay! We're going to the island to get the kids! Join Thatch and West!"

"Right!" the four men nodded.

"I don't mind," Teach added.

Best to send a small group- if they all went. Well, they might freak out the locals on the island a little and Whitebeard didn't want to do that.

* * *

Mike sighed as he waited with Dan, Haruta, Kaitlyn and Nojiko. Mike had no idea how they got separated from Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Levi and Nami but they did. Mike sighed, it was best for them to wait here near the woods or forest, or whatever you want to call this place with all of the trees, for Marco and the others. They'll be coming here the moment they realized that the kids aren't on the boat anymore.

"I want to look for Sabo!" Kaitlyn demanded to Mike.

"We will wait for Marco, you impatient brat," Mike told her. "I don't want to get in more trouble with Marco than we probably already are!"

"I agree with Kaitlyn actually," Dan sighed as he looked behind them. He looked like any worried big brother would like look, worried and unsure. "I'm worried about Levi, Luffy and them. If they're with Luffy, god only knows what trouble they could be in or could get into. Luffy is damn trouble magnet. Plus, what if one of them got hurt? It is a highly possibility you know. What are you more scared of? Marco finding us now or Marco finding out that one of them is hurt and we just stayed here waiting for him?"

Mike went to say something but stopped himself as he thought about it. Dan had a good point…

"Marco!" Haruta shouted as he waved. "Bella!"

Bella…? MARCO! Mike looked quickly to his left where Marco landed in his phoenix form and a lady, oh, that's Bella. The pretty lady that they picked up from the last island. She was meant to be Nami's and Nojiko's mum. Her name was Bellamere but she told everyone decided to call her Bella for short.

"Nojiko!" Bellamere shouted getting off Marco and flinging herself at her daughter, hugging her tight.

Marco transformed back as he walked over Dan and Haruta then looked at Kaitlyn. Giving them all quiet hugs. Kaitlyn blushed lightly- no one really has hugged her before…

"Are you guys alright? Where's Levi, Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Nami?" Marco asked. A little worried that he couldn't see the other kids.

"I think that they went further into the forest then we did," Dan answered as he pointed to the forest behind them. "Can we please go look for them now? Mike said to stay here and wait for you."

Marco looked at Mike who flinched. Not sure what to expect. Was Marco mad? Annoyed? Angry? Was he going to kill Mike for wanting to wait for him instead of looking for the other kids?

"That was good," Marco nodded- seeming fine with Mike's choice of waiting for him instead of looking for the other kids. "At least now I don't have to worry about splitting up and looking for you guys. Good thinking Mike. Now, you stay here. Some of the others are on their way here. We'll go ahead. Bellamere? You coming?"

Mike nodded his head as he stood there to wait for the others from the crew. As Bellamere nodded her head and smiled, happy that Marco invited her to come with him. Everyone following Marco since he was leading the way, following his Haki to sense/find where the missing kids were.

"I thought you didn't like Bella?" Haruta asked Marco, a little loudly as they walked through the forest to look for the others.

"I do happen to like Bellamere," Marco told Haruta, not caring if Bellamere heard or not. Bellamere couldn't help but smile at that. At least Marco didn't hate her. Then why does he keep running away from her then…? "I just find her a little annoying is all. I have Kaitlyn and the boys to focus on and have my responsibilities as First Mate and First Division Commander. Everyone wants my attention at once. It's hard. So I just don't understand why she wants my attention as well. She should use that energy on her girls instead."

Bellamere wasn't sure what to say or think of that. Had she been annoying Marco? Actually, probably… now that she thought about it. Following him around and trying to take his attention away from the crew, his division and the kids in his care, it might not be the world's best idea, but what else could she do? She likes him! She really, really, really likes him! Maybe she should stop…

Just for a little bit. Give Marco some space then try again later. Marco was busy. He has one of the biggest responsibilities on the ship. Bellamere should back off. Just a little... maybe.

* * *

Usopp sat on the cliff overlooking the sea with his legs against his chest as he looked out to the sea. Usopp missed his mum…

"Hey!" one of the kids cheerfully said from before. He looked to be Usopp's age. The one that older raven hair boy had pushed him away from and said to stay away from. The others had called him Luffy or Lu or something. "I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"Usopp," Usopp muttered. So it was Luffy that they called the kid.

"Why are you crying?" Luffy asked.

"Why do you care?" Usopp muttered not looking at Luffy.

"Cause we're friends silly!" Luffy laughed as he sat down next to Usopp.

What?! Since when were they friends?!

"What?" Usopp asked a little shocked. "Since when were we friends?!"

Luffy stopped to think about it.

"I don't know, shishishi," Luffy laughed. "I just like you and want to be your friend. So now we're friends! Why?" Luffy tilted his head to side. "Don't you want to be?"

Usopp said nothing as another kid came over. Where did he come…? Both of them, now that Usopp thought about it, where did the two of them come from?

"Levi!" Luffy smiled. "Usopp's our friend! Right?"

"Sure Luffy," Levi nodded not caring as he sat down next to Luffy. "What happened to your mum?"

Usopp said nothing again- a mix of shock that Levi had just accepted that Usopp was his and Luffy's friend just because Luffy said he was and that Levi seemed to know that something happened to his mum.

"She… she died…" Usopp muttered not looking at them as he was crying again.

"And where's your dad?" Levi asked.

"He's a pirate." Usopp answered with a fond smile on his face though he was still crying. "He's sailing around. He's a brave warrior of the sea! I want to be pirate one day too! And be a brave warrior of the sea too! It's my dream!"

"Then come with us!" Luffy beamed.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"If you want to be a pirate, then come with us," Levi told Usopp who just stared at the two of them. What?!

"But…" Usopp said not looking at either them.

"You don't have to now if you don't want too," Levi told Usopp. "How about when Luffy is seventeen? We'll come back for you."

"I…" Usopp started.

"LUFFY! LEVI!" Marco's voice shouted as he spotted them and ran over to the boys and hugging them not even noticing that another kid was there. "I was so worried about you two! Luffy! Stop rocketing yourself and people to islands we don't know! Where are your brothers? Nami?"

"Over here Dad!" Sabo said as the three of them came out from their hiding spot. Sabo had thought that since Luffy was the friendlier one out of all of them, that it would be best for him to go to the kid then have them invited over.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are okay… ACE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ARM!?" Marco shouted without meaning to when he had noticed Ace's arm.

"Oh, I broke it," Ace answered as if it was nothing.

"How?!" Marco asked putting Luffy and Levi down on the ground as he was fussing over Ace since he kind of had a broken arm.

"Doesn't matter," Sabo answered quickly as he saw Luffy tearing up at the reminder that he had accidently hurt his big brother. "It was an accident."

Nami was being hugged by Nojiko and Bellamere as Haruta just smiled happy to see that they were all okay. Kaitlyn hit Sabo lightly in arm which made him laugh and scratch the back of his head and Dan was hugging Levi to death.

"You have a big family…" Usopp commented, a little nervously seeing how many people were here now.

Everyone that then arrived had finally noticed the kid.

"Yep!" Luffy beamed as he pointed to everyone. "That's Daddy Marco! And that's Nami's mum Bella and her big sister Nojiko! There's big brother Haruta! And there's Dan who is Levi's big brother! There's Kaitlyn who is in Sabo's crew! Sabo and Ace are my big brothers! And there's Nami too!" Then Luffy suddenly looked he had almost forgotten someone. "Oh right! There's almost Rai! Though she's not here! She's really tall and pretty with long red hair! She's Levi's and Dan's big sister! Plus, there's Koala whose about Nojiko's age with orange hair like Nami who Kaitlyn's friend. Nojiko and Dan are in Ace's crew. Levi and Nami are in my crew. And Rai, Koala and Kaitlyn are in Sabo's crew! Bella hangs out with Daddy Marco and all of our uncles and aunts and grandpops!"

Luffy was beaming happily as he told Usopp all of this. Wow… it sounds like Luffy has a very big family…

"This is Usopp!" Luffy told Marco. "He's a part of my crew! But he's not coming just yet! Right Levi?"

"Right Captain!" Levi smiled and nodded, the two of them both wearing matching grins on their faces. It seemed that Luffy might have influenced Levi a little… Marco wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing…

"Is that so?" Marco smiled lightly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Usopp. I'm Marco."

Usopp nodded his head. A little nervous.

"Can we give Usopp a Den-Den Mushi?" Levi asked Marco. "That way we can stay in touch? I think Usopp wants to stay here with his friends for a little bit longer. We're going to pick him up when Luffy sets sail."

Marco didn't see a problem with that. "Sure. I will also leave Usopp a bounty book too. He can call us then if someone comes and tries to cause trouble. This island is now under Whitebeard's Protection. Like how Bella's is."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Usopp wasn't sure what to say. "But I never said I'm going to join…"

"Give it up," Levi smiled and laughed lightly. "Luffy always ends up getting his way. Whether you like it or not."

Usopp looked at Luffy as he was telling Marco all about what happened and Marco then told Ace off for being mean to Usopp. Telling him that he had apologize for it.

"I guess…" Usopp said.

"It's nice," Levi told him. "Being a part of something. With Luffy's help when you join, you'll be a great brave warrior of the sea. I know it."

Usopp couldn't help but smile at that. Usopp was going to wait. He wanted to stay here a little longer then he will join Luffy's crew when Luffy comes back for him. Cause, why not? It looked like lots of fun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Rai, Zoro and Izo…._

Izo couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Rai was chatting up the staff. Since they've been here waiting for Pops and the others, Rai and Izo agreed to help out when they needed it as Zoro just sat at a table or was at their boat either sleeping or doing some kind of practice.

Rai was flirting in the back with the chefs and waiters without realizing it (since Rai says she is just being nice) and it was making Izo really jealous.

Izo wished the others would hurry up. He missed them and wanted to get Rai away from these flirty chefs… Wait… there are even more men on the Moby Dick and there was an even flirtier chef in his own crew (Thatch, cough cough). Oh… now Izo became even more worried.

Damn Izo and his crush…. Now what was Izo going to do? This jealously thing was only going to get worse once they get back to the family… fuck… Izo was screwed… Marco could know and he was going to kill Izo once he knew…

DAMN IT! WHAT WAS IZO GOING TO DO?!

"Izo?" Rai asked looking at him a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Izo told Rai not looking at her.

Rai could tell something was wrong, she's not an idiot. The only problem was, was that she wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Am I being too friendly and nice again?" Rai asked him softly, knowing that he had been worried that someone had tried something since she was a nice and friendly person.

"A little," Izo muttered. "I'm just worried about the others…"

"I'm worried about my brothers a little," Rai told Izo as she sat down with him. "But I know they're fine. Marco's protecting them and so are the rest of your crew. I trust you and them."

Izo smiled lightly at that then looked a little depressed and a little worried.

"I'll try not to be like this with the crew," Rai told Izo seeing that he seemed to be depressed and worried. "And if anyone tries something, I'll tell you and you can beat them."

Izo laughed at it like it was a joke. Well, Rai was half telling the truth. If someone did try something on her she would tell Izo. Rai smiled even more seeing Izo laugh. She loved the sound of it!

"Rai!" some of the chefs shouted trying to get her attention.

"Thank you but I'm fine, Rai." Izo smiled and answered after a minute, making Rai's heart skip a beat. Damn all things sane, how can he be so hot? "I'll be fine. Just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay," Rai nodded then she noticed the little blonde boy from the kitchen near the chefs. She might have taken a little bit of a shine to the kid since he was around her little brother Levi's age and is the same age as Zoro. "Sanji!" Rai hugged the kid which made him yell at her which made Zeff give him a lecture about how to treat a lady and he was being rude though Rai didn't seem to mind or care at all.

Izo smiled. As long as Rai was smiling and seemed happy then Izo can control his jealousy… at least, he will try too.

"What is Red doing now?" Zoro asked as he came in for a drink.

Izo laughed lightly at the nickname that Zoro had given Rai. "She's being herself."

* * *

 **I wonder what will happen next? oh Laei! i am so proud of you! you helped Ace and come out of your shell more this chapter! damn, Luffy is really influencing him... this might not be good...**

 **Luffy: it's fine!**

 **Levi: oh god...**

 **Dan: hahahahaha!**

 **Marco: let's just get on it.**

 **Ace: 172 reviews**

 **Sabo: 134 favs**

 **Luffy: 181 follows!**

 **Please, look forward to the next chapter. i am... now... if only i can write it... where are my notes? maybe that will help... what should happen in the next chapter anyway?**

 **Luffy: say good-bye to Usopp!**

 **Levi: meet up with Rai and Izo!**

 **Thatch: Bella and Marco kiss!**

 ***Thatch gets thrown out the window by Marco while i am holding my stomach laughing***

 **Ace: am i going to be to stuck with a broken arm for a while?**

 **um... yes. that's kind of how a broken arm works...**

 **Sabo: can meet Teach already?**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Marco: that's a good idea**

 **too true, okay, i have a few ideas on what is happening next chapter now! please feel free to leave suggests too guests. i may or may not use them. be it next chapter or the chapters after.**

 **ASL: Till next time!**

 **bye my fans!**


	23. Chapter 21

**and we are finally back with an WTA chapter!**

 **ASL: finally!**

 **I know, i know. i'm sure. but it's been beta'd and it's here for everyone to read! i am half way through Chapter 22 so it won't take as long i swear! though... i won't be able to work on it a lot right now as i am volunteering and will be gone nearly all day tomorrow... damn me and not having the ability to say no too the volunteer coordinator...**

 **in case you want to know i what i volunteer with, i volunteer with kids and youths with disabilities. we're going to a waterzone park thing tomorrow. it's going to be fun! despite the early morning, long walk to take the bus to get there, then walk and be almost an hour early then talk about kids we have for the day, wait for the kids to get there then hope on a bus for an hour and a bit to travel to the place we're going too to play at this water zone park... but it will be fun! so i'll get over the long day.**

 **ASL: who cares?! time to do the reviews!**

 **okay, okay. we'll do the reviews then get to the story then! on with the reviews!**

 **but first!**

 **ASL: ARGH!**

 **Baratie is spelt wrong this chapter but for a reason that will be explained soon, i swear! so please don't comment it! anyway, time to do the reviews!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **um... killing Teach... um... we'll see about it, just, not yet. i need him right now.**

 **Bellamere: yes, i understand that Marco has a lot of duties and responsibilities... i just wish that i was apart of that though...**

 **maybe one day my friend. P.S peeps, Thatch's prank happens this chapter!**

 **ASL: YAY!**

 **Marco: for the love of all good and sane...**

 **i don't think Marco is happy with me... but yes! Levi and Luffy were the angels of this story and they probably will be in future chapters as well. anyway, next review!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **i have no idea what i did to make her seem less desperate but i'm gladded it worked!**

 **Luffy: thank you AceAyane! for helping again!**

 **Ace and Sabo: yeah! thanks!**

 **Luffy: next!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds-**

 **Sabo: sorry KW. kerennie just types randomly at times. she knows your name is the keeper of worlds but her mind and brain doesn't always remember so sometimes when she is writing she ends type the keeper of the worlds by mistake.**

 **i think i'll just be KW for now on so i don't make the mistake again... if you don't mind of course. but yeah... what Sabo said. i know what your name is but my brain doesn't want to, well, remember and my fingers just write it as my brain tells it most of the time.**

 **Luffy: what's sexuality...?**

 **Marco: okay one- yes, i do i have to do that but it won't be till Luffy is older. two- Luffy, i'll explain it to you when your older. your too young to younger it right now**

 **Luffy: okay!**

 **Ace and Sabo: ow! your mean!**

 **Marco: three- here's 300, 000 Belli again and please, for the love of all things sane, do NOT give those to Thatch! four- thank you for not letting them hold your guns. i do not TRUST those two with one or any really.**

 **Ace and Sabo: hey!**

 **Thatch*grinning as he looks at them*: too late!**

 **Marco: oh god no...**

 **Levi: next review? *trying to be helpful***

 **i read some of the review and my brain explodes... the whole** plan for things to go so deep into a FUBAR that a regular FUBAR seems like a cuddly kitten and while the scenario going wrong is the equivalent to the WORLD SCREAMING IN PAIN in terms of caution. Grandline people...ANYTHING possible. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised of an island with various shimmering doorways that intersect variant alternate universes and is nearly constantly shifting the view on a monthly schedule of 200 worlds a day at minimum! That's like 6000 worlds a month and the same world probably doesn't reappear for at least a year! That's 72,000 worlds viewed yearly at minimum then! **thing was cool but made my brain hurt trying to think about it. yes, Ace and Sabo need to learn to share. Marco can help them with that one. not sure how yet, but we'll think of something.**

 **PS i hope everyone likes Luffy's reaction to Teach this chapter. i have it here for you! plus the others as well. their reactions are interesting. let me know what you think of it.**

 **Luffy: anyway! next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **good to hear from you again my friend.**

 **Kaitlyn: i would have too.**

 ***Usopp, shivering at the thought***

 **Ace: yeah, Sabo wouldn't let Kaitlyn kill Usopp.**

 **Sabo: that's correct. i would have not let her kill him.**

 **I think Kaitlyn would have fun learning new tricks from swordsman like Thatch and Vista, especially when they are teaching and fighting with Zoro. i think Zoro and Kaitlyn will get along well too, but that's just me. i hope you like Kaitlyn's reaction to Teach this chapter (PS- if she's lucky, she might get the okay from Sabo to kill him later on) and...**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Mhornarik-**

 **yes, i know i need to go over my earlier chapters. i posted those before i got someone aka AceAyane, to beta for me. i will get to it one day... when i have time. just not right now, i am busy with things but i will fix up the early chapter people, i swear!**

 **Ace: on with the story!**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Sabo: here's the chapter!**

 **damn little shit lords... here's the chapter everyone! i hope you like it! i hope it was worth the wait! PS. sorry about that again. should hopefully not happen again! i pray it doesn't at least anyway...**

* * *

Chapter 21

Usopp was trying to work out what to do. He liked Luffy, Levi and their family, they were really nice and Luffy's two brothers weren't that bad once you get to know them. Usopp was really thankful for the things that they were giving him, which he accepted without question. The promise from Luffy, of him coming for him with his crew in the future, that Luffy would help him to become a brave a warrior of the sea. Usopp couldn't wait! But... could he really become a brave warrior of the sea like his father, even with Luffy's help? Usopp guessed that he wouldn't know till he tried doing it with Luffy's help.

Marco smiled lightly as they walked back to the beach. Usopp seemed to fit in with the boys and girls very well. Too bad the kid didn't want to come along right away. But that didn't matter, Marco would gave him a snail so that they could keep in touch with each other, and would give the boy a bounty book so that the kid could keep himself informed.

"Thank you," Usopp said as they walked back to the beach.

"For what?" Marco smiled as he carried Ace on his back, since the ten-year-old had one of his sleep attacks and was out like a light. Luffy was walking while holding Sabo's hand and the other one was holding Marco's shirt near Ace.

"For putting my island under your protection," Usopp answered not looking at Marco, as he was a little shy. "And for accepting me and not minding that I'm not coming right away… I have things I want to do here first…"

Marco smiled lightly at Usopp as they walked. "It's all good Usopp. We're happy to help, especially for my new son and Luffy's new crew mate and brother."

Usopp looked at Marco, a little confused. Son…? Brother? Sure, Usopp understood the new crew mate part, that's what Usopp was. Luffy's new crew mate/member. But why did Marco say son and why did he say brother?

"What?" Usopp asked sounding and looking very confused.

"Well, if you're Luffy's new crew mate and friend," Marco smiled as they walked. "Then that makes you my son as well. Since Luffy, Ace and Sabo are my sons. Anyone who joins their crew are my kids as well."

Usopp wasn't sure what to say or think about that logic really.

It made sense to Marco, his sons crew mates/friends/division members are pretty much his children as well- whether it's a son or a daughter.

"Well…" Usopp muttered as they got to the beach. "It would be nice to have a dad who is actually there and round… and who is a brave warrior of the sea…"

"The bravest!" Luffy beamed to Usopp.

"Zehahaaha!" Teach laughed smiled which made Luffy freeze entirely. He let go of Sabo's hand as he hid behind Marco, gripping the back of his shirt to hide. "I'm glad to see you found the kids."

Sabo noticed the reaction of Luffy so he went to Luffy and hid behind Marco and hugged Marco's leg with Luffy as well. Sabo was trying to protect Luffy as he could tell that Luffy was scared, really scared. Sabo wasn't sure why the man scared Luffy so much but he was going to protect his little brother, especially with Ace out at the moment.

"Luffy?" Marco said frowning, noticing Luffy's behavior and how Teach seemed to be the center of the cause. Why was that? "Are you okay?"

Luffy said nothing as Teach just smiled at them. Instead of answering, he hid behind Marco's leg even more. Sabo wrapped his arms around Luffy, telling his little brother that everything was fine and that he was here for him and so were Ace and Marco. That they would protect him no matter what.

"Luffy?" Levi called out, coming over to his future captain and division commander. Levi wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was wrong and he wanted to be there for Luffy, just as much as Sabo as did and as much Ace would.

Kaitlyn walked over to Sabo and looked at him and Luffy. She didn't like the scared look on Luffy's face or that Sabo seemed worried about Luffy because of it, when there was no need to be. Why was Luffy scared of this particular Whitebeard Pirate? Kaitlyn had noticed that Luffy didn't seem to like this particular whitebeard pirate. He was always scared and seemed to almost be terrified of the man, whoever he is. Kaitlyn didn't like him- he seemed to be trying to hide his blood lust, his real and true blood lust. He was trying to hide his true nature. Kaitlyn didn't like it.

"I don't think the little guy likes me, Zehahahaha!" Teach laughed, seemingly without concern or care of his statement.

Luffy said nothing and just stayed hidden behind Marco, the action, or lack thereof, made Marco a little worried. It was weird that Luffy was so quiet.

"I'll take the boys-yoi," Marco told the others as he looked at Mike, West, Colin and the others that had come with West and Colin.

"Who's the other kid?" West asked as he smiled at Usopp.

"Usopp," Marco answered with a small nod. "He's Luffy's new friend. He's staying here though till Luffy is ready to set sail later on. Isn't that right Usopp?"

Usopp nodded his head as he hid near Luffy and Sabo. Not knowing why Luffy so weary of the man (aka Teach)- Usopp was kind of scared of him as a result. After all, there was a reason why Luffy was afraid right?

"Usopp?" Marco smiled lightly. "Would you like to come to the ship for a little bit? I'll return you once I find the bounty book. Okay?"

"Sure…" Usopp nodded his head.

Dan took Ace for a moment as Marco transformed into his phoenix form. Luffy climbed right onto Marco's back and hugged him, clearly still scared and uneasy around Teach. Sabo climbed on and left a space behind Luffy for Ace so Sabo could hold onto him. Dan put Ace on Marco's back, and everyone watched as Ace hugged Luffy in his sleep and Sabo grabbed hold of Ace.

Marco looked at West and Colin.

"Go Marco," West waved to him with assurance. "We've got the other kids."

"West is right Marco," Colin told him. "We've got the kids. You go ahead and we'll see you soon."

Marco looked at Bellamere who smiled.

Bella smiled and nodded in agreement with the other two as she patted his phoenix head- which he didn't seem too impressed with. He actually kind of looked like he liked it at the same time though. "We'll meet you at the ship. Okay?"

Marco nodded his head and took off- the three boys holding on tight, well, Sabo holding onto Ace tight since he was asleep.

"Let's go kids!" Bella smiled to them.

Levi grabbed Dan's shirt lightly. Dan looked at Levi who was kind of glaring at the guy who Luffy didn't seem to like.

"Teach, seems the kids don't like you," Mike commented with a small teasing laugh.

Teach just laughed and waved it off, "I guess I'm big and scary to them."

"I don't like you," Kaitlyn bluntly stated as she walked passed him then glared at him as if he was the devil himself. Oh wow, where did that come from? "I've got my eyes on you. I know **what** you really are."

Colin, West, Mike and the others looked confused then looked at Teach who just laughed it off like it was a bad joke.

"That's enough of that now," Bella smiled as she got the kids into the boat. "Let's get back to the Moby so that Usopp can have a look around. Then Marco can take him home. Hmm?"

Now that they were all in the boat, Kaitlyn said nothing as she just sat there with her arms crossed. Bellamere, Nami and Nojiko sat next to the raven haired girl. Levi kept Usopp close to himself and Dan was sitting next to Haruta. Teach sat on the other side of the boat to give the kids the space they seemed to want away from him.

West was frowning, that's not the first time that Luffy had reacted to Teach like that but now it seemed like the other kids didn't like Teach either because Luffy didn't. Why did Kaitlyn say what she said to Teach anyway too? It makes no sense…

* * *

Whitebeard smiled as Marco landed on the Moby in his phoenix form with Ace, Sabo and Luffy. It seemed as though the kids are fine…. though Whitebeard frowned when he noticed that there was something wrong with Ace's arm. What happened?

Thatch helped Sabo and Ace off, Thatch holding Ace since the kid still seemed to be asleep. Luffy seemed scared, as he just held tightly onto Marco's back. What happened? Did something happen on the island?

"Marco?" Whitebeard called out, getting his son's attention.

" _I'll explain later Pops,_ " Marco responded to Whitebeard softly, not wanting to startle Luffy any further.

"You can talk?" Sabo asked, a little surprised that Marco could talk in his phoenix form. "In your phoenix form I mean."

" _Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?_ " Marco answered Sabo who just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing else. Marco then looked at Vista- they needed one of the nurses to look at Ace's arm. " _Get Lacey or Emily please. Ace has a broken arm. Levi did what he could but it's still a good idea to get one of them to look over it._ "

Vista nodded his head and went to the infirmary to get one of the two nurses- they were the nurses that Ace, Sabo and Luffy liked the most so it was easier, when something is wrong with one of them, to get either Lacey, who was the Head Nurse or to get Emily.

" _Luffy?_ " Marco called out to him gently, who just tightened his grip on Marco's back in his phoenix form. " _Can you let go quickly please? I need to change back_."

"Is he gone…?" Luffy asked looking to the side- seeming and sounding scared.

" _Yes Lu_ ," Marco told the youngest in a soothing voice as he lightly rubbed his phoenix face, well, the side of it, on Lu's little back. " _Teach isn't here_."

Teach…? What?

"Okay…" Luffy slowly said as he sat up and put his arms out to Thatch who had Ace still.

Thatch looked at Sabo who opened his arms for Ace. Thatch handed Ace to Sabo then he picked up Luffy and Marco transformed from his phoenix form to his human form. Luffy was hugging Thatch like his life depended on it.

Whitebeard frowned more at the scene before him. This wasn't the first time that Luffy has acted strange around Teach. What was going on?

"Are you okay Luffy?" Thatch asked him as Marco was looking over Ace in Sabo's arms and making sure that the two 10 year olds were okay before he shifted all of his attention onto little Luffy. "What is this about Teach? Did he scare you or something?"

Luffy's grip tightened on Thatch's shirt harder. "I don't like him…" Luffy muttered as he shoved his face into Thatch's shirt and chest. "He doesn't feel right…"

Feel right…? What…?

Sabo looked just as confused as everyone else. What did the little straw-hat wearing boy mean by that? Feel right?

"What do you mean Lu?" Sabo asked as Vista come back with Emily and Lacey.

Emily took Ace from Sabo as Lacy was looking over Ace's arm. "We'll take him to the infirmary," Lacey told Marco. "Bring the other two when they're ready."

"Right," Marco nodded as he looked out and could see the small ship with Bella, the kids and the others in it. Emily and Lacey walked off to the infirmary talking between the two of them. "Jozu? The others should be back soon. Get a ladder for them."

"Right Marco," Jozu nodded as he walked off.

Sabo looked torn between wanting to follow the nurses since they had Ace and staying here with Luffy.

"He's coming back… isn't he?" Luffy asked slowly.

"Yes, he is," Thatch answered who just made Luffy whimper a little. Why was Luffy so scared of Teach?

Marco walked over to Thatch. Neither of the two said anything as Marco put his hand on Luffy's back, rubbing it lightly. Luffy let go of Thatch at the touch then latched himself onto Marco who had seemed to be excepting it as he caught and hugged Luffy easily as the kid then death gripped Marco.

Until they could get this mess worked out, it might be best for Luffy and Teach to have no contact. Marco didn't like the fact that Luffy was scared of Teach, for whatever reasons. Marco decided he needed talk to Teach, Colin and West as well as Pops and the other Commanders about it later. Right now, Marco needed to calm Luffy down and move him before Teach came back.

"Luffy…?" Sabo said lightly as he gripped the bottom of Marco's shirt making Marco look down at the blonde boy.

"I want Ace…" Luffy whimpered.

"How about you, me and Sabo go see how he is then? Hmm?" Marco smiled to Luffy then looked down at Sabo- trying to cheer up the hurt looking ten-year-old. "What do you two say?"

Sabo seemed a little hurt that Luffy didn't want him but he smiled and nodded his head in agreement. But Sabo could understand why, whenever him or Luffy were scared. Ace was the one who made them feel better, who scared away the nightmares, demons or 'scary monsters' as Luffy worded it. Ace was the one who protected them, always. Even when he was scared himself. But it didn't matter, because to Ace- Sabo and Luffy were more important to him than his own fear.

"Sabo…" Luffy muttered as he looked over at his blonde brother who just smiled at his little raven haired brother with a happy and reassuring smile. Luffy was scared, maybe a little confused but still scared. Sabo was happy to see that Luffy didn't forget about him and was including him and maybe seemed to want him too?

"I'll protect you Lu, no matter what." the ten-year-old told his little brother.

Luffy nodded his head with tears in his eyes as his grip on Marco loosened a little as he put one hand out to his older blonde brother but the little raven boy still kept close to his adoptive father knowing that he would protect Luffy, Sabo and Ace no matter what too. Luffy just wanted everyone to tell him that everything was fine, that it was going to be okay and that Luffy didn't have to be near the scary feeling man called Teach.

Something about Teach… it felt wrong and scary. Luffy didn't like it. It was like the man was lying to everyone, he was pretending to like them while he really hated them and wanted nothing to do with them. Like he would betray and kill them, like he was using them and Luffy didn't like it. It kind of felt like Bluejam, but on a whole other level of scary and dangerous.

"Cuddles…?" Luffy asked softly. He wanted Sabo to stay close to him- he didn't want his brothers near the man, he wanted that man nowhere near his treasures. He was evil and Luffy didn't like him. Luffy hoped that Grand-Pops, his Uncles and Aunties, that Bella and Daddy Marco would understand and not be mad at him for not liking Uncle Teach. Luffy also hoped that Haruta, Dan and his, Sabo's and Ace's crew, that his friends, that they understood.

Sabo beamed at Luffy and nodded his head. Marco bent down and picked up Sabo so that Luffy could hug him. Luffy was now death gripping the two of them, and almost pinning Sabo against Marco's chest.

"I'll take them to the infirmary-yoi," Marco told his captain and father. "That's where we'll be if the others want us."

"Of course, son," Whitebeard nodded his head in understanding. The explanation of why and how Luffy was reacting like this to Teach can wait till later. Marco might not even know himself yet. So, Whitebeard was fine with letting Marco handle the boys right now. Marco might try to get a better explanation from Luffy about why he didn't like Teach then. Or maybe get a better understanding at least so he can explain it to them.

Whitebeard smiled lightly at seeing Luffy relax a little bit but still looking scared. What the hell happened with Teach?

Levi climbed up the ladder with Usopp right behind him and the girls coming up behind Usopp. Bellamere going to go up after the kids, cause for some reason, the kids were all nervous with Teach. Bellamere wasn't sure why, but they were though. Teach didn't seem like such a bad guy to her. So she was letting the kids go first then she was going to up after them. West was already at the top of the ladder and on the deck to help the kids since he went first. Teach was going to go last with Colin.

What was so scary about the oversize, one tooth missing and seemingly friendly pirate? Bellamere wasn't sure. But if the kids didn't like him, well, she'll just move them away and try her hardest to keep the kids away from Teach then. The last thing they needed was for the kids to get into or start a fight with the man over what seemed like nothing. But Bellamere was going to get to the bottom of this. She was going to find out about what it was about Teach that the kids didn't like. One or another way, she was going to find out.

Whitebeard said nothing as he watched the kids all come up the ladder- then he noticed a boy who he wasn't familiar with nor whom Whitebeard seen before with Levi. Who was that young man with the curly black hair, long nose and wearing brown clothes…?

"Grand-Pops?" Levi said as the girls were on the deck with him and Haruta was climbing over with Dan behind him. "Where's Daddy Marco, Luffy, Sabo and Ace?"

A few of the crew were a little shocked to see and hear Levi talking so clearly and not all sounding scared or worried. The kid seemed to be have come out of his shell, at least when talking to Pops that is.

"They've gone to the infirmary because of Ace's arm," Whitebeard answered.

"That's good," Levi said breathing a small sigh of relief. "I could only work with what I had access to…"

"You did a fine job Levi," Whitebeard smiled at the young orange/red hair boy and making sure that the young eight-year-old boy knew that he did do a good job with fixing Ace's arm the way he did. Not many people would have been able to do what Levi did. It was impressive and to think the boy wasn't interested in being a doctor like Dan and Rai. "Now my grandson, who is your new friend there?"

After all, how many eight years old can do what Levi did? How many of them can more or less make sure that a broken arm doesn't get worse then it was? How many of them can more or less, almost fix a broken arm? Not many, if any.

Usopp was frozen in place. One- that was White-fucking-beard in front of him. Two- this was a huge ship. Three- there were a lot of people here. And Four- he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"This is Usopp," Levi answered. "He's Luffy's, Nami's and my new friend and crew mate. But he wants to stay here till Luffy is ready to set sail. So we'll come back for him then. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is!" Whitebeard laughed. "Guararara. If that's what young Luffy wants, then I see no problem with it. How do you do Usopp?"

"I… I'm fine sir…" Usopp answered nervously. Not that anyone blamed the kid. This was Whitebeard, the World's Strongest Man standing in front of him.

"No need for such formalities son," Whitebeard smiled sweetly to try to not scare Usopp more than he was. "I won't hurt you and since your one of our Luffy's friends and future crew mate. You're our Namaka as well. Just call me Pops or Grand-Pops like the kids do. Okay?"

Usopp was unsure of what to say or do other than to agree with it. "Yes sir…" then Whitebeard gave a small look so Usopp corrected himself. "I mean yes Pops."

"Uncle Thatch will show you to the infirmary to where the ASL trio are," Thatch smiled to show how friendly he was. Since he was one of the less scary commanders. "Follow me kiddies!"

"Okay!" Levi cheered as he grabbed Usopp. "Come on!"

"Coming…" Usopp nodded as the kids and Bellamere all followed Thatch to the infirmary.

"West?" Whitebeard said with a frown once the kids were gone. "Did something happen with Teach? Luffy seemed scared."

West sighed as he shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't think something happened but Kaitlyn didn't react well to him either."

Kaitlyn didn't react well to Teach either? What was going on?

"Commanders Meeting in an hour," Whitebeard told West with a frown. Whitebeard didn't like this. Something was going on but he wasn't sure what, but he was going to find out. "I want you to tell me and the others everything you can West."

"Sure Pops," West nodded.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Marco was finally able to go the Commanders Meeting that Pops wanted to have. Ace was still sleeping and the other kids all fell asleep in the infirmary as well except Usopp, who Marco had given a bounty book and a snail so they could stay in contact. It was also so that Usopp knew who was out there and who was dangerous or not. Though he knew to call Marco and the others if someone did turn up anyway. It was to keep Usopp safe after all.

Marco had dropped Usopp off and now he was on his way to the meeting. Marco was thinking about what Luffy had tried to explain about not liking Teach then Kaitlyn added in to that as well… it was a little troubling and hard to understand but Marco would do his best to explain and tell the others what Luffy and Kaitlyn had told him.

Marco also knew he didn't have to worry about the kids because Bellamere was with them.

Marco just remembered… he needed to take the kids to Izo at some point to organize new clothes and with the Whitebeard Flag/Logo on them for the kids to wear. Izo wanted to know what type of clothes the kids wanted and colors and stuff. Things that Marco didn't fully understand but, he'll do this best to get the kids to answer and tell Izo so he can make and organize them.

Once they met up with Izo again, that's what Marco would do. Marco will take the kids to see Izo to get these new clothes organized and done. Plus, young miss Rai will need to have new clothes organized and made for her as well…. Man, Izo was going to be busy for the next little bit making all of these new clothes.

Marco opened the door up to the commanders meeting room and closed it behind him. No one stopped talking as they knew if it had been anyone other than Marco, then they would have knocked on the door instead of just opening it up. Other than one of the kids, the kids know they are meant to knock, but sometimes they forget or Luffy was just being impatient.

"Nice of you to join us feather top," Thatch teasingly smiled and joked with Marco as he took his seat closest to their father. "When did you change clothes?"

Marco wasn't wearing his purple jacket, instead, just a white open shirt and he also didn't have his sash. "Luffy had a hold of my jacket. I couldn't get him to let go unless I wanted to wake him up. So, I just let him have my jacket instead."

"What about your sash?" Vista asked.

"Levi had a hold of that," Marco sighed but with a small happy smile on his face. "I swear those two are so alike but so dissimilar at the same time."

"It's nice to see Levi coming out of his shell," Numara commented. "Though I still think the kid is scared of many of us."

Marco thought about it for a moment. "I won't say scared. More, unsure. Some of you are very big and scary looking." Talking about Kingdew and Jozu since they're big and kind of scary without meaning to be. "Once he is more comfortable with everyone- knowing and realizing that he can trust us and that we won't hurt him then he'll be open with everyone."

Jozu frowning, "Levi seems fine with Pops and he bigger and scarier than I am."

Marco laughed slightly. That was true. "True, but Pops gave Levi reassuring smiles and looks and tried to not act big or scary when he was near. Pops gave Levi time to warm up to him without trying to push it. That's all Levi needs is more time and for you to not push yourself or him into trying to be friends. He'll get used to everyone in time. Just give him more time."

"Right," the commanders sighed.

"Anyway," Whitebeard said now that was finished. "Did you find out why Luffy doesn't like Teach? And maybe young Miss Kaitlyn? From what West and Colin told me- she didn't seem to like him either."

Marco sighed again as he nodded his head for yes. He had found out why.

"Give me a moment to try to work out how to word it please Pops," Marco asked Whitebeard who nodded his head in agreement. Whitebeard was fine in waiting.

Marco had his elbows on the table and his head on his hand a little, with his eyes closed as he thought of how to word what Luffy and Kaitlyn had told him about not liking Teach.

After ten minutes of silence the Commanders were starting to get fidgety and antsy. How long did it take to work out how to say or tell them what two kids told Marco? One being an eight-year-old girl and another being a seven-year-old boy? Then again, the seven-year-old boy was Luffy…

"Pretty much," Marco sighed as he looked up but still with his hands together and elbows on the table. "Neither of them like the 'feeling' that Teach gives off."

The commanders all looked confusedly at Marco. The feeling that Teach gives off…? What?

"Can you explain it further then that Marco?" Whitebeard asked with a small frown. Not fully understanding it.

"With Kaitlyn, I believe because of her Devil Fruit she can sense blood lust and Teach's blood lust is higher than he lets us know or than we realize," Marco explained as per his Captain's wishes. "But with Luffy…. I'm not sure. It might be something to do with his history of being around bad people maybe? Teach's presence or something about him reminds Luffy of them or something. Maybe Teach isn't as loyal to us as we think? Maybe Luffy is just scared? Maybe Luffy is gifted in Haki but doesn't know it. I'm not sure how to explain it, Luffy's view of it. All he keeps telling me is that and I quote 'I don't like the feeling of him. He feels wrong. He feels bad'. Those are Luffy's exact words."

Whitebeard frowned as he nodded his head in understanding. This was worrying.

"What did Sabo say about it?" Numara asked.

"That Luffy is good at being able to tell if people are good or bad," Marco answered. "If Luffy says that this man, that being Teach, is bad, then Sabo and Ace will not trust him and do not want anything to do with him. They trust Luffy and his instincts. It has apparently saved the three of them in the past before."

The Whitebeard Commanders didn't know about that… then again, there was much about the ASL Trio that they didn't know. Outside of what they did actually know, about the three brothers. Like who Ace's parents are. Sabo being born a noble but wanting nothing to do with the life so but was forced to go back by his father. That the three boys have been together for a very long time and they love each other very much. Luffy being a little ray of sunshine and of course, Luffy being Garp's blood grandson and Ace and Sabo being adopted and accepted by Garp as his grandchildren as well.

Other than those things, the Whitebeards, other than Marco, don't really know that much about the young boys who they have taken under their wing.

Oh, and let's not forget that Red-Hair Shanks also knows them as well. How could the commanders forget about that? Marco's favorite person (not), who had helped him and told them where Ace was and they ended up picking up Luffy and Sabo as well.

"So of course," Marco added with a sigh as he sat up and leaned into his seat. "Since Luffy doesn't like Teach, it means that Sabo and Ace don't by default. None of the kids like or trust Teach either and the kids have requested," more like demanded, "to have nothing to do with Teach. They are fine with us Commanders, the other people from the divisions, hell even others from the second division and with Pops as well." Whitebeard nodded his head. "But they want nothing to do with Teach. Period."

"That's a big request," Kingdew commented.

"I know," Marco sighed as he looked at West and Colin. "I will do everything I can on my side to keep the kids under control and calm and as far from Teach as I can. I'm worried that Ace might react badly and poorly if we do not handle this matter carefully. West? Colin? As the newly appointed Co Second Division Commanders, do you two think you will be able to keep Teach away from the kids? Especially Ace, Sabo and Luffy- while I am sorting this out?"

"We can try," West nodded.

"We'll do our best Marco," Colin agreed with his co-commander.

There was no way they could keep the kids and Teach away from each other all the time, but they could try to minimalize the contact as much as they can. Between the two of them, they should be able to handle the situation if the kids and Teach do see/meet. West will take Teach and move him as far away from the kids as he can while Colin handled the kids. The kids seem to like Colin that little bit more than West, plus Colin had a repour with them more than West did so it would be easier if West handled Teach and Colin handled the kids.

"I'll take Teach and you got the kids?" West asked Colin already knowing that's how it would play out as much as Colin did. The two knew each other very well after all.

"Sure," Colin nodded with a small smile. "I was just thinking that."

"Great minds think alike!" West grinned.

"I hope to god we're not sharing your so called great mind," Colin jokingly teases West. Two of them have been best friends since forever after all.

"What's wrong with my great mind?" West jokingly says back, pretending to be hurt by the statement.

"Everything," Colin smirked.

"I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with my great mind!" West says pretending to be hurt as he huffs and turns away from Colin. Making the other commanders laugh at the pair, there were no two people with a relationship like these two.

"So you two are finally dating?" Thatch asks. Seeing through their teasing to each other and wanting to know if it had finally happened.

Colin chocked on air and as West sat there at the meeting table blushing up a storm, probably blushing enough for himself and Colin.

"WHAT!?" they shouted at the same time at the fourth commander.

Thatch looked confused for a moment then smirked, seeing that he can have fun since neither of them have seemed to realize their feelings for each other. "I thought you were flirting for a moment. My bad."

Colin was not able to look at West now, afraid of his reaction was from what Thatch had just said and West was in the same boat as Colin. Not looking at Colin as he was afraid of the reaction of the other. Neither of them saying anything to each other about liking the other as they didn't want to ruin their friendship in case the other didn't feel the same way.

"We were not fliting!" Colin told Thatch, a little defensively if asked by anyone else.

"That's right!" West agreed. "We were just messing with each other!"

Thatch raised his eyes then wiggled them. "You were 'messing with each other, were you?"

They both groan and blushed at what Thatch was suggesting- making the other Commanders and Pops laugh at the three but Marco who just sat there sighing as he shook his head.

"Thatch, leave them alone," the blonde told the cook. "If we are done here. I am taking my leave and going back to the kids."

"I'll come with you, pigeon!" the cook smiled getting up. He wanted to see the kids and make sure that they were okay.

"Our next stop will be Bractice," Whitebeard told everyone as they were getting up to leave. "I believe the Navigator thinks we were getting there tomorrow. After that we'll go to Logue Town and to Paradise then finally the New World. But first, tonight, we will announce the new commanders of the Second and Twelfth to the rest of the crew. Marco? Have you told Haruta that he is the new Twelfth Division Commander?"

"Not yet Pops, I'll do that in private with him later," Marco told his father.

"Make sure to do so before tonight please then," Whitebeard nodded to Marco.

"Of course Pops," Marco nodded back, "Did we include Izo in this?"

"The snail to him didn't connect," Curiel told Marco. "But I'll make sure to tell him about what happened and with what's going on, especially with Teach."

"Okay, thank you," Marco nodded to Curiel. "Come on then Thatch, let's go."

Thatch just smiled as he followed Marco back to the infirmary and to the kids. Why did Marco have a feeling that Thatch was up to something?

Probably because Thatch is always up to something…

* * *

Haruta had woken up first from the quick nap that everyone was having in the infirmary. He knew that Usopp wasn't here anymore because Marco had said something about taking him back home and the ship was moving.

Bella was sitting and reading a book on a chair in a corner of the room. Luffy and Sabo were both hugging Ace in the bed where the older raven hair boy was resting. Ace now had a thing called a 'cast' on his arm. Apparently, it was meant to help with the healing of his broken arm or something, though Haruta had no idea what was it or how it was meant to help. Levi and Dan both said it was fine and it will help so Haruta wasn't going to question it. Dan said something about the cast will help 'set' the bone/affected area in place so that it can heal itself naturally or something.

Dan was fast asleep next to Haruta while he was holding Levi. And the three girls, Nami, Nojiko and Kaitlyn were asleep together. Nojiko with her back to Nami and Kaitlyn who seemed to be in an odd looking hug, if one could even call it that. It was more that Nami had her arms out and almost around Kaitlyn while said young raven hair girl was asleep with her hand out- almost pushing Nami away from her… Like Haruta said. Kind of like an odd looking hug, if you could call it that.

Marco wasn't in the room. He probably went to the commander meeting that Haruta had heard a few of the others said something about. They were still waiting to find out who were the new commanders of the twelfth and second divisions anyway.

Rumors were going around that West and Colin were going to co-commander the second division together or that Teach was going to be the second division commander but no-one was sure who was taking over the twelfth division. There were lots of people who were right for the role in the twelfth, which also happened to be Haruta's division as well. Well, at least the one that he was a part of and does things with. Though there have apparently been rumors going around that it might be Haruta.

Haruta wasn't sure who the previous commander who was before, just that his name was Kana. The guy died before Haruta joined two years, no wait. Three years ago now. But Haruta knew one thing for sure- there was no way in hell it was him. Haruta was too young, he was only fifteen after all and he had only been with the crew for now being three years. Why would they want him- an immature teenager, as a commander?

Haruta smiled at Bellamere who was no longer reading her book but looking at Haruta instead. Bellamere just smiled back to Haruta as Marco and Thatch walked in. Thatch gave a wink to Haruta who nodded his head. Haruta was going to help Thatch with a prank that they were pulling on Marco. The prank was simple, they were going to trip Bellamere or Marco over so that they land on each other, simple and should be interesting to see their reactions to it too.

Bellamere got out her seat and was talking to Marco. She was telling him how the kids were fine, they were all just sleeping still. Must be tired from their adventure (more like misadventure) on the island. How Luffy now seemed calmer and okay and about a bunch of other stuff too. Marco saying something about how he, Pops, the commanders and West and Colin were going to try their best to minimalize the contact between Luffy and the others, and Teach so that they don't have any problems. Especially with Ace who Marco said something about having a feeling that he (meaning Ace) would fight Teach if they weren't careful or something.

Haruta got up and without him noticing- Dan, Luffy, Ace, Sabo and the others were all now waking up. Thatch was staying near Marco- well, more like bending on his knees near Marco since Thatch had pretended that he had dropped something and was picking it up as Haruta did a small run to Bellamere. Looking like he was going in for a hug- since he liked the pink hair woman and getting hugs from her. She was kind of like a mum and Haruta liked it.

Haruta 'went to stop but can't' so he knocked/bumped Bellamere into Marco who then tripped over a 'bending down and getting his pen' Thatch and they landed onto ground. Haruta was grinning, a little too proudly at his and Thatch's prank. Then Haruta's mouth dropped as Thatch was laughing his head off and the other kids were just sitting or were laying, a little in shock.

Bellamere and Marco… they were…. Somehow Thatch's and Haruta's prank made Bellamere and Marco kiss….

WHAT?! THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN! THIS WAS NOT A PART OF THE PRANK! WHAT HAD THATCH MADE HARUTA DO?! MARCO WAS GOING TO KILL THEM!

* * *

 _Louge Town… a few months ago…_

A small boy around nine-years-old hid as people ran past the crates where he was hiding. Hopefully they wouldn't find him here. The boy had short red hair and yellow cat like eyes, that stood out against his slightly tan skin, with red around them that could pass as eye shadow f it wasn't for the fact they were from and thanks to the devil fruit he had eaten. Which was why people were chasing the boy. The boy was wearing a beautiful white and red special temple kimono, he had a kitsune mask on the top of his head and he had no shoes of any kind on. He was also holding his only friend in his small arms- a rare silver fox with special blue markings on its head. The boy called the fox Katsune (meaning fox) or Katsu for short.

The boy had eaten a rare devil fruit- a mythical Zoan type and the people that were chasing him wanted him so that they could sell him to the highest bitter.

The boy had no idea how he even ended up here. One moment he was walking around the temple he was raised then there was a weird man who he had never seen before and then… red and fire… and nothing… the boy had no idea what happened or why. The first thing he knew when he woke up was that he was here… in this town and he was scared. What happened to the temple? What happened to the priest and priestess? What happened to the island?

In fact, where was here in general? The boy had no idea where here even was. It didn't smell like his temple or island back in the New World… it smelled... Weird and wrong. Where was he? Where was Kuni? And how was he was going to get back home?

* * *

 **Ace: 178 reviews!**

 **Sabo: 144 favs!**

 **Luffy: 192 follows!**

 **holy... banana boat.**

 **Ace and Luffy *cracks up laughing***

 **Sabo: really? banana boat? were the hell did you get that from?**

 **sorry... not allowed to swear with or around or in front of the kids and teens from my volunteer program so it's still in my head...**

 **Sabo: whatever.**

 **Marco: what are you doing now? you could be working on your chapters!**

 **i could be... but there are chapters from others that i am following and stories from others that i want to read... plus i am going to have an early night (hopefully) so i can wake up early tomorrow... which reminds me... i still need to pack my food and stuff for tomorrow... plus find clothes to wear... fudge... so much to do...**

 **Luffy: hhmmmm... fudge... *drooling***

 **Ace: whose this Kuni kid?**

 **you will all find out next chapter. but it's a character from AceAyane. so thank you for saving that i can use this character!**

 **Sabo: a FFP Character then i take it?**

 **yep. they just haven't been introduced yet and i have changed them so that suit WTA storyline. and... anyway, what we do think of Marco's and Bellamere's kiss? what about Haruta's reaction to the 'prank'? what about Thatch? and so much more. just review and ask away people!**

 **anyway, it's dinner time here in the land of Oz (aka Australia) so i need to go organise it... damn it... what do i even have in my freezer or fridge to use for dinner? i better go see... bye! till time!**

 **Marco: it better not take 3 weeks!**

 **I swear it won't! at least... it shouldn't in theory... um... till time people!**


	24. Chapter 22

**and we are back! sorry for the long wait!**

 **ASL: we're back! reviews!**

 **okay! straight to the point! there a interesting number of reviews... and a few from a few different chapters too...**

 **okay, let's do this.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds-**

 **Marco: thank you, here's your payment- 900, 000 belli.**

 **Luffy: i can't to come back for Usopp!**

 **i have left room for Usopp to grown, haven't i? and the BS of the Grandline mixed with the New World and Doctor Who... i love it. it's so funny and crazy and insane. it's great!**

 **Luffy: cake!? i want cake!**

 **Ace: no! we want to eat it with Luffy!**

 **Sabo: we're sorry for calling you mean! we want to eat the cake with Luffy!**

 **Marco: yes, Haruta's reaction to the news should be interesting.**

 **next chapter *cough, cough***

 **Yes, Kuni is an Kitsune. good guessing. he's a character from my friend AceAyane. and your character comes in very soon, since yes, the Whitebeards can navigate any routes in the Grandline. and i want to keep cannon route for later, so they will be going a different way from the cannon route. so yeah. that's the plan at least.**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Marco: oh when i get my hands on Thatch...**

 **i wonder, i wonder. you'll have to read and find out if Thatch dies or not.**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **DryBonesZero-**

 **Kaitlyn: damn straight i am keeping either both my eyes or one eye on Teach at all times. that man is dangerous!**

 **Luffy: i don't like Teach...**

 **Kaitlyn: i don't either Luffy, don't worry.**

 **those are very good points. i will make note of them. Teach, who happens to be in my least favourites as well. he would come up with countermeasures against Kaitlyn but Sabo will be there to help her. She is a member of his crew after all. and i wouldn't want to be Teach when he does betray the Whitebeards and he would want to stay clear of Kaitlyn afterwards. for... certain reasons. and, i know right? i thought the way the girls slept together was nice and cute too. i'm glad you liked it.**

 **Marco: i'm going to comment about Haruta right now. but Thatch, he deserves more than just a hanging.**

 **and sure, i can do more with the dialogue and stuff with characters, especially with the romance stuff.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Estriella-**

 **okay... good bye then. i don't understand or know what i did wrong with bring in OCs so that the ASL can create their division and have their own crews at the same time... but oh well, it happens i guess. sad to see you go.**

 **Marco: next review!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **i know right? i loved it too! i'll fix up the mistake later.**

 **Marco: oh Thatch better run.**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **thankful. it was a wonderful chapter wasn't it? i hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **lolkid-**

 **Marco: Shanks is a Drama Queen. you have lots of good points about that. but, his choice.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Selet-**

 **thank you for that correction... i will need to past on that information since i actually got Katsune meaning Fox from a website that talks about baby names and origins and they have it wrong on their website. so i need to find i have my link saved and send them an email to let them know that they have that wrong.**

 **but i am still keeping Katsu's name as Katsune/Kastu. i will just have to look up/find it's proper meaning them. because i like the name. thank you. i like the story too. so here is more.**

 **ASL: please enjoy the chapter!**

 **especially since we have another new character going in! i love you all like this new person! they're interesting and can anyone guess who they might end up as looking up to as a parent/big brother in the Whitebeards? because, Marco's not the only who is going to be Dad, some of the other commanders are as well. anyway, as the boys said- please enjoy!**

* * *

WTA Chapter 22

 _Baratie…_

Sanji liked Rai, or Red, as the kind of odd green hair boy called Zoro, would call her. She was really nice, though if Sanji was rude to her then the stupid old man would hit him and tell him that he shouldn't be rude to ladies and something about showing them more respect or something. Sanji didn't really know, he wasn't really listening and it's not he hated women or anything. His mother showed him how to cook after all and his older sister had set him free and helped him to run away…

It's just… it's complicated…

"Rai!" Izo called as he smiled, walking over.

Sanji frowned at the cross-dresser as he came into the kitchen, since Rai was here trying some new desserts that the other cooks were experimenting with. Rai had a bit of a sweet tooth and she couldn't say no to trying new desserts or sweet things. Sanji could tell that the cross-dresser seemed to have feelings for Rai and he was pretty sure that Rai had no idea. The older red haired girl seemed to not realize it, or if she did, she was good at hiding it.

But at the same time, Sanji could tell she liked the cross-dresser too. Whether or not the cross-dresser knew though, that was a different matter altogether. Since like Red, he seemed to not realize it or, he was just good at hiding it.

"What up Izo?" Rai asked from her table with several desserts in front of her.

Rai had also tried some other meals- some lunch and dinner meals that they were experimenting with as well. Zeff liked the red hair girl- she managed to keep the cooks under control and the little eggplant as well. She didn't mind being their genie pig when it came to trying new foods, meals, drinks or desserts that they were trying or experimenting with. The girl was honest and blunt with her answers and criticisms- which a lot of cooks needed to hear from someone who wasn't their boss. And she was just an overly nice, happy, bubbly and bright person over all. It was nice, and it made the other chefs want to try harder.

Rai had also helped with injuries that had happened as well. Some cuts, burns and bruises. She was a smart kid, a nice person and a very good doctor.

Of course, it still surprised everyone by just how much Rai can eat. She ate enough food for three or four people at times. Though, it was also a good thing at the same time. Zoro sat there glaring at the desserts. He didn't like sweets very much- so he was waiting for something different which Zeff was cooking up now.

"Pops and the others are on their way," Izo answered and told the red haired teen with a happy smile. He knew that it would make her happy to see her brothers again. She was missing them more than she was saying or trying to let on. "They should be here by tomorrow."

"So I can see Levi and Dan soon then!?" Rai smiled and said a little loudly as she was eating Sanji's dessert that he had made- a chocolate lava cake. "MMM! Sanji-kun! This is much better than the other ones I had. The best one after Zeff's!"

Sanji smirked at the other chefs who all just either sighed, glared or whined. Zeff just laughed and told the cooks that they need to do a better job if they didn't want to get beaten by a kid. Then told Sanji that he was a hundred years too early to beat him but it was a nice try. Which caused Sanji to just call Zeff an old man and ignore him as he was cleaning some dishes.

"Whose Dan and Levi?" Zeff asked Rai once he was done teasing the chefs under him and his little kitchen-hand/sous chef. Zeff remembered her saying those names a few times but he wasn't sure who the people were that those names belonged too.

"My little brothers!" Rai smiled happily as she pulled a picture from a pocket of her red jumper hoodie thing. "Dan's fourteen and Levi's eight."

"They're cute," Zeff smiled looking at the photo and not sure what else to say. But, he was saying it as a father and nothing else. "The younger one looks like you with his hair, though yours is more red than his is. But he does have his big brother's eyes, doesn't he?"

Rai laughed lightly as Zeff then gave Zoro a plate of some fried rice, which Zoro happily ate since it wasn't sweet. Izo sat down and had some of the chocolate lava cake that Rai was trying- but with a different spoon of course. Izo would probably… blush? Freak out? Maybe die? If he wanted to think about having an indirect kiss with Rai by using the spoon that had touched her lips and…

Nope, Izo wasn't going to think about it!

"This is good," Izo smiled as Rai smiled at him too.

"I know right?" Rai smiled and Izo was a little in shock with how happy, sweet, innocent and well, pretty- no wait- beautiful… no, generous, yeah generous. Rai looked totally generous with that smile on her.

Izo wished the others weren't getting here tomorrow… he wanted to spend time with the red hair girl, just him and her…. And the staff of the Baratie….

Zoro looked at Izo with a huge grin on his face. "So your swordsman brothers will be here tomorrow then?"

Izo had almost forgotten about the green hair boy who was travelling with them. "Yes, they will be."

Zoro couldn't look happier as he grinned. "I can't wait to meet and fight against them."

Well, Izo could say one thing about the fights- it will be interesting. Izo wondered how Zoro would go against Vista and Thatch…. And Haruta as well….

* * *

 _Louge Town… still a few months ago_

Kuni felt his stomach grumble… he was starving… but he couldn't come out from his and Katsu's hiding spot unless he wanted to get caught… but he was so hungry…

"Hey? You okay?" a voice asked him from outside his hiding spot, which was in some box, who the hell asked that!? "Oi, fox mask kid. You okay?"

Kuni said nothing as Katsu's stomach growled lightly at the person that voice belonged too. How did they even know that Kuni was hiding here?

He didn't answer the person. Whoever they were, he didn't know them. He didn't know anyone here, where ever here was… just where was Kuni anyway?

"I'm Jace," the voice told him but he still didn't answer. "I'm guessing you're scared and you're not from here, right? Stay put then, I'll get you some food."

Food…? Kuni's stomach growled as a reminder that he was starving which made this Jace person laugh. Why were they laughing? Why were they being nice? Just who was this Jace person? And what did they want from him?

"I'll take that as a yes then," the happy and friendly voice of Jace laughed lightly. "Stay here and don't move okay? I'll be back in a few."

Kuni wasn't sure if he should move or not… what if this Jace person brought one of those guys from earlier over here? One of the ones that was chasing Kuni and wanted to sell him for as much money as he could. What if this was a trap? What if he told someone that Kuni was here? Who was this Jace person? Why were they here? What if he poisoned the food? What if…

"Hi!" a face said coming through the wood and making Kuni jump. What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?! Kuni couldn't help but feel a little shocked that there was half a body coming through SOLID FUCKING WOOD! Kuni couldn't help but stare as the person walked fully into the crate/box that Kuni was hiding in and was holding a lot of food in their hands. A bag of what looked like fruits and some containers with some kind of rice and meat dish in it… what was this food? But, it did smell really good though…"Nice to meet you. I'm Jace! Here!" handing Kuni some of the food and giving Katsu some raw meat which Katsu happily accepted and ate after getting over the shock that Kuni was still in. "You should eat too."

Jace ate some fruit as Kuni just stared at this Jace person- he couldn't tell if Jace was a boy or girl but Jace was normally a boy's name right? So this kid must be a guy… Jace must be not much older Kuni, though he was kind of tall… but he looked really young… he had short black hair that was kind of messy and wavy yet spikey (kind of like a boyband hair style) and amber colored eyes. Jace was wearing long dark grey almost black jeans, a blue belt that said NEAU on it, midnight black boots, a black shirt with what looked like paint spots on the shirt in different colors- pink, yellow, purple, blue and other colors and another button up shirt on top. He had a ring on a short necklace and a second necklace on a longer chain of a tag of some kind.

"You're a devil fruit eater too right?" Jace asked Kuni as he didn't touch his food or said anything yet. The black haired kid was pointing at Kuni's fox ears. He hadn't learned how to hide them very well yet.

Kuni slowly nodded his head for yes. It wasn't hard to work out that Kuni was a devil fruit eater and that would explain how Jace moved through the solid wood like that. He was a devil fruit eater as well. But what devil fruit did Jace eat…?

"You're not from around here, are you fox mask?" Jace asked looking at the clothes that Kuni was wearing very carefully for some reason. Had he never seen temple clothes before or something? Plus, the mask that Kuni had as well Katsu, the mask was specially made by the temple and most places have red/orange foxes and Katsu wasn't that color. Katsu was rare from Kuni's home island, let alone wherever here is. Silver colored foxes are rare after all. "Do you know where you are?"

Kuni shook his head for no as he sniffed the food- his sense of smell was better than any humans thanks to his devil fruit. After all, Kuni was part fox, being an Kitsune now, thanks to his devil fruit. None of it smelled bad… or poisoned…

Kuni tried a little and smiled. It tasted great! Whatever this weird rice and meat dish was, it was yummy! Kuni couldn't help but then start to shovel down the food.

"Louge Town," Jace answered.

Kuni tilted his head to the side. He doesn't recognize that name… where is Louge Town in the New World…? What island was it on?

"You don't know where Louge Town is… do you?" Jace asked- seeing the facial expression of 'where is that?' on Kuni's face.

Kuni nodded his head for yes to say he had no idea where Louge Town was.

"The place where the Pirate King was born and executed," Jace told Kuni.

The Pirate King…? Gold Roger? Wasn't that in the East Blue!? How the hell did Kuni end up in the East Blue!?

"East Blue?!" Kuni asked shocked.

Jace nodded his head for yes. "Yeah. Why?"

How the fucking hell did Kuni go from his home in the New World to Louge Town in the East Fucking Blue!?

"I'm from the New World," Kuni told Jace.

"The new what?" Jace asked. Shocking Kuni, he didn't know of the new world!?

"Second half of the Grandline," Kuni answered.

Jace's mouth dropped. What the hell…?

"Why are you here in the East Blue then?' Jace asked Kuni. Looking just as confused as Kuni did about the situation.

"I don't know…" Kuni asked as he looked at the bag of fruit… Kuni was still hungry and he had finished his rice and meat dish…

"How did you end up here?" Jace asked the young red hair boy as he pulled some fruit out from the bag and handing it to him. How did a kid from the New World end up in the East Blue of all places?

"I don't know…" Kuni answered as he scratched behind Katsu's left ear and she slept in Kuni's lap. He also getting the apple that Jace gave him.

Jace slowly nodded his head- seeming to believe Kuni and seeing the hurt look in his eyes so the slightly older boy didn't ask anything else about it. At least, that's how it looked to Kuni anyway. The older black haired boy also seemed to be thinking as well.

"If I can…" Jace asked Kuni after a few moments of silence. "Would you like me to organize a way for you to get back there?"

Kuni looked at Jace in disbelief. He could get Kuni back to the New World!?

"I'm not promising anything…" Jace said seeing the look of hope and happiness in Kuni's eyes. After all, it was a long shot, so Jace couldn't really promise anything. Jace's plan may or may not work. "But ships go past here all the time. I'll see if I can break into the dock masters shed and see if there are any ships heading to the New World. Okay?"

Kuni nodded his head and smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a while. "Yes, thank you!"

* * *

Later…

Jace held the log book in front of Kuni. Both of them frowning as it seemed there were no ships coming or going from the New World, a few that were going and going from the Paradise, aka the first half of the Grandline but nothing to or from the New World or even close to it.

"Sorry…" Jace sighed as he closed the book. "Maybe there will be something over the next few weeks or next few months or something? The log book does only cover till the weekend. There could be one later on."

"Hopefully…" Kuni muttered- not at all happy that there seemed to be no way home right now. Kuni wanted… no, he needed to get back home. He needed to see the temple again, the priest and the priestess and all of the temple people. He missed them and he wanted to know what happened. How did he end up here?

Jace didn't like the sad face expression on Kuni's face. He wanted to do something to cheer Kuni up, but how? Doing what?

"Is there anything you do at home that you want to do here?" Jace asked- trying to think of something, anything to cheer the younger boy up. "Fishing? Playing music? Reading books? Running around? Pranks?"

Kuni's eyes shined at the word 'pranks.' Kuni could do pranks here?! The priest, priestess and the people at the temple didn't like it when Kuni pulled pranks. He always got in trouble, it didn't stop him from doing them though. He just didn't do a lot because he didn't like being in trouble with everyone.

"We can do pranks?" Kuni asked as there were stars in his eyes. He wanted to pull pranks! "Your parents or family don't mind?"

"What are parents?" Jace asked tilting his head to the side. He wasn't sure what either of those things were. Jace has always been on his own, well, till now. "What's a family?"

Kuni felt his heart sink at that response. Jace didn't have parents? He didn't have a family? Who did he live with? There wasn't anyone there for Jace? Like how Kuni had the priest, priestess and the temple people. Did Jace have no one?

"Jace? Who do you live with?" Kuni asked- considered that the older kid who was so nice to him, treating him like a friend. He had to know if he had no one.

"No one, I live on the street by myself," Jace answered confused of why Kuni looked like he was pitying him for some weird reason. Why did Kuni look sad about Jace telling him that? "Or in abandoned houses or buildings that I can break into."

"So, no brothers or sister or aunts or uncles?" Kuni asked. Sure, Kuni was an only child but there the kids from the temple. They were like a family to Kuni, like brothers and sisters. Kuni had them but Jace… he seemed to have no-one and that made Kuni really sad. "No mum or dad or grandparents? What about a guardian? You have no-one?"

"Yeah…" Jace answered slowly as he nodded his head and looked confusedly at Kuni again. What was a grandparent? What the hell was a guardian? The eleven-year-old black hair boy had never heard of those before. "I have no one. It's just me."

Kuni felt his heart drop. He couldn't believe it. This nice and kind black hair boy, who was treating Kuni like he was a friend or family. He had no one… wait… did Jace even have friends?

"What about friends?" Kuni asked feeling bad for Jace again. Was Jace really and truly alone? Did he really have no one?

"You're the first!" Jace smiled. That wasn't a lie. Jace, she has always had a hard time making friends. Not many people would let their kids be friends with a street 'rat'. And since Jace looked a lot like a boy as well, that doesn't really help. But she liked Kuni. Jace was sure that Kuni thought she was a guy but she was used it. It didn't bother her at all. She just hoped that if the younger fox boy ever found out that she wasn't really a boy, that he wouldn't hate her for not telling him or saying anything sooner.

Kuni felt even more sorry for Jace, but not in a bad way. In a good way… how did one feel sorry for someone in a good way and not a bad way? And now that Kuni also thought about it… staring at Jace's clothes. For a street kid, Jace has very clean clothes….

"How do you keep your clothes clean then…?" Kuni asked noticing that Jace's clothes looked clean, really clean. Cleaner than anything any street kid Kuni had ever seen wear.

"I do," Jace answered. Not really caring but she knew that he would ask that at one point or another. So, there was no point in lying to her friend. "I break into houses to have showers and clean my clothes and stuff. Why?"

"No reason…" Kuni answered not sure of what to make of what Jace just said. He broke into people's houses?

"Right now. I'm living in an abandoned house," Jace told Kuni, with a reassuring smile that she wasn't hurting anyone or breaking into another people's home and stealing from them or anything like that. Jace didn't break into a person's house without a good reason. She tried to avoid people as much as possible since they get freaked out by her devil fruit. So she mostly broke into abandoned buildings and houses. "You want to stay at my place instead of inside this stuffy crate? We'll have to wait till night fall though… so no one can see us."

Jace knew that Kuni was running and hiding from people. She had kind of seen it happen earlier. She didn't even try to talk to Kuni till she was sure that the people were gone. Jace would do everything in her power to keep Kuni away from those assholes. The traders, they were horrible people. They were the reason that Jace was here herself. She wasn't from Louge Town herself, but she had been living here for almost six years so she knew it really well.

Who was Kuni to leave his new friend all by himself? Plus, that was a great idea to wait till it was dark out.

"Sure!" Kuni smiled as they waited for it to get dark then Kuni got excited again thinking about this prank that he and Jace were going to do. Kuni couldn't wait! "So… about this prank, what were you thinking…?"

Like with how Kuni was Jace's first friend, Jace was Kuni's first human friend. So this should be… interesting to say the least. Kuni wasn't completely sure if he could trust Jace or not… but he wanted to at least try to trust the older boy, after all, he had been nothing but nice to Kuni. So the young red hair would try to trust the older black hair.

* * *

 _Moby Dick… Present time…_

The crew was excited and was waiting for the news. Apparently Pops and the Commanders were announcing who the new Second and Twelfth Division Commanders were soon and everyone couldn't wait to find out who they were! Everyone froze when they heard some yelling- what was going on…? Wasn't Pops announcing the new commanders? Who was yelling? Why... What did Thatch do this time?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THATCH!" That sounded like the First Division Commander.

Yep, Thatch did something again. But what?

"IT WAS JUST A PRANK MARCO!" and that sounded like Fourth Division Commander… "HARUTA HELPED TOO YOU KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ONLY COMING AFTER ME?!"

Thatch came from the doors with a pissed off Marco right behind him. Some of the crew laughed, others moved out of the way not wanting to get involved in it and others were cheering. Whether it was for Thatch running away or for Marco to catch him- no one was sure. But there was cheering. Oh right, some others were wondering how it had happened. What prank did Thatch pull that got Marco so upset/mad and…?

Was the First Division Commander… was he… was he blushing…?

And what was this about Haruta being involved as well? Why was Marco only going after Thatch? Normally if Haruta was involved as well then, the First Division Commander would be chasing both young Haruta and the Fourth Division Commander. Why was he going after one of them?

"You tricked Haruta into that! He would have never done it if he knew what you were planning!" the blonde told his brunette haired brother as he looked like he was really trying to kill him… okay, seriously, someone tell the Whitebeard Pirates what happened!

"Pops! Save me!" Thatch shouted diving behind his father and his chair. Whitebeard was just chuckling and laughing at his children and two sons. They were amusing today, what happened to bring on this little fight now? Whitebeard was very much interested to know.

"Get back out here Thatch and take your punishment like a man!" Marco told Thatch- really annoyed that his brother was hiding behind their father and Captain.

"Now Marco," Whitebeard smiled at him who only got a part glare from said person. "I'm sure whatever it was wasn't that bad. What did Thatch do this time?"

Marco went red and a little speechless as he tried to say something. To tell Pops what had happened. But it was so embarrassing and Marco still wasn't sure what he should about it… he and Bella… they had… they had kissed… it's not like Marco had hated it or anything, it's just… Marco wasn't sure what to do, think or feel about it…

Why did Thatch have to make that happen?!

Thatch stuck his head out from round the seat and looked up at Pops, with a happy and amused smirk. "Marco and Bella kissed!"

That shocked a lot of the whitebeard pirates for a moment as they just stared. Marco and Bella kissed? Really!? How did Thatch manage for that to happen!?

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRANK!" Marco shouted, a little defensively if you asked Whitebeard. But he wasn't going to comment on that right now since Marco seemed upset, angry and confused. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THATCH!"

Whitebeard better do something to defuse this situation a little.

"Thatch, that wasn't very nice to make them kiss," Whitebeard told his Fourth Division Commander who hung his head in shame. "But good work son." Which made said man beam a happy smile.

"Pops!" Marco whined. The blonde did not want their father to take his stupid brother's side on this! Why did Thatch do that!?

"And why aren't you chasing Haruta too?" Curiel asked Marco.

"Because he looked genuinely shocked when it happened," Marco answered still looking very annoyed. "And he at least apologized to me and Bella for it and wasn't laughing his ass off about it." the blonde was glaring at Thatch who just shrugged his shoulders, he had hoped they would kiss but didn't think it was going to work. But then when Marco and Bella did end up kissing, Thatch couldn't help but laugh and he wasn't sorry for that.

Plus, Haruta was pretty much Dan's best friend and Marco didn't want to hurt Haruta because they would end up hurting Dan and the blonde did not want to hurt one of his kids. Be it physical or emotionally.

Vista raised his eyebrows up at Marco. Since when did Marco call Bellamere, Bella? "Bella? I thought you only call her Bellamere."

Marco was blushing again slightly as he looked away from Vista as some of the commanders were lightly chucking or snickering, near Pops so that they could hide with Thatch near Pops if Marco decided to come after them too.

"Well, she keeps saying to call her Bella so I decided too," Marco answered- though looking a little embarrassed about it, the blonde was also looking very irritated as well. "Do you or anyone else have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads for no as quickly as they could since they could all see that their oldest brother was looking rather irritated and none of them wanted to have that directed at them.

The kids were all hiding near the door from where Marco and Thatch had come from. Bellamere was with the kids as well. Looking, well, a little embarrassed yet happy at the same time. She couldn't believe that she got a kiss from Marco! Even if it was an accident! Marco still kissed her and Bellamere couldn't help but feel happy because of it!

"Do you think Dad is really going to kill Uncle Thatch?" Sabo whispered to Ace. The blonde ten-year-old wasn't sure if their adoptive father was serious or not.

"I don't even know what happened," Ace whispered to Sabo. All Ace really remembered seeing when he woke up was that Marco was kissing Bellamere and she was on top of Marco for the kiss. "All I saw was Dad on the floor kissing Bella and he looked kind of mad about it. But I don't understand why. Aren't people meant to like and be happy about kisses or something?"

"Daddy Marco got tripped over by Uncle Thatchy," Luffy told Ace who just looked at the younger boy. "Uncle Thatchy made Daddy Marco kiss Mama Bella and I don't think Daddy Marco liked that they were forced to do it."

Ace was a little shocked that was the conclusion that he come too. Sabo just smiled and agreed with it. Though Ace was shocked that Luffy, of all people, was able to come to that conclusion. That he just didn't conclude it a mystery. Wow…. Luffy seemed to have gotten smarter since they came to the Whitebeards, then again. Marco was really smart and he had been teaching them and it probably also helped that Shitty Gramps wasn't here to randomly turn up and hit them too.

Ace felt like Garp, his fists of love and his so-called version of training- where they normally get hurt and hit, in the head- a fucking lot. That was what made Luffy not so smart, and maybe Ace at times too.

"I'm sorry Bella," Haruta said for the hundredth time to her. "I didn't mean for that happen… Thatch told me you were just meant to land on top of Marco with your faces close to make it look cute yet awkward. He didn't tell me you two were going to kiss… I'm sorry!"

Ace looking at Haruta, who he then pointed to as he continued to talk to Luffy and Sabo. Haruta, Levi and Dan were with Ace, Sabo and Luffy on side of the door looking out and the three girls- Nojiko, Nami and Kaitlyn were on the other side with Bella.

"Haruta helped with it?" Ace asked.

"Yeah!" Levi nodded. "He knocked Bella on top of Marco."

"Oh…" Ace said.

"It's okay Haruta," Bellamere smiled the teen. "It was an accident. I'm not going to hold against you. You're just a kid, you didn't know better."

Marco was still fuming and yelling at Thatch, who was still hiding behind Pops which just made Bellamere laugh. It was nice and lively. Bellamere liked it. Her hand moved to her lips and smiled. They were both embarrassed about the kiss, mostly because of the way it happened more than anything. But… it didn't seem like Marco disliked it or anything….

Bellamere knew she liked it, she wondered if Marco liked it too…?

Marco was going to kill Thatch. First his brother had made a few jokes about the blonde and Bellamere being a couple, since they were both single parents with kids and they were helping out with the kids. Then Thatch seemed to get it into Bellamere's head that it was okay to stalk Marco and annoy him while he was busy with things. And now there's this stupid prank!

Why did Thatch do this Marco!? They have been friends for a long time now! They have been through hell together! They joined Pops crew together! They're best friends and were like brothers in very sense but blood, before they even joined Pops crew! So why was Thatch making Marco's life annoying and a little hellish right now?!

Teach was laughing at the sight of Marco and Thatch fighting. Those two have one of the most interesting relationships that Teach had ever seen. Next to West and Colin. "Zehahaha!"

Luffy flinched when he heard the familiar laugh of Teach, grabbing Ace's shirt as he hid behind Sabo. Ace looked behind him when he felt Luffy pulling his shirt to bring him away from the door. Ace frowned, Luffy looked scared. Ace looked at Sabo who had noticed the action of their younger and was glaring toward someone who was laughing.

Ace glared at the man too as Levi grabbed Ace's casted arm lightly. Making sure that Ace didn't do anything stupid.

"Lu? What did he do?" Ace asked as he glared at man who was clearly scaring his little brother. Not that the laughing man noticed or knew.

"Dan…" Levi said to his big brother to let him know that he might have to help Levi hold Ace back from, well, doing anything Ace like.

"He doesn't feel right…" Luffy muttered keeping hold of Ace's shirt and now holding Sabo's too.

"I don't like him either Luffy," Kaitlyn said bluntly and getting Haruta's and Bellamere's attentions to what and more importantly, who they were talking about. "He's wrong. He shouldn't be here."

Sabo looked at Kaitlyn. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean Kate?" Sabo asked. Kaitlyn didn't mind being called Kate, she didn't like Katie though, but she preferred Kaitlyn.

"That man," Kaitlyn said as she pointed at Teach with a glare. "He is not what he seems. He is a not friend. He will betray us the moment he gets his hands on whatever it is he seems to think that the Whitebeards will help him get his hands on. Mark my words."

"Right!" Luffy nodded. "He feels like Bluejam and Sperm donor! Only a million times worse!"

Ace frowned as he glared at Teach more.

"Don't worry Ace," Dan said now standing in front of the younger boy. "Marco said we don't have to do anything with the man. That he and the Commanders will keep Teach as far away as they can. How about we go? Hmm?"

Luffy seemed horrified at the idea. "No! I don't want to leave Daddy Marco near him! I want Daddy Marco!" Luffy started to cry which broke Ace out of his 'glaring the man to death' glare as he turned around to his little brother. Ace got Luffy to let go of his red t-shirt and just hugged his little brother.

"It's okay Lu, it's okay," Ace told him as he hugged his younger brother as best as he could with a broken arm.

"I'll go get him," Sabo smiled to Luffy but that made cry more as he grabbed Sabo's shirt with both hands.

"No! I don't want my treasures near him!" Luffy told Sabo crying more. "I want you here with me and Ace! I want Daddy Marco here with us!" crying even more.

Sabo felt his heart break at how upset Luffy was at the idea of Sabo going out there to get Marco for him. Ace just looked at Sabo with a look that 'you go out there and I go too. I'm not letting you go by yourself.' Sabo hugged Luffy and Ace, to stop both of his brothers worrying. Fine, Sabo wouldn't go get Marco. He'll stay here to help keep Ace's temper in check and to make Luffy happy again. Sabo didn't like when his and Ace's Luffy was sad and crying.

"I'll get Marco," Bellamere told the kids. Which made Luffy look worriedly at Bellamere and her two girls weren't sure what to say or do. Bellamere smiled as she patted Luffy on the head. She still didn't fully understand why the kids didn't like Teach, other than the bad vibes and Kaitlyn seemed convinced that he was going to betray them for some reason. Bellamere would tell and talk to Marco about it later. Right now. She needed to get Marco for Luffy. "You kids wait here. I'll get Marco and be right back. Nothing will happen Luffy, I promise. Okay?"

Luffy slowly nodded his head. But still looked unsure.

"Daddy Marco won't let anything happen to me," Bellamere smiled at Luffy. "And if something does happen, which it won't, you kids have my permission to go wild."

Kaitlyn smirked at the permission being promised and given about being able to 'go wild'. "So, I can kill anyone if anything happens?"

"Within reason young lady," Bellamere told Kaitlyn who only smirked more.

"Okay, I'll only kill those whom I deem bad with Luffy," Kaitlyn told Bellamere.

"I'm cool with that!" Sabo nodded, since Kaitlyn was in his crew after all.

"I guess that's fine then!" Bellamere smiled. But she knew that nothing was going to happen so she didn't mind. "But nothing is going to happen so you kids behave, understood? Ace, that means you keep your temper in check."

"Yes Bella/Mum!" the kids answered.

"Whatever," Ace muttered as he just kept Sabo and Luffy close to him. He wasn't going to let anything happen, if something did happen, to his brothers. They were his.

Bellamere smiled as she patted Ace on the head which he just protested against then she left the kids in the door way as she walked across the deck to Marco who was still yelling and fighting with Thatch.

"Marco!" Bellamere shouted walking over.

"What brings you here?" Whitebeard smiled seeing Bellamere. Making everyone look over to her.

"Bella you're meant to be with the kids," Marco frowned seeing the woman walking over to them and not being with the kids. She was one of the few people that Marco felt like and knew he could trust the kids too fully and without a doubt. Why wasn't she with the kids?

"Oh, is daddy bird worried about mummy bird and their little chickies?" Thatch teased, coming out a little far from his hiding spot.

Marco grabbed Thatch's hair and messed it up really good, making Thatch, well, cry and protest at the treatment of his hair.

"I am with the kids," Bellamere told Marco as she pointed over her shoulder to the doorway where everyone could clearly see Haruta, Dan and Nojiko- meaning that the other kids were nearby and there too. "Luffy heard Teach laughing and well, got scared again. He wants you."

Marco let go of Thatch as he didn't say anything but a quiet thank you to Bellamere as he walked passed to go to Luffy. If Luffy was scared, then Ace might do something stupid if he didn't handle this quickly and god only knows what Sabo would do.

Bella smiled at the fatherly thing that Marco was doing. Going to calm down and make sure his youngest son was okay plus keep his other ones out of trouble and stop them from doing something stupid. Bella then looked at Thatch, who was smirking at her.

"Don't you have a dinner to get ready so you can do some kind of announcement?" Bellamere smirked right back then winked and mouthed a 'thanks' to Thatch, who just smiled and nodded his head and mouthed a 'you're welcome' to her.

"That I do!" Thatch said getting out of his hiding spot and going right to the kitchen to make sure that everything was being organized.

Everyone knew that Thatch wasn't off the hook yet. Marco would do something and get some of revenge later. What or how, no one knew but it should be interesting to say the least. After all, Marco was good at getting revenge and he had extra helpers who can help too. Since after all, no one would hurt the kids without wanting to, not only feel Ace's and Marco's wrath, but Pops and Bellamere's wrath as well.

* * *

 _Louge Town… Present time…_

Kuni couldn't help but smile as he and Jace were running away from a prank they had just pulled- putting some red colors with the Marines white clothes and turning the white pink with the help of some clothes and red food dye too. The Marines were all shouting and telling them to get back here but that was never going to happen!

Kuni and Jace have become pretty famous with the locals in Louge Town, with them calling the two kids the Prank Duo. Or Ghost Boy (Jace) and Fox Mask (Kuni). Fox Mask because Kuni wears the fox mask so they don't see his face and Ghost Boy because Jace's devil fruit pretty much gives him the abilities and properties of a ghost. Though, it should be Ghost Girl since Jace was a girl, but oh well. It's not like Jace really cared that much.

But the best part of all! Jace could use her devil fruit abilities on Kuni too! So if they needed to escape from somewhere easily, Jace would just grab Kuni and they would phase through walls! Bad guys and grown-ups unable to follow!

Jace grabbed Kuni's hand as she fazed them through a few walls to an alleyway, both of them panting and laughing. The Marine's faces looked so hilarious! Covered in paint and in flour like that! Jace and Kuni couldn't help but laugh. A little bit of red paint on Jace's face, not that she seemed to care.

"Did you hear?" a voice said nearby.

Kuni's ears twitched and he stopped, grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him behind some bins in the alleyway they were hiding in. Kuni put his hand to his mouth so that his friend knew to not make a sound as they listened to some people talking.

Jace put her hand to her ears as she listened. It seemed that there are some people nearby.

"Hear what?" a second person said.

Okay, Jace was wrong. Not one person, two people it seems. Maybe more? It's a good thing that they left Katsu at the house that Jace and Kuni were living in/borrowing right now (in case anyone was wondering where the little silver fox is).

"Whitebeard's in the East Blue!" the first person said.

Jace had stars in her eyes. Whitebeard?! As in _the_ Whitebeard?! Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates? The strongest man in the world who has the strongest pirate crew in the world underneath him!? That Whitebeard?!

Jace then suddenly lost her stars when she realized something. Whitebeard is from the New World… Jace looked over Kuni with a sad facial expression, as said couldn't seem or look happier and hadn't noticed how hurt she looked. That meant… Kuni would be leaving then… but… Jace… she… she… she didn't want Kuni to go…

But, at the same time… she couldn't force him to stay nor would she would ask to go with him. Getting home… her helping him… that's kind of the reason he had been hanging with her… till they found him a way home… and it looked like they found him one…

"Isn't this great Jace?!" Kuni smiled and said to her in a low whisper so that the people couldn't hear them. "I can go home now!"

Jace forced a smile on her face and tried to look as happy as she could that her friend could finally go home. "Of course!"

Jace's hand crawled into a fist on her jeans as she forced herself to not the let the tears that were threatening to rise and fall down her cheeks, to stay hidden. At least, until tonight when she hid herself away to cry quietly to herself about losing the closest person that she had ever had to family, her first and best friend. "I couldn't be happier for you Kuni."

Kuni looked at Jace and he knew something was wrong. He wasn't an idiot, despite what Jace was saying to him. He actually wasn't happy- Kuni could hear the sadness in his friend's voice. But why was Jace lying…. Oh… Jace was going to miss him and didn't want him to go because that would mean that Jace would be all on his own again…

"Come with me and Katsu!" Kuni told the older boy (girl actually). That would solve that problem! Plus, Jace said he had no family or friends, right? Other than Kuni and Katsu of course. So Jace should just come with them! Plus, Kuni would miss Jace too! He liked him! A lot!

Jace looked shocked and surprised at what Kuni was suggesting and seemed to want. He… he… he wanted her to come with him? And Katsu too. But still… he wanted her to go with him?

"Are… are you sure?" Jace asked- wanting to make sure he was sure before she said yes. She wanted nothing more than go with him. She didn't ever want to leave him!

"Of course!" Kuni smiled as he nodded his head. "You're our friend! We don't want you to stay here by yourself! So come with us! I mean, there's nothing holding you back right? And you want to travel and see the world right? So let's go! Let's travel to the New World together! We can sneak onto the Whitebeard's Ship and we can pull pranks till we get to an island that I know then we go to my island! What do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Jace smiled happily- she wasn't going to lose the person that was the closest thing to family she had. "I'll go with you! Let's go to the New World!"

Kuni and Jace gripped the others hand and grin like mad men. Jace would still have his friend and Kuni could go home! It was a win-win situation for everyone!

"Here you are my little fox," a voice said- one could just hear the smirk on the face of the person. Kuni flinched as he stood in front of Jace and growled at the man who he recognized as one of the men who had tried to catch and sell him. One of the slavers. Kuni would protect Jace, no matter what! "I was wondering where you got to. Did you really think you could get away from me?"

Oh fuck…

* * *

 **Ace: 186 reviews**

 **Sabo: 162 favs**

 **Luffy: 213 follows**

 **holy mother of all things sane and good am i reading that right!? we hit 200?!** **oh good, i need go back and work out who the 200th person was... 200, i have 200 followers...**

 **Luffy: i think kerennie break...**

 **Ace: well, i can't wait to meet the two new kids.**

 **Sabo: really?**

 **Ace: yep! one's a fox and the other is pretty much a ghost! we can have some much fun with that! think of all the pranks we can pull with two of them and blame it on Thatch?**

 **Marco: as long as you leave me out of it, i am fine with it-yoi**

 **Ace: no promises dad.**

 **Sabo: i guess Ace is growing. it's nice to see.**

 **Luffy: he ghost kid can steal food for us too!**

 **Ace: yeah!**

 **they're planning things, that's cute. Ace is growing. anyway, i think Haruta is lucky that he and Dan are such good friends or the sea gods only know what would have happened to Haruta. and Thach... well, Teach kills him in cannon but saves him from a fiery death with Marco here. but Thatch is not out of trouble yet, find out what Marco has planned for him next chapter!**

 **Marco: oh yes, i have a very good plan for Thatch.**

 **and we will announce the new commanders as well, though, we already know they are... doesn't mean it can't be fun and exciting still through right? anyway, till next time everyone! 2fucking00!**

 **Luffy: she's still broken...**


End file.
